Oro y cristal
by LadyEpona93
Summary: En Iris, la ciudad del cristal y del amor, se sucede un concurso anual de parejas cuyo jugoso premio capta la atención de cierta navegante pelinaranja. Pero si quiere hacerse con él, junto a su alocado y amado capitán, deberá enfrentarse con la pareja más veterana del concurso. ¿Pero qué aspiras ganar de verdad una vez en la meta? [Precuela de Aventura en el Antiguo Mundo]
1. La ciudad de cristal

**¡Primer hola relinchoso de 2017, nakamas lectores! Mientras redacto la segunda parte del nuevo capítulo de _Aventura en el Antiguo Mundo_ , aquí os traigo una pequeña precuela de éste para compensar la espera, y de paso, liberar un poco mis deseos de publicar esta nueva idea que surgió de repente (como todo en mi cabeza shishishi).**

 **En este mes pasé por una etapa un tanto estresante que me ha hecho replantearme ciertas cosas sobre mi futuro y mi papel en el mundo. Parte de ellas las estoy consiguiendo entender gracias a la gente que amo y que siempre ha estado ahí conmigo (mi pareja, mis amigos, mi familia, y tres animalitos que son unos grandes nakamas de la vida), y también gracias a vosotros (especialmente a mi escritor nakama y casi sensei FalknerZero, y a la maestra Kaoru Likes One Piece), que me apoyáis en estas locuras de proyectos que salen de mi mente. Muchas gracias por todo ;)**

 **Sin más que añadir, a leer toca.**

* * *

El apacible mar del South Blue daba la bienvenida a un gran barco cuya vela mayor estaba marcada por el famoso Jolly Roger que portaba un sombrero de paja. Desde que su capitán, Monkey D. Luffy, se había ganado el título del nuevo Rey de los Piratas hacía un año, el _Thousand Sunny_ se había convertido en uno de los navíos más famosos del mundo, aterrando o maravillando a aquellos que reconociesen la enorme cabeza del león o la calavera Mugiwara.

Tras haber pasado unos meses en Raftel, ocultos de los ojos del mundo mientras se recuperaban de la batalla en la que habían apoyado a la Resistencia (ahora conocida como la República Democrática de Red Line) contra el Gobierno Mundial, Luffy y su banda decidieron regresar al océano en busca de aventuras. El hecho de que hubieran alcanzado sus sueños no significaba que su travesía hubiera terminado en absoluto; todavía existían muchos lugares a la espera de ser descubiertos y rivales a los que enfrentarse por la posesión del trono pirata.

Por otro lado, justo después de culminar la guerra definitiva con el antiguo Gobierno, Luffy había declarado sus sentimientos hacia cierta navegante pelirroja, los cuales fueron correspondidos de inmediato aunque también acompañados de algún tortazo a causa de la vergüenza que sintió la joven al descubrir que el idiota de goma del que se había enamorado hacía tiempo, sentía lo mismo hacia ella.

En el año que llevaban como pareja oficial, la relación entre ambos se había estrechado como nunca, aunque no habían dejado de lado sus vicios ni la personalidad extravagante de cada uno, ni mucho menos sus responsabilidades (especialmente las de Nami). Sin embargo, sus nakamas notaron que algo había cambiado en la rutina cotidiana: el capitán y la cartógrafa solían desaparecer por largo rato de la vista de todos, al menos una vez al día; las discusiones, en vez de terminar (casi siempre) con el más que conocido puñetazo de Nami (aunque Luffy no se libraba de alguna que otra dura represalia), ahora culminaba con una sesión de abrazos y besos apasionados, o con una actividad más íntima de la que se habían aficionado con mucho gusto; y por las noches, ninguno de los dos acostumbraba a dormir en sus respectivos camarotes, sino que se retiraban al cuarto de cartografía, a la cámara del tesoro o al puesto de vigilancia cuando a uno de los dos les tocaba pasar la noche en este último.

Con todo, los Mugiwaras eran más felices que nunca y saboreaban cada momento con alegría e intensidad. Y era un día como éstos en el que la vida de la pareja más alocada de los mares iba a experimentar una pequeña aventura de lo menos imaginada.

* * *

Como cualquier otro día en el _Sunny_ , la vida de la tripulación más libre de todos los mares era de todo menos normal. Mientras los demás estaban ocupados en sus actividades habituales, Nami salía del cuarto de cartografía con una carta de navegación del South Blue en las manos.

-¿Cuál es nuestro próximo destino, Nami-chan?- quiso saber Robin, que se encontraba leyendo un libro de antropología mientras tomaba el sol en su tumbona.

-Ahora mismo nos dirigimos es la Ciudad de Iris; se trata de una ciudad muy popular en este lado del South Blue, ya que cuenta con algunas de las fábricas de cristal más importantes en Paraíso, además de un lujoso balneario del que sólo hablan maravillas.

La pelirroja comenzó a fantasear con pasar la tarde bañándose en las deliciosas aguas térmicas y recibiendo las más exquisitas atenciones por parte del servicio. Pero poco le iba a durar aquella relajante ensoñación, pues cierto moreno con cuerpo de goma hizo acto de presencia enroscando su cuello alrededor de los hombros de Nami.

-¿Ciudad de Iris?- preguntó Luffy, excitado por saciar cierta duda sobre la nueva dirección de su ruta- ¿Y allí habrá muchos restaurantes?

-AAAARRRGG- chilló Nami sobresalta, para acto seguido pellizcar con fuerza las mejillas su impertinente pareja- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que- no- me- asaltes- ASÍ DE REPENTE?

-Auch, auch, auch, auch. Ferpóoooooon, Amiiii (perdóoooooon, Namiiii).

-Bah- la joven, aún fastidiada, aceptó su disculpa y lo soltó sin mucha delicadeza- Por supuesto que habrá restaurantes, Luffy; y otros tantos locales donde te podrás hartar de carne.

-¡¿En serio?!- el chico, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, desenredó su garganta y transportó su cuerpo como un tirachinas hasta donde se encontraban ambas mujeres- ¿Nos queda mucho para llegar?

-Si no ocurre ningún percance, estaremos allí en una hora.

\- ¡Genial! OIII CHICOS- advirtió el capitán Mugiwara a voz en grito a sus nakamas- PRONTO ARRIBAREMOS EN LA CIUDAD DE IRIS.

-¿Tienes que decirlo chillando como si tuvieras un audífono metido en la garganta?-le espetó Zoro mostrando una dentadura afilada; sintiéndose molesto porque su irritante capitán le había interrumpido la quinta sesión de entrenamiento.

-¡Sip! Shishishishi.

-Te compadecemos, Nami- comentó Ussop, el cual estaba en el jardín atendiendo sus plantas mortíferas- ¿Cómo haces para aguantarlo día tras día?

-Del mismo modo que lo he hecho durante los tres años que llevo en esta tripulación.

-¿Aguantarme? ¿Acaso peso mucho, Nami?- intervino Luffy, mirando a la muchacha entre confuso y preocupado- Nunca te has quejado sobre eso cuando hacemos...

PAAF

El poderoso puño de la cartógrafa mandó a volar al Rey de los Bocazas hasta la otra punta del césped, provocándole un chichón del tamaño de una calabaza.

-NO HABLES EN PÚBLICO DE NUESTRA INTIMIDAD, IDIOTA- lo regañó ella hecha una furia.

-Fufufufufu, qué tiernos- murmuró Robin entre risas.

-¡Y tú no te rías!- contestó la aludida a la morena, claramente ruborizada y sin dejar de mostrar una expresión aterradora.

-Maldito gomoso suertudo de mierda...- susurró Sanji mientras un reguero de lágrimas brotaba de sus ojos como dos cascadas, que por fortuna no cayeron sobre las brasas donde estaba asando unas brochetas con salsa.

Entonces Luffy, que había aterrizado cerca de él, ladeó la cabeza con gesto confuso.

-¿Suertudo yo?- le preguntó.

-Sí, tú tienes a una de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo durmiendo contigo todas la noches, y yo estoy tan solo...

-Y eres el único al que Nami-san le permite ver sus panties- se escuchó decir a Brook, que estaba apoyado en la baranda, tocando una melodía relajante-Yohohohohohoho...

La enérgica risa del esqueleto quedó silenciada por una poderosa descarga eléctrica del Clima Tact de la pelirroja. Pero Luffy, ignorando el comentario del bardo, decidió (para su desgracia) corregir al cocinero sobre cierta cuestión.

-Nami y yo no sólo dormimos, nos gusta hacer el amor antes de acostarnos, shishishishi... UAAAAH- pero el chico se vio obligado a callarse para esquivar el torbellino de patadas llameantes que cargaba contra él.

-Y PARA COLMO ME LO RESTRIEGAS POR LA CARA, MALDITOOOOO.

-Tranquilo, Hemorragias, siempre puedes recurrir a convertirte en okama- sugirió Zoro al rubio con una cruel sonrisa, decidió a meter aún más el dedo en la herida.

-AAARRRG ¡Eso sí que no te lo perdono, marimo!- con una vena a punto de reventar en su sien, Sanji dejó a un Luffy maltrecho por un Premier Hache y dirigió sus ataques contra el espadachín- ¡Además tú me quitaste cualquier posibilidad que tenía con Robin-chan!

-¡Jódete, pervertido!- respondió el peliverde al tiempo que detenía las patadas con sus katanas.

-YO TE MATO.

-Y YO TE MATO, TE ENTIERRO Y LUEGO TE DESENTIERRO PARA VOLVERTE A MATAR.

Nami y Robin observaban el espectáculo en silencio: El temido Rey pirata se encontraba tendido en el suelo, completamente derrotado por la paliza de Sanji; éste y Zoro se enzarzaban en una tormenta de estocadas de espada y piernas de fuego voladoras; y Brook había quedado tan calcinado que sus huesos habían perdido cualquier signo de blancura. La navegante suspiró con fastidio, y la arqueóloga sonrió divertida. Aunque ahora ambas estaban felizmente emparejadas, la locura jamás iba abandonar su vida diaria.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, tal y como Nami predijo, el _Sunny_ vio asomar la gigantesca ciudad en el horizonte. Los edificios conformaban grandes bloques de apartamentos y lindas casitas con jardín, todas ellas decoradas en sus fachadas y en sus jardines con los más variados colores. Parecía que un arco iris se reflejaba sobre el lugar, tiñéndolo por entero con sus bellos pigmentos, lo cual daba a entender el origen de su nombre.

Como de costumbre, los Mugiwaras anclaron su barco lejos del puerto y se dirigieron a su nuevo destino: las calles disponían de amplias aceras embellecidas con decorados urbanos de cristal policromado: las macetas, las esculturas, las fuentes y hasta los bancos habían sido creados con aquel material. Por la carreteras pasaban pequeños automóviles elevados sobre tres ruedas y por motocicletas de aspecto peculiar: su diseño recordaba bastante a un _waver_ , dotado de una plataforma de acero pulido (en lugar de madera) desde la que se manejaba el manillar de pie; por otro lado, tenía la diferencia de que no se encontraba tan a ras del suelo, y disponía de una tercera rueda de pequeño tamaño en uno de los costados, que servía como apoyo en las curvas, lo que daba a entender que su control al girar sería casi imposible sino fuera por aquel ruedín auxiliar; pero a pesar de todo, era un objeto bastante elegante y que parecía confortable de conducir.

-Ooooooh- chilló Luffy entusiasmado en cuanto se fijó en las motocicletas- ¡Qué _wavers_ tan geniales!

-¡Son SÚPER _cools_!- le acompañó Franky haciendo su característica pose con sus brazos mecánicos.

-No son _wavers_ \- los corrigió un ciudadano que paseaba cerca de ellos- Son motocicletas irisianas y son mucho más rápidas y potentes por tierra que uno de ésos.

-¡OOoooh!- tal era la emoción de Luffy que sus ojos se volvieron estrellitas palpitantes- Oi, Franky, Ussop, vamos a por una de esas.

PAAF

-AUCH- el moreno, dolorido, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se giró hacia su novia-¿Por qué me pegas, Nami?

-Porque no entiendo cómo se te ocurre comprar un trasto así cuando no puedes utilizarlo en el agua; y además no tienes ni idea de conducir.

-Tiene razón- asintieron los demás, totalmente de acuerdo con la pelirroja.

-Aaarrg. ¡No es justo!

Ignorando las pataletas infantiles de Luffy, Nami les tendió su parte de paga a cada tripulante y se fueron cada uno por su lado. Aquella tarde, los Mugiwaras disfrutaron de una velada muy satisfactoria: Luffy agotó las reservas de carne de todos los locales que encontró a su paso, y cuando se gastó su paga, se dedicó a recorrer la ciudad saltando de tejado en tejado y estirándose para llegar a los edificios más altos; Zoro pudo conocer todos los rincones del lugar gracias a su pésimo sentido de la orientación; Ussop y Franky visitaron varias tiendas de tecnología y herbolaria; y Brook se contentó con disfrutar de una buena taza de té mientras vigilaba el _Sunny_.

Por su parte, Nami y Robin recorrieron las calles en compañía de Chopper, el cual cargaba en su forma Walk Point una docena de bolsas de ropa de marca, y otras cinco con ingredientes medicinales y algunas nubes de azúcar. Cuando ya caía el atardecer, el trío decidió regresar al barco y así las chicas disfrutarían probándose los conjuntos recién adquiridos hasta la hora de cenar.

* * *

Mientras cruzaban una de las calles principales, las chicas Mugiwaras y el reno observaron que en la acera había un tenderete que atendía a dos pares de personas que parecían ser parejas; sobre él, se encontraba levantado un gran cartel en cuya inscripción se leía:

 **V CONCURSO DE PAREJAS DE IRIS**

 **Demostrad tu alma gemela y tú cuánto confiáis el uno en el otro**

 **ganando un extraordinario premio**

-¿Le gustaría apuntarse, señoritas?- les preguntó sonriente el chico responsable del tenderete, quien estaba registrando a las parejas aspirantes.

-No, gracias- le respondió Nami sin aminorar la marcha; los concursos populares de ese tipo le parecían una tontería.

-¿Estás segura, navegante-chan?- le preguntó Robin, que se había quedado atrás para informarse más sobre el evento.

-Pues claro, es una estupidez.

-¿Te has fijado en los premios?

La pelirroja se giró hacia su amiga con el ceño fruncido; estaba deseosa por llegar a su habitación y probarse sus nuevas prendas cuanto antes.

-¿Y qué hay con eso?- la regañó.

-Sólo el primer premio incluye 90 000 berries.

Nami se detuvo en seco, asimilando lo que acaba de oír. Se paró tan de repente que Chopper tropezó con ella y tuvo que maniobrar con su cornamenta para que no se le cayeran los paquetes que colgaban de ella.

-90... mil...- Nami retrocedió rápidamente mientras se le dibujaba una resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro- ¡Explícame más sobre ese maravilloso concurso!

Chopper se cayó de espaldas al escuchar aquéllo, era increíble lo avariciosa que podía la navegante a veces, aún cuando tenía su cámara del tesoro tan repleta de oro y joyas que podía ahogar a alguien en ella.

-¿Han cambiado entonces de opinión?- dijo el encargado, que ya había atendido a las cuatro personas anteriores.

-Yo sí que deseo apuntarme- se adelantó Nami, con los ojos convertidos en cegadores luceros que obligaron al chico a apartar la vista.

-Muy bien... Se agradece que los turistas también participen; el _Concurso de Parejas de Iris_ es uno de nuestros eventos más famosos e importantes del año, de ahí que los tres primeros premios sean tan cuantiosos. Muchas personas viajan hasta esta ciudad sólo para ingresar en el evento, o incluso para presenciarlo únicamente.

Dicho ésto, el joven le entregó a Nami un folleto y un papel.

-Le recomiendo que lea primero las reglas del concurso. Aquí también está la solicitud de firma para acceder.

En cuanto tuvo los papeles en su mano, la cartógrafa observó en que en la parte inferior, donde debía redactar su firma, se exigían dos de éstas en lugar de una.

-¿Por qué hay dos espacios para firmar?

-Bueno, es un concurso de parejas; obviamente, también su media naranja debe dar constancia de que va a ingresar al evento con usted.

Nami no se esperaba aquello, aunque por otra parte, tenía sentido tratándose de una participación conjunta; sin embargo, no tenía tan claro que su compañero quisiera participar en un concurso que no incluyese pruebas de alto riesgo o de lucha.

-¿Puedo firmar en nombre de los dos?

-No lo creo, señorita, debemos disponer del permiso individual de cada uno.

-Oh... de acuerdo. Bueno, no sé por dónde estará ahora...

-Puede llevarle el papel para que lo firme y luego me lo entrega. El plazo para registrarse termina mañana, pueden presentarse hasta entonces.

-Muchas gracias.

La chica caminó hacia Robin y Chopper con los hombros hundidos y suspirando contrariada, le dolía la idea de perder la oportunidad de ganar semejante cantidad de dinero por la tozudez de Luffy.

-¿Qué ocurre, Nami-chan?- le dijo la arqueóloga- ¿No estás contenta por entrar en el concurso?

-Necesito que Luffy también firme la solicitud para poder participar.

-Bueno, eso es lógico. Es "cosa de dos", fufufu.

-Oh, cállate...- contestó la pelirroja dejando caer un reguero de lagrimillas por sus mejillas- No sé cómo lograré convencer a ese cabezota para que participe en ésto sin antes chantajearlo con un banquete o algo similar.

La joven ya se veía gastando buena parte del tesoro Mugiwara en cientos de bandejas de carne en alguno de los restaurante más caros de la ciudad, sólo para que su novio accediese a participar.

-¿Has mirado de qué tratan las pruebas?

-Todavía no.

-Echemos un vistazo pues.

En el panfleto encontraron información sobre las mismas; y a medida que iban leyendo, a Nami se le iluminaba más la mirada: El evento consistía en cuatro retos de distinto tipo; la primera se trataba de conseguir la máxima cantidad de puntos a través de una competición de saltos; la segunda era una prueba de exhibición de habilidades conjunta; la tercera, una carrera de motocicletas irisianas que exigiría una "importante demostración de amor"; y la última, constituía un simple reto de preguntas.

-Las tres primeras requieren habilidades físicas, ¡Luffy no puede negarse a eso! Aunque en la carrera de motocicletas, será mejor que maneje yo.

-Qué bien, navegante-chan. Al final tendrás posibilidades de ganar ese premio.

-No es que tenga posibilidades...- los ojos de Nami se ensombreció tras el anaranjado flequillo por un instante, para acto seguido asomarlos en forma de símbolo de Berry al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa siniestra- ¡Esos 90 000 berries serán míos, jajajajajaja!

-Nami a veces da miedo cuando se trata de dinero- susurró Chopper, encogiéndose debajo de las bolsas de ropa.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, cuando estaban a punto de llegar al lugar donde habían atracado el _Thousand Sunny_ , el renito se acercó a Robin con aire curioso.

-No entiendo el sentido de este concurso- comentó- ¿Se trata de un ritual de apareamiento humano con un incentivo económico?

Ante aquella pregunta, Nami no pudo evitar sonrojarse al imaginar lo feliz que la haría alcanzar el primer puesto con Luffy (con quien no dudaría en celebrarlo con una memorable velada nocturna).

-Pues ahora que lo dices, Chopper- respondió Robin con una sonrisa divertida- Podría decirse que es algo parecido: Si se hacen con ese premio, Luffy habrá cortejado a su futura reina como Oda manda. Fufufufufufu.

-UN DÍA DE ÉSTOS ME LAS PAGARÁS, ROBIN- espetó Nami a sus dos nakamas enseñando unos colmillos de cocodrilo, aunque con ésto con consiguió ocultar el rubor que teñía su rostro.

* * *

La noche ya se encontraba muy avanzada cuando los Mugiwaras habían terminado de cenar y se retiraron a sus respectivas alcobas; todos excepto su capitán y la navegante. Mientras comían en la cocina, Nami le había susurrado a su compañero que tenía una importante sorpresa para él en el cuarto de cartografía; y el inocente Rey pirata, pensando que se trataba de un novedoso y excitante encuentro sensual (el líder Sombrero de Paja se había aficionado al sexo con la pelirroja casi tanto como a la comida), accedió sin protestar.

Sin embargo, cuando el chico entró en la solitaria habitación, Nami no le estaba esperando desnuda, ni siquiera vestida de manera insinuante; sino que se encontraba sentada junto al escritorio, observándolo con ojos calculadores.

-Oi, Nami- comentó él entre decepcionado y confundido- ¿No dijiste que querías darme una sorpresa?

-Oh, sí, amorcito- le respondió ella sin variar su mirada gatuna- Verás, tengo una gran noticia que darte.

 _Oh, no..._ ; pensó Luffy mientras varias gotitas de sudor caían por su rostro; _Cuando Nami me llama así, es que tiene pensado hacerme algo malo._

-¿De qué... se trata...? ¿No me irás a castigar por haberme gastado ayer un poco del tesoro sin tu permiso para comprar carne, verdad?

-Pues claro que no... ¿QUE HICISTE QUÉEEEE?

Un repententino y potente temblor sacudió la estancia, en cuyo interior ahora se encontraba un Luffy maltrecho a causa del fuerte puñetazo que le había propinado su novia.

-Auch...

-Ya hablaremos de ésto más tarde- dijo ella con el puño aún humeante- En realidad quería hablarte de otro asunto: Esta tarde me he encargado de apuntarnos a ti y a mí en un concurso cuyo premio vale 90 000 berries.

-¿Un concurso?- preguntó el Rey pirata, sacando fuerzas para erguir su golpeada cabeza.

-Así es, es un evento para parejas. Consiste en cuatro pruebas que requieren de tu habilidad física y de mi inteligencia.

-No sé. Mmmmm, parece un poco aburrido...

-Uno de los retos es una carrera de motocicletas irisianas; y además, si ganamos, te prometo un banquete de carne especial sólo para ti.

Al oír ésto, Luffy se levantó de un salto y apretó las manos entusiasmado.

-¡¿Motocicletas!? ¿De verdad podremos montar en una de esas cosas tan geniales?- su mirada se iluminó hasta el punto de que sus ojos se transformaron de nuevo en estrellitas- ¡¿Y una cena de carne especial?! YAHOOOOOO.

-Por supuesto- sentenció sonriente la cartógrafa, satisfecha por haberse salido con la suya de nuevo.

 _Aunque no me libro del pecado de derrochar tantos berries en comida_ ; se lamentó por un momento.

-¿Entonces cuento contigo para participar en ese concurso, capitán?

-Cuenta conmigo, Nami. Shishishishishi.

Poco después, Luffy firmaba el espacio en blanco de la solicitud con un garabato que parecía haber sido trazado por un niño de siete años; y luego fue suavemente guiado de las manos por la navegante hasta el sofá de la habitación, al tiempo que ésta lo miraba con aire seductor. Entonces el capitán Mugiwara comprendió, sonriendo de felicidad, que aquélla iba a ser una noche interesante después de todo.


	2. Declaración de guerra

**¡Feliz San Valentín a todos! Primero que nada, mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Entre que estoy terminando el capítulo 8 de _Aventura en el Antiguo Mundo_ (que trataré de subir la semana que viene), y que he tenido mucho lío con la universidad y con que tuve muchas visitas de familiares en mi casa últimamente, apenas tuve tiempo para escribir con calma. Pero aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta precuela, en la que aparecerán los rivales de Luffy y Nami en el _Concurso de Parejas_ irisiano. Espero que os guste.**

 **Quería agradecer también a todos los que habeís añadido a Follow y Favoritos esta historia, y a los reviews de Kaoru Likes One Piece, Falkner Zero, MIKHITA y Alice1420; los cuales me han animado tanto en este pequeño proyecto. Y en especial a Zero y a Kaoru, gracias por vuestro apoyo en cuanto mi vida personal, ¡sois SUPER!**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Nami fue a entregar su solicitud de ingreso para el _Concurso de Parejas de Iris;_ sin embargo el encargado, una vez recibió el documento, le hizo una pregunta que ella no se esperaba.

-¿Usted o su pareja han consumido algún tipo de Akuma no mi?

-Yo no, pero mi novio es usuario de una fruta Paramecia, llamada Gomu Gomu no mi.

-Muy bien.

Entonces, el muchacho puso sobre la mesa un papel en cuya cabecera se leía: **LISTA DE USUARIOS DE AKUMA NO MI**.

-¿Qué significa ésto?- quiso saber la pelirroja, molesta de que no la hubieran informado de lo que temía que suponiese un inconveniente para ganar.

-Lo siento, señorita; pero una vez que los participantes se apunten, deben acreditar si han consumido o no una fruta diabólica.

-¿Y qué ocurre si es así?

-Bueno, no es una restricción para acceder a la competición; pero de ser usuario, el participante debe darnos constancia de ello para que así le identifiquemos en caso de usar habilidades de Akuma no mi para hacer trampa, lo cual se consideraría una falta grave y por tanto, la expulsión del usuario y de su pareja evento.

 _Maldición_ , se lamentó Nami con los hombros hundidos, _Con lo fácil que resultaría ésto gracias a los poderes de Luffy_...

La joven no tuvo más remedio que registrar el nombre de su compañero en la lista y así ambos quedaron oficialmente ingresados como competidores. A pesar del fastidioso imprevisto que suponía la prohibición de que Luffy se valiera de sus habilidades de goma, la navegante decidió ser positiva y confiar en la fuerza y en la determinación de su capitán; no era la primera vez que conseguían algo sin la necesidad de sus poderes ni sería la última. Además, Nami contaba con su brillante inteligencia, ¿qué podría salir mal?

* * *

Aquel mismo día, al atardecer, la tripulación se reunió en la posada más admirada de todo Iris, cuya decoración daba a entender el por qué de su buena reputación. El interior disponía de muebles fabricados con vidrio endurecido, además de alguna escultura de cristal recargado con vivos colores, las cuales habían sido elavoradas por Gabriel Rommer, el artista más famoso del lugar y que además era el presentador del _Concurso de Parejas_ del actual año; el hombre poseía los poderes de una Akuma no mi que le permitía crear el más fino cristal y darle forma con sus propias manos.

En un momento dado, mientras sus nakamas daban buena cuenta de la comida y el sake de calidad que les sirvieron, Nami se apartó para sentarse en la barra y disfrutar tranquilamente de una bebida refrescante y bien cargada. La cartógrafa se había decantado por estrenar uno de sus nuevos conjuntos: una elegante blusa blanca semitransparente, que dejaba entrever su bello bikini azul marino; y una falda negra con pliegues ondulados a juego con unas lujosas sandalias de tacón alto, las cuales iban adornadas con detalles de pequeñas joyas multicolor. La competición comenzaba al día siguiente, y estaba dispuesta a celebrar con anticipiación la victoria por todo lo alto.

-Oi, barman- llamó la muchacha al hombre que estaba tras la barra- Póngame la jarra de cerveza más grande que tenga.

El aludido le tendió una considerable jarra del líquido espumoso, el cual la cartógrafa se bebió en apenas un minuto, dejando perplejo al barman.

-Es la primera vez que veo a un extranjero acabarse una jarra de ese tamaño en tan poco tiempo- comentó.

-Y aún no ha visto nada, póngame dos más. ¡Mañana pienso tener esos 90 000 berries en la cámara de mi barco! Jijijijiji.

Nami se preparaba para consumir la segunda bebida cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado: Era un chico de cabello y fina barba cobrizos, que rondaba la misma edad que ella; era bastante alto y de constitución fuerte, y aunque era un poco más ancho que Luffy, su musculatura no se marcaba tanto como la de éste (lo que hacía pensar que se trataba de un hombre que practicaba bastante actividad física, aunque no hasta el límite en que lo hacía el Rey pirata); vestía ropa de marca, que consistía en una camisola verde botella, unos pantalones marrones y unas botas de cuero sintético del mismo color. Por el brazalete de cuentas de cristal policromado que llevaba en el antebrazo, parecía un residente de Iris, pues todos portaban algún adorno o complemento que los identificaba entre los turistas.

-¿Dices que aspiras a ganar el primer premio de _Concurso de Parejas_ , novata?- le preguntó a la pelirroja con un aire altivo en sus ojos avellanados.

Pero la Gata Ladrona no se dejó intimidar y le devolvió la mirada al desconocido.

-Así es, ¿y tú quién se supone que eres, para llamarme "novata"?

-Me llamo Patrick Ommar, y he participado en ese evento junto a mi marido durante cuatro años. Hemos quedado en el primer puesto en cada uno de ellos, así que ya podeís tú y tu compañía volver por dónde habéis venido; no contéis con ganarnos.

-Conque mañana serás nuestro rival junto a tu pareja, ¿eh?- Nami entrecerró aún más sus párpados, recordando los rasgos del individuo con quien ya ansiaba enfrentarse pronto- Luffy y yo no pensamos ponéroslo fácil.

-¡Je! Me encantan los retos, chiquilla. ¿Cúal es tu nombre?

-Nami, y soy pirata. Aunque algunos me conocen como la Gata Ladrona.

-Así que eres una pirata. Bien, ésto se pone interesante.

Las miradas de determinación de ambos rivales era tan intensa que echaban chispas al chocarse entre ellas.

-¡Patrick!- se hizo oír una voz masculina en el interior de la taberna- ¿Ya estás otra vez intimidando a los nuevos concursantes?

De entre la multitud apareció un chico de pelo caoba oscuro y ojos verdes, que también cursaba la veintena de edad; iba atabiado con un uniforme azul turquesa y marrón, en el cual estaban bordadas las palabras _"Correo local de Iris"_ en la esquina superior derecha del pecho, lo cual daba a entender que aquel joven trabajaba como cartero. Su pulsera de acero y cristal lo identificaba como ciudadano del lugar.

-Oh, Akira, ¿ya has salido de trabajar?- le preguntó Patrick al recién llegado, cambiando el semblante competitivo por una feliz sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sí- le respondió el pelirojizo, sin dejar de mirarlo con reproche- Y veo que llego justo a tiempo para observar que continúas desafiando sin motivo a los turistas que deciden participar en el concurso anual.

-ÉL/ELLA EMPEZÓ- se acusaron al mismo tiempo los futuros rivales, mostrándose unos colmillos filosos; parecían dos tigres disputándose una presa (y en parte, así era).

Entonces, después de rodar los ojos ante aquella situación, Akira se volvió hacia Nami con una mirada de disculpa en el rostro.

-Perdona a mi esposo, a veces se muestra competitivo cuando se trata de este tipo de eventos.

La aludida lo analizó del mismo modo que a Patrick; su constitución era más equilibrada y ligera que la del pelicobrizo, en su rostro se apreciaba la sombra de una barba naciente. Por el momento, su actitud era más afable que la de su cónyuge, y su semblante no reflejaba ningún rastro de intimidación como lo hacía éste. Sin embargo, Nami no se confiaba del todo; no era la primera vez que un rival se presentaba como una persona humilde, para que, en el momento final, se mostrase como el traidor que era en realidad.

-No te preocupes- le respondió, dirigiendo una mirada altiva de soslayo a Patrick de vez en cuando- En verdad no me disgusta discutir con mis rivales, así es más sencillo analizar su carácter para cuando nos enfrentemos definitivamente.

-Patrick en realidad es muy buena persona, pero en circunstancias como ésta le pierde perseguir la victoria.

El barbudo resopló en respuesta, aunque no perdió la compostura en absoluto. Patrick no era un hombre egoísta, de hecho, era profesor en un orfanato, y siempre estaba dispuesto a que todos sus alumnos sacasen las materias adelante y sobre todo, se formasen como buenos ciudadanos y personas. Gozaba de un buen salario, y en ocasiones donaba parte de este ingreso al orfanato donde trabajaba. Sin embargo, Patrick tenía una afición que podía llegar a ser obsesiva: amaba ganar, especialmente si había premios económicos de por medio.

-Así que que te has apuntado al _Concurso de Parejas_ \- siguió hablando Akira a la pelirroja- Os deseamos a ti y a tu pareja la mejor de las suertes.

El joven le tendió la mano a la navegante, la cual aceptó aún sin fiarse de aquel comportamiento tan amable, aunque no podía dudar que parecía sincero.

-Habla por ti, Akira- dijo entre dientes Patrick, observándola a la pirata con un feroz desafío; ciertamente temía que aquella pirata, tan temida y famosa por su poder del clima y su agilidad en combate, pudiera arrebatarle el primer puesto que tanto había disfrutado conquistar en aquellos cuatro años y, sobre todo, los jugosos 90 000 berries.

-NAMIII- se hizo oír una potente voz chillona entre la multitud que llenaba la taberna.

Acto seguido apareció Luffy, con las dos manos cargadas de carne de rey marino y muslos de jabalí, y el sombrero de paja colgando en la nuca. La chica suspiró profundamente ante la manía que tenía su novio de aparecer en tan vulgar compostura; aunque al menos, esta vez no hablaba con la boca llena.

-Oi, Nami. ¿Ya acabaste de beber?- le preguntó con su característica sonrisa- Ven a cenar conmigo, shishishi.

 _Conque éste muchacho será también nuestro rival_ , reflexionó Patrick con una sonrisa satisfecha, _No parece una gran amenaza para mi premio, será mejor que me centre en la pelirroja_.

-Luffy, quiero presentarte a dos de los concursantes del concurso de mañana- respondió la joven, aún fastidiada por la primera aparición de su compañero ante sus rivales- Ellos son Patrick y Akira Ommar, y competiremos contra ellos.

El capitán Mugiwara se giró hacia los hombres y les dedicó la misma sonrisa confiada de siempre.

-Hola, "Patuck" y "Amira", shishishsi. Yo soy Monkey D Luffy.

El matrimonio no reaccionó ante el nombre del Rey pirata, pues los asuntos de piratería no era un tema de mucho interés en Iris City. Es más, la Marina (ahora reformada para estar a la orden de la República de Red Line) ni siquiera pasaba por aquella ciudad más de dos veces por año para realizar revisiones, debido a que los piratas no se acercaban a la zona con intención de atacar a causa del efectivo sistema de autodefensa irisiano (incluyendo armas de alta tecnología, y militares y policías bien formados), fruto de las excelentes ganancias y calidad de vida del que gozaba el lugar. Por tanto, siempre y cuando no provocasen problemas entre la población, los piratas podían circular por las calles y ser tratados como meros turistas.

-Encantado, Luffy. Yo soy Akira.

-Lo mismo digo, Luffy. Y me llamo Patrick, no "Patruck"- lo corrigió molesto el pelicobrizo.

-Oh, sí. Perdona, "Pato", shishishi.

-PA-TRICK- dijo el aludido, enseñando unos dientes de cocodrilo- ¡Me llamo Patrick!

Akira, ante aquella cómica confusión por parte del moreno, tuvo que taparse la boca para contener la risa. Pero ésto sólo le ganó un tortazo en la cabeza por parte de su pareja.

-¿Y TÚ DE QUÉ TE RÍES?- lo regañó el barbudo, con el puño aún humeante por el impacto.

-AAAUU, cómo duele...- Akira se llevó las manos al chichón que acababa de sobresalir entre su cabello.

 _Pobre "Amira", entiendo lo terrible que es el que tu pareja se enoje contigo_ , pensó Luffy mientras observaba la escena un tanto conmocionado, recordando lo doloroso que podía resultar cuando Nami se enfadaba.

La pareja Mugiwara y el matrimonio Ommar compartieron algunas palabras más durante un breve rato, exceptuando entre Nami y Patrick, los cuales sólo se intercambiaban miradas de alta tensión (literalmente, pues saltaban chispas): se habían declarado la guerra mutuamente. Sus respectivos compañeros no pasaron por alto aquéllo y se despidieron lo más cordialmente posible, aunque la pelirroja y el pelicobrizo mascullaron ansias de derrota contra el otro mientras se alejaban, para consternación de sus acompañantes.

Una vez sentados con el resto de sus nakamas, Sanji dejó de gruñirse con Zoro debido a que estaba demasiado cerca de Robin (aunque era de lo más normal, ya que ambos estaban juntos), y se desplazó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Nami.

-Nami-swaaaaaan. Sino tienes ganas de comer aquí, yo mismo te preparé algo que esté a la altura de tu divino paladar, para que tengas las energías necesarias en el concurso- la alagó con una sonrisa bobalicona, repartiendo corazoncitos por toda la mesa.

-No, gracias Sanji-kun. No tengo mucha hambre.

-Como quieras, mi dulce ángel de cabellos anaranjados. Sé que dislumbrarás a todos en el evento de mañana.

-¿Y yo también, Sanji?- preguntó el inocente Luffy, masticando un muslo de jabalí.

-Tú no necesitas nada de eso, idiota gomoso. Aún si fueras una chica...

-Definitivamente, Ero-cook, necesitas un psicólogo-comentó el espadachín peliverde con sorna- Pareces una cabra en celo constante.

-REPITE ESO SI TE ATREVES, MARIMO.

-¿QUÉ ME HAS DICHO, CABRÓN CON HEMORRAGIAS?

Los dos Mugiwaras se enzarzaron en una pelea de pellizcos y empujones, acompañados de insultos tan inaudibles que parecían ladridos; la tripulación se cambió a la mesa de al lado para permitirles zanjar el asunto con un espacio adecuado. Entonces, observaron que algunos empleados de la taberna cargaban varios enormes sacos de grano y los transportaban fuera del lugar.

-¿A dónde irán con todos esos cereales?- se cuestionó Chopper, asomándose curioso.

-Es pienso para animales- le respondió una chica irisiana que se encontraba cenando en una mesa cercana- Lo esparcirán por toda la plaza principal para alimentar a las cabras de Iris.

-¿Las cabras de Iris?- dijeron los Mugiwaras al unísono, excepto Zoro y Sanji, que continuaban con su intensa riña.

-Son uno de los símbolos de este condado, y por tanto, son una especie protegida. Aunque viven en estado salvaje, son unas criaturas muy dóciles con los humanos y se les permite caminar con total libertad por las calles de la ciudad durante las fiestas locales; además, cumplen un papel importante dentro del _Concurso de Parejas_ , de ahí que a partir de esta noche todos los establecimientos dejen comida para ellas en la plaza y así permanezcan por aquí durante los días que dure el evento.

-¿En qué sentido participan esas cabras en el concurso?- quiso saber Nami; ya que cuanto más informados estuviesen Luffy y ella sobre las pruebas, mejor podrían preparse para superarlas.

-No puedo decíroslo, eso sólo puede ser revelado por el presentador en cuanto dé comienzo la prueba.

Resignada, la pelirroja tomó otro sorbo de cerveza y se mentalizó la idea de ganar como fuera el primer premio, y así, además, le haría tragar sus palabras a cierto fanfarrón pelicobrizo.

El día siguiente prometía ser muy, _pero que muy_ reñido.

* * *

Más tarde, la tripulación se retiró de vuelta al _Thousand Sunny_ , dispuestos a dormir. Pero Nami, a la cual le tocaba aquella noche el turno de guardia, se apoyó en la baranda del barco para admirar la belleza de la ciudad de cristal. Luffy había decidido quedarse con ella, alegando que no tenía sueño y así sus nakamas del camarote de los hombres no lo correrían a patadas por el alboroto que seguramente provocaría.

-Luffy, mañana tienes que emplearte a fondo- le alegó su novia, volviéndose hacia él con aire autoritario- No pienso permitir que ese Patrick se lleve mis 90 000 berries.

-Entendido, Nami. Shishishishi.

La navegante exhaló aire sonoramente, esperando que su atolondrado capitán comprendiese la seriedad de la situación. Poco después, Nami recordó que tenía que revisar algunas coordenadas en las bitácoras de su último viaje, pero no encontró en sus bolsillos el cuaderno donde las había apuntado.

-Oh, vaya. Me olvidé en el camarote la libreta de bitácoras.

Y entonces, cuando se disponía a retirarse a la habitación que compartía con Robin para recuperar los apuntes, el elástico cuello de Luffy se enrolló alrededor de su vientre y sus hombros, de manera que éste quedó mirando a su novia frente a frente.

-¿Qué haces?- quiso saber ella mostrando una expresión contrariada.

-No puedes ir- le contestó con una mirada divertida.

-¿Qué dices? Claro que puedo, suéltame.

-Nami, escucha. Creo que no deberías entrar ahora.

-¿Y por qué no puedo ir a mi propio cuarto, idiota? Si estás intentando coquetear conmigo, hoy no puedo, tengo que revisar las bitácoras.

-No por es eso, es que Zoro entró hace poco en ese cuarto con Robin, y no creo que vaya salir por ahora. Shishishishi.

Se hizo un solemne silencio, al tiempo que Nami se tapaba la boca con una mano, sonrojada ante la situación tan bochornosa en la que podría haber involucrado a sus dos nakamas.

-Maldita sea, en qué lío me habría metido si hubiera entrado.

-Por eso te he avisado, shishishi.

La muchacha entendió que esa noche tendría que olvidarse de trabajar en sus anotaciones, y el riesgo de ataque de enemigos en aquella ciudad era nulo, así que su función de vigilante esta vez era prácticamente prescindible. La noche era preciosa: el oscuro cielo estaba cubierto de brillantes estrellas y el puerto bañado en los diverosos colores que reflejaban los cristales irisianos; el suave movimiento del agua y el murmullo de la brisa nocturna actuaban como melodía de fondo. Nami no pudo resistirse a una ocasión tan hermosa y perfecta.

-Supongo que tendré que darte las gracias por ello, capitán.

-¿Hm? No es neces...

Las palabras del chico de goma fueron interrumpidas por los labios de su cartógrafa, que cubrió su boca con una sensualidad digna de dejar sin aliento a cualquier ser humano, pero Luffy no era un humano corriente, y aquello sólo le dio deseos de seguir catando aquel sabor único del cual era el exclusivo beneficiario. En pocos segundos, sus lenguas se habían dado mutuo permiso para fundirse en un húmedo baile cargado de pasión y de ternura al mismo tiempo. Con el cuello aún enroscado en el cuerpo de ella, Luffy acercó el suyo hasta que la abrazó por la espalda.

Si alguna vez le hubieran explicado (correctamente, y no en la manera tan basta en que lo hizo Ace) sobre la abrumadora sensación que conllevaba el arte de besar, hacía mucho tiempo que le habría dado a Nami su primer beso; si tal solo hubiera comprendido que aquel remolino de emociones desconocidas que le atormentaban el estómago desde que había decidido luchar por ella y su libertad en Arlong Park, además de confiarle más de una vez su tesoro de paja, de seguro no habría esperado tanto para confesarle lo que sentía a su nakama pelirroja...

Pero ahora estaban allí, juntos, y no se arrepentían de nada, ni siquiera del tiempo que les había conllevado entender que aquello que habían sentido el uno por el otro durante aquellos dos años era amor. Lo importante era el ahora, el presente, y éste les sonreía como nunca, de modo que debían aprovechar cada segundo como si fuera el último (y así podía ser a causa de su condición como los piratas más buscados de todos los mares). No volvieron a la realidad hasta que se separaron para recuperar aire.

-¿Tu Kenbunshoku Haki detecta alguna amenaza, capitán?- Nami se pasó lentamente su gatuna lengua por los labios mientras decía ésto, descubriendo la evidencia de la creciente excitación que llenaba a su pareja.

El moreno negó con la cabeza en respuesta, se sentía incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra a causa del fuego que le nacía en las entrañas y se manifestaba dolorosamente en su entrepierna.

-Bien- contestó la navegante, consciente de ésto.

La chica restregó sus caderas con movimientos sinuosos, lo que hizo que Luffy emitiese un ronco gruñido mientras la estrechaba todavía más contra su musculoso torso.

-Tengo hambre de ti, Nami- logró confesarle a su compañera entre ahogados jadeos.

La aludia se ruborizó sin darse cuenta, nunca dejaría de sorprenderla ver salir a la luz el lado seductor del muchacho de goma. Quién lo diría hacía tres años...

-Entonces estamos a mano, su majestad.

Antes de que Nami pudiera besarlo de nuevo, el joven monarca desesnroscó su cuello y tomó a su amante en brazos, para acto seguido llevarla hasta la cocina, donde ambos saciarían su apetito, y no gracias a la comida precisamente.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, los dos piratas enamorados descansaban sobre el sofá de la cocina, desnudos y agotados, pero sobre todo felices. Una Nami empapada en sudor reposaba sobre el pecho del capitán, acariciando su tersa piel ligeramente bronceada y cubierta de marcas de batalla. Entonces alcanzó la gran cicatriz en forma de X, el recuerdo físico de la pérdida de Ace y de la crueldad de Akainu, aquel maldito marine con el que Luffy se había enfrentado por segunda vez durante la Guerra Final. Nami lo recordaba perfectamente: ambos combatientes habían luchado con fiereza y sobre todo, con un odio mortal. Fue la primera vez que había despertado el poder de la Gomu Gomu no mi, y también la primera en la que el moreno, en el momento en que lo derrotó, había tenido que contenerse con toda su voluntad, para no acabar con el hombre que le había arrebatado a su hermano. Ella había corrido a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, llorando desconsolodamente contra su clavícula sangrante, aliviada porque estuviera vivo.

 _Tranquilo, Luffy_ , le había susurrado entre sollozos, _Ya ha pasado todo; lo has conseguido. Por favor, cálmate_.

El muchacho, respirando con dificultad y casi sin fuerzas, le hizo caso y se dejó caer sobre ella, que lo sostuvo mientras Chopper y Trafalgar Law acudían a atender sus heridas. En los días siguientes, mientras se recuperaba, Nami había permanecido a su lado en todo momento; ni siquiera había querido moverse del lugar cuando el renito le comentó que ella también debía reposar (no se había librado de sufrir también golpes y heridas durante la batalla). Durante el tiempo que permaneció dormido, Luffy murmuraba los nombres de sus nakamas y amigos, además del de Ace (esta vez entre lágrimas); y finamente, susurró algo que ella jamás esperaría escuchar de sus labios...

-Te quiero, Nami- la voz relajada de su novio la devolvió al presente.

La cartógrafa miró fijamente los ojos negros de él, que expresaban un profundo amor y devoción; aquella mirada hacía que todas la barreras que ella había levantado a lo largo de vida, se derrumbasen como un castillo de naipes.

-Yo también te quiero, Luffy.

Después de besar con delicadeza la gran cicatriz rosada, Nami apoyó su cabeza en el hueco del hombro del capitán, dispuesta a rendirse a Morfeo.

-Oi, aún no es hora de dormir- alegó Luffy mientras le acariciaba las nalgas con fervor.

-¡Je! Olvidaba que eres un luchador incansable.

La Gata Ladrona irguió la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada lujuriosa al Rey pirata. Ambos ansiaban terminar aquella noche con un encuentro digno de recordar durante varias semanas, y así sería.

-Hagámoslo sobre la encimera- propuso (o más bien ordenó) la chica.

Sólo con escucharlo, el cuerpo de acero de Luffy se despertó al máximo y cargó a su pareja hasta la nueva superfice de juegos. Luego, le colocó el sombrero sobre la cabeza y la sujetó por las caderas, preparándose para adentrase en su interior.

-¿Sanji no se enojará si se entera?- dudó el moreno por un instante.

-Le diré que fue idea mía- sentenció Nami juguetona, guiñándole un ojo.

-Valep. Shishishishishishi.

La risa del muchacho fue acallada por un grito placentero de su compañera en cuanto entró en ella. Y así, tras un buen rato disfrutando de su unión, Nami consiguió recuperar la cordura por un breve instante para avisar a su capitán de cierto asunto.

-Espero que mañana... aaahh... -conseguía decir apenas, mientras él seguía, fogoso, embistiéndola-en el ... en el concurso... aaaaaahhhh... te esfuerces de la misma manera en que lo haces ahoraaaaaaaaa, ¡por Oda, Luffy!

-Mmmmmhhmmm... Haré lo que pueda, Namiiiiiii. ¡Aaaaah!

Y de esta manera, la pareja pirata más buscada de los océanos coronaba aquella hermosa noche con una sesión cargada de tal pasión que haría temblar el barco, sino fuera porque estaba reforzado a prueba del más poderoso monstruo marino; una fuerza que los amantes parecían querer desafiar.


	3. Primera prueba: una carrera de locos

Había amanecido un nuevo día en Iris, y en breves momentos daría comienzo el tan esperado _Concurso de Parejas_. Gran parte de los ciudadanos y turistas acudían a la plaza central de la ciudad, el "Corazón de la Esmeralda", donde tendrían lugar las dos primeras pruebas. Las famosas cabras irisianas llenaban las calles y alrededores del lugar, convirtíendose en las estrellas del día para los visitantes (además del concurso): se trataba de unos animalitos de pequeño tamaño, apenas más grandes que Chopper (aunque éstas caminaban sobre cuatro patas); algunas eran castañas, otras grises, y otras recubiertas de manchas negras y blancas; pero lo que más llamaba la atención sobre aquellas lindas criaturas, eran sus colas en forma de esponjoso pompón y la curiosa curvatura de sus cuernos, que unían sus puntas en forma de corazón. Su carácter dócil y cariñoso animaba a que muchos viandantes se acercasen a ellas para acariciarlas o hacerles una fotografía; sin embargo, cierto pirata iba alterar un poco la paz de las dulces cabritillas.

-Oooooohh- dijo Luffy al fijarse en los animales, dejando caer un hilo de baba de su boca- Tienen un aspecto delicioso.

Al oír ésto, algunas de las cabras que estaban cerca de él echaron a correr despavoridas, mientras que las otras se subieron a saltos a la parte más alta de las esculturas y las fuentes, temblando de horror ante aquel humano de intenciones depredadoras.

-LUFFY- le gritó Nami a su esposo mostrando unos dientes de cocodrilo, para justo después pellizcarle la oreja con fuerza- Esas cabras están protegidas por la ley de la ciudad, y además no tengo ganas de pagar ninguna multa por culpa de tu estómago sin fondo; y tampoco olvides que las necesitamos para ganar alguna de las pruebas del concurso.

-Ay ay ay ay ay ay- se quejó el moreno a causa del dolor- ¡Está bien Nami, está bien, no me las comeré!

De repente, como por inspiración divina, el chico se acordó de algo que le había asegurado la navegante hacía dos noches, y la miró entonces con una sonrisa divetida.

-Podré soportarlo: me prometiste una cena de carne especial si ganábamos, shishishishi.

-Lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes- masculló ella, pensando con fastidio en la buena cantidad de dinero que iba derrochar en semejante menú- Más te vale que consigamos esos 90 000 berries.

Dicho ésto, la joven soltó el lóbulo del Rey pirata sin ningún cuidado.

-¡Auch! Cuenta con ello, Nami. Ganaremos, shishishi.

La joven exhaló un hondo suspiro para liberar la tesión que la estaba torturando desde aquella mañana; confiaba en Luffy más que en nada, y sabía que lo que él se proponía, lo cumplía. Pero, por otro lado, temía que los impulsos infantiles o glotones de su capitán pusieran en riesgo sus posibilidades para hacerse con el primer premio. Sólo de imaginar que perdían aquellos preciosos 90 000 berries... Aquello le dolía demasiado en el alma a la pelirroja, por no decir que cierto hombre de goma iba a sufrir _mucho, pero que mucho_ su ira.

* * *

La concéntrica plaza del "Corazón de la Esmeralda" (cuyo nombre debía a que el hermoso tono verde que la recubría por completo, desde el suelo hasta los imperiosas fuentes que la decoraban, hacía pensar que había sido construída con este material) era lo suficientemente amplia como para acoger a 100 personas, pero debido al considerable número de espectadores que asistían para ver el concurso, habían tenido que levantarse tres extensas gradas alrededor del lugar donde daría comienzo el concurso. Dos grandes monitores habían sido instalados en el lado opuesto a éstas, para que así la audiencia pudiera observar más de cerca el desarrollo del evento.

El atractivo artista y presentador del mismo, Gabriel Rommer, se encontraba en el centro del lugar, subido a una pequeña plataforma de cristal que él mismo había erigido gracias a su Kesshō Kesshō no mi, la fruta demoníaca que le permitía manipular y crear dicho elemento a su antojo. El hombre llevaba su cabello castaño trigueño elegantemente peinado hacia atrás, lo cual combinaba con sus ojos marrón avellana; portaba un galante traje dorado, unos zapatos negro mate y un brazalete de cristales verdes como señal de su ciudadanía irisiana. Con un micrófono en mano y una de las cámaras enfocándole, preparó sus pulmones para captar la atención del público.

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Gente de cualquier mar, isla y población de Red Line! Sean bienvenidos a la quinta edición del _Concurso de Parejas_ de Iris.

Los espectadores inundaron en aplausos y silbidos la plaza, ansiosos por presenciar a las parejas parcitipantes entrar en acción. En una de las gradas, los Mugiwaras se habían reservado la fila más alta para tener las mejores vistas cuando sus nakamas comenzasen la prueba.

-Espero que todo salga bien y que Luffy y Nami queden de primeros- comentó Chopper mientras comía un algodón de azúcar casi tan grande como su cabeza.

-Yo lo que espero, es que Luffy no lo eche todo a perder- murmuró Usopp con fastidio.

-Por el bien de su salud y de sus pelotas, será mejor que ganen- dijo Zoro, para luego darle llevarse a la boca un puñado de las palomitas que compartía con Robin.

-Dudo mucho que Nami-chan llegue al extremo de castrar a nuestro capitán- alegó la arqueóloga, risueña- Porque entonces ella también perdería algo muy preciado, fufufufu.

Sus compañeros, ante aquel comentario tan jocoso, escupieron lo que estaban comiendo o bebiendo en ese momento; para después mirarla con los ojos desorbitados.

-ESE COMENTARIO SOBRABA, ROBIN- le espetaron al unísono, levantando un brazo en el aire.

-Pues para mí sería una alegría- masculló Sanji, muerto de celos por la fortuna del idiota de goma.

Por su parte, Gabriel Rommer señaló a los monitores, los cuales se acababan de encender y enfocaban a un grupo formado por, al menos, veinte parejas.

-HE AQUÍ A NUESTROS CONCURSANTES DE ESTE AÑO.

El público aplaudió con ímpetu a los participantes; todos excepto los Mugiwara, que no veían a su capitán ni a su navegante por ninguna parte.

-¿Dónde estarán esos dos?- se preguntó Franky, con un vaso de cola en mano.

-¿No se habrán perdido, verdad?- dijo Chopper preocupado, dejando de hacerle caso a su nube de azúcar.

-Lo dudo, mi inteligente Nami-swan sabe guiarse a la perfección por las ciudades- les contestó Sanji, para después mirar de soslayo a Zoro, que estaba a su lado- No como otros que yo me sé.

Entonces el peliverde, sabiendo perfectamente a quién se refería el cocinero, lo encaró con una mirada ceñuda.

-¿Acaso es una indirecta, Hemorragias?- le gruñó.

-Eso deberías saberlo tú, cabeza de alga. Oh, espera, las algas no pueden pensar.

-¡Tú si serás...!- chilló Zoro, aferrando la empuñadura de su katana _Shusui_.

-¿Quieres pelea, Marimo?- le respondió Sanji, preparando su pierna.

-Oi, oi, oi, chicos- trató de calmarlos Usopp desesperado- Éste no es el momento ni el lugar para eso.

-Si esto sigue así, presenciaremos un doble espectáculo. Aunque bueno, yo no tengo ojos para ello; yohohohohoho- comentó Brook divertido.

Mientras tanto, Rommer se encontraba terminando de leer en alto los nombres de las parejas. Cuando le tocó el turno a Patrick y a Akira Ommar, el presentador se vio obligado a callarse por un instante debido al increíble coro de víctores que les llovió al matrimonio; en respuesta, Patrick le dedicó con orgullo a su público la señal de la victoria, mientras que Akira los saludaba humildemente, como si no fuera la gran cosa que él y su esposo se hubieran mantenido en lo alto del podio durante cuatro años consecutivos. Finalmente, cuando el jaleo de palmadas y silbidos se tranquilizó, Gabriel se aclaró la garganta para nombrar a los dos últimos concursantes.

-Monkey D Luffy y Nami "la Gata Ladrona". ¿Dónde estáis, parejita?- los llamó el peli-trigueño al darse cuenta de que los aludidos no se hallaban entre los nominados.

-Ay, no- se lamentaba Usopp, llevándose las manos a la cabeza- Como no aparezcan ahora mismo, los van a descalificar.

-Venga, tortolitos. No seáis tímidos- seguía reclamándolos el presentador- Necesitamos que os mostréis ante las cámaras.

Patrick no podía creerse la alegría que lo embargaba la posibilidad de que su impertinente rival pelirroja quedase fuera de combate sin siquiera comenzar. Una sonrisa maligna se le dibujó en el rostro, asustando un poco a Akira. Por su parte, en las gradas, el resto de su tripulación esperaban preocupados a que los desaparecidos se pronunciasen.

-¿Habrán parado en el camino para aparearse?- insinuó Chopper con inocencia.

Sin embargo, aquella teoría sólo disparó la furia de cierto rubio pervertido.

-¿QUÉEEE? Como ese gomoso de mierda la haga perder el concurso... No, como haya tocado su cuerpo digno de una diosa... ¡Aaaaarrrrggg! ¡¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?!

-Cálmate, Sanji; que se te reventará una vena y eso no es bueno para tu salud- comentó el renito.

-A quien le voy a reventar algo será a ese toca-ángeles en cuanto...

-YAHOOOOOOO.

Un ensordecedor grito agudo de euforia se hizo oír en toda la plaza, enmudeciendo a los presentes.

-AAAAAAAHHH. LUFFY, QUIERO BAJAR DE AQUÍ YA. BAJAMEEEEEE- lo acompañó acto seguido una voz femenina claramente aterrorizada.

-NAMI-SWAAAAN- declaró Sanji a los cuatro vientos al reconocer a ésta.

Los espectadores miraban a todas partes para descubrir a los autores de aquellos chillidos cuando, de repente, una figura humana que llevaba a otra de largo cabello naranja bajo el brazo, saltó desde lo alto de uno de los edificios cercanos y aterrizó de pie cual gato en el centro de la plaza.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! Shishishishi- saludó Luffy a la asombrada multitud, que no tardó en recibirlo a él y a su novia (que se encontraba en estado de shock) con un estruendoso aplauso.

-¡Qué entrada tan magnífica, tan... tan única!- declaró Gabriel sumamente anonadado- Es la primera vez que presenciamos algo así.

-¿Hmm? ¿Entrada, qué entrada?- Luffy ladeó la cabeza, confundido ante las ovaciones que estaba recibiendo- Bueno, el caso es que llegamos a tiempo, shishishishi.

El muchacho desvió la mirada hacia su compañera, que acababa de ponerse de pie y aún resollaba por el susto que había pasado.

-¿Has visto, Nami? Ese atajo nos ha sido de perlas para...

-TÚ, PEDAZO DE PSICÓPATA.

PAAF PUM PAF PATAPAAAAF (gritos de dolor).

Ante los ojos perplejos del público y del presentador, una súbita tormenta de puñetazos por cortesía de la pelirroja se cernió sobre el desprevenido Rey pirata. Momentos antes, la pareja se había retrasado en su recorrido hacia el "Corazón de la Esmeralda" por culpa de Luffy, que había desaparecido de la vista de Nami al entrar en una tienda que vendía pasteles de carne gigantes en forma de corazón (que se sepa que el diseño a él le importaba un comino, el caso es que se traba de comida de tamaño extra grande). Una vez que la cartógrafa lo encontró, ya habían perdido media hora de su tiempo, y en concurso empezaría en unos escasos diez minutos. Nami se sentía agobiada al pensar que podrían perder su puesto en el evento... y el cuantioso premio. Ya crecía que estaba todo perdido cuando Luffy tuvo una brillante idea ("brillante" en el sentido de "locura que daría resultado después de todo", por supuesto) y después de advertirse a su novia que se agarrase fuerte a él, la enganchó de la cintura y estiró su brazo libre hasta el tejado más próximo, para luego lanzarse hasta allí a la velocidad del rayo y así atajar por encima de los edificios de la ciudad, con Nami dando alaridos de furia o de terror según le cuadraba. Y ahora, aunque Luffy había cumplido con su predicción, el miedo que había pasado la muchacha fue tal que necesitaba desquitarse con el responsable de semejante susto.

-¡Mira que trepar por los tejados de esa manera! ¿Es que no había otra manera de atajar, maldita sea?- le regañaba mientras le estrangulaba el pescuezo y lo zarandeaba como si fuera de trapo- ¡Un día de éstos me vas a provocar ataque nervios!

-Bagggmmiii (Namiii), aga ajds sosnxsd hagdbdha (? ? ? ?).

El resto de los presentes (incluyendo el matrimonio Ommar) observaba la escena con la mandíbula caída, impactados por la rabia demoníaca de la Gata Ladrona; en las pantallas podía incluso apreciarse que el rostro del Rey Pirata empezaba a ponerse morado. Sin embargo, sus nakamas se mantenían serenos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo; para ellos sólo se trataba de una riña más de enamorados. Por su parte Gabriel, que ya temía por la vida del moreno, hizo descender su plataforma para quedar a la altura de los recién llegados.

-Eeeeh, esto... señorita- se atrevió a avisarla- Es necesario que ambos se encuentren en buenas condiciones físicas para participar.

La aludida liberó el cuello de su capitán para atender al presentador, permitiendo que aquél recuperase su color, aunque seguía recubierto de chichones.

-¡Bah! Ya lo sé- respondió Nami- ¿Dónde debemos posicionarnos para que dé comienzo la prueba?

-No tan deprisa, parejita- dijo Rommer antes de elevar de nuevo su pilar de cristal para así volverse de nuevo hacia los espectadores- ¡Primero... nuestros concursantes deben clasificarse según sus colores identificativos!

-¿Sus qué...?- preguntaron a la vez los dos Mugiwara.

-Se nota que sois unos principiantes- se hizo escuchar Patrick detrás de ellos, saliendo de entre el resto de los participantes con un gesto de superioridad- No creo que lleguéis muy lejos si ni siquiera os habéis informado sobre el paso previo.

Nami frunció el ceño y mostró al pelicobrizo unos dientes afilados; después de la primera (y embarazosa) impresión que acababan de dar, lo último que quería era verse humillada por uno de los veteranos, al que además había declarado la guerra por el primer premio.

-¡Oh, hola "Pato"!- lo saludó Luffy sin inmutarse por la falta del barbudo.

-¡Es "Patrick"! ¡Mi nombre es Pa-trick!- le espetó el aludido hecho una furia.

-En realidad, ese nombre te queda adecuado- comentó Nami, dispuesta a aprovechar para meter el dedo en la llaga- Porque en cuanto te derrotemos, habrás pasado de ser Patrick "el campeón" a ser Patrick "el _pato_ so".

-¿QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO, NOVATA IMPERTINENTE?

-Pa-to-so- contestó la pelirroja para acto seguido enseñarle la lengua.

-AAAARRGG, TÚ...

Antes de que la situación fuera a más, Akira hizo acto de presencia y se interpuso ente los dos contricantes.

-Cariño déjalo ya, por favor- le regañó, girándose después hacia los piratas- Os explicaré lo del paso previo: cada pareja tiene que distinguirse entre las demás según dos colores escogidos al azar. En breve traerán un recipiente en el se encuentran varias tarjetas de distinto color; por separado, cada persona de la pareja debe meter la mano dentro y según el color que saque cada uno, serán los que usarán como identificación durante todo el concurso.

-Los nuestros serán el naranja y el rojo, shishishishi- declaró Luffy sonriente, el cual no se sentía intimidado en absoluto por el hecho de que estuvieran ante los campeones supremos del concurso.

-Eso no lo podemos elegir, Luffy, ¿acaso no has escuchado a Akira?

-Pero yo quiero que tengamos ésos- sentenció el muchacho, sumamente convencido.

-Qué tozudo eres...-murmuró la navegante, que deicidió rendirse ante la insistencia de su capitán.

 _Son nuestros colores favoritos_ ; pensó acto seguido, suavizando entonces la tensión que la carcomía.

-¡Atención!- declaró de repente Gabriel Rommer- Aquí llegan las papeletas de colores. Como cada año, nuestra querida Carrie será quien las traiga, pero como es un poco tímida, necesitará un poco de nuestros ánimos para que se atreva a salir.

-CARRIE, CARRIE, CARRIE, CARRIE- coreaba la gente con fervor, ansiosa por ver a una de sus estrellas más queridas del concurso.

-¡Carrie-chaaaaan!- se unió Sanji repartiendo corazoncitos por toda la grada- No sé quién eres, pero seguro eres una preciosidad, sería una pena no poder verte en persona. ¡Sal para que pueda conocerte, hermosa, bella dama entre todas las...!

Unos retoques de tambores advertían de la aparición inminente de la portadora de las tarjetas, y pronto todos observaron cómo una adorable cabritilla blanca irisiana que tenía estampada una macha negra en forma de corazón en el lomo, accedía trotando desde una de las calles hasta el centro de la plaza; en su boca colgaba el asa de un recipiente lleno de papeles de variado color. La cara de Sanji era un verdadero espectáculo, con la mandíbula caída a más no poder, los ojos salidos de las cuencas y sus corazoncitos estrellándose contra el suelo: ¿¡acababa de adular a una cabra!? Su atónica expresión provocó la risa de cierto espadachín, que se partía a carcajadas.

-Oi, cocinero- le dijo Zoro con maldad mientras le guiñaba un ojo- La verdad es que no haríais mala pareja, después de todo tú eres un cabrón. JAJAJAJAJAJA.

-¡Te voy a hacer tragar esas palabras con mi zapato de guarnición, Marimo! ¡Te has pasado de la raya!- le chilló el rubio, con el rostro completamente rojo por la furia asesina que sentía hacia el peliverde.

Y así dio inicio otra pelea entre los dos integrantes del Trío Monstruoso, la cual sorprendentemente, no afectó a los demás espectadores; ni siquiera a sus nakamas, que pasaban por alto la escaramuza para fijarse en el desarrollo del evento. Mientras tanto, Gabriel había descendido de nuevo al suelo para recoger el bol de las tarjetas, no sin antes darle un merecido terrón de azúcar a Carrie.

-De acuerdo, enamorados, iré llamando a cada pareja para que extraigan un color cada uno. Una vez que estéis todos identificados, dará comienzo la primera prueba del concurso.

-Rojo y naranja, rojo y naranja...- susurraba Luffy emocionado, esperando que llegase pronto el turno de Nami y de él.

En los minutos que siguieron, los veinte dúos de participantes acudían a recoger su color en cuanto Rommer decía su nombre. Poco después, les tocó avanzar a Patrick y a Akira, que sacaron una papeleta verde y otra azul, respectivamente; ambos se miraron ilusionados, pues aquéllos eran sus colores preferidos. Entonces, llegó el momento de Luffy y de Nami.

-Nosotros seremos el rojo y el naranja- declaró el moreno sonriendo.

-¡Concursaremos con el color que nos toque, no seas pesado!- lo regañó su compañera, mostrando una dentadura de tiburón.

Los dos piratas introdujeron la mano dentro del bol y agarraron la primera tarjeta que lograron tocar. Nami no podía creérselo... la papeleta que ella había escogido era roja, y la de su capitán, naranja.

-¡Yahoo!- gritó éste lleno de entusiasmo, satisfecho por haber acertado- ¿Has visto, Nami? Yo sabía que nos tocarían nuestros colores favoritos. Shishishishi.

-Enhorabuena- intervino Gabriel con una mirada complaciente- En esta ciudad, éso se considera una señal de buena suerte.

A la joven no le salían las palabras por el asombro; no era la primera vez que intentaba hacerle entender a su novio de que las cosas no siempre podían ocurrir sólo con desearlo (como en toda relación, alguno tendría que ser el realista), pero por otro lado... se trataba de Luffy, un chico que a pesar de ser la persona más cabezota e impulsiva que ella había conocido, él ahora tenía el mundo pirata a sus pies gracias a su determinación por alcanzar su sueño. Además, ¿cuándo el capitán Sombrero de Paja no se había salido con la suya?

-Pues sí, Luffy; tenías razón. Incluso cuando dices tonterías, a veces también la tienes- le dijo con un tono cargado de ternura.

La pareja volvió con el resto de concursantes, situándose al lado del matrimonio Ommar. Patrick le clavaba la mirada a su rival pelirroja al tiempo que retorcía una mueca de fastidio: únicamente su marido, él y el dúo pirata habían recibido sus colores de la suerte; una coincidencia así sólo podía significar que estaban destinados a enfrentarse personalmente para hacerse con el primer puesto. Entonces Nami, que sospechaba lo mismo, le devolvió la vista al pelicobrizo con una agudeza aún mayor.

 _Pienso machacarte, novata. No voy a permitir que me arrebates una victoria que me pertenece desde hace cuatro años_ ; amenazó en su mente el irisiano a la pirata, con un fuerte brillo competitivo en sus ojos avellanas.

 _Te voy a hacer morder el polvo, Patrick. ¡Esos 90 000 berries serán míos!_ ; le respondió en silencio ella sin saberlo, sin suavizar la tensión de su mirada castaña.

 _¡Esto es la guerra!_ ; pensaron al unísono.

* * *

Poco después, unos asistentes del concurso repartieron unas camisetas de manga sisa con los colores representativos y el nombre cosido de cada participante. La prenda roja de Nami se le ajustaba perfectamente y realzaba su voluptuosa figura (ante cuya visión en la gran pantalla, cierto cocinero rubio expulsó una pequeña fuente de sangre nasal); por su lado, Luffy portaba una camiseta naranja que permitía distinguir su trabajada musculatura. Las ropas bajeras no fue necesario cambiarlas, por lo que la navegante conservó su ondulada falda negra y el capitán, unos característicos vaqueros negros de mezclilla de algodón.

-Esa camiseta te sienta bien, capitán- le dijo la chica a su compañero, mientras le dirigía una mirada dulce; en verdad ver a su novio vistiendo el color que más le gustaba, unido a la deliciosa visión de su constitución de acero, era algo digno de admirar.

-Tú también te ves linda con el rojo, shishishi- respondió el moreno, igual de embelesado por lo hermoso que le quedaba aquel pigmento.

La muchacha no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco; su novio no era muy dado a decir halagos y mucho menos románticos, pero cuando lo hacía, la hacía sentirse como una chiquilla enamoradiza...lo cual curiosamente, le gustaba.

* * *

La primera prueba estaba por comenzar; el público esperaba con impaciencia que diesen el toque de salida mientras comían palomitas y algodón de azúcar. Los Mugiwaras se habían zampado al menos una tonelada de aperitivos entre todos y varios litros de cola, y seguían pidiendo más, por lo que los encargados que vendían la comida en las gradas se vieron saturados de trabajo con aquella tripulación tan glotona. Por fortuna, aquel día no había carne en el menú, de manera que Luffy podría concentrarse al máximo sin sentirse tentado a estirar el brazo hacia las gradas para llevarse un trozo a la boca.

Gabriel Rommer guió a los concursantes hacia el punto de salida para luego explicar a través de su micrófono los pasos del evento: esta prueba consistiría en reunir el máximo de puntos posible a través de un recorrido por las carreteras principales que rodeaban el "Corazón de la Esmeralda", en un tiempo limitado de 30 minutos. Sobre las calles se habían colgado de una gruesa cuerda varias tablillas de madera, cada una de ellas tenía un número diferente grabado; el 1 era el punto más bajo y el 3, el más alto; pero éste último sólo estaría disponible al alcance durante los diez últimos minutos de la prueba. En el momento en que todas las parejas se reuniesen en la plaza tras sonar el toque final, se procedería a contar la puntuación de las tablillas que cada una hubiera conseguido recopilar.

Sin embargo, no bastaba con correr y atrapar los puntos, ya que las pequeñas láminas se encontraba a tal altura que sólo podrían atraparse subiéndose a los hombros de una persona, la cual debía saltar en el caso de intentar conseguir las tablillas de 3 puntos, las cuales además estarían a una mayor altura respecto a las otras; y como todos siempre pretendían hacerse con éstas saltando como descosidos, la prueba había pasado a calificarse como un evento de saltos (aunque también podría haberse etiquetado como un show de comedia, dada la bochornosa situación en la que terminaban algunos por una mala caída).

-Bien- finalizó Rommer, recuperando el aliento después de terminar de exponerlo todo- Ya sabéis las condiciones, tortolitos: uno de vosotros debe subir a su amado o amada sobre sus espaldas y cargarle para que así pueda alcanzar las tablillas; del mismo modo que ocurre en una relación cuando uno pasa dificultades y toca fondo: tu media naranja te sostendrá y te ayudará a volver hacia arriba.

 _Esto es ridículo_ ; se lamentó Nami con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca.

-¡A los hombros, tortolitos!- ordenó el presentador, dando a entender que la prueba ya iba a empezar.

Aquellos que tenían una constitución más fuerte se agacharon para dejar subir a sus compañero o compaña sobre ellos. Como para Luffy su navegante era un peso de pluma, él sería el encargado de llevarla. Una vez que la chica se subió de un brinco a la espalda del capitán, éste la sujetó por las piernas para que no se resbalase.

-¡Aaaaaarrrgg, Luffyyy!- le espetó Sanji entre el público- ¡No es justo, eres un suertudo mierdoso!

El aludido no hizo caso de la reprimenda de su cocinero y aferró a Nami por los muslos para elevarla hasta sus poderosos hombros, donde ella, ruborizada, se aposentó a gusto (huelga decir que aquéllo incrementó sobremanera los celos del rubio, por lo que sus nakamas tuvieron que sujetarlo para que no se abalanzase sobre el descarado capitán).

-¿Estás cómoda, Nami?- le preguntó el moreno a la cartógrafa, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarla.

-Sí, muy cómoda- le ella contestó sonriente.

La chica rememoró el momento en que sobrevolaban con el pájaro Billy el reino levitante de Shiki "el León Dorado", hacía años, en el cual ella había viajado sobre la espalda de Luffy, cosa que al moreno no le importó, sino todo lo contrario. Con aquella imagen en mente, la joven abrazó la cabeza del chico y le besó en la coronilla; y éste, aunque no entendía el por qué de su acto, le sonrió con ternura.

-Os recuerdo que ésto es una competición- intervino Patrick, interrumpiendo el hermoso momento-Si queréis intimar, iros a una habitación y dejadnos estas cosas a los profesiona...

CLONCK

-AAY- se lamentó el muchacho barbudo dejando escapar una lagrimilla, al tiempo que un chichón del tamaño de una pelota se elevaba sobre su cráneo.

-¡Ya está bien, Patrick! ¡Siempre que competimos te pasas de la raya con los demás!- gritó Akira enseñando unos colmillos puntiagudos y con el puño enrojecido por el impacto- ¡Y ahora mueve el trasero hacia la salida, este año te tocaba a ti cargarme!

El aludido resopló contrariado y obedeció a su esposo, mascullando maldiciones en voz baja.

-Esos tipos son muy divertidos, ¿verdad? Shishishi- comentó Luffy en cuanto el matrimonio se alejó.

-No, no lo son- contestó Nami agitando una mano frente a ella.

Los Ommar se situaron en su puesto, siendo Akira cargado por Patrick sobre su espalda.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser así cuando se trata de estas cosas?- le preguntó el pelicaoba, ya calmado pero no menos angustiado por la desagradable actitud de su pareja.

-Porque me encanta ganar, Akira. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Lo sé y lo comprendo, pero desde que nos hemos mantenido en el primer puesto de este concurso hace cuatro años, te has vuelto cada vez más arisco con los otros participantes, especialmene con los más habilidosos. Es como si conservar la victoria se hubiese convertido en una adicción para ti... y me preocupa.

El barbudo se volvió para mirar al oji-verde con una sonrisa despreocupada; lo último que quería era hacerlo pasar mal. Quería a Akira más que a nada, aunque odiaba que lo regañara cuando se dejaba llevar por su instinto competitivo.

-Akira, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Sólo es que adoro ganar en competiciones, sobre todo en ésta, porque puedo compartir la victoria contigo.

La contestación tranquilizó un poco al pelicaoba. Sin embargo, no terminaba de preguntarse hasta qué punto sería bueno para su cónyugue ese deseo de ganar una y otra vez; Patrick no parecía el mismo de siempre (que en circuntancias normales era jovial, sonriente y humilde) cuando se tenía que enfrentar con otras personas para conseguir algún premio. Akira participaba con él por mera diversión y, aunque también se alegraba cuando quedaban en lo máximo del podio, lo que más disfrutaba de aquel evento era que lo superaban juntos; el premio y la victoria le eran indiferentes...

* * *

Las parejas ya se habían posicionado en el punto de partida de la carrera; de no haber sido por el color de las camisetas, a los espectadores les habría sido difícil identificar quién era quién al encontrarse subidos unos sobre otros. Los Mugiwara animaban a voz en grito a sus dos nakamas, con Chopper y Usopp agitando banderitas con sus nombres bordados en letra grande.

-¡Participantes preparados!- anunció Gabriel Rommer- Daré el bocinazo de salida.

Se hizo el silencio en la plaza, no se movía ni una mosca. La adrenalina y la tensión estaban servidas, incluso la cabra Carrie se mordisqueba las pezuñas en un ataque de nervios.

-A mi señal...

 **3**

Nami observó de soslayo a su rival, Patrick, y éste se la devolvió. Las personas que estaban entre ellos se apartaron para evitar que les tocasen las chispas eléctricas que provocaba el choque de sus miradas.

 **2**

Luffy rascó el suelo con un pie y expulsó aire con energía por la nariz, dando a entender que estaba más que listo para echar a correr con su navegante encima de sus omóplatos.

 **1...**

 **MOOOOC**

Antes de que ninguno de los corredores pudiera siquiera dar el primer acelerón, una estela naranja y roja se precipitó hacia la ruta a la velocidad del rayo.

-AAAAAAHHHHAAAAHHH. LUFFYYY, MÁS DESPACIO.

Nami soltaba alaridos de pánico al verse de repente volando casi a ras del suelo; lo único sólido que sentía era su peso sobre la espalda de Luffy. La rapidez del Rey pirata era tal que la joven empezó a sentir que perdía el equilibrio, por lo que se vio obligada a sujertarse con todas sus fuerzas a la cabeza de su novio, con la mala suerte de que su torso le tapó la visión. Por otro lado, las demás parejas despertaron de su asombro y se unieron a la carrera.

-¡Oi, Nami! ¡Quítate de encima, que no veo!- le dijo, sin dejar de correr.

-¡No puedo, que me caigo!

-No sé por dónde voy...

-CUIDADO CON LA FUENTE.

El muchacho esquivó con éxito el obstáculo y continuó trotando como un caballo desbocado. Les habían sacado bastante ventaja al resto de corredores, pero Luffy no sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir a ese ritmo con los ojos cubiertos por el cuerpo de Nami.

-¡Nami, déjame ver! Yo te sujeto, no dejaré que te caigas.

-Pero es que...

La pelirroja se calló al descubir una tarjeta de madera de 2 puntos que se encontraba a pocos metros delante de ellos.

-Sigue corriendo- le mandó a su compeñero al tiempo que se erguía para echarle la mano a la tablilla.

El aludido obedeció y continuó su galope sin reducir la marcha. La joven ya casi tenía los puntos, ya estaba cerca, ¡lo agarró y...! Y otra vez para su mala fortuna, la velocidad de Luffy era tan vertiginosa que las piernas de Nami se le escurrieron de entre los brazos y la chica quedó colgando en el aire con la tablilla, aferrándose acto seguido a la cuerda principal para sujetarse mejor. El Sombrero de Paja, sin percatarse, dobló la esquina como un rayo.

-LA MADRE QUE LO...- maldijo ella, hecha un manojo de furia extrema y desesperación- IDIOTA, VUELVE AQUÍ, QUE ME HAS DEJADO ATRÁS. LUFFYYYYYYY.

Los espectadores se partían a carcajada limpia, presenciando la cómica escena a través de los monitores. La tripilación de los protagonistas no pudo hacer más que darse un palmazo en la frente.

-Parece que nuestro dúo pirata está en la cuerda floja- comentaba Rommer, que intentaba mantener su compostura de presentador, pero en realidad estaba aguantándose la risa como podía.

-Adiós a tu hombría, capitán- murmuró Zoro, viéndose venir el castigo de la bruja tacaña.

De nuevo en la carrera, los Ommar iban de segundos a la cabeza, por lo que no tardaron en encontrar a la cartógrafa suspendida de la soga con ambas manos, intentando aguantar para no caerse. Patrick no quiso perder su oportunidad para echarle más sal a la herida, incluso se permitió deternerse un instante para disfrutar del espectáculo.

-Ooooh, vaya, vaya, vaya. Mira lo que ha traído el gato, o mejor dicho, _lo que le pasó a la gata_.

 _Ay, no... Lo que me faltaba_ ; masculló la cartógrafa para sus adentros.

-Pobrecilla Nami- siguió picándola el barbudo- Por lo que veo, tu novio te ha dejado "colgada". Ajajajajaja.

-¡Patrick!- le volvió a reprender Akira, antes de mirar con lástima a Nami.

La muchacha apretó la mandíbula, mostrando una dentadura afilada que acompañó con un gruñido más propio de un animal enfurecido que de un humano.

-Ahora no te conviene buscarme las cosquillas, Patrick- le contestó con una mirada asesina- Porque si sigues, te juro que me las encuentras; y te vas arrepentir mucho.

-Eso ya lo veremos, novata- le espetó burlón el aludido, sin asustarse lo más mínimo (no así su marido, que temblaba como un flan ante la ira de la pirata)- Primero tienes que llegar a la meta, aunque viendo tu situación, dudo que lo consigas.

-No seas tan cruel con ella- reprendió Akira a su esposo, pero fue en vano.

Dicho ésto, el matrimonio volvió a la carrera y poco después desaparecía detrás de la esquina, no sin antes hacerse con dos tablillas de 2 puntos y una de 3.

-¡Como toques mis 90 000 berries, Patrick, ten por seguro que te mato, te electrocuto para revivirte y después te patearé tanto el culo que no podrás sentarte en mucho tiempo; a ver quién se ríe de quién!-amenazó Nami al pelicobrizo con un brillo demoníaco en la mirada y olvidándose del porte sereno que había mantenido hasta entonces; aquel tipo había rozado demasiado el límite de su paciencia y no dudaría en hacérselo entender, por las buenas o por las malas.

* * *

Luffy no se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su compañera hasta que había superado casi la mitad de la carretera, y entonces volvió sobre sus pasos con la misma velocidad, pero al no encontarla, comenzó a llamarla desesperadamente.

-NAMI, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡No es momento de jugar al escondite!

Durante su regreso, el joven se topó con algunas parejas que ya habían recolectado unas cuantas tablillas. Y en ese momento, en una de esas escasas y milagrosas ocasiones en las que su desordenada mente concebía una buena idea sin tener que recurrir a una idiotez, Luffy fue atrapando por su cuenta todas las tarjetas de puntuación que se encontraba, las cuales se iba guardando dentro del pantalón hasta que no le cupieron más, al carecer de bolsillos (no muchas buenas ideas de Luffy podían ir de la mano de la lógica).

Pasados unos angustiosos minutos, el capitán Mugiwara al fin vio a la pelirroja en la lejanía, aún sujeta a la cuerda y con las piernas inertes en el aire.

-¡Luffy!- dijo la chica esperanzada al reconocerlo.

-Aguanta, voy a bajarte de ahí.

La muchacha lo observaba con una sonrisa de entusiasmo, y cuando su novio estuvo a su lado...

PAAF

-AAAUCH- Luffy cayó de espaldas al suelo, noqueado por la soberana patada que le había propinado Nami en el rostro.

-¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo aquí colgada, Luffy?!- le ladró la navegante con una dentadura de cocodrilo- ¡Quince minutos, QUINCE! ¡Hemos perdido un tiempo muy valioso!

La chica señaló con el dedo (mientras se aguantaba con la otra mano) el gran reloj de la plaza, que señalaba la quincena de minutos restantes para que culminase la primera prueba. Luffy, sin embargo, no pareció preocuparse por ello.

-Pero Nami...

-En sólo cinco minutos tenemos que reunir suficientes tablillas d puntos, antes de que salgan las de 3, ¡que será dentro de diez minutos! ¡Tenemos que irnos pero ya!

-Oi Nami...

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Crees que ésto podrá compensar los minutos perdidos?

El joven se llevó la mano al interior de los pantalones, ante la perplejidad de su compañera. Ésta, contrariada al pensar que Luffy se estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez muy descarada, se ruborizó hasta que quedarse roja como un tomate. Por suerte, en ese momento la cámara que los enfocaba se había desconectado para mostrar el progreso de los partipantes más adelantados.

-Luffy... pero qué... ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!

-Dame un segundo, cuesta sacarlas de aquí.

-¡¿Sacar las quéeeeee?! ¡Oi, como perdamos la prueba por tu culpa te voy a...!

Tan pronto como Luffy le enseñó orgulloso las dos docenas de tablillas que había reunido mientras la buscaba, la expresión iracunda de la cartógrafa se transformó de repente en una cargada de ilusión, lo que se apreciaba fácilmente en sus ojos convertidos en estrellitas.

-Te voy a matar a besos, mi héroe, mi campeón...- dijo con una melosa voz de damisela enamorada nada propia de ella.

-... Nami, ¿estás bien?- titubeó preocupado el aludido mientras le palpaba la frente en busca de síntimas de fiebre.

-Pues claro que sí, amorcito- dicho ésto, la expresión de la chica volvió a la normalidad (en otras palabras, seriedad con una dosis de amenaza) en una milésima de segundo- ¡Y ahora bájame de aquí de una bendita vez!

-Menos mal, creía que estabas enfermando o algo así. Shishishi.

El Rey pirata tomó a su princesa por la cintura y la sentó de nuevo sobre sus hombros. Ella se encargó de llevar las tablillas, que se ató a la muñeca para evitar perderlas por algún movimiento brusco de Luffy.

-Vaya, no había pensado en llevarlas así- comentó el chico- Es mucho más cómodo que guardarlas en los calzoncillos.

-... Que los metiste dentro de... junto a tus... ¡aarrrrgggg, mira que eres cochino, Luffy!

-Oi, ¿por qué te da asco? Si cuando tenemos sexo tú...

Un puñetazo acalló al Rey de los bocazas junto a tiempo, antes de que la cámara del lugar volviera a activarse. Y una vez que Nami estuvo lista, emprendieron de nuevo la carrera.

-No sé cómo lo haces, Luffy, pero siempre sabes cómo compensar tus meteduras de pata.

-¿Tú deseas esos 90 000 berries, no? Pues entonces ganaremos pase lo que pase; y así yo también podré hartarme a comer con esa cena especial de carne que me prometiste, shishishishi.

La joven no pudo evitar sonreír ante el sincero comentario de su capitán, que ante cualquier otra persona le haría pensar que era una persona egoísta; pero Nami sí que lo conocía, tanto para bien como para mal, y por tanto sabía muy bien que Luffy le estaba confesando que estaría ahí para ella hasta el final.

* * *

En los cinco minutos que siguieron, la pareja Mugiwara se hizo con tres tablillas más de 2 puntos. Fue entonces cuando un fuerte bocinazo que se oyó por todo el barrio, indicaba que llegaba el momento de la caza de las valiosísimas tarjetas de 3 puntos. Los participantes, asombrados, presenciaron a dos cabras irisianas saltando sobre las farolas que lindaban las calles; la primera portaba el extremo de una soga en la boca, la cual iba enrollando alrededor de cada farola a la que se subía, mientras que su compañera iba enganchando en la cuerda las tablillas de máxima puntuación, que transportaba en una alforja sobre su lomo. Esta vez las tarjetas se encontraban dos metros más altas que las otras dos, por lo que los enamorados que cargaban a su media naranja, debían saltar para que ésta pudiera atraparlas.

Mientras que algunos se torcían un tobillo al caer después del salto, otros tropezaban y caían con su compañero/a en una fuente o en un cubo de basura; el caso es que pocos consiguieron hacerse con más de cinco tablilla (que formaban parte de un total de 50), y los únicos que lograron hacerse con más de diez o incluso quince, fueron el matrimonio Ommar y la pareja Mugiwara; los primeros ya tenían bastante experiencia en aquella prueba y un buen entrenamiento físico en su haber, mientras que los segundos contaban con la fuerza y la agilidad desarrolladas durante tres años de peligrosas travesías y duras batallas. Y así, finalmente la gran campana del reloj de la plaza dio el oque final, declarando la primera prueba por terminada.

Los participantes fueron reclamados en el "Corazón de la Esmeralda" para contar la puntuación reunida. Dos jueces se encargaron de dicha tarea, mientras que Gabriel Rommer se dedicaba a anunciar los puntos conseguidos por cada pareja. Patrick y Akira no tardaron en ser registrados, llevándose con una puntuación de 300 puntos, la más alta hasta el momento; el matrimonio, contentos por haberse alzado en el podio una vez más, se abrazaron con entusiasmo al tiempo que eran acogidos por una oleada de aplausos y felicitaciones que se escuchó en varios barrios a la redonda. A continuación llegó el turno de Luffy y de Nami, que también se habían ganado el apoyo de numerosos espectadores por su excelente trabajo en equipo durante el poco tiempo que pudieron concursar, lo que les había permitido recuperar la ventaja perdida.

Ante la expectativa de los presentes, que se esperaban en solemne silencio mientras los jueces sumaban las tarjetas obtenidas por el capitán y la navegante. Sus nakamas eran los que más nerviosos estaban entre todos los espectadores, especialmente Sanji, que mordía un puñuelo mientras suplicaba que su querida Nami-swan ganase, y Usopp, que se masticaba las uñas para matar la tensión que lo invadía. Nami no se quedó atrás, estaba atacada de los nervios; ella y su novio habían conseguido reunir más tarjetas que muchos de los demás concursantes, pero no estaba segura de que hubieran obtenido lo suficiente como para entrar en el podio, lo cual les aseguraría una buena califiación en el resto de las pruebas.

Cuando los jueces guardaron la última tablilla, llamaron a Gabriel para comunicarle el resultado en voz baja. Entonces el presentador, anonadado, se elevó sobre su plataforma con sus poderes de la Kesshō Kesshō no mi, preparándose para informar a toda la plaza a través de su micrófono.

-¡Es incríble, señoras y señores! ¡Luffy y Nami, la pareja Mugiwara, que participan por primera vez en el _Concurso de Parejas_ , se alzan con una puntuación final de 200 puntos!

Durante unos segundos nadie se atrevió a moverse ni a abrir la boca; 200 puntos constituían un logro considerable (de hecho, aquello los posicionaba automáticamente en el segundo puesto, ya que eran los únicos que habían recogido más de diez tablillas de 3 puntos, aparte de los Ommar), sobre todo para unos _amateurs_ como lo eran el Rey Pirata y Gata Ladrona. Sólo estaban a 100 puntos de distancia del primer puesto, rozando el récord del matrimonio Ommar, los campeones absolutos. Nami no podía cerrar la boca por lo sumamente abrumada que se sentía, casi no se creía que hubieran llegado tan alto en tan sólo la primera prueba. Luffy, por su lado, se resignó a sonreír con orgullo por el buen resultado del esfuerzo conjunto con su cartógrafa.

Enseguida les rodeó una tormenta de palmadas, gritos de felicitación, alagos y silbidos de ánimo: el público tenía dos nuevos favoritos. Fue entonces cuando Nami despertó de su trance y se arrojó al cuello de su capitán, derribándolo por sorpresa en el suelo con un fuerte abrazo. El muchacho recibió con mucho gusto los tiernos besos que le cubrieron el rostro y finalmente los labios, culminando aquel momento con una bella escena que se ganó el corazón de gran parte de la audiencia, excepto la de cierto cocinero pervertido que, impulsado por una ira asesina, tuvo que ser retenido una vez más por sus compañeros de tripulación.

Ante la gran cantidad de miradas enternecedoras que los observaban, los enamorados se detuvieron y recibieron la felicitación directa de los demás participantes, incluyendo la de Akira. En cambio, Patrick miraba furioso a ambos piratas, sin poder explicarse cómo aquellos novatos del tres al cuarto habían conseguido acercarse tanto al puesto que él y Akira compartían desde hacía tiempo, un puesto que ahora claramente se veía amenazado por la presencia de cierta pelirroja astuta y entrometida, y de su novio tan patán como poderoso.

Por su parte, los Mugiwaras ovacionaban incansablemente a sus dos nakamas desde las gradas, locos de contentos por su estupendo resultado.

-Yohohohoho. Luffy-san, ¿qué panties lleva Nami-san en este día?- gritó Brook lo suficientemente alto como para que el aludido le oyese.

El inocente joven no tuvo reparos en responder al bardo, recordando lo que por casualidad había visto bajo la falda de su amada cuando la elevó sobre sus hombros.

-¡Nami hoy no lleva nada! Shishishishi...

El indecente comentario provocó el silencio absoluto en toda la plaza, e hizo que los presentes dejasen caer sus mandíbulas hasta que tocaron suelo. Y Nami, muerta de vergüenza al ser descubierto su secreto (el cual pretendía que fuera una excitante sorpresa para su capitán aquella noche), se abalanzó de nuevo contra el Rey de las Bocas demasiado Anchas, pero esta vez sin ninguna intención romántica.

-LUFFY, YO TE MATO. ¿ES QUE TENÍAS QUE GRITARLO DELANTE DE TODOS, IDIOTA?

Mientras la pelirroja se deshacía en puñetazos y golpes varios sobre el bocazas de su compañero, la reacción de los testigos era, cuanto menos, diversa: Usopp trataba de devolver el alma de Brook a su cuerpo, que la había explusado a causa de la fuerte impresión; Sanji no lloraba ríos de lágrimas, sino cataratas, al tiempo que preguntaba en voz alta a los dioses por qué le castigaban de aquélla manera tan cruel; Zoro y Robin reían divertidos ante el descaro de su capitán; Franky felicitó a Nami por ser una Súper-atrevida; Chopper se preguntaba a sí mismo qué tendría de particular el llevar panties o no para el cortejo humano; Gabriel Rommer pedía disculpas a los jueces por haber presenciado tal acto de descaro; Patrick se partía a carcajadas ante el sonrojo de su rival, aunque podría decirse que Akira superaba a ésta en rubor ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

 **¡Primera prueba SUPERada! ¿Qué nos deparará la siguiente? Pronto lo sabremos, nakamas. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo en todo este tiempo desde que publiqué esta precuela, que me sirve de descanso mientras redacto el nuevo capítulo de _Aventura en el Antiguo Mundo_. Especiales agradecimientos a Alice1420 (¿tres reviews seguidos?, ay que me sonrojo, shishishi), FalkerZero (a tí te debo el nombre de la Akuma no mi de Gabriel Rommer) y Alessannd Leto, que con sus reviews me han animado mucho en la ardua escritura de este capítulo.**


	4. Rey y Navegante vs Saber Fang

Los Mugiwaras celebraron con un delicioso banquete en el _Thousand Sunny_ el magnífico resultado que habían obtenido su navegante y su capitán en la carrera de saltos. Luffy recuperó sus energías después de devorar una bandeja entera de carne de monstruo marino y las raciones que les robó de vez en cuando a sus compañeros de mesa; a Nami, por su parte, le fue servido un exquisito guiso con una salsa especial de mandarina (una receta surgida de la mejor inspiración de Sanji), que ella degustó con tanto agrado que hizo creer al iluso cocinero que aquéllo era una señal de que lo amaba.

-¿No dijiste ayer que me amabas a mí, Nami?- preguntó Luffy con una mirada inocente y con medio muslo de carne en la boca.

La cara de la cartógrafa se puso completamente roja ante aquel comentario inesperado; cierto era que quería al idiota de goma, más de lo que hubiera imaginado jamás de hecho, pero aún no se acostumbraba a admitirlo delante de los demás, incluso todavía se ruborizaba cada vez que le confesaba en la intimidad al líder Mugiwara lo que sentía por él. Por su parte, sus nakamas (a excepción bien conocida de Sanji, que se lanzó contra el bocazas de su capitán como un carnero desbocado) reaccionaron con un _"Oooooooh"_ cargado de ternura; aunque se vieron obligados a recuperar la normalidad en cuanto Nami les amenazó con cobrarles 200 berries a cada uno si continuaban con aquel bochornoso numerito.

* * *

Terminada la comida, la tripulación se dirigió hacia el norte de Iris City (esta vez, Nami tuvo la precaución de cambiar la falda que se había puesto por la mañana, por un sencillo pero bello pantalón vaquero de color negro que combinaba con un cinturón de oro), donde se encontraba el gran "Estadio Irisiano", una infraestructura formada por extensas gradas que rodeaban un campo ovalado central. Allí era donde se celebraría la segunda prueba: la de habilidades. Por un instante, los Mugiwaras pensaron que la próxima prueba a la que se enfrentaría su pareja protagonista, no sería tan diferente a los combates que se celebraban en el "Coliseo Corrida" de Dressrosa. Sin embargo, tuvieron que aguantarse las ganas de saberlo, ya que nadie del personal les ofreció la más mínima información sobre los detalles de la prueba, ya que mantener la sorpresa hasta el final era una regla básica del _Concurso de Parejas_ , ni siquiera los concursantes de años anteriores podían hablar demasiado sobre el desarrollo de cada exhibición; de este modo, los espectadores disfrutaban más del espectáculo y los nuevos participantes tenían que dar todo de sí para trabajar en equipo y superar las dificultades del evento _"tal y como sucedía en el amor"_ (cabe aclarar que los irisianos se tomaban muy en serio este tema).

Poco antes de comenzar, Luffy y Nami se despidieron de sus nakamas para después reunirse con el resto de concursantes, que se encontraban en una gran sala en el interior del estadio. Por supuesto, Patrick y Akira también se encontraban allí, conversando entre ellos en voz muy baja, seguramente sobre cómo sobrellevarían la prueba. Nami no pasó por alto la fuerte seguridad en sí mismos que derrochaban en su expresión, de manera que se puso alerta como un felino que se prepara para ir de cacería.

-Luffy- avisó ella a su novio, que para variar, se mostraba muy despreocupado- Necesito que te esfuerces de nuevo al máximo, ¿vale? No sabemos a qué nos enfrentaremos esta vez, pero me temo que será algo más complicado que la carrera de saltos de esta mañana.

-No te preocupes, Nami. No perderemos, shishishi- respondió el Rey Pirata con una soberana calma, al tiempo que se hurgaba la nariz.

-¡No hagas esas guarradas en público!- le regañó ella atizándole una colleja.

-ATENCIÓN, QUERIDOS ESPECTADORES- se hizo escuchar la atronadora voz de Gabriel Rommer desde el campo del estadio- En breves momentos dará comienzo la prueba de exhibición de habilidades conjunta, en las que nuestros enamorados deberán afrontar un duro evento que sólo juntos podrán superar; cada pareja podrá elegir entre dos categorías para superar esta prueba: intelectual o física, y por último, deberán decidir si cursar un nivel de dificultad bajo, medio o el máximo. Irán pasando por turnos hasta la última pareja.

-Exhibición física- declaró Luffy, a lo que su novia asintió sin dudarlo.

Bajo ningún concepto se arriesgarían con la prueba intelectual ya que, aunque ambos contaban con la dotada inteligencia de la navegante, no bastaría debido a que Luffy también tendría que aportar de su parte en la prueba... lo cual constituía un alto riesgo si pretendían acabar de nuevo en el podio. Además, los dos tenían amplia experiencia en retos que requerían de fuerza y habilidad física, así como una excelente compenetración que (si ya era fuerte cuando eran sólo amigos) se había fortalecido enormemente desde que se habían unido como pareja.

-¡JE! Será interesante ver cómo os las apañaréis esta vez- se escuchó murmurar a Patrick, que se encontraba muy cerca de ambos- Teniendo en cuenta vuestra falta de coordinación durante la carrera anterior, creo que esta vez vais a acabar por los suelos.

-¿Te refieres a la "falta de coordinación" que nos hizo quedar a sólo 100 puntos de distancia del puesto de Akira y tuyo?- contraatacó la pelirroja cruzando los brazos con un gento altivo; la excelente puntuación que Luffy y ella habían recaudado le había dado aún más confianza para hacerle frente a ese pedante veterano.

El pelicobrizo gruñó en respuesta, recordando lo humillado que se había sentido al encontrarse a los piratas tan cerca de su apreciado primero puesto, el cual había disfrutado durante cuatro largos años y que ahora amenazaban con arrebatarle. La rabia casi le hizo perder la paciencia y se acercó a su rival para encararla con una mirada cargada de peligrosa competitividad.

-Te lo advierto, novata, no te conviene convertirme en tu enemigo. Ese primer puesto es mío y de mi marido por derecho, no pienso permitir que una pirata de pacotilla me lo quite.

Aquella amenaza no le gustó nada a Luffy, y siendo empujado entonces por su instinto para apoyar (y por supesto defender, si hacía falta) a su compañera, se colocó junto a ésta para enfrentar al irisiano.

-¡Oi _Pato_ , no le hables así a Nami!- espetó a éste último, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

-Luffy...- susurró ella ante la repentina actitud protectora de su capitán.

No era raro que Luffy se pusiera serio en una milésima de segundo para defender a sus nakamas, pero siempre quedaba anonadada cuando se comportaba así por ella en exclusiva.

-¿Tú también te vas a poner gallito ahora, "piratita"?- le contestó el aludido con aire de suficiencia; si aquel muchacho de aspecto simplón también buscaba pelea, no tendría problema en ofrecérsela.

-No tengo intención de parecerme a un gallo, pero a ti sí que no te conviene hacerme enfadar como intentes amenazar a mi navegante.

La mirada de Luffy se volvió fría y afilada como un iceberg, haciendo incluso a Nami y a Patrick pasar por alto su torpeza para entender la expresión "gallito". El segundo notó cómo una energía extraña y poderosa le presionaba hasta obligarlo a retroceder; el Rey Pirata parecía un tonto, pero por algo era el soberano de los mares. Por su parte Akira, que se había ausentado para ir a convensar con algunos concursantes que conocía de años anteriores, no dudó en interponerse entre los dos jóvenes tan pronto como entendió la gravedad de la situación.

-¡Oi oi oi, Patrick, Nami, Luffy! Por favor, no nos peleemos. Esto es una competición justa, así que seamos buenos compañeros de evento y olvidemos estas estúpidas escaramuzas, ¿OK?- intentó hacerlos razonar, intentando mantener la calma, aunque en realidad le asustaba la fuerte tensión que se estaba levantando a causa de la competitividad de su marido.

Éste, sintiéndose sobrepasado por el humilde espíritu de su pareja, decidió hacerle caso y se giró sobre sus talones para luego alejarse de sus rivales. Acto seguido, Akira les dio una mirada de disculpa a los Mugiwaras y lo siguió.

-Puedo enfrentarme a ese fanfarrón yo sóla, Luffy- protestó Nami a su capitán en cuanto los Ommar se marcharon.

-Lo sé muy bien, Nami. Pero me estaba fastidiando ver cómo te trataba de esa manera tan intimidante, especialmente porque no asimile que ganaremos y que esos 90 000 berries tienen que ser tuyos.

Ante aquella respuesta tan propia de Luffy y a la vez tan sobrecogedora, la cartógrafa no tuvo ánimos para reprocharle y suspiró hondo con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. Su capitán cabeza hueca era todo un galán cuando quería (¿o cuando no quería?, con él todo podía volverse un lío mental), y pensando en ésto, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Si Patrick llega a pasarse de la raya, le patearemos el trasero entre los dos- le prometió con un brillo de férrea complicidad en sus ojos marrones.

-¡Yosh! ¿Qué lado escoges?- le respondió él con igual determinación.

-El derecho.

-Bien, pues para mí el izquierdo. Shishishishi.

-Jijijijiji.

* * *

Durante las dos horas que siguieron, la pareja pirata no tardó en percatarse de que la mayoría de los participantes elegían la prueba intelectual, incluídos Akira y Patrick, los cuales se decantaron por el nivel máximo de dificultad. La categoría intelectual trataba de un examen escrito de máxima dificultad, compuesto por acertijos, problemas matemáticos y de geometría, y diversos tests de memoria; varias parejas no pudieron pasar de la mitad, bien por falta de cooperación o bien porque ninguno de los dos era capaz de entender los ejercicios. Finalmente, sólo diez parejas de las veinte que participaban lograron superar la prueba, siendo el matrimonio Ommar los que obtuvieron casi la puntuación perfecta: 800 puntos de un máximo de 850; lo cual, sumando a la puntuación del reto anterior, les alzaba con un total 1100 puntos. Por su parte, todos aquellos que se decantaron por la prueba física (la cual incluía desde sorteo de obstáculos rodantes hasta saltar grandes hogueras) perdieron sin excepción, acabando algunos siendo atendidos por el personal sanitario.

El último turno era para Nami y Luffy, quienes, para grata sopresa de los presentes (excepto de su tripulación, que esperaban ansiosos por verlos actuar) se decidieron por la máxima dificultad en la categoría física. Pronto se hicieron oír en las gradas rumores y murmullos de que los enamorados piratas tal vez estaban locos por la decisión que acababan de tomar.

En cuanto la pareja pirata salió a la pista, los espectadores aplaudieron y silbaron con energía a los piratas amantes, que se habían convertido en los nuevos favoritos de buena parte de ellos, llegando casi a igualar a los Ommar en número de admiradores y apuestas a su favor. Los demás nakamas Sombrero de Paja chillaban por encima del resto, animándoles con todo el poder de sus pulmones y alzando banderas y carteles de colorines con sus nombres; por su parte, Robin y Zoro los apoyaban en silencio, al tiempo que comían palomitas con suma tranquilidad. Gabriel Rommer se encontraba sobre un balcón de madera en un extremo del estadio, en compañia de Carrie, la cabritilla estrella del concurso, y con su inseparable micrófono preparado para dirigirse al público.

-Hacía tiempo que alguien en el _Concurso de Parejas_ se decantaba por la categoría física en la prueba de habilidades conjunta. Pero recordemos que la pareja Mugiwara ha superado el anterior reto con creces, así que confío sin dudas en que nos dejarán de nuevo boqueabiertos con su actuación en equipo, como buenos amantes que son. ¡Esta prueba, como su amor, está que arde!

 _¿Será posibe...? Juro que como este tipo no deje de decir ese tipo de cosas, lo fulmino con un Thunderbolt Tempo_ , masculló mentalmente Nami, con una vena palpitando en su sien y las mejillas sonrojadas como tomates ante el último comentario del presentador.

-¡Sin más dilación, que comience la prueba de los Mugiwara! ¡Mucha suerte, tortolitos!

De repente, unas palataformas se abrieron en el suelo y aparecieron una serie de objetos transportados por unos elevadores subterráneos: varias cajas de gran altura, seguramente para ser usadas como plataforma; y una jaula esférica. Todo parecía apuntar a que el capitán y la cartógrafa deberían enfrentarse en una pelea.

-¿De qué tratará todo ésto?- se preguntó Nami en voz alta, mientras que Luffy activaba al máximo su Kenbunshoku Haki, intentando detectar al enemigo con el que se enfrentarían.

Sin embargo, el Rey pirata no encontró rastro de ningún ser vivo salvo la presencia de las personas que los observaban desde las gradas. Todo aquello era muy extraño, ¿de qué servían aquellas cosas que habían sido colocadas en la arena más que para protegerse en una lucha? ¿Entonces tendrían que superar trampas mortales, como esquivar feclas afiladas, balas de cañón o un suelo en llamas? De todos modos, fuera lo que fuese a lo que se enfrentarían, debían trabajar en equipo y concentrarse todo lo posible.

-Nami- llamó decidido el moreno a su compañera- Da lo mejor de ti.

-No lo dudes, capitán. Lo mismo te digo- le respondió ella con la misma determinación.

-QUE SALGA _SABER FANG_ \- ordenó Rommer a los cuatro vientos, aumentando la euforia del público.

- _SABER FANG, SABER FANG, SABER FANG, SABER FANG_ \- animaban desde sus asientos.

-¿Quién será ese tal _Saber Fang_?- se preguntó Brook.

-No lo sé, pero esto me da mala espina- comentó Usopp preocupado.

-Esperemos a ver que ocurre. Lo peor que puede pasar es que nuestro capitán y nuestra navegante acaben en el hospital con graves lesiones- dijo Robin sin perturbarse lo más mínimo.

-¿Y LO DICES TAN TRANQUILA?- la reprendió el artillero levantando un brazo en el aire.

De pronto, una puerta gigantesca se abrió en el extremo opuesto del estadio, justo enfrente de la pareja pirata. Éstos se pusieron en alerta, listos para luchar en cualquier instante. En la penumbra aparecieron un par de ojos rojos, resplandeciendo como carbones encendidos.

-Rrrraaarrr- se escuchó gruñir en el interior de la oscura sala recién abierta.

-¿Es un animal?- dijo Nami, intentando mantener la cabeza fría.

-Eso parece- declaró Luffy, activando su Gear Second- Pero no siento su presencia. Es como si no tuviera energía propia de un ser vivo; de hecho, no la tiene.

-¿Cómo es posible?

Antes de que Luffy pudiera decir nada, una enorme figura salió a la pista como una exhalación de un salto, aterrizando acto seguido a pocos metros de la pareja. El suelo tembló ante su peso.

-ROOOAAAAAAAAAAR.

-KYYYAAAAAAAAAHH- chilló Nami al percartarse de la criatura que los había encarado.

Se trataba de un animal robótico de apariencia felina de cuatro metros de alto, muy similar a un tigre a juzgar por las rayas negras que atravesaban su blanco lomo metálico. Sus ojos rojizos, y sus colmillos y garras de acero; unido a su cuerpo hecho de cubierta de metal, los cables que conectaban su sistema como grandes venas azules, y los sonidos de engranajes y chips informáticos que salían de su interior, le daban un aspecto aterrador.

-SUUGOOOOOOIIIIII- dijo Luffy con un alarido infantil; sus ojos se habían convertido en estrellitas tintineantes.

 _Saber Fang_ centró el zoom de su mirada en los dos muchachos para escanearlos. Su chip principal le advirtió del nivel de fuerza y resistencia de sus rivales, así como la potencia del Clima Tact de Nami. Una vez que adaptó la energía de sus ataques para no lastimar (en exceso) a los contrincantes, el felino mecánico levantó una de sus patas delanteras.

-¡Nami, cuidado!- avisó Luffy a la pelirroja justo antes de que ésta esquivase hábilmente de un salto las afiladas uñas de acero.

Sin embargo el tigre, que se había enfocado en derrotar primero a la chica (o al menos, separarla de su Clima Tact), se lanzó en pos de ella con una velocidad asombrosa a pesar de las toneladas de metal, cables y mecanismos que portaba.

-KYAAAH, DÉJAME EN PAZ- suplicó desesperada Nami mientras huía lo más rápido que podía; no podía planear un ataque con aquellos terribles dientes tan cerca de ella.

 _Saber Fang_ ya casi la había alcanzado cuando de súbito algo lo agarró y lo obligó a detenerse. Al girarse, el tigre descubrió que Luffy lo tenía sujeto por la cola.

-Oi gatito, ven a por mí- le dijo éste con una sonrisa desafiante.

El capitán tenía que darle tiempo a Nami para que planease su estrategia de contraataque, y así de paso, pondría a prueba la fuerza de aquella imponente bestia robótica. _Saber Fang_ le dirigió un chirriante rugido al moreno antes de abalanzarse sobre él con las fauces abiertas.

 **-GOMU GOMU NO JET PISTOL**.

La potencia del puñetazo del Rey Pirata envió volando al felino contra una de las paredes del estadio, levantando una oleada de suspiros de asombro por parte del público, y calurosos vítores de sus nakamas. Pero el sistema de _Saber Fang_ no tardó mucho en recuperarse del impacto, por lo que poco después éste se levantó para entonces cargar contra Luffy.

- **MIRAGE TEMPO** \- gritó Nami desde algún rincón.

El tigre se paró en seco al observar cómo varias Namis de distinta forma le cortaban el paso, apuntándole con sus respectivos bastones. Pero _Saber Fang_ , advirtiendo la ofensiva de la pelirroja, atravesó de un zarpazo a tres de las figuras, las cuales se desvanecieron en el aire. Entonces los espejismos restantes, encabezados por la Nami la original, rodearon al felino y levantaron los Clima Tacts hacia él.

- **GUST SWORD** \- dijeron al unísono.

Los chorros de aire embistieron a _Saber Fang_ con tanta potencia que lo empujaron a varios metros de distancia, dejándolo desorientado.

-¡Ahora, Luffy! ¡Dale el golpe de gracia!- avisó Nami a su capitán.

-¡Yosh!- respondió éste, para acto seguido morderse el dedo pulgar- **GEAR THIRD**.

El moreno se lanzó al trote contra el tigre robótico, con el puño bien hinchado y recubierto de Busoshoku Haki, listo para descargarse sobre él. Sin embargo, Luffy no se percató de que su oponente había levantado la cola, esperando el momento adecuado para efectuar su próximo movimiento.

- **GOMU GOMU NO ELEPHANT**...

PAAF

-UAAAH.

El ataque del Rey Pirata no pudo ejecutarse debido al poderoso azote que la cola de acero de _Saber Fang_ , veloz como un látigo, le propinó en la cabeza, enterrándosela en la tierra.

-¡Luffy!- chilló Nami, sin dar crédito a aquel contraataque que ninguno de los dos vio venir.

-¡Mrffrff faaffm aarrmm ffrrff!-se escuchaba la voz amortiguada del joven, mientras que éste intentaba liberarse con violentos tirones de su elástico cuello.

Por su parte, _Saber Fang_ volvió a clavar en Nami su rojiza mirada letal, antes de abalanzarse a la carrera sobre ella. La pelirroja huyó de la criatura lo más aprisa que podía, soltando alaridos de terror al tiempo que esquivaba zarpazos y embestidas. Tras unos angustiosos minutos, Nami se fijó en la jaula esférica que se encontraba en el centro de la arena, corrió a meterse dentro de ella, con el fin de usarla como refugio de los feroces ataques del felino mecánico. Sin embargo, justo antes de cerrar la entrada, su Clima Tact se desprendió de sus manos y cayó a poca distancia de la navegante; pero nada pudo hacer por alcanzarlo, pues _Saber Fang_ no tardó en llegar y comenzó a golpear la jaula para luego hacerla rodar por todo el recinto, como si de un gatito jugando con un ovillo de lana se tratara.

-AHHHHHAAAAHH. DEJA DE HACERME DAR VUELTAAAAAAAAS. ME MAREOOOOOOO- le suplicó la pobre Nami al tiempo de daba giros sobre sí misma dentro de la jaula.

En ese instante, el aludido por fin consiguió sacar la cabeza del suelo y en cuanto descubrió lo que el tigre estaba haciéndole pasar a su compañera, reunió de nuevo todas sus fuerzas para cargar contra el animal de metal.

- **GOMU GOMU NO ELEPHANT GUN**.

 _Saber Fang_ fue enviado contra la pared con tanta violencia que una garra y parte de su coraza se desprendieron de su cuerpo; un golpe más y su sistema debería colapsar. Luffy aprovechó que se había derrumbado en el suelo para aproximarse a Nami y ver cómo se encontraba, y en cuanto la ayudó a salir de la jaula, la chica se abrazó a su cuello para evitar caerse a causa del mareo; Luffy la ayudó sujetándola con cuidado por la cintura, creando así una escena que levantó un tierno suspiro por parte de los espectadores.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Nami?

-Sí, eso... eso creo.

Ambos se mantuvieron así por unos segundos, hasta que escucharon que _Saber Fang_ se movía de nuevo, con amago de levantarse. Anonadados, observaron cómo las piezas que se le habían soltado debido al golpe de Luffy, volvían por sí mismas a su lugar anterior. Nami se percató en que, sobre el lomo del tigre, había sobresalido un pequeño cilindro parpadeante de color amarillo, que se había ocultado una vez que _Saber Fang_ estuvo completamente recompuesto.

 _¡Pues claro!_ , pensó pronto ella, habiendo llegado a la conclusión del asunto, _Esa cosa debe de ser su batería central; y no sólo la necesita para mantenerse activo, sino que también la utiliza para recuperar aquellas piezas que se le desprendan_.

-Oi, Luffy. Tengo un plan para que derrotemos a ese felino- advirtió a su capitán- El punto débil de esa máquina se encuentra en su lomo. Si conseguimos hacer que se caigan de nuevo algunas partes del cuerpo, podré lanzarle una descarga lo suficientemente potente como para colapsarlo.

El moreno respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, en señal de que lo había comprendido todo.

-Patéale el trasero mientras que yo recupero mi Clima Tact, y cuando se le desprenda alguna pieza y active su batería, avísame y lo electrocutaré.

-¡Entendido, Nami! ¡Vamos allá!

Luffy se dirigió al galope contra _Saber Fang_ , dispuesto a vengarse con creces después de haberle enterrado la cara en el suelo.

-¡Oi tú, gato con circuitos, te voy a patear el culo!- le "insultó" para llamar su atención mientras que Nami corría a por su bastón climático.

La táctica funcionó y criatura se giró hacia él, dejando salir gruñidos chirriantes de su garganta mecánica. Entonces Luffy, en cuanto alcanzó al felino, volvió a agarrarlo con fuerza de la cola; éste intentó zafarse del chico con un mordisco, pero lo único que consiguió fue atrapar su propio rabo, el cual se arrancó de cuajo, dejando en su lugar un montón de cables rotos y colgantes que echaban chispas.

-¡Je! Idiota- se burló Luffy de él, satisfecho de que su idea hubiera dado resultado.

 _Saber Fang_ emitió un feroz rugido al ser alertado por su sistema de que aquel daño no tenía reparo. Cuando estaba listo para ir a por Luffy, un objeto ligero pero duro le golpeó en la cabeza, fragmentando la pantalla de vidrio de uno de sus ojos. El tigre se volvió en busca del agresor y no tardó en ver a Nami, que había recuperado su Clima Tact y acababa de aumentar su longitud para impactar al felino con el extremo de éste. _Saber Fang_ trató de encarar a la joven, pero le costó enfocar a su objetivo a causa de la rotura de su ojo, que comenzaba a fallar y distorsionaba su foco, de modo que las imágenes le aparecían pixeladas.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora tendrá problemas para calcular nuestros ataques; y además un daño así tampoco podrá repararlo con su batería central- se dijo Nami, orgullosa de que todo estuviera saliendo según su plan- Si le doy una vez más, conseguiré que ese ojo le quede inutilizado.

Antes de que pudiera prevenirlo siquiera, el tigre ya se le echaba encima con los colmillos al descubierto. Pero Nami mantuvo la mente fría y con un suave movimiento de su Clima Tact, activó un espejismo que la hizo invisible. _Saber Fang_ miró confuso hacia todos los lados, sin encontrar rastro alguno de la muchacha, hecho que Luffy aprovechó para cargar de nuevo contra el ahora despistado felino.

- **GOMU GOMU NO**...- gritó, tiñendo los dos brazos con Busoshoku Haki mientras los tensaba detrás de su espalda- **GRIZZLY MAGNUM**.

El poderoso impacto del Rey Pirata provocó que gran parte de la coraza y algunas placas de soporte de _Saber Fang_ se desprendiesen de su cuerpo, además de que varios cables se aflojaron y quedaron colgando entre sus circuitos. El tigre iba a activar su batería central para recuparar sus piezas cuando, de pronto, Nami apareció de la nada cerca de su cabeza y con el bastón apuntando hacia su ojo dañado. No tuvo tiempo el animal metálico de esquivar el golpe, y el vértice del arma de Nami le atravesó la pantalla por competo hasta llegar al foco, rompiéndolo por completo y dejando así medio ciego al tigre. Entonces, éste se cayó hacia atrás, rugiendo desesperado al advertir aquel daño irreparable.

-¡Bien hecho, Nami! ¡Eres increíble!- la felicitó Luffy mientras llegaba junto a ella, para acto seguido comenzar a darle entusiasmadas palmadas en la espalda.

-No ha sido nada, Luffy, sólo he seguido el plan que acordamos- le contestó la aludida intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, aunque no pudo ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas, ni siquiera cuando trató de taparlas con sus manos; parecía una adolescente a la que el chico que le gustaba le había hablado por primera vez.

-Ooooh, el amor pirata está en el aire- comentó Gabriel Rommer, acompañado de los ánimos del público.

-¡Que se besen, que se besen!- pedían los espectadores más descarados.

Ante aquellas palabras que provenían de las gradas, Nami se sonrojó todavía más, hasta el punto de que se vio obligada a descargar su vergüenza con su pobre pareja.

-¡Deja de darme esas palmadas a lo bruto, que duelen!- lo regañó mientras salía humo de su puño, debido al tortazo que le había propinado a su capitán en el cráneo.

-AAUCH, DUELEEE- gimió el Rey Pirata, llevándose las manos al nuevo chichón que sobresalía sobre su cabello.

Pero de repente, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera prevenirlo...

-ÑAAM- _Saber Fang_ aferró a Luffy entre sus mandíbulas de acero y metió dentro de su boca medio cuerpo del joven de goma.

-¡Luffy!- chilló Nami, entre perpleja y preocupada.

-UAAAAAHHAAA- el moreno soltaba fuertes alaridos desde el interior de la boca del felino, al tiempo que movía las piernas con desesperación- ¡Suéltame, cabronazo, que no soy tu comida!

La criatura hizo caso omiso a sus gritos, y comenzó a zarandearlo con energía de un lado a otro. Había sido programado para atacar de modo que no hiriese de gravedad a los participantes, por lo que no haría daño al muchacho, pero tampoco pensaba dejarlo ir.

-Maldición, ¿y ahora qué hago?- se preguntó Nami, pensando lo más rápido que pdía en busca de una solución para liberar a Luffy y de paso, a ser posible, derrotar de una vez a aquel tigre insistente.

La pelirroja se fijó en las gigantescas cajas que adornaban la arena, si se subía a una de ellas podría acumular una tormenta lo suficientemente poderosa como para colapsar el sistema de _Saber Fang_. Luffy no recibiría ningún daño por su parte, ya que la goma era inmune a la electricidad. Entonces Observó que el tigre acababa de activar la batería de su lomo, logrando que las piezas caídas fueran atraídas hasta él para regresar a su lugar. Nami no podía perder ni un minuto, ya que con Luffy fuera de juego, no tendrían otra oportunidad; así que corrió hacia una de las cajas y preparó su Clima Tact para el ataque final.

Los espectadores admiraron asombrados cómo la navegante Mugiwara, con ayuda de su bastón, lanzaba al aire un huevo del cual salió una corriente esponjosa, que formó una extensa nube negra que cubrió todo el estadio.

-¡Mira hacia aquí, gatito!- le dijo la pelirroja a _Saber Fang_ con voz desafiante.

El aludido dejó de zarandear a Luffy entre sus fauces y se volvió hacia Nami, gruñendo amenazador.

 **-Weather Egg**...-gritó la chica, levantando el bastón climático- **THUNDER BREED TEMPO**.

De la nube emergieron unos potentes rayos que cayeron al unísono sobre _Saber Fang_ , electrocutando por completo sus circuitos y sus sistemas principales, hasta que la descarga fue tal que colpasó la batería central que había quedado al descubierto. Fue entonces cuando los ojos rojos del tigre mecánico se apagaron y el animal cayó a tierra con todo su peso. La pareja Mugiwara vuelto a ganar.

-Esto... Eso ha sido...- Gabriel Rommer no encontraba palabras para describir aquel increíble resultado- IMPRESIONANTE, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES. LA PAREJA MUGIWARA HAN SIDO LOS PRIMEROS EN VENCER A _SABER FANG_ DESDE HACÍA AÑOS. CON UNOS BIEN MERECIDOS **850 PUNTOS** EN ESTA PRUEBA: **LA PUNTUACIÓN PERFECTA**. LOS MUGIWARA SE ALZAN POR HOY CON UN TOTAL DE **1050 PUNTOS**. ¡QUÉ INCREÍBLE COMPENETRACIÓN, QUÉ GRAN PAREJA!

Mientras que la multitud estallaba en felicitaciones y aplausos, provocando un estruendo que podía oírse en toda la ciudad, Nami corrió al encuentro de su compañero, que acababa de deslizarse de la boca del tigre.

-¡Luffy, lo logramos!- chilló entusiasmada la joven, abrazándose con fuerza al capitán- ¡Hemos superado otra prueba! ¡Estamos sólo a 50 puntos de alcanzar a los Ommar!

-Qué bien, ¿eh, Nami? Shishishishi- respondió él, satisfecho al ver la amplia sonrisa de felicidad en su cartógrafa.

En pocos minutos, sus nakamas y el resto público, así como los demás concursantes, les rodearon mientras les daban las más variadas ovaciones; por su parte, Akira les felicitó a ambos con un fuerte abrazo, e incluso Patrick, para sorpresa de muchos, admitió que habían luchado "bien" (aquélla era la mayor felicitación que podías recibir del pelicobrizo cuando era tu rival; pero en otras circunstancias, recibías de él halagos bastante más afables).

-¡Nami-swan, felicidades! Un besito a la ganadora- dijo Sanji abalanzándose con una expresión bobalicona sobre la cartógrafa, con los labios preparados para besarla en la mejilla.

La chica tenía el puño preparado para darle una lección al pervertido cocinero, cuando de repente, el elástico brazo de Luffy rodeó sus caderas y la atrajo hasta él, de manera que los labios de Sanji fueron a parar al hocico de la cabra Carrie. Por su lado, el Rey Pirata se agachó al tiempo que sujetaba a la pelirroja por la cintura y la espalda, sosteniéndola en el aire con sus brazos como si ambos estuvieran realizando el último paso de un sensual baile. Si alguna vez Nami creyó que no podía ruborizarse más, ahora tendría que tragarse sus palabras.

-Me has salvado de las fauces de un tigre robótico, navegante- le susurró el moreno con una voz tan sexy como poco común en él.

-Pues... ¡pues claro, idiota!-contestó la joven, con el rostro prácticamente convertido en un tomate- ¿Pensabas que iba a dejar que te tragase? Yo...

-Sólo hacías tu función como nakama, ¿ibas a decir eso? Shishishi.

Nami acercó aún más su cara a la del chico, al tiempo que le acariciaba el carrillo con ternura.

-Así es. Qué bien me conoces, capitán.

-Supongo que tendré que darte las gracias.

Dicho ésto, el Rey Pirata se agachó aún más hasta que sus labios se fundieron con los de la muchacha. Ésta se dejó llevar por la pasión y la felicidad que la inundaba; no le importó que ella y su compañero estuvieran demostrándose sus sentimientos a la vista de tantas personas, sólo pensaba en el delicioso baile que su lengua había iniciado con la del moreno, y en las caricias que ambos se intercambiaban por la espalda y los hombros. Su fervor llegó a tal punto que hasta se olvidaron de la multitud que les rodeaba y del tiempo que llevaban besándose.

-Oi oi oi, chicos- les avisó asustado Chopper agitando las patitas- Vuestro nivel de hormonas se está elevando demasiado, si seguís así vais a...

-Copular, fufufufu.- remató una sonriente Robin, sin el menor pudor.

-¿Pero qué diantres le pasa por la mente a esta mujer?- declaró Usopp levantando un brazo en el aire.

Entonces Nami, que igualmente había escuchado todo, se separó de su novio para dirigirles una mirada traviesa a la arqueóloga y al médico Mugiwaras.

-¿Sabéis, chicos? Creo que nos habéis dado una idea sobre cómo coronar este exitoso día.

La navegante agarró con firmeza su Clima Tact y clavó su hambrienta mirada marrón a Luffy, la cual le fue correspondida. No hubo necesidad de palabras, ni siquiera un asentimiento con la cabeza. En ésto estaban tan compenetrados como a la hora de luchar.

-¿Se marchan ya?- quiso saber Gabriel, ajeno a los planes de la pareja pirata.

-Sí- fue lo único que respondió Luffy, ansioso por saciar su creciente deseo hacia la pelirroja.

-Entonces debo avisarles de que mañana no tendrá lugar ningún evento. Pero se organizarán entrenamientos todo el día para practicar el manejo de las motocicletas irisianas que serán utilizadas en la tercera prueba, además de un banquete que les tendrá de invitados de honor a ustedes, los concursantes.

-¡¿Un banquete?!- el instinto sexual del Rey Pirata quedó eclipsado en un segundo al escuchar aquella palabra, la cual le hizo comenzar a babear- ¿Y habrá carne?

-Toda la que usted pida, señor Luffy.

-¡Yahooooo...!- la alegría del chico de goma se vio interrumpida por doloroso un tirón en su oreja- Ay ay ay ay ay.

-Amorcito, ¿te recuerdo que tienes otro tipo de banquete pendiente conmigo, _y ahora_?- le murmuró al oído Nami al tiempo que le estiraba aún más el lóbulo.

-Ah, sí. Shishishi- se rió el aludido rascándose la nuca, notablemente nervioso- Perdona, Nami.

Con ésto, Nami admitía por terminada la conversación y agitó su bastón climático sobre su cabeza para así levantar una cortina de niebla que les permitió a ella y a su amado escabullirse discretamente hacia el _Sunny_ , su hogar y también su escenario preferido donde dar rienda suelta a su amor.

-Ay, el amor- comentó Brook entre la niebla, una vez que la pareja desapareció- Me pregunto si esta vez Nami-san tampoco llevará panties, yohohohohoho.

Por su parte, Patrick reflexionaba sobre cómo solventar la distancia a la que muy peligrosamente se habían acercado los dos Mugiwaras al puesto de Akira y suyo. Al día siguiente tendrían que probar su destreza al manillar de una motocicleta, y aunque para el pelicobrizo no podía existir mejor conductor que Akira (que contaba con amplia experiencia en dicho tema por su oficio de cartero, el cual le obligaba a desplazarse en ese tipo de vehículos), supuso que tal vez no estaría mal que desafiase él mismo a la pelirroja a una pequeña carrera para evaluar quién era el mejor. De este modo, Patrick no sólo practicaría su conducción, sino que también tendría la oportunidad de humillar a aquella presumida que tenía por rival.

* * *

Por si alguien se preguntaba qué fue de Sanji, éste estuvo durante las dos horas siguientes chillando como un descosido mientras huía de la cabra Carrie, la cual se había sentido tan adulada por el gesto del pirata, que se enamoró de él al instante y, con los ojos convertidos en corazoncitos, se lanzó tras él dando saltitos al tiempo que le suplicaba más besos con tiernos balidos. Por supuesto, huelga mencionar que cierto nakama suyo de cabellos verdes se había tumbado en el suelo disfrutando a carcajada limpia, incapaz de soportar el ataque de risa que le invadió al presenciar aquella escena. Por una vez, el cocinero Mugiwara había encandilado a una dama a primera vista... aunque no como él esperaba. Y si alguien en el futuro querría preguntar sobre aquel bochornoso episodio, por mucho que se negase a responder, Zoro ya se encargaría de recordarlo todo con pelos y señales, agregando de aquél fue uno de los días más memorables de su vida.


	5. Esta no es la meta a la que aspiro

**¡Hola relinchoso a todos, nakamas! En verdad pensaba que este nuevo capítulo iba a llevarme más tiempo del que creía, pero al final aquí está, shishishi. Supongo que las musas y el tiempo de la universidad han decidido ser piadosos conmigo por una vez XD**

 **En este capítulo y en el próximo conoceréis más a fondo al matrimonio Ommar, y también el por qué de la exagerada actitud competitiva de Patrick. Aclaro de nuevo que no es mala persona, sólo que por ciertos aspectos de su pasado se comporta así cuando concursa, y especialmente cuando alguien tan talentoso como el capitán y la navegante Mugiwaras amenazan con superarle.**

 **Disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo, y espero que vosotros también lo hagáis al leerlo.**

 **¡Luces... digo lectura dentro!**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Usopp fue a avisar al capitán y a la navegante de que el desayuno ya estaba listo. Después de recorrer la mitad del _Sunny_ en busca de los amantes, a quienes no se les había vuelto a ver desde la tarde anterior, al fin escuchó movimientos en la cámara del tesoro. Ignorante a lo que estaba pasando en su interior, el artillero Mugiwara abrió el ventanuco redondo de la puerta.

-¡Oi Luffy, Nami! Es hora de...

PAAF

No pudo terminar de hablar el narizón debido al puñetazo que le propinó su nakama pelirroja a través de la ventana.

-¡Fuera de aquí, Usopp! ¿Que no ves que estamos ocupados?- le espetó Nami al otro lado de la puerta.

 _Por Oda, ¿cuánto aguante tienen estos dos? ¿Que son inhumanos acaso?_ , pensó el francotirador, que se encontraba tumbado en el suelo con la mejilla hinchada y los dientes torcidos.

-Danos cinco minutos, Usopp. Shishishi- se escuchó decir a un satisfecho Luffy.

-Me envía Sanji, para avisaros de que el desayuno está servido.

Al oír aquella palabra tan sagrada para él, el Rey Pirata se olvidó de sus apetitos sexuales para atender a los de su estómago.

-¡¿Desayuno?! ¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes?- reclamó el chico de goma mientras salía a toda velocidad de la estancia, vestido únicamente con los pantalones y dejando su torso al descubierto.

-Luffyyy...- lo llamó molesta su compañera, que sólo se vestía con la camisa naranja que usaba Luffy en el concurso, lo cual le dejaba expuesta buena parte de sus esbeltas piernas.

De repente, Usopp sintió que un aura peligrosa lo observaba fijamente, amenazando con saltar sobr él en cualquier momento. Con dificultad giró la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde procedía, y vio a Nami, que lo miraba con una sonrisa _demasiado_ amable.

-Usopp...-le dijo con un tono dulce- ¿Qué te costaba esperar un poquito antes de avisarnos sobre el desayuno, eh?

 _Que todos los dioses me amparen_ ; rezó en silencio el artillero, temiéndose el castigo que estaba por caerle encima.

Poco después, el almuerzo trancurría según la normalidad rutinaria, con la novedad de que Usopp apareció con la cara inflada y la cabeza llena de chichones (cosa de la que no dudó en echarle a culpa a Sanji, reclamando que después de ésto nunca más iba a servir de mensajero para Nami y Luffy cuando estuvieran "ocupados"). Esta vez la pelirroja se encontraba más relajada que el día anterior, ya que no le cabía duda de que le iría bien en los entrenamientos con las motocicletas irisianas, teniendo en cuenta lo bien que se le daba conducir vehículos ligeros como el _waver_ o el _Shiro Mokuba I_. Y por supuesto, todos estaban de acuerdo en que ella sería la encargada de manejar la moto durante la tercera prueba; aunque Nami no podía negarle a Luffy su derecho de probar la conducción en los entrenamientos.

* * *

Terminado el desayuno, la tripulación se dirigió hacia la pista de ensayos en el Estadio Irisiano. No quedaba ningún rastro de la batalla contra _Saber Fang_ , y en su lugar habían colocado recorridos con diversos obstáculos que simulaban a un circuito de _cross_. Los demás concursantes, que formaban una docena (los que no habían superado la segunda prueba habían sido descalificados), ya se encontraban allí practicando. La prueba consisiría en que cada pareja se montaría en una única motocicleta, en la cual atravesarían un extenso circuito alrededor de los terrenos que rodeaban Iris City; y aunque podía manejar una sóla persona durante toda la carrera, ambos amantes estaban llamados a entrenar por igual en aquel día por si acaso quien conducía, por algún percance, debería ser relevado por su compañero o compañera.

En cuanto se identificaron, dos encargados del concurso les dieron a la pareja Mugiwara unas prendas de cuero sintético negro, que resultaban muy cómodas además de ofrecer protección contra posibles roces y caídas; y en la zona superior de la espalda habían bordado el nombre de cada uno en tipografía de gran tamaño. Por último, les entregaron unas gafas protectoras moteras y un casco (Nami se ató el cabello en una coleta para acomodárselo mejor con el último complemento); todo ello personalizado sus respectivos colores distintivos, el rojo y el naranja.

Algunos miembros del personal les daban instrucciones a lo más novatos sobre cómo maniobrar las motocicletas y la activación de la tercera rueda auxiliar en los giros cerrados; pero Nami pronto demostraría que no precisaba de ningún consejo para dominar esos vehículos. En seguida se hizo con una moto y, aunque no se sentía exactamente como el _Shiro Mokuba_ , pronto aprendió los métodos sobre cómo frenar, girar, acelerar y activar la tercera rueda.

-YAAHOOOO- gritó entusiasmada en cuanto dirigió la motocicleta hacia la pista, con su larga coleta anaranjada ondeando al viento.

Nami no tardó en demostrar en tenía una maestría innata (como con otros medios de transporte a motor) para controlar aquellos vehículos; pero Luffy, rabioso por la envidia, no quiso ser menos y se montó en otra moto, pero esta vez él no se preocupó en saber cómo funcionaba siquiera su manejo y el vehículo salió disparado como una flecha hacia el circuito.

-AAAAHHH. DEMASIADO RÁPIDO, DEMASIADO RÁPIDO.

Nami observaba impotente la cómica escena, sintiéndose aliviada de que sería ella la encargada de conducir en la prueba siguiente. De pronto, alguien se colocó a su lado montado también sobre una motocicleta; Nami lo reconoció enseguida.

-Oh, por Oda- masculló Nami, subiéndose sus gafas para ver mejor al recién llegado- ¿Qué quieres, Patrick?

-¿Será él quién conduzca en la carrera mañana?- le preguntó el irisiano mirando con burla al capitán Sombrero de Paja, que seguía zigzaneando por el circuito sin rumbo ni control.

-Por supuesto que no, seré yo la que maneje la moto.

-Deberías saber entonces que no sólo se trata de conducir a través de un circuito.

-¿Lo dices por esa "prueba de amor"?

-Así es. Cada uno tendrá que cargar el objeto que el otro más aprecie personalmente, y si alguno de ellos se cae tan sólo una vez, quedaréis descalificados.

La navegante ahogó un gruñido de fustración; en parte se esperaba que les someterían a un reto complicado en el transcurso del recorrido, pero la desmotivaba el elevado riesgo de perder esta vez. Ya no se trataba de enfrentarse contra fieras robóticas ni de recoger tarjetas a fuerza de saltos, sino vigilar un objeto preciado (el más preciado, de hecho) de Luffy al tiempo que ella controlaba la motocicleta; y por su parte, su capitán tendría también que sostener algo a lo que la chica tuviese mucha estima, evitando por otro lado caerse del vehículo.

-¿Y quién será de vosotros dos el que conduzca en la prueba? ¿Tú?- quiso saber ella, devolviendo a su rival unos afilados ojos altaneros.

-No, yo sólo entreno por reglamento y porque me gusta montar en estas máquinas de vez en cuando. Akira será el encargado de controlar nuestra motocicleta mañana, ya que es un experto con estos transportes- continuó hablando Patrick, señalando a su marido, el cual conducía a varios metros de ellos con gran maestría- Desde siempre le han encantado las motocicletas y las aprendió a manejar desde que era muy joven; no hay nadie mejor que él.

Nami observó que el tono del irisiano no reflejaba arrogancia sino admiración, lo cual acompañaba con su profunda mirada de adulación hacia su compañero. Y entonces, para su sorpresa, reconoció el mismo talante de devoción y cariño que empleaba para referirse a Luffy cuando alguien le preguntaba qué había visto en él, ya fuera como capitán o como pareja. Pero pronto el barbudo salió de su trance y se giró hacia la pelirroja con su anterior gesto desafiante.

-Te deseo mucha suerte, novata- comentó Patrick, arrancando su moto- Porque si tu novio maneja el equilibrio para mantenerse en el asiento tanto como su "talento" al manillar, yo de vosotros me retiraría hoy mismo. ¡Jajajajajaja!

-La madre que... Tú... ¡Aaargg!- le maldijo Nami, resisitendo las ganas de golpear por la espalda con su moto al pelicobrizo.

Unos gritos familiares obligaron a la joven a desviar su atención hacia Luffy, el cual trataba en vano de controlar el manillar mientras que los demás participantes se apartaban como podían a su paso, bien girando sus motocicletas hacia un lado, o bien tirándose al suelo para evitar ser atropellados.

-UAAAAAHHHAAA. NAMIIIII, ¿CÓMO SE DETIENE ESTE TRASTO?

La aludida estaba a punto de decirle a su compañero cómo parar, cuando de pronto reconoció a Patrick conduciendo a poca distancia de Luffy, justo enfrente de él; y una diabólica idea surgió de su mente.

-¡Luffy, tienes que girar el manillar derecho! ¡El derecho!

El joven obedeció y retorció el manillar enseguida, pero en lugar de frenar, la moto aceleró todavía más y fue a estrellarse contra la de Patrick.

PAAF.

-IIIAAAAAAAHH- el alarido del barbudo se escuchó a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Luffy consiguió pararse por fin gracias al impacto, mientras que el irisiano salió volando por varios metros hasta que cayó de pleno en el extremo opuesto del estadio, levantando una nube de polvo.

-¡Bingo!- se felicitó a sí misma la navegante Mugiwara, enseñando el pulgar.

-Ups, perdona _Pato_ \- se disculpó Luffy.

-¡Patrick!- dijo Akira preocupado en la distancia, deteniendo su vehículo.

-Ya estoy harto...- murmuró entre dientes el pelicobrizo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Una vez que se sacudió los restos de tierra de la ropa, Patrick señaló a su rival pelirroja con una vena palpitando en su sien. Había llegado la hora de saldar las cuentas.

-¡Nami la "Gata Ladrona", te reto a una carrera aquí y ahora!

Todos los presentes contuvieron un grito de impresión, esperando ansiosos la respuesta de la muchacha, la cual no tardó en hacerse oír.

-¡No, Patrick!- intervino Akira acercándose a su marido, que ya se desesperaba por la obsesiva actitud competitiva que últimamente mostraba- Corta ya con esta parafernalia de rivalidad; estamos aquí para participar limpiamente y sin rencores...

-¡Acepto tu desafío, Ommar!- declaró de repente Nami con una imperiosa firmeza; no pensaba perder semejante oportunidad para hacerle tragar sus palabras de una buena vez al pelicobrizo.

-¿QUÉEEEE?- chilló anonadado Akira con los ojos desorbitados, al igual que el resto de la multitud.

* * *

Los competidores habían paralizado sus entrenamientos para ver la pequeña carrera entre el veterano Patrick Ommar y la pirata Mugiwara no Nami. La tripulación del Sombrero de Paja animaba a su navegante con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones; mientras que Akira, que se encontraba junto a ellos, suspiraba contrariado por aquel sinsentido que había desatado su cónyugue.

 _No sé por qué presiento que nada bueno va a salir de ésto_ , reflexionó en silencio cruzándose de brazos, esperando que la mini competición terminase cuanto antes.

Ambos rivales se encontraban en el inicio del circuito, que habían convetido en una improvisada línea de salida. Cada uno giraban el manillar de arranque para calentar los motores, al tiempo que se lanzaban miradas desafiantes cada pocos segundos. Los cuatro supervisores de la pista, a los que Nami había sobornado para que les permitiesen llevar a cabo el reto, les avisaron de la prohibición de provocar caídas al otro corredor, y por supuesto, no estaban permitidas patadas, codazos ni cualquier otro tipo de agresión. Un mozo se situó en la línea de partida, sosteniendo un pañuelo a modo de bandera de salida.

-A la cuenta de 3, dará comienzo la carrera- advirtió el hombre, levantando la prenda.

 **3**

-Voy a conseguir que quedes en ridículo delante de tus nakamas, novata- medio amenazó Patrick a Nami, al tiempo que se posicionaba para la salida.

 **2**

-No si antes de pateo yo el trasero cuando atraviese esa meta delante de tus narices- contraatacó la pelirroja sin intimidarse lo más mínimo.

 **1... YA**

Cuando el pañuelo cayó, las dos motocicletas arrancaron con fuerza y salieron disparadas hacia el circuito. Entre los espectadores reinaban los divididos ánimos y gritos de apoyo hacia sus favortitos.

-PATRICK, PATRICK, PATRICK.

-NAMI, NAMI, NAMI.

La primera fase del circuito era sencilla, pues consistía únicamente en un tramo liso compuesto por curvas cerradas. Ambos rivales la superaron sin problemas al saber el momento exacto para activar la tercera rueda auxiliar, en el momento en que la curva se torcía demasiado como para que la moto se equilibrase sólo con el peso del conductor. Ninguno de los dos lograba adelantar al otro por más de unos minutos, y recorrieron en paralelo la ruta hasta llegar al segundo tramo, en el cual los corredores debían mantener el equilibrio sobre el vehículo mientras que se elevaban sobre el asiento cuando se elevaban en el aire sobre unos pronunciados montículos de tierra. Nami ganó algo de ventaja en esta parte, dado que estaba más que acostumbrada a conducir en superficies irregulares y sobrevolar obstáculos sin perder la compostura.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Patrick con la mirada desorbitada, obervando impotente cómo la pelirroja lo sobrepasaba al tiempo que ella le sacaba la lengua con burla.

-Biiiiih.

-ADELANTE NAMI- la animaban sus nakamas.

-NAMI SWAAAN, ESTÁS TAN GUAPA CUANDO CONDUCES- la alabó Sanji, hincado de rodillas mientras le enviaba corazoncitos.

-VAMOS NAMIIII. GÁNALE A ESE _PATO_ \- gritó Luffy a los cuatro vientos, orgulloso de lo talentosa que era su navegante.

-¡Que mi nombres es _Patrick_ , puñetas!- reclamó el aludido hecho una furia.

Por su parte, Akira observaba la escena en silencio. En otras circunstancias, también estaría dando ánimos a su compañero a voz en grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero el sujeto que ahora competía en aquella pista no parecía su marido. Aquella era una persona agresiva y demasiado obsesionada con ganar, algo muy contrario al hombre con el que compartía su vida desde hacía años. Patrick no se dio cuenta apenas de que el pelicaoba no le apoyaba como de costumbre, y rabioso por la ventaja que le había tomado Nami, aceleró del todo su motocicleta.

Ya habían alcanzado la última parte del recorrido cuando el irisiano alcanzó a la pelirroja. Ésta también había activado la máxima velocidad y ahora se hayaban casi codo con codo; sólo les quedaba atravesar un tramo recto de veinte metros y llegarían a la meta. Sus rodillas casi se rozaban, y les dolían las manos debido a la potencia con la que se aferraban al manillar.

Ya sólo quedaban diez metros, y Nami comenzaba a ganar terreno de nuevo. Patrick ya se estaba desesperando, ni siquiera pensaba con claridad... ¡No podía perder! No quería hacerlo, después de todo el esfuerzo que había invertido en llegar al primer puesto junto a Akira; por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía miedo de no conseguir superar el concurso. Y antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, le dio un discreto puntapié al costado de la motocicleta de Nami, haciéndola tambalearse el tiempo suficiente como para que el irisiano lograra adelantarla.

-¡No, no, no, no! ¡Maldición!- masculló la cartógrafa mientras intentaba recuperar el control de la moto.

Nadie se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho Patrick, salvo Nami por supuesto... y Akira, que abrió incrédulo los ojos a más no poder, sin llegar a creerse lo que acababa de ver. Patrick podía ser desafiante e incluso, a veces, fanfarrón a la hora de competir; pero nunca, _ **jamás**_ , había hecho trampas ni jugado sucio.

-Patrick...- consiguió apenas susurrar, sintiéndose incapaz de reconocer a su esposo después de aquéllo.

Éste, por su lado, continuó corriendo sin mirar atrás y cruzó la meta en solitario. Nami lo hizo sólo dos minutos más tarde, después conseguir equilibrar de nuevo su vehículo.

-¡Has hecho trampa!- lo acusó ella indignada mientras desmontaba- Le has dado una patada a mi motocicleta.

-Estabas demasiado cerca y te aparté en un acto reflejo, sólo éso- se intentó excusar el barbudo, quien tampoco quería creerse que había llegado al extremo de cometer un acto tan bajo.

-¡No es cierto, me empujaste!

-¡No lo hice...! Yo sólo...

Patrick no encontraba palabras para justificar lo que había hecho, y de pronto empezó a sentirse mal consigo mismo. No era propio de él perder los papeles de aquella, ni mucho menos hacer trampas; no se explicaba cómo había llegado a ésa situación. Entonces miró hacia los espectadores, que presenciaban la discusión con una expresión neutral, ya que no entendían lo que estaba pasando. Pronto se percató de que Akira no se encontraba entre ellos, y comprendió por qué. No le importaba ya haber quedado como un cobarde delante de todos, sólo quería ir con su compañero; de modo que decidió tragarse su orgullo y sincerizarse con la navegante Mugiwara.

-Lo siento, Nami... Te pido perdón- se disculpó rápida aunque francamente, antes de subirse en su motocicleta para ir en busca de Akira.

Los presentes se miraron confusos entre sí (Luffy sobre todo), incapaces de encontrar una explicación a lo que estaba ocurriendo; pero Nami, una vez que se recuperó de la impresión por haber visto a su rival pedirle disculpas con aquel semblante derrotado, lo comprendió perfectamente, y rezó para sus adentros que el día acabase bien para el matrimonio Ommar.

* * *

-¡Akira, espera!- llamó Patrick a su compañero en cuanto lo vio a pocos metros de la salida del estadio.

El pelicaoba no le hizo caso y continuó caminando con los puños apretados por el enfado. Aquello confirmó los pensamientos de Patrick, que aceleró su moto para alcanzar a su marido, detiéndose luego justo enfrente de él.

-¿Podemos hablar, por favor?- le suplicó mientras descendía del vehículo; su mirada reflejaba un profundo arrepentimiento, pero al aludido aquello no le bastó, no después de lo que le había visto hacer en la pista.

-¿Hablar sobre qué, Patrick? ¡¿Sobre el puntapié que le diste a la motocicleta de Nami para desestabilizarla y así poder ganar tú?!

-Yo... Yo no sabía lo que hacía, me cegaron los deseos de ganar y...

-Desde que empezamos a ganar constantemente el _Concurso de Parejas_ te has ido volviendo más competitivo cada año. No pareces el mismo cuando participamos: amenazas a los que tienen más probabilidades de superarnos, entrenas de manera obsesiva, y actúas de un modo muy pedante con los demás, y a veces conmigo. ¡¿Dónde está el hombre con el que me casé, Patrick?!

-Siempre fui el mismo, Akira, pero me dejé llevar por la victoria más de lo que debería...

Patrick supo entonces que de nada servían las excusas; no había actuado correctamente, lo cual había ofendido tanto a Nami como a Akira, la persona a quien más quería y que lo había aceptado desde que se conocieron, a pesar de su arraigado deseo por la victoria.

-Lo siento, Akira. De verdad que lo siento...

-No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte.

-Ya le pedí perdón a Nami, pero también debo pedírtelo a ti. No era consciente de lo mal que me portaba hasta ahora, ni de lo mal que te lo estaba haciendo pasar a ti por ello.

Akira suavizó su expresión al escuhar que su esposo se había disculpado con su rival, ya que sabía que para él era todo un sacrificio debido a su orgullo. Sin embargo, aquéllo no terminaba de solucionar el motivo de su disgusto.

-Sé que te gusta ganar, y que como cada año quieres donar esos 90 000 berries al orfanato donde trabajas; pero esta obsesión te está haciendo daño, nos hace daño a los dos. Yo decidí entrar a este concurso porque quería disfrutar de la participación contigo, no por alcanzar lo máximo del maldito podio.

-Lo sé...- el barbudo estaba tan arrepentido que no podía levantar la vista del suelo, quedando sus ojos cubiertos por una sombra bajo su flequillo.

Percibiendo entonces la sinceridad en las palabras de Patrick, el pelicaoba lo tomó con suavidaz del mentón y lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-Prométeme que no volverás a actuar así, por favor. Quiero que regrese el buen hombre que educa a los niños del orfanato con total dedicación, quiero que regrese el Patrick con el que decidí compartir mi vida.

El pelicobrizo, sintiéndose abrumado por la humildad de su compañero, lo abrazó con fuerza mientras reprimía un sollozo.

-Te lo prometo, Akira; no cometeré una falta así nunca más. Y aunque no ganemos, buscaré la manera de donar dinero al orfanato, pero no volveré a hacerlo a costa de mi obsesión, y menos a costa de tu felicidad.

Ante aquellas palabras, el aludido se olvidó por completo de su enfado y correspondió al abrazo de su compañero.

-Te amo, idiota.

-Lo mismo digo, Akira.

Mientras los Ommar se abrazaban y se susurraban lo mucho que se amaban, no se percataron de que la pareja Mugiwara se encontraba observándolos desde el umbral de la entrada del estadio. Luffy seguía encontrándose muy confundido por el repentino retiro de Patrick de la pista, por lo que supuso que había ido a celebrar la victoria con su pareja. Nami no le había dicho nada sobre la patada que le había dado Patrick durante la carrera; le bastaba con saber que el irisiano se hayaba sinceramente arrepentido por ello, y pensó que su esposo ya le había dado las suficientes represalias. Además, la pelirroja no podía evitar pensar que tenían mucho en común en cuanto al amor que sentían hacia sus respectivas parejas.

Patrick y ella seguirían siendo rivales en el concurso, pero no enemigos. Y con el hacha de guerra enterrada en el circuito irisiano, los Mugiwara disfrutarían mucho más del banquete que les esperaba esa misma noche.

* * *

 **Les he pillado cariño a esta pareja, jejeje; ¿y vosotros? En cierto modo se parecen a Luffy y Nami; a ver cómo sigue esta alocada competición :)**

 **¡La próxima actualización tendrá como escenario el gran banquete! ¿Qué sorpresas les esperan a nuestros amantes piratas?**

 **Muchas racias por seguir leyendo este fic, y especiales agradecimientos a Falkner Zero y a Alice1420 por sus bellos reviews. Yo también les apoyo en sus respectivas historias desde lo más profundo de mi equino corazón.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto, lectores!**


	6. Qué festín, gran festín

**Hola, nakamas. Aquí os traigo por fin el nuevo capítulo de _Oro y cristal_ , esta vez con más romance y sin competiciones. Tampoco faltará comedia, ya que es parte de su contenido, y si hay algo que adoro cuando escribo, es transmitir la misma alegría que siento a los lectores, shishishi. **

**Habrá una escena en la que os recomiendo escuchar la siguiente canción de fondo:** _ **Wait for You**_ **de Elliot Yamin, de la cual os avisaré de ponerla llegado el momento.**

 **Y ahora, como diría Gabriel Rommer, ¡que empiece el espectáculo!**

* * *

En la noche del día de los entrenamientos de las motocicletas, iba a tener lugar el gran banquete del Concurso de Parejas de Iris. Los participantes y sus respectivos invitados se vistieron con sus mejores galas y esperaban a que un carruaje contratado por el personal del evento fuese a recogerlos, para después llevarlos hasta el lugar donde tenía lugar la ceremonia.

Mientras tanto, en el _Thousand Sunny_ , la habitación de los hombres era un auténtico caos: por el suelo se encontraban desperdigados cinturones, calcetines y zapatos que los muchachos habían descartado de ponerse para el banquete. Se vestían apurados y al mismo tiempo, intentando verse atractivos o, al menos, lo suficientemente arreglados; de no hacerlo, Nami les había advertido que no les permitiría asistir, y en el caso de Luffy, no le dejaría probar ni un bocado de la carne que se serviría. Aquella advertencia funcionó de maravilla, y tras el alboroto de quejas y dudas sobre qué pantalón combinaba bien con qué camisa, quedaron listos (excepto Franky, a quien le tocó quedar vigilando el barco): Todos llevaban un elegante smokin negro, camisa, y zapatos de gala (Luffy se sentía un poco incómodo con ellos, pero por una noche de buena comida, estaba decidido a soportarlo); a excepción de Zoro, el cual vestía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de color verde botella, complementados con un cinturón plateado cuya plata central tenía grabadas, en letras grandes y estilosas, una Z y una R. Así mismo, se habían peinado lo mejor que pudieron y hasta algunos se habían perfumado. Por otro lado Luffy, de camisa roja y pantalones negros, destacaba entre los demás con su inseparable sombrero, del cual no pensaba desprenderse por nada del mundo, por mucha etiqueta que exigiera el banquete; y su pelo, aunque se lo había intentado adecentar con un cepillo, seguía igual de alborotado. Sin embargo, igualmente lucía muy apuesto, y su característica sonrisa no hacía sino acentuar su nivel de atractivo.

Las chicas Mugiwara, por su parte, se lo tomaron con más calma y se probaron unos cuantos vestidos y joyas antes de decidirse. Nami se decantó por un hermoso vestido azul pastel, con sinuosas líneas de un tono más claro bordadas en la parte inferior, que terminaban en espiral. La prenda, ajustada perfectamente a su figura, se cerraba en la espalda con unas cintas entrelazadas, las cuales permitían ver buena parte de la piel de la joven. La carencia de mangas dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y sus hombros, y la falda caía gracilmente envolviendo sus piernas, permitiendo que se vieran los zapatos de tacón con cuentas azules, a juego con el vestido. Como complemento, se había puesto unos pendientes en forma de mandarina y un collar de oro puro del cual colgaba un medallón con la calavera Mugiwara, cuyos ojos eran dos brillantes zafiros pequeños. En cuanto a Robin, ésta portaba un galante vestido blanco marfil, también carente de mangas, cuya falda le llegaba hasta las rodillas y terminaba en un bello bordado serpenteante. Al contrario que Nami, la cual llevaba el cabello suelto, la arqueóloga decidió recogerlo en una cola de caballo ondulada, la cual le caía por el hombro, dándole un aire embelesador. Así mismo, en su cuello adornaba una fina cadena de plata irisiana, en la cual estaban incrustados pequeños diamantes multicolor.

En cuanto hubieron terminado, salieron de su camarote para reunirse en la cubierta con los chicos, quienes las estaban esperando. Cuando Luffy se fijó en su compañera, sintió que le faltaba el aliento. Nami siempre lucía hermosa, pero observarla con aquel vestido tan ajustado a sus caderas redondeadas y a su voluptuoso torso, con su hermoso cabello naranja ondeando tras ella, era una visión que seguro guardaría en la memoria por mucho tiempo. Durante los meses en los que habían formado su relación como pareja, el joven capitán había abierto los ojos a la belleza del cuerpo femenino y a lo bien que lo dotaban ciertos atuendos, y ahora la disfrutaba con mucho gusto; aunque cabe señalar que ésto sólo le ocurría con Nami, pues cómo lucían el resto de mujeres le seguía trayendo sin cuidado. La navegante no pasó por alto la mirada del moreno, y sintió que se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-¡AAU, chicas! ¡Vais SUPER BELLAS!- gritó Franky con su distintiva pose de brazos.

-Ya era hora- masculló Zoro en voz alta en cuanto las vio venir- ¿Por qué siempre sois las últimas en arreglaros cuando vamos a un sitio elegante?

-Precisamente por eso, Zoro- le espetó Nami con las manos en las caderas- Porque nos gusta ir bien vestidas para la ocasión, no como otros.

-¿EH? ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?- dijo el espadachín mostrando unos colmillos de tiburón.

-¡Nami-swaaaaan, Robin-chwaaaaaan! Parecéis dos ángeles recién caídos del Cielo- tarareó Sanji al tiempo que esparcía corazoncitos por toda la cubierta, rodeando a las jóvenes con una mirada enamoradiza- ¿Es que acaso estoy en el Paraíso?

Entonces, el cocinero miró de soslayo a Zoro y cambió radicalmente de semblante.

-Ah, no. Me temo que si veo un demonio engendroso tuerto y de pelo verde, eso es imposible.

-PERO SERÁS... REPITE ESO, ENAMORA-CABRAS- Zoro saltó sobre el rubio dispuesto a darle una lección.

-¿QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO? AHORA SÍ QUE TE LA GANASTE, MARIMO.

Mientras los dos combatientes intentaban darse de puñetazos y patadas, a pesar de que los brazos fleur de Robin los acababan de sujetar para evitar que acabasen estropeando sus respectivos trajes con los golpes, Luffy se acercó a Nami con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Estás muy linda, shishishi- le dijo.

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy guapo- respondió la pelinaranja, casi sintiéndose como una adolescente en su primera cita- Aunque tal vez lucirías mejor si te quitases por una vez ese sombrero.

-Nunca- sentenció el muchacho con reproche, negando con la cabeza mientras sujetaba el objeto de paja.

Ante aquella actitud tan firme, Nami suspiró y le miró con ternura. Lo conocía tan bien que le era imposible enfadarse con él en situaciones como ésa; además, el Rey Pirata ya había hecho suficiente sacrificio poniéndose zapatos en lugar de sus cómodas sandalias.

-De acuerdo, Luffy, sé que es tu tesoro. No te obligaré a separarte de él si no quieres.

-Además, Nami, a ti te gusta que lo lleve puesto cuando hacemos el am...

Mientras Luffy hablaba, los demás Mugiwaras se giraron hacia ellos con una oreja bien abierta, y Nami sintió cómo la sangre le herbía la piel por la vergüenza y la rabia. Antes de que el descarado de su capitán pudiese terminar, le pellizcó con fuerza las dos mejillas y se las estiró todo lo que pudo.

-¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO COMENTES DE NUESTRA INTIMIDAD DELANTE DE TODOS?- rugió la pelinaranja con una dentadura de cocodrilo.

-Ay ay ay ay ay aaaaayyyyy. ¡Fepdóooooon!- se aquejaba el chico mientras que sus carrillos eran dolorosamente estirados como si fueran un chicle.

-Suertudo toca-ángeles de mierda...- lloraba desconsolado Sanji mientras tanto.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, dos vehículos tirados por hermosos caballos negros de largas crines onduladas llegaba al lugar donde el _Sunny_ estaba anclado. En primer lugar iba una calesa de dos ruedas, conducida por dos equinos, en la cual viajaría la pareja concursante; tras ellos irían los invitados sobre un carruaje de cuatro caballos. Intrigada, Nami preguntó al primer cochero el motivo de tal comitiva.

-El reglamento del banquete indica que los participantes y los invitados accedan a la sala por separado. Las parejas se sentarán primero en le lugar que se les ha asignado en la mesa de los concursantes, mientras que los invitados entrarán poco después y serán situados en otras mesas. Después de la cena se dispondrá una mesa de buffet libre, y las parejas podrán reunirse con sus invitados.

-¿Has dicho buffet libre?- preguntó Luffy con la lengua de fuera.

-Así es, señor; el servicio estará disponible hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

-¿Quieres decir que podré comer toda la carne que quiera hasta muy tarde?- los ojos del moreno se habían convertido en humeantes filetes.

-Sí, señor.

-YAHOOOO.

El grito de júbilo de Luffy asustó a los caballos, provocando que se encabritasen; uno de ellos le dio tal coz a Chopper que lo mandó a volar por los aires, otro le dio un fuerte pisotón a Usopp con el casco, y un tercero azotó con la cola la cara de Brook con tanta fuerza que el esqueleto cayó de bruces al suelo. Los dos cocheros se vieron obligados a bajar de su asiento para tranquilizar a los animales. Mientras tanto, Nami no perdió el tiempo en reprender a su compañero por haber empezado semejante escándalo, dejándole la cabeza repleta de abultados moratones y chichones.

Una vez que el aboroto cesó, la pareja fue la primera en abordar su respectivo vehículo.

-Oi, cochero- avisó la navegante Mugiwara al hombre que conducía la calesa- ¿Cuánto cuestan vuestros servicios? Porque no pienso pagar más del 50 por ciento.

-No se preocupe, señorita. Todo corre a cuenta del gobierno de Iris.

-¡Oh, entonces así está perfecto! - comentó la chica, con una mirada brillante por la ilusión- Ahora sí me siento como una princesa de cuento.

-Sí, la bruja _Maléfica_ \- comentó Zoro, cuyas distretas carcajadas fueron acompañadas por las de Usopp y Chopper, pensando que la aludida no les escucharía... pero se equivocaban.

-Lo he oído, por éso te añado otros 500 berries a tu cuenta pendiente, Zoro. Y a vosotros, Usopp y Chopper, os cobraré 200 por reírle la gracia- le dijo Nami sin volverse, aunque Luffy pudo ver una expresión maligna en su rostro.

-Mierda... Dichosa bruja.

-Zoro, calladito te defiendes más- le aconsejó Usopp, presintiendo que aquellas últimas palabras sumarían otros tantos cientos de berries a sus respectivas listas.

El resto de la tripulación se subió al carruaje grande y entonces emprendieron la marcha hacia la plaza del "Corazón de la Esmeralda", donde tendría lugar el banquete del Concurso de Parejas.

* * *

La plaza céntrica de Iris rebosaba luz y color por todas partes. En el núcleo de la misma, el mismísimo Gabriel Rommer había levantado una gran carpa cerrada de cristal multicolor con la ayuda de la Kesshō Kesshō no mi; dentro de ella se habían dispuesto, a un lado, una gran mesa lineal donde cenarían las parejas, y al otro, se encontraban las mesas circulares donde se sentarían los invitados de cada una. Rommer también se había encargado de moldear bellas figuras cristalinas con motivos románticos (dos amantes bailando, un cupido armado con un arco, una pareja subida a lo que parecía la proa de un barco, abrazándose como si volaran*, etc.) para decorar la estancia. Afuera, se había colocado una amplia pista de baile y una plataforma donde más tarde tocaría una banda. Por último, entre la entrada de la carpa y el lugar donde se estacionaban los carruajes, había una gran alfombra roja rodeada a ambos lados por antorchas con forma de corazón.

La calesa que transportaba a la pareja Mugiwara se detuvo justo enfrente de la alfombra, y un mozo salió a abrir la puerta del carrito para dejar salir a los enamorados. Mientras tanto, el carruaje en el que iban el resto de la tripulación se dirigió a la entrada de invitados, que se encontraba al otro lado

-¡Sugoooooi!- exclamó Luffy con una mirada chispeante en cuanto se fijó en la carpa- Seguro que allí dentro debe de haber una mesa repleta de comida.

Nami estaba tan sorprendida que no se molestó en regañar el comportamiento glotón del Rey Pirata, en verdad el lugar era hermoso a la vista, lo que daba a pensar que la noche prometía ser memorable (si es que cierto muchacho de goma con estómago sin fondo no arruinaba el momento). La pelinaranja tomó a Luffy del brazo antes de que ambos echasen a andar hacia el lugar de la ceremonia. En el interior, algunas parejas ya se encontraban acomodadas en sus asientos asignados, y los jóvenes se percataron de que Patrick y Akira estaban entre ellas.

-Bienvenidos, señor y señora Mugiwara- los saludó Gabriel Rommer saliendo a su encuentro; a su lado se encontraba Carrie, la famosa cabritilla irisiana.

-¿A QUIÉN LE DICE USTED "SEÑORA"?- le espetó Nami al presentador con una mirada asesina.

Aterrada por el peligroso aura de la pelinaranja, Carrie dio un sobresalto y se aferró con sus patitas al cuello de Gabriel, el cual estaba tan asustado como ella o incluso más.

-¡Ah! Eh... perdone, quería decir "señorita" Mugiwara- se corrigió apresuradamente el irisiano, que por un segundo creyó temer por su vida- Es un honor tener esta noche a una de las parejas del podio con nosotros.

-Oi, _Rober,_ ¿dónde está la comida?... ¡Auch!- Luffy se vio obligado a callarse en cuanto sintió que Nami le pellizcaba por la espalda.

-Mi apellido es Rommer, señor Luffy- le corrigió con amabilidad el presentador- El banquete se servirá en cuanto lleguen todas las parejas con sus respectivos invitados, mientras tanto, enseguida se os dispondrán bandejas con variados entrantes.

-Bueno, mientras que haya carne en esos entrantes, podré esperar. Shishishishi.

-Oda, dame paciencia- rezó Nami para sí misma, intentando ocultar el rubor de la vergüenza en mejillas.

-Acompáñenme, les diré dónde están sus asientos.

El capitán y la navegante siguieron al artista y a su inseparable cabra hasta la mesa principal, donde se aposentaron cerca del matrimonio Ommar. Éstos estaban charlando con otras parejas veteranas y saludaron animadamente a los recién llegados, aunque Patrick se guardó de mantener la mirada con Nami, pues continuaba avergonzado por la actitud tramposa que había mostrado hacia ella aquella tarde en la pista de entrenamiento. La pelinaranja no pasó por alto aquel gesto y le mostró una sonrisa sincera al pelicobrizo, dándole a entender que ya no había rencor entre ellos. El aludido se lo agradeció asintiendo con la cabeza. A los pocos segundos de haberse sentado, sus nakamas accedieron a la sala por otra entrada, saludando con la mano a los enamorados antes de tomar asiento. Luffy ignoró por completo la mirada asesina que le lanzó Sanji, mascullando que él debería estar aposentado en aquella silla junto al ángel de cabello naranja, y no el indecoroso de su capitán; sin embargo, en cuanto vio a Carrie se dio la vuelta para ocultar su rostro, suplicándole a Oda que el animalillo no le reconociese y se le echase encima para cubrirlo de lametazos como la vez anterior.

-Oye, ero-cook- le comentó Zoro con una sonrisa diabólica- ¿Por qué no invitas a tu novia a que se siente con nosotros?

El rubio soltó un ronco gruñido, más parecido al de una fiera que al de un humano, y los demás pudieron observar cómo una vena sobresalía palpitante de su cuello.

-Un día me las vas a pagar, cabeza de alga.

Más tarde, en cuanto todos los asistentes hubieron llegado, unas cuantas cabras irisianas aparecieron por ambas entradas, llevando hábilmente sobre sus cuernos unas bandejas repletas de canapés y demás tentempiés. Detrás de ellas iban los camareros y las camareras con botellas de variadas bebidas. Unos bocaditos de carne tierna y dorada captaron la atención de Luffy, quien no pudo evitar que un hilillo de baba se le escurriese por el mentón.

-Recuerda, Luffy- le advirtió Nami con tono de reprimenda- Prometiste que esta noche te comportarías.

-Sí, Nami, lo recuerdo- respondió sin apartar la vista de los trocitos de carne.

Una cabra dejó cerca de ellos los predilectos aperitivos, Luffy tuvo que hacer uso de todos sus esfuerzos para no abalanzarse sobre ellos como un lobo hambriento.

-También prometiste que no comerías como un animal salvaje, Luffy.

-Lo sé- el muchacho no sabía cómo atreverse a tomar aquellos bocados sin perder la compostura, ya que nunca le habían exigido mostrarse tan decoroso durante una comida, y el hambre le estaba desesperando- ¿Cómo hago, Nami?

-Simplemente los tomas con la mano y te los llevas a la boca, sin inclinarte sobre la mesa ni masticar como un oso.

-Aah, vale, shishishi.

Dicho ésto, el moreno alargó sus dedos para agarrar todos los tentempiés de la bandeja en su mano, y se los tragó de una sentada a la velocidad de la luz, sin soltar ni una gota de baba ni mancharse el traje.

- **¡Se los zampó de un trago!** \- gritaron con los ojos fuera de las órbitas los que estaban sentados cerca de los dos Mugiwara.

-¡Pero así no, bruto!- espetó Nami a su capitán pellizcándole el carrillo.

-Ay ay ay... Pero si lo hice tal y cómo me has dicho.

-Sí, pero...- la joven entonces cayó en que no podría encontrar excusa para que Luffy se comportase mejor de lo que estaba haciendo, y exhalando un hondo suspiro, lo soltó- Está bien, Luffy, pero déjame algo a mí.

-Ah, sí, claro- el chico alargó su brazo hasta el extremo opuesto de la mesa y depositó frente a ella un plato a rebosar de canapés y bocaditos- Come lo que quieras, Nami.

-OI TÚ, DEJA DE ROBAR COMIDA- protestaron los demás comensales levantando un brazo en el aire.

-¿En serio me los das todos?- preguntó perpleja la pelinaranja a su novio; ocasiones como ésa en las que Luffy compartía comida era tan raras como un día sin sol.

-Claro- respondió él risueño, para justo después arrebatarle unos pocos pedacitos de carne de la bandeja- Bueno, casi todos. Shishishishi, es que están deliciosos.

-Ya decía yo- murmuró con sarcasmo la joven, tomando algunos canapés que, en efecto, estaban muy ricos.

* * *

La velada continuó con relativa normalidad, con la excepción de que los demás concursantes apenas pudieron probar bocado por culpa de Luffy y de sus brazos de goma, que atrapaban cualquier plato que llegaba cargado de alimentos. Cuando aparecieron los platos principales, la situación no varió mucho, ya que de nuevo el Rey de los Zampones se hizo con los mejores platos de carne y pescado. Ni siquiera buena parte del jabalí gigante asado que trajeron al final del banquete pudo librarse de las fauces del capitán del sombrero de paja, ya que éste devoraba rápidamente ración tras ración y no paraba de repetir hasta que dejó al animal en los huesos, por lo que los demás tuvieron que conformarse con otros menús. Sin embargo, Nami pudo disfrutar del "lujo" de que el moreno compartiese con ella algunos de los platos que robaba. Ante todo, había que destacar que Luffy se mostró tan educado como le fue posible, sin pelearse con el resto de comensales por alcanzar una bandeja y sin devorar la comida con la avidez que acostumbraba.

-Luffy- llamó Nami a su capitán mientras tomaban el postre- ¿Por qué a veces compartes tu comida conmigo?

-Bueno, Usopp me dijo que las parejas comparten lo que les gusta. Y a mí me gusta comer, por eso quiero compartir algo contigo.

Sabiendo que aquella era una de las cosas más románticas que había dicho Luffy hasta entonces, Nami no pudo evitar besarlo en los labios, las palabras en instantes así sobraban. El muchacho se sintió un poco confundido, pero finalmente también cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por las sensaciones. Las demás parejas, incluídos los Ommar, los observaron entre enternecidos y curiosos. Cuando se separaron poco después, Nami quedó ruborizada por completo al darse cuenta de que acababan de ser el centro de atención.

-¡¿Y vosotros qué nos miráis?!- les espetó la navegante al grupo de mirones, los cuales apartaron la vista, temerosos de aquellos ojos marrones que se dilataron como los de un felino furioso- ¿Es que acaso no habéis visto antes a dos personas besándose?

Los aludidos miraban para otro y algunos silbaron para aliviar la tensión del ambiente, mientras que Luffy, ignorando lo que ocurría, terminaba de zamparse el pastel de su postre.

-Atención, tortolitos e invitados, por favor- se hizo oír Gabriel Rommer al tiempo que tintineaba su copa para que los presentes le atendiesen- Veo que todos hemos terminado de comer; así que ahora les invito a salir a la pista de baile, donde los enamorados podréis danzar todo lo que queráis durante toda la noche, y degustar la riqueza de los platos y el champán que serviremos en el buffet libre junto a la pista.

Los ojos de Luffy volvieron a transformarse en chuletas humeantes al escuchar ésto último. Había oído algo sobre una pista de baile, pero ahora sólo pensaba en seguir llenando su incansable estómago con los nuevos menús. Pronto todos abandonaron la carpa para dirigirse hacia la pista, donde algunos amantes se situaron para bailar en cuanto la música comenzase. Para sorpresa de sus nakamas, Brook se ofreció voluntario para acompañar a la banda y éstos, gustosos de tener con ellos al famoso Soul King, le ofrecieron el piano. Pronto una música animada llenó el ambiente.

Por su parte, Nami decidió hacerse con una copa de champán mientras que Luffy se seguía atracando con kilos de carne rostizada. La pelinaranja observaba que algunas parejas bailaban tan pegadas que parecían formar una sóla figura, otras conversaban con sus invitados o se retiraban a un rincón apartado para besarse.

 _Me temo que esta noche no me pasará nada de eso_ , pensó la chica, viendo cómo su compañero masticaba un muslo de jabalí.

Soltando un profundo suspiro, Nami se retiró hacia unas mesas que ofrecían un momento de descanso para aquellos que se cansaran de estar mucho rato de pie en la pista. Sentado en una de ellas, reconoció a Patrick, quien se encontraba sólo y bebiendo champán con suma tranquilidad. Sabiendo que Luffy y sus nakamas estaban entretenidos por su cuenta (Brook disfrutaba con la banda; Zoro y Robin habían desaparecido hacía unos minutos; Sanji cortejaba a cualquier chica que no tenía acompañante, intentando al mismo tiempo evadir a la cabra Carrie; y Chopper y Usopp platicaban muy animados mientras comían dulces), la chica se acercó al barbudo y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola, Patrick- lo saludó con amabilidad (se sentía bien poder hacerlo sin la venenosa competitividad anterior de por medio).

-Hola, Nami. ¿No estás con tu novio?

-No, él está demasiado ocupado comiendo en el buffet. ¿Y tú cómo es que no estás con Akira?

-Él está conversando con sus padres, los hemos invitado al banquete como cada año.

-¿Y tus padres, no han venido?

Ante aquella pregunta, una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en el rostro del pelicobrizo.

-Yo... nunca les he invitado. De hecho, hace años que no tengo ningún tipo de trato con ellos.

-¿Y eso por qué?- quiso saber la pelinaranja.

-Es una historia un poco larga.

-Estoy dispuesta a escucharla. Creo que me lo debes por haberle dado un puntapié a mi motocicleta en la carrera que tuvimos esta tarde.

Una gotita de sudor recorrió la sien del irisiano, ya que la pirata tenía mucha razón; además, también se lo debía por haberse comportado como un pedante con ella y por haber intentado humillarla. De modo que tomó aire y dio un pequeño trago de champán, antes comenzar a contar su pasado.

-Mis padres siempre fueron muy estrictos conmigo, nunca me dieron una muestra de cariño; pero desde pequeño había demostrado un gran talento para los deportes, así que me pusieron al cargo de un entrenador muy severo que me obligaba a ejercitarme de las maneras más duras posibles. Pero por mucho que me esforzase y por muchos trofeos que gané, nunca fue suficiente para mis padres, así que pasé toda mi infancia compitiendo y ganando para que, algún día, me mostrasen algo de afecto. Sin embargo, eso nunca ocurrió.

Nami sintió una mala sensación en el estómago al imaginarse a un pequeño Patrick desamparado y triste, soportando los maltratos de su entrenador con tal de agradar a sus padres. Fue entonces cuando comprendió el talante competitivo del pelicobrizo hacia aquellos que amenazaban con arrebatarle el primer puesto: ganar era lo único en lo que le habían educado, y las secuelas de aquella vida todavía le perseguían.

-Cuando llegué a la adolescencia, conocí a Akira y pronto me enamoré de él; había sido amable conmigo desde el primer día que nos vimos, y siempre me ayudaba en lo que necesitaba. Un día, cuando tuve una fuerte discusión con mis padres, y que además fue la última, ellos me expulsaron de casa y tuve que vagar por las calles en plena noche. Pero entonces me encontré con Akira; me preguntó qué me había pasado, pero yo estaba furioso y le pedí que me dejase en paz; pensaba morirme allí mismo, porque pensaba que no le importaba a nadie. Recuerdo que me eché al suelo de rodillas y lloré, maldiciendo mi suerte y la falta de amor de mis padres hacia mí, pero Akira no se movió de mi lado. Entonces comenzó a llover, y él depositó su chaqueta sobre mi cabeza para que no me resfriase, y cuando por fin conseguí calmarme un poco, me llevó a su casa.

Nami continuaba escuchando en silencio, aquella historia le hizo recordar el momento en el que Luffy le cedió por primera vez su sombrero hacía tres años. Nunca olvidaría lo reconfortada que se sintió cuando tuvo aquel objeto sobre su cabeza, pues aquella era la prueba de que su capitán confiaba plenamente en ella; y aunque por entonces quedaban muchas aventuras por vivir, aquel instante había asentado entre ambos un sentimiento desconocido y más poderoso de lo que imaginaban.

-¿Qué pasó después?-se atrevió a preguntar poco después- ¿Volviste con tus padres?

-Por supuesto que no, jamás volví a dirigirles la palabra, ni ellos a mí. Akira y sus padres me acogieron en su casa hasta que encontré un apartamento propio, después tomé del banco todo el dinero que había ahorrado de mis victorias en las competiciones, y con eso pude vivir y costearme los estudios para ser profesor. Mientras tanto, Akira y yo nos habíamos convertido en pareja; y en cuanto ambos terminamos los estudios, decidimos casarnos.

El hombre clavó sus ojos en la alianza que portaba su dedo índice y sonrió al pensar en aquel día tan especial. Una vez que salió de su trance, volvió a mirar a Nami.

-¿Luffy y tú no habéis pensado en casaros?

-¿Hablas en serio, Patrick?- respondió la aludida con incredulidad- Claro que no, somos piratas, no estamos hechos para ataduras. Además, yo nunca he pensado en casarme, sobre todo sabiendo lo que me puede costar preparar algo semejante.

Como siempre, Nami priorizando el dinero... Así era ella.

-Sé que no es necesario llegar al matrimonio para amar a alguien de por vida, pero casarse es mucho más que una ceremonia costosa. Y si la persona elegida te ama tanto como tú a ella, el matrimonio no es una atadura, sino un paso más en vuestra relación.

-¡Oi, Patrick!- se oyó decir a Akira, quien se acercaba con dos platos en ambas manos repletos de aperitivos- Ven a la mesa del buffet, están sirviendo filetes de atún-elefante que tanto te gustan.

-¿En serio?- exclamó el aludido, haciéndosele la boca agua.

-Los acaban de cocinar ahora mismo, apurémonos antes de que Luffy se los coma todos...- entonces el pelicaoba se fijó en la pareja del recién nombrado- ¡Oh, hola Nami! No te había visto, ¿no estabas con Luffy en el buffet?

-No, prefiero reposar la cena con tranquilidad mientras tomo champán- respondió la joven, intentado evitar pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría disfrutar de aquella velada tal y como lo estaban haciendo los demás enamorados.

-Te comprendo, estar rodeado de tanta gente acaba resultando agobiante; bueno, disfruta del champán- dicho ésto, Akira se volvió hacia su esposo- Vamos, Patrick, o te quedarás sin atún-elefante.

El aludido asintió y se levantó para dirigirse hacia la gran mesa.

-Hasta luego, Nami- se despidió de la navegante con una sonrisa de desafío, pero esta vez sin intención de provocar a la chica- Espero que Luffy y tú hayáis entrenado muy duro, porque Akira y yo daremos todo lo que tenemos en la carrera de mañana.

-¡Je! Eso habrá que verlo, no pienso cederte mis 90 000 berries- la joven le sacó la lengua al irisiano, dándole a entender que no se había ofendido en absoluto.

Enseguida los Ommar desaparecieron entre la multitud, dejando a Nami sóla con sus pensamientos. Las palabras de Patrick habían calado en la mente de la navegante como una ola contra las rocas, nunca había pensado en el matrimonio de esa manera. A veces la aquejaban oscuros recuerdos en los que algunos criminales habían intentado violarla o casarse con ella por la fuerza, cuando apenas era una ladrona adolescente. Aquellas terribles vivencias le hicieron ver el matrimonio como una atadura que la haría permanecer subyugada durante el resto de sus días. Sin embargo, la manera en la que el pelicobrizo se lo había explicado le hizo ver el concepto desde una perspectiva muy distinta; y además, teniendo en cuenta que Luffy era muy distinto a la mayoría de los hombres (misóginos) con los que se había topado a lo largo de su vida, la idea de compartir algo más con él no se le antojaba tan extraño.

 _No, Nami_ , intentó convencerse a sí misma, aunque no pudo evitar que la invadiera un deje de nostalgia, _Tú eres una mujer libre, y Luffy también es un hombre libre. Me temo que los piratas no estamos hechos para ese tipo de suertes... y menos Luffy._

* * *

En la zona del buffet, Luffy veía cómo más parejas entraban en la pista de baile, incluyendo a Robin y a Zoro, los cuales en algún momento habían reaparecido y mostraban una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sanji, por su parte, se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos; era seguro que deseaba ir hacia ellos y patear al peliverde, pero los brazos fleur de la arqueóloga lo tenían paralizado y con la boca tapada.

Luffy supuso que sus dos nakamas se habían retirado a algún lugar discreto para tener un momento de fogosa privacidad; aquéllo le hizo recordar los encuentros a escondias que había mantenido con Nami abordo del _Sunny_ , todo con tal de evitar que cierto cocinero pervertido descargase su cólera sobre el pobre capitán si se enteraba de lo que hacían ambos amantes en cuanto tenían la oportunidad. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que hacía un buen rato que no veía a Nami, de modo que, ya habiendo satisfecho su hambre, se hizo con un plato gigante de carne para ella y fue en su busca. No tardó en encontrarla, sentada en una mesa y pasando un dedo por el borde de su copa con una mirada pensativa.

-¡Namiii! Estabas aquí- la llamó, sin ocultar lo contento que estaba de tener al fin un momento a solas en esa noche.

La chica no se sorprendió al fijarse en la enorme badeja que su novio traía consigo, la cual él depositó frente a ella.

-Ten, Nami. Prueba esta carne, está muy rica. Shishishi.

-Muchas gracias, Luffy. Pero ahora no tengo apetito.

-¿Quéeee? Pues vaya, creí que te apetecería.

La chica miró la montaña de carne que tenía enfrente, la cual, en efecto, olía muy bien.

-¿En serio es para mí? ¿Todo ésto?

-Claro. Yo ya estoy lleno, y creo que tú no has probado nada del buffet todavía .

-Gracias, Luffy. Cuando me vuelva el hambre la probaré.

-Si lo prefieres, podemos pedir que te traigan mandarinas.

-En serio, Luffy, no te molestes. Por ahora prefiero beber champán.

-Como quieras, shishishi.

 _ **(A partir de esta escena, os recomiendo escuchar en Youtube la canción antes mencionada: "Wait for You", de Elliot Yamin)**_

De pronto, un ritmo lento y romántico inundó la plaza, y el cantante de la banda comenzó a cantar una canción de amor que acompañaba la música a la perfección; las notas del piano de Brook se hacían escuchar por encima de los demás instrumentos. Parecía el ambiente romántico perfecto, y Nami no pudo evitar fijarse en de que Zoro y Robin lo estaban estupendamente. Luffy, por su parte, se preguntaba cómo de bien se sentía al bailar de aquella manera, pues muchas parejas parecían deleitarse con la música mientras se abrazaban. De pronto, quiso hacer lo mismo con Nami, pues sería la primera vez que danzarían los dos solos, y además, ya echaba de menos tenerla entre sus brazos.

-¿Quieres bailar, Nami?- le preguntó sonriente.

-Eh... sí- apenas pudo contestar la chica, cuyas mejillas se enrojecieron de repente, ya que era la primera vez que el capitán le pedía algo así.

Ya habían bailado juntos en varias ocasiones al ritmo del violín de Brook en la cubierta del _Sunny_ , pero hasta entonces lo habían hecho casi por impulso y sin preguntarse el uno al otro. La pelinaranja aceptó la mano que Luffy le tendía, y se encaminaron hacia la pista de baile.

-Me temo que no me sé los pasos para esta canción- confesó ella una vez que estuvieron entre las parejas danzantes.

-Yo tampoco, sólo déjate llevar- contestó el Rey Pirata, para después acercarla aún más a él aferrándola por la cintura.

Ambos empezaron a moverse con lentitud, entrelazados en los brazos del otro y con una tierna sonrisa iluminando sus caras. Aquella hermosa escena no pasó desapercibida para la segunda pareja de los Mugiwara, y Robin no tuvo reparos en guiñarle un ojo a su amiga en cuanto ésta se fijó en ella. La navegante, sonrojada como una colegiala, le enseñó la lengua como diciendo: _Tú también estás en la misma situación, así que déjame disfrutar_. Sin embargo, Sanji también estaba presenciando el momento, y muy lejos de enternecerse como lo hacían sus demás nakamas, estaba más furioso que antes.

-Me temo que Sanji va a estallar en llamas de un momento a otro, y no podré retenerlo- susurró Robin al oído de su compañero peliverde.

-Ya veo- Zoro se quedó mirando al cocinero por unos segundos; y de repente, como si un rayo divino lo hubiera iluminado, se le ocurrió una brillante idea para solucionar la situación- Tú espérame aquí.

-¿A dónde vas?- quiso saber la morena, un poco confundida al ver al espadachín dirigirse hacia un punto concreto entre la multitud- No te vayas a perder.

-No lo haré, mujer, sé a dónde tengo que ir.

Apenas pasaron dos minutos cuando Zoro regresó y se colocó enfrente de Sanji, a poca distancia de él. El rubio pataleaba y lo miraba con fuego en sus ojos, farfullando insultos inaudibles contra él.

-¡Suéltale, Robin!- avisó el oficial Mugiwara a su novia.

La aludida no terminaba de entender qué pretendía el peliverde, pero igualmente decidió hacerle caso e hizo que sus brazos se esfumasen, dejando libre a un Sanji muy, _pero que muy_ enfadado.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a bailar con Robin-chawn, maldito marimo?!- rugió para luego abalanzarse sobre el espadachín con su pierna preparada para asestarle un Premier Hache.

La sonrisa maligna de Zoro se ensanchó aún más y entonces se hizo a un lado, dejando asomarse a la cabritilla Carrie.

-UAAAAAHHHGGGG- Sanji se detuvo en seco, con la piel pálida como la cera y los ojos desorbitados.

-Mira, Carrie, ahí tienes a tu _amorcito cabrón_ \- le dijo Zoro a la cabra, señalando al cocinero con un dedo.

-¡Beeeeee!- baló el animalito con unos corazoncitos flotando a su alrededor.

-AY NO. SOCORROOOOO- chillaba Sanji mientas echaba a correr por toda la plaza, con Carrie pisándole los talones.

-¡Corre, que te alcanza, Sanji! Shishishishi- lo animó Luffy sin dejar de bailar con Nami, el cual también había presenciado el "reencuentro".

-Bien hecho- felicitó Robin a Zoro, quien ya regresaba.

-Tenía ganas de reunir a esas dos almas tan hechas el uno para el otro.

-Tampoco te pases, Zoro- intentó regañarlo la arqueóloga, aunque no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa.

-No lo soy, sólo he sido romántico.

-De acuerdo, ¿en qué estábamos?

-Bailando.

-Pues continuemos.

Zoro tomó de la mano a su compañera y siguieron con la danza que tenían pendiente. Mientras tanto, Nami se aferró aún más al musculoso torso de Luffy y enterró el rostro en su pecho, inspirando el aroma a mar que tanto adoraba de él.

-¿Estás bien, Nami?- quiso saber el moreno, un poco confundido ante lo cariñosa que se mostraba de repente.

-No, tranquilo. Sólo quiero estar así, ¿te molesta?

Luffy la estrechó contra él en respuesta, tomándola con firmeza por la espalda.

-Por supuesto que no. Me gusta mucho que me abraces, y también me gusta abrazarte. Shishishi.

Mientras seguían balanceándose al ritmo de la música, el joven capitán respiraba el olor a mandarinas que desprendía el cabello de Nami. No sabía cómo describir las cálidas sensaciones que le abrumaban en aquel instante, pero entendía que la paz debía ser algo como éso: felicidad y tranquilidad al mismo tiempo. Hasta apenas tres años, en su búsqueda del One Piece, sólo había pensado en tener tantas aventuras como le fuera posible; jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de quedarse quieto y relajado, ni menos disfrutando de un baile romántico con su navegante. Pero ahora que lo tenía todo (sus nakamas, fama, riquezas y sobre todo, libertad) sentía que algo más le faltaba, algo relacionado con Nami y el intenso sentimiento que sentía por ella.

 _Estoy muy feliz así con Nami, pero no sé por qué... quiero algo más... ¿Pero el qué?_ , reflexionó para sus adentros.

¿Algo más? ¿Que más podía desear, si ella estaba a su lado; si cada día la veía trazando el nuevo rumo y ofreciéndole el refugio de sus brazos cada noche? Luffy estaba muy confuso, y eso lo odiaba. De pronto una imagen extraña asaltó su mente: Era Nami, pero con un extraño halo de luz detrás de ella y con una sonrisa nunca antes vista.

-¿Sucede algo, Luffy?- la cálida voz de Nami lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la cual lo observaba extrañada al fijarse en su mirada perdida.

-Eh... nada. Sólo pensaba en... en lo deliciosa que estuvo la comida. Shishishi.

La pelinaranja suspiró de nuevo y acto seguido, besó a su capitán en la mejilla.

-No tienes remedio, ¿lo sabes?

El moreno sólo le sonrió para luego besarla en los labios, sorprendiéndola sobremanera. ¿Acaso estaba bebido o algo así? ¿Desde cuándo Luffy se ponía tan cariñoso de repente? Nami quiso preguntarle de nuevo qué le ocurría, pero se sintió incapaz en cuando sintió que la lengua del Rey Pirata acariciaba su labio inferior, pidíendole acceder al dulce paraíso de sus besos. Y entonces ella, olvidándose por completo que estaban rodeados por docenas de personas, lo abrazó del cuello y abrió discretamente la boca para aceptar su invitación, iniciando así un sensual baile húmedo que encendió su torrente sanguíneo y casi les hizo derretirse por dentro.

Y eso que aún la noche apenas había comenzado, pues desconocían que Gabriel Rommer había pagado las mejores habitaciones de los hoteles de Iris para que las parejas concursantes pasasen una velada inolvidable.

* * *

 ***Sí, esa escultura es una referencia a _Titanic_ , shishishi.**

 **Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, nakamas-lectores, y sobre todo por haber tenido la santa paciencia de esperar a que terminase este capítulo. Admito que me quedó más largo que los anteriores, pero me apetecía crear una atmósfera romántica y completa para nuestra pareja Mugiwara; y claro, también para Zoro y Robin, que merecen por igual sus momentos en esta historia.**

 **¿Algo más? ¿Qué se te pasará por la cabeza, Luffy?**

 **( _Nami, ruborizada, aparece en mi habitación dando un portazo._**

 _ **Nami: Oi, eso no es asunto tuyo.**_

 _ **Yo: Sí que lo es, yo soy la que escribe.**_

 _ **Nami: ¿Quieres que te cobre 500 berries o qué?**_

 _ **Yo: No, yo sólo uso euros. (Le echo la lengua) ¿A que no te atreves a cobrármelos, para lo que te servirán? Ble ble ble ble.**_

 _ **PAAF**_

 _ **Yo: AAAAUUUCH.**_

 ** _Nami me bufa y se marcha_ ). **

**En fin, nakamas, hasta aquí el capítulo de... ( _au, menudo chichón me hizo_ )... de hoy. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo ideándolo y escribiéndolo, shishishi. **

**Por cierto, hay dos posibles tramas para el próximo capítulo que quiero dejar a vuestra elección: a) Un capítulo lemmon para la noche del banquete; b) La prueba de las motocicletas irisianas. Aclaro que la segunda la escribiré igualmente, pero si queréis que agregue una escena de pasión para nuestra pa... pare...jita.**

 **( _Me acabo de enterar de que Nami me observa con la puerta entreabierta, así que mejor me marcho y..._**

 _ **Nami: Lo he escuchado todo. No te atravas a huír.**_

 _ **Yo: Bueno, lectores, vosotros elejís; igualmente Nami me va a perseguir.**_

 _ **Nami: ¡Ven aquí!**_

 ** _Yo: ¡Nos leemos pronto!_ )**


	7. Taste the flesh

**Bueno, nakamas, lo prometido es deuda: en los reviews me pedísteis un lemmon y aquí está (por partida doble, además, shisishishi). Para las escenas más intensas me inspiré sobre todo en la canción** _ **"Taste the flesh"**_ **, de Simon Curtis (razón por la cual este capítulo se titula así). Si buscáis la letra traducida al español, creo que entenderéis por qué la creí perfecta para ambientar una escena erótica LuNa.** **También me influenció un poco** _ **"Crazy in love"**_ **, de Beyonce. Responderé a los comentarios al final, que sé que estáis ansiosos por leer antes que nada (pervertidos, jajajaja... Oh, no, Nami está aquí otra vez, ¡y viene con su Clima Tact!**

 **Nami: ¡Ven aquí tú! THUNDERBALL TEMPO.**

 **Yo: ¡Aaaaaaaarrrrgggggg, leed mientras yo la distraigo!).**

 **¡Que se abra el telón!**

* * *

Una calesa se encargó de llevar a la pareja Mugiwara hasta el hotel _Young Paradise_ , donde tenían reservada la suite por cortesía de Gabriel Rommer. Antes de irse, ambos se despidieron del resto de la tripulación, durante lo cual Sanji lloró desconsoladamente mientras insultaba a Luffy y a su suerte, y Robin le guiñó un ojo a su nakama pelinaranja con descaro, provocando que se sonrojara ante lo que todos suponían que iba a ocurrir esa noche entre los jóvenes enamorados.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Luffy no parecía tener alguna intención más allá de ver lo genial que sería su habitación. El muchacho subió corriendo hacia la misma sin esperar por su compañera, quien suspiró frustrada al sospechar que la velada sólo consistiría en dormir (y tal vez, en llamar al servicio de habitaciones para que subieran comida para el Rey de los Tragones).

-¡Nami, ven, deprisa! ¡Esta suite es increíble!- la llamaba a voz en grito el moreno desde el piso superior del edificio, sin hacer caso de las quejas de los demás huéspedes que estaban intentando dormir.

-Ya voy, ya voy- le respondió ella con una mueca de fastidio.

Cuando Nami entró en la estancia, no pudo negar que Luffy tenía razón acerca de lo estupenda que era: una gran cama redonda y de diversos colores ocupaba el extremo derecho; al izquierdo, había un amplio sofá (en el que Luffy se encontraba saltando con emoción) y una mesa con diversas revistas y libros sobre ella; junto a la cama, se encontraba otra mesita con un den den mushi, destinado a avisar al servicio del hotel; una gran ventana (ahora tapada por unas hermosas cortinas de color azul zafiro) daba unas vistas a las montañas y los bosques que rodeaban de Iris City; y por último, la suite disponía de un lujoso baño de mármol blanco.

-Esta habitación es sugoooi, ¿verdad, Nami?- le preguntó Luffy a la navegante, sin dejar de jugar en el sofá.

-Sí que lo es. Creo que iré a estrenar el baño, necesito una ducha relajante.

La chica dejó que su novio siguiera con sus diversiones infantiles y se metió en el aseo. Se desvitió con calma y echó las ropas a un lado, antes de tomar su Clima Tact para activar un _Shower Tempo_ sobre la estancia; su instinto de ahorradora (tacaña) le advertía que no abusase demasiado de los servicios del hotel, como las duchas, ya que aunque Rommer hubiera corrido con los pagos de la estancia en la suite, ésto no quería decir que también se haría cargo de los demás gastos; aunque era posible que igualmente decidiera darse después un buen remojo en la bañera de cristal irisiano. Suspirando de nuevo al recordar la indiferencia de Luffy hacia sus necesidades íntimas como mujer, se situó debajo de la nube para permitir que la caliente ducha la compensase con un momento de paz.

Por su parte, Luffy ya había dejado de saltar y ahora se encontraba tumbado de espaldas en la cama. Había sido una noche muy divertida gracias al delicioso banquete y, sobre todo, al baile que había compartido con Nami. Entonces reparó en lo feliz que se había sentido al tenerla estrechada entre sus brazos, y en el beso que le rememoraba lo dulces que eran sus labios. Ella había sonreído mucho en aquellos momentos, pero desde que habían llegado al hotel, lo único que hizo fue suspirar y observarlo como cuando él hacía alguna estupidez típica de las suyas. En cierto momento que su cerebro funcionó (no sin esfuerzo) con todas sus neuronas al mismo tiempo, entendió que había pasado más tiempo atendiendo a la comida que a su compañera; tal vez por ese motivo suspiraba con esa expresión resignada.

 _¿Acaso he hecho algo que ofendió a Nami?_ , pensó el joven mientras miraba el techo.

La sóla idea de que la navegante no sonriese por su culpa lo concebía como una de las mayores faltas que podría llegar a cometer. ¿Pero qué había hecho mal? Tenía que preguntárselo, y así descubriría la manera de hacerla reír otra vez. Y así, Luffy se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño, abriendo la puerta con mucha cautela por si Nami se enfadaba al entrar de repente y sin avisar. Ésta se encontraba duchándose de espaldas a él en una esquina del cuarto, ajena por completo a su presencia.

El moreno estaba a punto de preguntarle, cuando de pronto una fuerza extraña lo invadió de pies a cabeza, fruto de la bella visión que tenía enfrente: Su largo cabello naranja le caía por la espalda como una cascada al atardecer; su piel tersa y perfecta resplandecía bajo la humedad del agua; y al estar apoyada sobre una pierna para relajarse, su delicada espalda y sus caderas estaban contorsionadas hacia un lado, haciendo más respingón su trasero. Luffy se olvidó por completo de lo que tenía de que decir, de manera que se quedó contemplando unos segundos más a la navegante. Recordó que no habían tenido un momento de intimidad desde el día anterior, y enseguida sintió aquella familiar presión en su entrepierna, aunque ésta vez era tan dolorosa que se vio obligado a quitarse los pantalones para aliviar la molestia. Cuando reparó en lo que acaba de hacer, el chico hizo amago de tomar su ropa y salir de allí para evitar un posible castigo, pero cuando volvió a fijarse en Nami, se sintió incapaz de hacerlo.

" _En fin, ya que estoy medio desnudo, me quitaré el resto de la ropa; así no se mojará y podré preguntarle a Nami por qué no sonríe"_ , se dijo, para acto seguido depositar el sombrero de paja y la parte superior del traje junto a las ropas de la pelinaranja.

El moreno entonces se acercó a su compañera y abrió la boca para hablar, pero casi sin darse cuenta, lo único que hizo fue abrazarla por la espalda. Nami dio un sobresalto y se volvió rápidamente hacia él con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Lu... Luffy? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué estás...?- la chica no pudo acabar la pregunta al percatarse de la notoria erección de su capitán, una visión que la hizo ruborizarse.

Luffy siguió su mirada y descubrió con horror que se había olvidado de aquel "inconveniente".

-¡Uaah! ¡Perdona, Nami, no era mi intención, es que esta estúpida cosa se mueve sóla!- se excusó apresuradamente, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para intentar "arreglar el asunto".

Al ver que no conseguía "tranquilizar" aquel importuno apéndice, el chico volvió a mirar a Nami para salir de allí y terminar aquella tortura mental (y física) de una buena vez.

-Yo quería preguntarte...

Luffy no pudo terminar, pues la boca de la cartógrafa había apresado a la suya con un profundo beso cargado de deseo, dejándolo anonadado. Nami no necesitaba justificación ninguna para saber por qué él estaba allí, lo importante era que su capitán no se mostraba tan indiferente hacia su físico como pensaba.

-Nami... Espera...- murmuró él, apartándola un poco.

-¿Qué ocurre, Luffy? ¿No te apetece?

-No es eso... Eh... pues... Nami, ¿hice algo que te haya ofendido?

-¿Quéeee? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Desde que llegamos a este hotel no has sonreído ni una vez, sólo suspirabas.

Nami parpadeó varias veces antes de sonreírle; así que sí se había fijado en cómo se comportaba ella. Con detalles inesperados como ése, el Rey Pirata podía llegar a sorprenderte, y mucho.

-No me has ofendido en nada, tonto- le respondió pellizcándolo en la mejilla con aire juguetón- Yo sólo suspiraba porque creía que esta noche no querías estar conmigo.

-Pero si compartimos habitación, Nami.

-No, idiota. Yo me refería a... a hacer el amor.

La expresión de Luffy se volvió seria de repente al escuchar eso último: ahora todo cobraba sentido. ¿Pero cómo podía ella, siendo uno de los miembros más inteligentes de su tripulación (y para él, la más inteligente de todos ellos) haber imaginado semejante tontería? Ella, la mujer más bella del mundo y la única que había amado en toda su vida, y quien lo había iniciado en el terreno amoroso y más tarde, en el sexual; ¿ahora pensaba que no quería tener intimidad con ella? ¡Era la estupidez más grande que había escuchado en mucho tiempo! Maldita sea, si ahora mismo verla desnuda en toda su gloria lo estaba quemando por dentro...

-¿Así que por eso te comportabas de ese modo?

-Sí, pero si no quieres, yo no quiero obligarte a...

Las palabras de Nami quedaron en el aire cuando Luffy la estrechó entre sus brazos y la elevó, haciendo que la chica enredase instintivamente las piernas en su cadera para equilibrarse.

-¿¡Luffy, qué...!?

Luffy la acalló con un beso tan fugaz como apasionado. Iba a hacerla entender que si siempre la amaría, no la desearía ni por mucho menos.

-Nami, no vuelvas a decir una tontería semejante como que no quiero hacer el amor contigo.

La aludida no fue capaz de contestar al encontrarse con la mirada del capitán Mugiwara, la cual ya no reflejaba nada de su habitual inocencia, sino hambre... un hambre nacido del deseo carnal más profundo de su ser, y que sólo ella, de entre todas las mujeres del mundo, podía saciar. La pelinaranja, sonriendo complacida al verse correspondida por su amado, comprendió que las palabras ya no eran necesarias; sólo importaba el demostrar el amor y el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro con sus cuerpos.

La chica sintió que la punta del duro miembro de Luffy rozaba contra su clítoris, excitando a ambos amantes. Aún sosteniéndola en su regazo, el capitán Mugiwara enterró su rostro en la clavícula de su compañera, para entonces comenzar a trazarla con delicados mordisquitos que arrancaban placenteros gemidos de la garganta de la pelinaranja. Los labios del joven ascendieron a través del cuello de Nami, deteníendose un momento para desgustarlo con gusto a base de besos y suaves lamidas, al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus manos en las nalgas de la joven y las aferraba para estimularla.

-Hueles tan bien, Nami- susurró al oído de la navegante, quien se sorprendió al enterarse de que Luffy podía percibir su aroma a pesar de que su piel estaba empapada por el _Shower Tempo_.

El joven deslizó su boca hasta la curva del hombro de la muchacha, al tiempo que avanzaba hacia la pared y apoyaba la espalda de Nami contra ella. Ésta se estremeció un poco debido al contacto frío del mármol, pero el calor del _Shower Tempo_ que continuaba descendiendo sobre ellos compensó aquella repentina sensación. Nami se abrazó aún más al cuello de Luffy, suplicándole en silencio que la tomase, ya que el contacto continuo de su entrada con el miembro erecto de su capitán la estaba haciendo enloquecer por unirse a él. Pero ahora Luffy parecía una estatua.

 _Tal vez deba ayudarlo un poco_ , se dijo Nami, pensando que su compañero se había quedado en blanco sobre el siguiente paso a dar.

La pelinaranja apoyó los talones en el trasero de Luffy y empezó a empujarlo hacia ella, mientras que acariciaba con una mano acariciaba el cabello humedecido del chico y lo enredaba entre sus dedos. Sin embargo, éste se detuvo justo cuando estaba punto de entrar en ella, confundiéndola sobremanera. Su rostro seguía pegado al hombro de la joven, por lo que ella no podía ver su expresión.

-¿Luffy?- le preguntó ella, sin obtener más respuesta que el ruido que producían las gotas de la nube al caer- ¿Ocurre algo, Luffy? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estoy bien- respondió Luffy con una voz hambrienta poco propia de él.

Había algo que el moreno deseaba hacer desde hacía tiempo, pero que no se había a trevido a hacer por miedo a lastimar a Nami. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, sentía que por fin podría realizar dicho acto, pues consideraba que ya tenía suficiente experiencia con la pelinaranja en el terreno sexual como para saber controlar su fuerza sin hacerle daño.

-Es sólo que... hueles tan bien que quiero saborearte mientras hacemos ésto- confesó al fin, dispuesto a pasar a la acción.

-¿Eh, qué...?

Nami no pudo terminar la pregunta, pues un potente gemido se escapó de sus labios al sentir que Luffy mordía su hombro con la fuerza necesaria para activar todos sus sentidos, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. Fue entonces cuando la penetró de una sóla embestida, arrancándole a la pelinaranja un grito de placer.

-¡Oooooh, Luffy, Dios mío!

-¿Te lastimé, Nami?- quiso saber el chico cuando la preocupación por el bienestar de su navegante lo dominó por un instante.

-¡No, no, sigue Luffy, y no te detengas!- le suplicó ella, claramente satisfecha con la innovación de su capitán.

El aludido asintió mientras sonreía aliviado, y acto seguido comenzó a entrar y salir de ella con un ritmo regular, intercambiando un nuevo mordisco o una larga lamida con cada estocada, marcando así un ciclo que llenaba a Nami de un salvaje placer en simultáneas partes de su cuerpo. La navegante suspiraba, gemía y gritaba su nombre según la profundidad de cada penetración y de cada mordisco; era un doble festín sensual que estaba despertando sus instintos más íntimos. Si bien ella era dada a jugar a mordisquear a su amado para excitarlo, Luffy no había hecho lo mismo por su parte hasta aquel momento. Pensó entonces que acaba de encontrar otra faceta sexual que explorar junto al atolondrado monarca pirata.

Por su parte, a veces Luffy se enfocaba en su cuello, otras en sus hombros y otras en su clavícula, desgustando la piel de su compañera al mismo tiempo que se inundaba en su interior. El roce de los pechos de ella contra sus pectorales; sus uñas arañándole los omóplatos; los alaridos de pasión que eran música para sus oídos; el retumbar de la espalda de ella contra la pared; el sabor de su piel tersa y que tanto recordaba a sus características mandarinas; su mirada castaña entreabierta, que le expresaba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de aquel encuentro... todo aquello sumía al muchacho en una nube, o mejor dicho, en una tormenta de sensaciones tan placenteras como hermosas, haciéndolo enloquecer cada vez más. Así lo hacía sentir su navegante: deseado y, sobre todo, amado; algo que por igual él le correspondía a ella. Nuevamente lo asaltó por un segundo aquella idea de que quería algo más con Nami, pero sin poder hallar una respuesta (ni preocuparse en ese momento por ello), Luffy intensificó la velocidad de sus embestidas, las cuales le hiceron sentir tal placer que abrazó a su compañera con más fuerza, penetrándola profundamente al tiempo que volvía a mordisquear su hombro, el cual esta vez decidió succionar con fervor.

-¡Ooooooh, Luffy, esto me encanta!- chilló Nami, perdida en aquel mar de placer que amenazaba con desbocarla.

-¡Ah, ah, ah, se siente tan bien, Nami!- le dijo mientras la inundaba con cada empuje de sus caderas.

Nami supo en ese momento que Luffy había alcanzado por completo el punto femenino de mayor placer de su interior, y queriendo fundirse lo máximo posible con él, lo aprisionó con las piernas, quedando ambos como dos piezas de un puzzle, tan diferentes como complementarios. Tras emitir un ronco gruñido, Luffy respondió a aquéllo apartando la boca de sus hombros para centrarse en sus pechos, mientras que por medio de su habilidad Gomu Gomu, con un brazo enrolló la cadera de la joven para sostenerla, mientras que la mano que quedó libre la entrelazó con la de Nami.

-¡Aaaaah, no pares ahora, por favor! ¡Aaaaaaah!- le suplicó ella, arañándole la espalda en el proceso con la mano restante, debido a la intensidad que se acumulaba en sus entrañas.

Mientras la seguía embistiendo y saboreando, Luffy pasó el brazo con el que sostenía a la pelinaranja alrededor de su muslo y alcanzó su entrepierna, la cual comenzó a acariciar con decisión. Nami creyó que iba a morirse allí mismo de tanto placer conjunto que estaba recibiendo. El calor que se había ido acumulando en su vientre amenazaba con consumirse muy pronto, de modo que casi por instinto se aferró a Luffy todo lo que pudo y su vaina se contrajo alrededor de él, para incitarlo a desbocarse en su interior. Aquéllo era tan abrumador, tan hermoso, tan deliciosamente carnal...

-Lu... Luffy, me vengo...- consiguió apenas confesarle a su compañero.

Éste asintió para darle a entender que la había esuchado antes de la besarla en los labios. Nami le correspondió gustosa, aferrándolo de las mejillas para intensificar la unión de sus bocas. Y entonces, dominado por aquel tierno y jugoso sabor femenino, Luffy se olvidó del control y se abandonó al salvaje frenesí del sexo con su navegante, de cuya garganta sólo se escuchaban alaridos apasionados, que quedaban apagados por los labios de Luffy. La pared del baño temblaba y empezó a resquebrajarse a espaldas de Nami, debido a las poderosas embestidas que recibía. Y con un último y profundo empuje, los dos amantes alcanzaron el éxtasis al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ooooh, oooh, sí, Nami!

-¡Aaaah, aaaah, Luffyyyyyyyyy!

La pareja permaneció unida unos minutos más, incluso cuando Luffy, agotado, se dobló de rodillas y se derrumbó boca arriba en el suelo, sin dejar de abrazar a Nami. El chico respiraba agitadamente con la lengua de fuera, mientras que ella, resollando también, permanecía con la mejilla apoyada en su musculoso pecho, escuchando el enloquecido galopar de su corazón. El _Shower Tempo_ seguía cayendo sobre ellos, relajando sus cansados cuerpos. Cuando Nami recuperó un poco el aliento, miró primero hacia Luffy, que continuaba jadeando, y luego hacia la pared contra la que había estado apoyada: estaba fragmentada y se le habían desprendido algunos añicos, que adornaban el suelo alrededor de los pies entrelazados de la pareja. Lejos de sentirse abrumada ante los daños que había provocado su reciente sesión sexual, la pelinaranja tenía bien claro que no pagaría por esos destrozos a menos que los encargados del hotel se los rebajasen en un 90%.

-Luffy... eso ha estado de fábula- dijo Nami con una amplia sonrisa, apartándose a un lado para entonces levantarse e ir en busca de su Clima Tact, con el objetivo de detener el _Shower Tempo_.

-Sí que lo ha sido, shishishishi- le contestó el aludido igual de sonriente y aún acostado, el cual enseguida notó que su estómago rugía con insistencia- Pero ahora tengo mucha hambre.

Nami negó con la cabeza mientras hacía evaporarse a la nube con su bastón; aquel idiota que le había robado el corazón jamás cambiaría. Sin embargo, no podía negar que el glotón de su capitán merecía un buen aperitivo después de la intensa actividad anterior; y además, ¿qué menos tras haberla colmado de tanto placer hasta casi llevarla al Séptimo Cielo?

-Vamos a la cama y pediremos al servicio de habitaciones que te suban algo.

Al oír ésto último, como si le acabaran de contar que había lingotes de oro esperándole en el lecho, el Rey Pirata se levantó de golpe y se secó apresuradamente. Cuando terminó, sin preocuparse por vestirse, corrió hacia la cama llevándose a Nami consigo sobre el hombro, sin prestar atención a sus reclamos de que ella faltaba por secarse también.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, la pareja Mugiwara se encontraba en la gran cama de la suite, desnudos y sin preocuparse por taparse si quiera con las sábanas. Nami se terminaba de secar el cabello con una toalla mientras que Luffy se seguía atiborrando de carne y salsa barbacoa que le habían traído los camareros del turno de noche. En un momento dado, la navegante observó con detenimiento que la salsera aún estaba medio llena, y una idea sensualmente perversa se le pasó por la mente. Esperó a que Luffy hubiera acabado de comer, y entonces se hizo con el recipiente, confundiendo al capitán.

-Nami, ¿quieres comida tú también para echar la salsa? Llamaré a los camareros si...

Luffy no pudo terminar, ya que ahogó un grito de sorpresa al ver que la pelinaranja hundía los dedos en la salsa y luego la extendía en sus pezones y en sus hombros, y después, en el pecho del moreno y en su cuello.

-Luffy- murmuró ella con un tono tan seductor que, unido al aspecto apetitoso que lucía, el aludido estuvo a punto de derramarse en una hemorragia nasal- Antes, en el baño, me hiciste perder la cabeza; ahora me toca a mí.

Colocándose sobre él como una gata al acecho, la chica lo tumbó de espaldas y le acarició el mentón.

-Quiero que hagas algo por mí: no te comas la salsa de mi cuerpo mientras yo no haya hecho lo mismo contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Luffy no estaba seguro de si podría cumplir con aquella proposición, pues se moría por degustar la combinación de la barbacoa con la carne de Nami, pero aún así, asintió en silencio y se dejó hacer al tiempo que intentaba ignorar el dolor de su miembro ya endurecido como una piedra. Entonces la cartógrafa, confiando totalmente en que su capitán cumpliría su palabra, ignoró las partes donde lo había embadurnado de salsa y descendió hacia su entrepierna.

-¡Aaaah, Nami...!- exclamó Luffy entre gruñidos al sentir que los labios y la lengua de su compañera lo envolvían con lentitud, torturándolo y enloqueciéndolo de gozo a la vez.

El joven movía los dedos de los pies y estrujaba las sábanas en sus manos mientras Nami continuaba saboreándolo. Gemidos masculinos y declaraciones al grito de "¡Te quiero, Nami!" y "¡Me estás matando!" llenaban el ambiente del cuarto; aquellos sonidos hacían a la pelinaranja sentirse poderosa y excitada a partes iguales, cuya entrada pronto volvió a estar húmeda y caliente. Cuando decidió que ya había concluido en aquella zona, la chica se concentró en lamer y mordisquear los lugares del cuerpo de Luffy donde le había untado la salsa. El moreno la abrazaba mientras tanto en un intento de controlar sus instintos, los cuales le reclamaban que tomase cuanto antes a aquella mujer que tanto amaba, con la que querría compartir su vida para siempre...

-Como se hace en un matrimonio...- susurró él sin darse cuenta si quiera de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué has dicho, Luffy?- le preguntó Nami, sacándolo de su trance.

-¿Eh...? Nada, no he dicho nada, shishishi. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No... Por nada, es que me pareció escuchar... ¡Bah! Es igual, olvídalo -la chica creyó haber oído cierta palabra sobre la que había conversado en la fiesta de aquella noche con Patrick Ommar, pero entonces pensó que debió de haberlo imaginado. Aquella palabra no existía en el vocabulario del capitán Mugiwara.

-¿Has terminado de comer la salsa que me pusiste, Nami?

-Sí, ahora...

-Lo sé.

Habiendo dicho ésto con un ronco gruñido, Luffy tomó de repente a su compañera de las caderas y la colocó sobre las suyas, para justo después enterrarse en su interior. Nami chilló entre abrumada y extasiada, sonidos que fueron incrementándose cuando la boca de Luffy asaltó sus pechos con un hambre primitivo. Mientras llevaba el ritmo como navegante orgullosa que era, la chica seguía ascendiendo y bajando sobre él, mientras el joven terminó de deleitarse con sus senos para concentrarse en sus hombros, los cuales fue mordiendo por turnos, disfrutando de aquella única y tentadora mezcla de sabores de la salsa y la piel de Nami, la cual a su vez tenía aroma a mandarina y a feminidad. Una sesión de besos, caricias, mordiscos, penetraciones y gritos de placer se alargó por minutos y hasta por una hora, hasta que al final, culminando en un orgasmo compartido, Luffy sintió cómo su cálido torrente masculino inundaba las ahora empapadas entrañas de la pelinaranja, la cual se derrumbó sobre él, igual de derrotada.

-Luffy, mírame- le dijo.

El aludido obedeció, apoyando su frente en la de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Nami pudo ver reflejados en su mirada la satisfacción viril y el profundo amor que sentía por ella.

-Vamos a ganar juntos esta competición, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo ella, no como una advertencia, sino como una certeza de lo más segura; si había algo en lo que Nami tenía una confianza absoluta, eran la fuerza y la voluntad de Luffy.

-No lo dudes, Nami. Shishishishi.

La aludida le dio un último beso en la mejilla al moreno, antes de rendirse a Morfeo enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Luffy.

-Te quiero, idiota.

El joven la abrazó con fuerza sin dejar de sonreír, también decidido a descansar.

-Y yo a ti, navegante, shishishi.

Y así, cansados, satisfechos y sobre todo, sinceramente enamorados, la pareja Mugiwara durmió plácidamente como no lo habían hecho en semanas. Pero Luffy, en lo más hondo de su mente, por fin comprendió cuál era ese "algo más" que quería con Nami; sólo tendría que esperar a saber cúando sería el momento adecuado.

* * *

 **¿Seguís vivos? Yo apenas después del ataque eléctrico de Nami (creo que no le sentó bien que se sepa de sus intimidades con Luffy, shishishi). En fin, vamos con las respuestas a los reviews:**

 **-Alice1420: Bendito sea el lemmon, que es vida, como tú bien has dicho, shishishi. Bromas aparte, te agradezco mucho tus palabras y ya sabes que aquí tienes a una amiga que te apoya incondicionalmente tanto en tus proyectos como en lo personal. Si un día voy yo a Chile o tú vienes a España, te prometo tomarme esa taza de café contigo ;) ¡Esperando también por _"Mi aventura contigo"_ , te mando muchos relinchos animosos y de agracedicimiento, nakama! **

**-FalknerZero: El tema de la libertad respecto al matrimonio lo entendí según lo que dijo Nami en el arco de relleno antes de Whole Cake, cuando Zappa le pide casarse con él y ella lo rechaza alegando que nunca pensó en hacer tal cosa. Es una mujer orgullosa y pirata donde las haya, shishishi (por eso la admiro, pero que no se entere). Respecto a tu teoría sobre el pensamiento de Luffy, creo que este capítulo responde a si es acertada o no, shishishi. Tan pronto como pueda comentaré el nuevo capítulo de** _ **"Fantasías"**_ **(un día me matará de derrame nasal, por Oda). ¡Mientras tanto, te mando mucho relinchos animosos y de agradecimiento!**

 **Muchas gracias también aquellos que hayáis leído hasta aquí, ya con eso me basta para estar contenta con mi trabajo :)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	8. 3ª prueba, parte 1: Doppelganger equino

**¡Hola de nuevo, nakama-lectores! Espero que vaya todo bien. Recientemente tuvo lugar un nuevo terremoto en México, que por desgracia se ha llevado la vida de varias personas. Desde aquí quiero enviaros todo mi apoyo a quienes seáis de allí y/o tengáis seres queridos en dicho país (entre ellos a mis nakama-escritores mexicanos Falkner Zero y Kaoru likes One Piece). Ante desgracias como ésta, quiero compartiros mi lema personal: seguir hacia delante, tender la mano a quien lo necesite y tomar la de quién nos la ofrezca desinteresadamente; sólo unidos haremos frente a la tristeza y a la desgracia. ¡Ánimo a todos!**

 **En cuanto al capítulo, he decidido dividir el día de la penúltima prueba del Concurso de Parejas en dos partes, ya que sino me habría quedado demasiado largo y por tanto, tardaría más en actualizar (que ya ganas tenía). Anuncio que, dado que ya muy pocos capítulos quedan para terminar este fic, finalizaré primero _Oro y Cristal_ , y después continuaré de vez _Aventura en el Antiguo Mundo_. También tendrán lugar dos precuelas más del segundo, formando una trilogía de la historia de Luffy y Nami como pareja antes de los sucesos del Antiguo Mundo. **

**Disfruté mucho escribiendo esta parte, y ahora entenderéis por qué, shishishi.**

 **¡Sin más dilanción, que se abra el telón y dé comienzo la lectura!**

* * *

Lo primero que escuchó Luffy al despertar fueron los reclamos de sus tripas. Era normal que estuviera tan hambriento, pues había agotado buena parte de sus energías en las fogosas sesiones que había compartido con Nami. Ésta, por su parte, dormía plácidamente a su lado, boca abajo y con las sábanas tapándole sólo hasta la cadera, de modo que su hermosa espalda desnuda quedaba al descubierto, permitiendo apreciar un par de hoyuelos al final de la misma. A Luffy siempre le habían intrigado, por lo que no pudo evitar pasarles un dedo por encima, haciéndole cosquillas a Nami, quien se rió aún dormida para después darse la vuelta, quedando así de espaldas al moreno. Él sonrió complacido; le encantaba escuchar a su compañera reírse de aquella manera tan adorable. Volvió a acariciarla, esta vez por la columna, arracándole a ella un ronroneo. Luffy disfrutaba explorando el cuerpo de la navegante en momentos de paz como aquél, sin ninguna intención sexual implícita; se tomaba su tiempo para descubrir sus puntos de placer y los que le causaban incomodidad (los cuales aprendía a evitar cuando se acariciaban estando ambos despiertos), así como sus zonas más sensibles. Sin embargo, otro rugido por parte de su estómago le hizo volver a la realidad, de modo que entonces el joven alargó el brazo para hacerse con el den den mushi de la mesita de noche.

Poco después, cuando el reloj de la habitación marcó las 11:30, la navegante Mugiwara despertaba al escuchar los ruidosos mordiscos que Luffy le daba a su desayuno, el cual le habían subido los camareros del hotel en carritos de cinco en cinco, ya que el muchacho había solicitado exactamente una tonelada de comida para él y su navegante. Huelga decir que los pobres empleados, tanto los cocineros como los camareros, acabaron hechos polvo en el suelo una vez que terminaron sus respectivas tareas.

-¡Fuebos mías, Babi (buenos días, Nami)!- la saludó el Rey Pirata con los carrillos llenos de tostadas con jamón.

La muchacha se desperezó para luego fijarse en la habitación. Se le salieron los ojos de las cuencas al ver que casi toda la superficie de la estancia había quedado cubierta por dos docenas de bandejas de comida: tostadas, panqueques, tortitas, buñuelos (todo ello relleno de carne o embutido) y platos de huevos con bacon adornaban el lugar como si de una extraña exposición de arte modernista se tratase.

-¿Tenías que pedir tanta comida?- preguntó la pelinaranja mientras una gota de sudor le descendía por la sien.

-Pues claro, shishishi. Anoche me quedé sin energías después de todo el sexo que tuvimos.

-¡No lo digas tan descaradamente!

-Pero si es la verdad, Nami, me quedé para el arrastre después de la segunda vez.

La chica sintió ganas de darle un tortazo, pero se contuvo al reparar en que ella también había terminado agotada después de la noche anterior. No recordaba haber tenido un encuentro tan apasionado con su capitán desde hacía meses, ya que en el _Thousand Sunny_ ellos carecían de un espacio propio para dar rienda suelta a su pasión, y por tanto, no se podían permitir mantener relaciones demasiado intensas (de esas en las que ambos pudiesen gritar como locos, o que en las ciertas superficies terminaran arruinadas). Las habitaciones insonorizadas del barco no solucionaban gran cosa, ya que ninguna de ellas tenía un sistema de cierre interior que permitiera a los amantes Mugiwara tener completa intimidad, salvo la cámara del tesoro (la cual, entre otras cosas que tenían que ver con la pasión de Nami por las riquezas, se había convertido en su escenario de amor predilecto).

Con el recuerdo de dichos encuentros y el que recientemente habían tenido en aquel hotel, la cartógrafa le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla al moreno, gesto que él recibió gustoso.

-Bueno, admito que yo también acabé muy cansada. De hecho, creo que aún lo estoy.

Luffy agarró una bandeja de tortitas que tenía cerca y se la pasó a la navegante.

-Ten, necesitas recuperar fuerzas para la prueba de hoy.

-Es cierto, esta tarde participaremos en la carrera de motocicletas. A las 17:00 tendremos que ir hasta el Circuito Irisiano, a las afueras de la ciudad.

* * *

La pareja desayunó en silencio hasta que ambos se saciaron (sobra mencionar que Luffy tardó más en quedar satisfecho), para después dirigirse hacia el baño y relajarse juntos en la bañera de cristal. Nami se sentó entre las piernas de Luffy, con la espalda apoyada en el cuerpo de él y la cabeza reposando hacia atrás sobre su poderoso pecho, mientras que el moreno la abrazaba rodeando su cadera con los brazos.

-A las 13:30 sería una buena hora para volver al _Sunny Go_ \- comentó la pelinaranja- Así podremos comer y prepararnos con calma antes de la carrera- comentó Nami, echando la cabeza más hacia atrás para buscar la mirada de su compañero.

-De acuerdo, odio comer con prisas, shishishi.

Haciendo un puchero de fastidio, la joven se volvió hacia Luffy. Sus senos rozaron el pecho del capitán Mugiwara, lo cual provocó que éste parpadease varias veces ante el inesperado y placentero contacto.

-Tú siempre pensando en zampar. Más te vale que uses toda esa energía en la carrera para que ganemos- le dijo la navegante mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla con suavidad, sin llegar a hacerle daño, ya que esta vez se trataba más de un gesto cariñoso que de una advertencia.

-Oi, Nami, yo no pienso sólo en comer...- alcanzó a responder él, ya que un calor familiar comenzaba a invadirlo a causa de la presión del busto de Nami sobre su clavícula, que se había incrementado cuando ella se aproximó para agarrarlo del carrillo.

-¿Ah, no? Pues apuesto a que ahora mismo estás en pensando en el almuerzo que va cocinar Sanji... ¡Uaaah!- la chica saltó hacia atrás en el agua, provocando unas bruscas ondas, al notar que algo presionaba contra su vientre.

Por debajo de la superficie del agua, la muchacha distinguió el objeto que la había tocado... aunque no se trataba de un objeto, sino de algo que estaba muy vivo por la presencia cercana de su desnudez.

-¡¿Lu... Luffy?!- chilló Nami anonadada y con la cara completamente ruborizada; no se esperaba en absoluto que su capitán se mostrase tan fogoso apenas unas horas después del intenso episodio sexual de aquella noche.

Por su parte el aludido, que ya estaba más que saciado de alimento, ahora se sentía poseído por un nuevo tipo de hambre, una que no podía satisfacerlo sólo a él, sino cuando la compartía con aquella mujer de férreo carácter y fascinante inteligencia; la única en el mundo que había conseguido "robarle" el corazón (si le comentabas algo así a Luffy, te respondería de manera ingenua que eso no le sorprendía, ya que Nami era la mejor ladrona de todos los mares). Aquella mirada de deseo por parte del Rey Pirata fue más que suficiente para darle a entender a su navegante que una nueva sesión de placer iba a dar comienzo. Después de todo, al ser las 12:00, disponían de una hora y media para dar rienda suelta a sus instintos una vez más.

Sabiendo que no podrían llevar a cabo su encuentro en la bañera (debido a la debilidad de Luffy como usuario de akuma no mi), la pelinaranja salió de la misma y se dirigió hacia la ducha meneando las caderas, al tiempo que miraba a su compañero por encima del hombro con aire provocador. Luffy la observaba embobado con la boca abierta, negándose a parpadear para no perderse ni un segundo de la deliciosa visión que la navegante le ofrecía; sin darse cuenta, una gota de sangre se asomó discreta por la entrada de su nariz. Mientras tanto, la chica había activado la ducha y ahora una cascada de agua caliente caía sobre ella.

-¿Vas a tenerme aquí esperando toda la mañana, capitán?- preguntó al moreno mientras recogía su melena entre las manos por detrás de su cabeza, mostrando así una silueta arrebatadora que habría podido hacer que un hombre corriente se desangrase en el sitio con una hemorragia nasal...

… Pero Luffy no era un hombre cualquiera, de manera que en cuanto escuchó la voz de la muchacha, salió rápidamente de la bañera y caminó hacia ella para abrazarla por la espalda. Ella lo recibió gustosa y receptiva, restregando su trasero contra él. Ante ésto el joven monarca, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de ella, no tardó en penetrarla con suavidad, sin dejar de abrazarla, quedando así ambos fundidos de nuevo bajo la cálida lluvia de la ducha.

Del baño salieron gritos, alaridos, gemidos y declaraciones a los cuatro vientos hasta que el reloj de péndulo que adornaba la sala de estar de la estancia tocó las 13:30, y para entonces la pareja, con las energías completamente recuperadas y sus deseos carnales saciados, decidieron que ya era de volver al _Sunny Go_.

* * *

Una vez en el vestíbulo del hotel, Nami se acordó de los destrozos que ambos habían provocado en una segunda pared del aseo, y conociendo lo bocazas que era su novio, decidió advertirle antes de hablar con el recepcionista del edificio.

-Ni se te ocurra comentar nada sobre lo que pasó con las paredes de ayer y hoy, ¿eh, Luffy? Porque no pienso pagar por los daños- le dijo al moreno al tiempo que le picaba el pecho con el dedo.

-Sí, entiendo, Nami. No le diré a nadie que arruinamos dos paredes mientras hacíamos el amor.

La pelinaranja le agarró bruscamente de las mejillas y se las estiró con fuerza una y otra vez.

-¿ES QUE NO HAS ESCUCHADO LO QUE ACABO DE DECIR?

-¡Ay ay ay ay ay ay! ¡Fefdomaaaaaa (perdonaaaaa)!

-Como se enteren los gerentes del hotel, tú solito pagarás los destrozos. Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que les pasó a esas paredes.

-Bueno, es que estaba muy excitado porque me gusta oír cómo gritas mi nombre, Nami, shishishishi.

Algunos huéspedes que se encontraban en el vestíbulo cerca de ellos escucharon ésto último, para luego mirarlos ruborizados y con la mandíbula desencajada ante el descaro del muchacho. Pero sus quijadas terminaron por tocar el suelo en cuanto vieron a su acompañante (que estaba sonrojada como un tomate) darle tal tortazo en la cabeza que se la enterró en una maceta decorativa.

Minutos más tarde, cuando Luffy por fin había sacado la cabeza del macetero, Nami habló con el recepcionista para asegurarse de que en verdad todo hubiera corrido a cargo del Concurso de Parejas por cuenta de Gabriel Rommer. El encargado afirmó ésto para alivio de la navegante, aunque seguramente se llevaría una gran impresión en cuanto él y los demás trabajadores del hotel descubrieran lo que había ocurrido en el baño de la suite (pero para entonces, los apasionados amantes ya estarían muy lejos de allí).

-¿Cuándo vendrá a recogernos una calesa para llevarnos hasta nuestro barco?- preguntó después Nami al recepcionista, ya que les tomaría bastante tiempo ir a pie desde el hotel al _Sunny Go_ , pues el edificio se encontraba en el extremo opuesto al puerto de Iris.

-El Concurso de Parejas sólo había contratado el servicio de carruajes para la noche de ayer, pero en cambio ha alquilado el servicio de los caballos del Establo Oficial de Iris, para que lleven a los concursantes a donde lo necesiten.

Al escuchar aquéllo, Luffy se acercó al mostrador y recargó el pecho sobre él para mirar al recepcionsita con ojos cargados de entusiasmo infantil.

-¿Has dicho que tendremos nuestro propio caballo?- quiso saber el muchacho; sus ojos se habían convertido en dos estrellitas cegadoras.

Nami se acarició la frente mientras suspiraba frustrada: un hombre de cuerpo de goma y mentalidad de un niño de guardería, a lomos de un animal de constitución fuerte y carácter asustadizo; nada bueno podía salir de esa combinación.

-Exactamente, señor- respondió el recepcionista- Según nos ha pedido Gabriel Roomer que les comuniquemos, ustedes dos pueden disponer de los caballos hasta que finalice el concurso.

-YAHOOOO, ¿dónde están? ¡Ya quiero montar en mi caballo!

-Hace un momento nos llamó el Establo Oficial de Iris, sus respectivas monturas ya están de camino.

Un sonoro relincho desde el exterior del hotel les avisó de que, de hecho, los animales ya habían llegado. El capitán Mugiwara salió como una exhalación del edificio, chillando como un niño en un día de fiesta, mientras que Nami lo seguía a paso lento con una expresión de fastidio; se temía que el Tornado Luffy no tardaría en desatarse.

* * *

En efecto, frente a la puerta del hotel les esperaban dos magníficos caballos ensillados. Uno era un semental de raza frisona, de largas crines onduladas, pelaje azabache, ancho cuello y poderosas patas; el otro era una yegua de silla americana, de color castaño anaranjado, crines lacias, patas fuertes aunque más delicadas que las del macho, y elegante porte. Ambos estaban siendo sujetados por una chica joven, que era una moza de cuadras en el Establo Oficial de Iris, y a quien habían encomendado la tarea más penosa del día, pues aquellos dos animales eran los más difíciles de tratar de todo el establo: Vulcano, el macho, era hiperactivo, glotón y travieso (aunque muy cariñoso también, a pesar de que costase creerlo a primera vista debido a su impresionante aspecto); y la hembra, de nombre Venus, aunque era más tranquila y obediente, era también arisca y muy dada a morder y a cocear a todo aquél que no la tratara con un mínimo de educación, además de tener un gusto delicado por mantenerse acicalada y bien alimentada, por lo que se negaba meter sus patas en caminos embarrados o en agua estancada, así su jinete se lo pidiera de rodillas, y también rechazaba los azucarillos porque tenían muchas calorías (ciertamente, tenía un curioso conocimiento de la dieta equilibrada para tratarse de un caballo).

La moza de cuadra que los había traído estaba atacada de los nervios: Vulcano la había arrastrado en un par de ocasiones al trotar demasiado rápido, además de haberse abalanzado sobre un puesto de manzanas, devorándolas todas ante la mirada impotente del vendedor y de la chica; así mismo, Venus la había mordido porque una vez le había tirado de las riendas con demasiada fuerza.

-¡Sugooooi, el negro es enorme, Nami!- gritó Luffy con tanto entusiasmo que le ardían las estrellitas en los ojos- ¡Yo quiero el negro!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Todo para ti- le contestó la aludida, ya que de todos modos no iba a subirse sobre aquel imponente equino, el cual parecía que iba a desbocarse en cualquier momento.

Vulcano se encabritó y luego pateó el suelo con la pata delantera, harto de quedarse quieto en el mismo sitio e impaciente por echar a trotar y así quemar sus energías. Sin embargo, un resoplido de advertencia por parte de Venus lo obligó a calmarse, estremeciéndose bajo los ojos acusatorios de la yegua, ya que debían mantener las formas mientras eran presentados a sus nuevos jinetes.

-¿Cuánto tenemos que pagarte por haberlos traído hasta aquí?- preguntó Nami a la moza- Porque debo aclarar que no pienso pagar más de...

-No es necesario que me paguen, en serio. Con librarme de ellos por fin, ya me basta.

Nami se extrañó ante la respuesta de la joven, pero mayor fue su alegría al escuchar que tenían otro servicio gratuito por parte del concurso. La chica, después de decirles el nombre de sus correspondientes monturas, les tendió a cada uno las riendas para luego entregarle a Nami un mensaje de parte de Gabriel Rommer, el cual decía:

" _Queridos señor Luffy y señorita Nami. Os comunicamos que durante la prueba de hoy, debéis que traer con vosotros el bien que sea más preciado para vosotros al Circuito Irisiano. Se os comentarán los últimos detalles antes del comienzo de la carrera de motocicletas._ _Dichos objetos no deben superar los 2 kilos de peso cada uno_ _. Un cordial saludo, tortolitos."_

Nami recordó encontes que Patrick le había comentado algo al respecto el día de los entrenamientos de motocicletas. Tendría que hablar en privado con Luffy sobre qué escogerían para cargar durante la carrera; seguramente él llevaría su adorado sombrero de paja, pero ¿y ella?

Mientras tanto, la moza de cuadra ya se marchaba de allí, suspirando aliviada. Ya no le importaba tanto si esos endemoniados caballos les hacían la vida imposible a la pareja por los dos siguientes días en los que iban a montarlos, la chica sólo pensaba en regresar a su jornada diaria y olvidarse del calvario que le habían provocado aquel par de equinos tan insoportables.

Por su parte, los dos Mugiwaras intentaban empatizar con los animales. Nami intentó alargar la mano para acariciar a su yegua, pero ésta la observó con una mueca de desaprobación, agachando las orejas en señal de molestia. La pelinaranja lo comprendió al instante.

-Oh, disculpa. ¿Me permites que te acaricie, bonita?

Venus relinchó con alegría al oír ésto, pues era una hembra coqueta y por lo tanto, le encantaban los halagos; entonces ofreció dócilmente su cuello, el cual Nami acarició con suavidad.

-Creo que tú y yo vamos a ser muy buenas amigas, jijiji- comentó la navegante sin dejar de mimar a la yegua, la cual asintió agitando sus crines de color naranja.

En cuanto a Luffy, éste observaba sonriente a Vulcano mientras lo sujetaba, el cual resoplaba impaciente por los ollares. El moreno pronto entendió lo que el animal quería y le rascó entre las orejas.

-¿Estás muriéndote de ganas por correr, verdad? Shishishishi.

El semental dejó de bufar y miró anonadado al muchacho, pues nunca antes un humano lo había entendido de una manera tan rápida y acertada. Sintiendo que había encontrado por fin a un buen jinete, el caballo trotó en seco mientras relinchaba contento, parecía que estaba bailando a causa de felicidad que lo invadía; a Nami le recordó un poco a Luffy cuando se emocionaba.

-¡Yosh, en marcha, amigo!- exclamó el Rey Pirata al tiempo que se montaba en el animal.

Pero enseguida el chico notó que a éste parecía incomodarle algo, lo cual no tardó en identificar, pues a él tampoco le agradaba demasiado.

-¿Te molesta la silla, eh?- le preguntó a Vulcano, quien asintió con ojos humedecidos por lágrimas de felicidad; ningún humano le había comprendido tanto en toda su vida.

Entonces el moreno desmontó y desenganchó la cincha, para después arrojar la silla al suelo como si de un molesto envoltorio se tratase.

-¿Luffy, se puede saber qué locura pretendes hacer?- le preguntó Nami, temiéndose que su capitán fuera cometer una estupidez de marca mayor... ya se lo imaginaba cabalgando como un bárbaro sin control por las calles y ahuyentando a los viandantes.

-Ninguna, Nami. A mi amigo le estorbaba esta cosa y yo sólo lo he ayudado, shishishi.

Vulcano acompañó al capitán esbozando una sonrisa equina, levantando el labio superior para mostrar sus enormes y blancos dientes.

-¿Sabes qué, chico? Las riendas también me parecen un estorbo, así que te las quitaré. ¡Un hombre de verdad monta a pelo y sin riendas, shishishishi!

En un segundo, el caballo estaba completamente libre de arreos, lo cual pareció agradarle mucho. Entonces, ya satisfecho, el Rey Pirata se subió de nuevo a la espalda del semental y enrolló las piernas alrededor de su torso para sujetarse. Por su lado, Nami ya había montado sobre Venus, con la diferencia de que a ésta no le molestaban tanto la silla y la cabezada.

-¡Adelante, a todo galope hacia el _Sunny Go_!- gritó Luffy señalando hacia delante.

-¡Hiihihihihii!- respondió Vulcano alzándose sobre las patas traseras, para luego echar a correr hacia la calle más próxima, con su jinete agarrándose a sus crines al grito de _"¡Yahoooo!"_.

Nami y Venus se los quedaron observando con una gotita de sudor en la nuca. Al cabo de unos segundos, ambos aparecieron por donde se habían marchado.

-Oi, Nami, ¿por dónde quedaba el barco?- preguntó Luffy con el tono propio de un niño pequeño; Vulcano hizo lo mismo relinchando como un potrillo desamparado.

Las dos chicas suspiraron frutradas ante la incompetencia de sus compañeros.

" _Ay, hombres..."_

" _Ay, sementales..."_

* * *

Les tomó quince minutos llegar al puerto, gracias al buen paso de los caballos y a las indicaciones de Nami, pero la paz que había reinado durante el viaje de regreso al _Sunny_ , se terminó tan pronto como Luffy comenzó a reclamar carne con sus potentes chillidos; para colmo, Vulcano lo imitó, con la diferencia de que pedía zanahorias.

De no ser porque era muy frustrante escuchar aquel alboroto de gritos y relinchos hambrientos, cualquiera aseguraría que el Rey Pirata y el semental frisón formaban un dúo perfecto entre montura y jinete: No sólo se parecían en el carácter impetuoso y risueño; sino que además Vulcano, que era dado a derribar a las personas de su lomo debido a sus impulsos por galopar y encabritarse, no había hecho lo mismo con Luffy ni una sóla vez, ya que éste estaba bien asegurado gracias a sus piernas elásticas, y era capaz de predecir (y comprender) los arranques hiperactivos del caballo. Ambos se hicieron buenos amigos enseguida, al igual que Nami y Venus, sólo que éstas habían empatizado por compartir una actitud arisca y exquisita. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a la yegua no se le pasó por la mente morder o cocear a la persona que llevaba encima, por no decir que había llegado a apreciar a la pelinaranja por sus caricias y halagos.

Como los caballos habían sido encargados para la pareja hasta que finalizase el Concurso, Luffy permitió gustoso que se quedasen con ellos en el barco. Ambos equinos se sintieron a sus anchas gracias al amplio césped de la cubierta, y allí se aposentaron para pastar mientras el resto de los Mugiwaras los observaban entre sorprendidos y extrañados.

-¿En serio que tienen que quedarse esos animales en el barco, no pueden volver al establo mientras no los necesitéis?- quiso saber Sanji, molesto al imaginar la horrible cantidad de estiércol que cubriría la cubierta mientras los cuadrúpedos permanecieran allí.

-Yo los quiero aquí, Sanji, shishishi. Ahora son nuestros amigos- contestó Luffy, indiferente como de costumbre ante las preocupaciones de sus nakamas.

-Serán amigos de la bruja y de ti- contestó Zoro con talante serio- Si alguno de ellos me molesta mientras entreno, ten por seguro que hago picadillo de caballo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Zoro! No estoy dispuesta a pagar una cuantiosa multa si sufren algún daño.- intervino Nami blandiendo un dedo acusatorio- Además, a la yegua le he tomado cariño, así que ni se te ocurra tocarla sino quieres que eleve tu deuda por 50 000 berries más, ¿entendido?

El espadachín gruñó ante aquella amenaza, pero reprimió un nuevo insulto contra la navegante, pues no deseaba que la cifra del dinero que le debía aumentase otra vez. Sin embargo, él y los demás comprendieron que sí debía de ser cierto que Nami había llegado a apreciar tanto a la equina si amenazaba con cobrar semejante suma de berries.

-Bueno, mientras no se coman nuestro huerto, me parece bien que se queden, fufufu- comentó Robin, haciendo aparecer un brazo fleur en junto a los caballos para ofrecerles una manzana, gesto que éstos agradecieron.

Chopper, Usopp, Franky y Brook asintieron ante las palabras de la arqueóloga, de manera que por votación de la mayoría, los caballos permanecerían en el _Thousand Sunny_ hasta el final del Concurso de Parejas (a pesar de que seguramente hubiera ocurrido de todas maneras por la tozudez del capitán).

* * *

Mientras Sanji terminaba de preparar la comida, Luffy jugaba con Usopp en una falsa batalla de caballeros, ambos armados con dos largos palos a modo de espada y montados respectivamente en Vulcano y Chopper en su forma Walk Point. Perdería el que cayese más de cinco veces, y por ahora estaban en empate, con cuatro caídas cada uno.

-Oi, Luffy, ¿por qué no llamas a Vulcano por su nombre?- quiso saber Chopper en cuanto se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento, antes del último asalto.

-Porque me parece un nombre muy raro y feo, ¿a ti te gusta ese nombre, amigo?- le preguntó el aludido al caballo negro, el cual respondió que no con la cabeza, piafando a su vez con una mueca de fastidio.

-Dice que no, a él también le parece un nombre horrible- tradujo Chopper.

El caballo relinchó agitando animado las orejas y miró hacia Luffy: se le había ocurrido una idea. Chopper, por su parte, seguía ejerciendo como traductor entre hombre y animal:

 _-Quiero que tú me pongas un nuevo nombre, Luffy_ \- le pidió el equino a través de la voz del reno.

-¡¿En serio?! Shshishishi, de acuerdo, déjame pensar.

Luffy desenredó las piernas alrededor del caballo y se sentó en su grupa con los pies cruzados, y se quedó unos minutos en silencio con la cabeza girada hacia un lado, reflexionando seriamente sobre cómo bautizar a su nuevo amigo. De repente, la inspiración le llegó como un rayo iluminador.

-¡Ya sé! Eres grande, fuerte y divertido, como nuestro barco. ¡Así que así te llamaré: _Sunny_!

Hubo un silencio espectral en toda la nave; nadie sabía qué comentar al respecto. Si bien era cierto que el Rey Pirata no era ningún genio eligiendo nombres, aquello superaba todas las espectativas: ponerle a un caballo el nombre de su propio barco, sólo porque le había encontrado tres coincidencias.

-Vaya nombre...- dijo Chopper.

-...Más raro- terminó Usopp.

Sin embargo, al equino le encantó su nuevo nombre, porque comenzó a bailar de nuevo sobre las patas mientras se reía levantando el labio superior. Dada pues su aprobación, a partir de ese día el semental frisón pasaría a llamarse Sunny.

-De ser por mí, lo habría llamado _Luffy II_ , porque nunca he visto un animal tan parecido a nuestro capitán- comentó Usopp al oído de Chopper, a lo que éste asintió.

De pronto la yegua anaranjada, que se encontraba pastando a un lado de la cubierta, levantó la cabeza hacia ellos y relinchó.

- _Me gusta tu nuevo nombre, cariño_ \- dijo ella, siendo traducida por el doctor Mugiwara.

-¿Cariño?- se preguntaron Luffy y Usopp rascándose la cabeza.

- _Venus es mi compañera, hihihi_ \- les contestó Sunny esbozando una sonrisa.

-Quiere decir que es su novia- aclaró Chopper a los confundidos humanos, quienes respondieron con un _"Aaaahhh"_ unísono al entender el concepto.

 _-Mi nombre tampoco me gusta, no es apropiado para una dama_ \- alegó la hembra, agachando las orejas en señal de molestia.

- _¿Qué tiene de malo tu nombre?_ \- le preguntó Sunny.

- _Es el nombre de una diosa del sexo; éso no se corresponde conmigo, ¡es ofensivo!_ \- contestó su compañera frunciendo el ceño y con el hocico ruborizado.

 _-Bueno, tú y yo tenemos sexo cuando estás en celo_...

- _SERÁS BOCAZAS_.

Mostrando una dentadura afilada, la yegua se abalanzó al galope sobre el caballo al tiempo que soltaba furiosos relinchos. El ataque pilló desprevenidos tanto al animal como a su jinete, de manera que éste se precipitó de la grupa de Sunny contra el césped.

-¡Ja, perdísteis Luffy, ya te has caído cinco veces!- señaló Usopp con una sonrisa burlona- ¡La victoria es para Chopper y para mí, muajajaja!

Mientras tanto, el pobre semental negro había sido derribado por la iracunda Venus, que atrapó una de sus orejas entre los dientes y comenzó a estirársela una y otra vez, sin dejar de gritarle improperios en su idioma caballar. Zoro y Robin observaban la escena desde el otro extremo de la cubierta.

-¿No te recuerdan a alguien?- murmuró el peliverde mientras seguía entrenando con sus mancuerdas.

Antes de que la morena pudiera responder, Luffy se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Jajajajajaja! Te comprendo, Sunny. Nami me hace algo parecido cuando digo si hemos hecho el...

-SERÁS IDIOTA- le espetó Nami apareciendo de la nada para entonces estampar un puñetazo en la nuca del Rey Charlatán.

Y así se daba lugar a un espectáculo de riña amorosa de lo más curiosa: a un lado, la navegante pelinaranja aferraba a su capitán de las mejillas y se las estiraba dolorosamente como si de un chicle se trataran; y al otro lado, Venus estiraba la oreja de Sunny con sus dientes, arrancándole al macho relinchos de dolor.

-¡Ay ay ay, lo siento Naaamiiiii!

 _-¡Hia hia hia, hiiiha haaahuuuhaaa (perdóname, queridaaaa)!_

-Tienes razón, Zoro, esos caballos me recuerdan mucho a cierto par de enamorados, fufufufufu- comentó Robin intentando disimular la risa.

Una vez que la pequeña revuelta se calmó por ambas partes, Luffy decidió cuál sería el nuevo nombre de la yegua.

-Eres igual de fuerte y divertida que Sunny, sólo que eres más pequeña que él. Eso me recuerda a...

- _Going Merry_ \- terminó Nami con una sonrisa de melancolía- _Merry_... Me gusta el nombre.

Los demás presentes asintieron mientras esbozaban una sonrisa igual de nostálgica. Por su lado, la recién bautizada equina asintió con un relincho de alegría, haciendo honor a su nombre.

* * *

 **¿Os gustaron los dobles equinos de Luffy y Nami, shishishi? Los tenía en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo y ya quería presentarlos. Me partía de risa escribiendo la pelea entre las dos parejas XD Si tenéis alguna duda sobre el aspecto de sus razas, buscad sus imágenes en Google, son una belleza (en especial el caballo frisón, mi raza favorita y Kaoru-san lo sabe, jejeje).**

 **Y ahora procedamos a responder a los comentarios:**

 **- Falkner Zero: No imaginaba otra manera de meter a Luffy en la ducha, shishish, con lo que el pobre odia asearse. Pero por su navegante, sabemos es capaz hasta de atravesar océanos. Respecto a tu postura sobre la boda, creo que ya aclaré suficiente en nuestra conversación privada, jejeje. Que sepas que sigo pendiente de tus _Fantasías_ , y en cuanto pueda, comentaré el nuevo capítulo (sigo con transplantes sanguíneos por cada nuevo capítulo que leo). **

**- Kaoru likes One Piece: Shishishi, el baño es un terreno fértil para las escenas de erotismo y tiene muchas escenas que inspirar (¿libros, películas, experiencia propia? Eso queda en secreo ;) jejeje). Me alegro de haber plasmado bien la relación íntima entre Luffy y Nami, la verdad es que no sé por qué, pero no me resulta extraño imaginarlos en una situación así (será mi perversión de escritora, quién sabe jajaja). Sobre la perspectiva de Luffy sobre el matrimonio, lo imaginé de acuerdo a que él ha madurado un poco más después de convertirse en Rey de los Piratas y habiendo entendido lo que es una relación de pareja con Nami (cuando te emparejas, de un modo u otro ves algunas cosas de un modo distinto, sin tener por qué cambiar tú tal y como eres). Estoy muy pendiente también de _Creciendo con los Mugiwara_ , y comentaré los dos capítulos que me quedan en cuanto pueda (¡vivan los Mugiwaras y los caballos en el mismo escenario, shishishi!).**

 **- Nikopelucas: ¡Me alegro mucho de que te guste esta locura mía, shishishi! Eres bienvenido a dar tu opinión sobre el desarrollo de la historia, nakama :)**

 **- Alice1420: ¿Imaginación o inspiración, amiga? Diré que las dos cosas ;) shishishi. De cuardo, ya paro, que no quiero corromper la inocencia de nadie jejeje. Ya sabes que esa taza de café algún día se cobrará, de hecho ya te aviso que invito yo shishishi, y a unas patatas fritas también (o papas como se dice en Latinoamérica). Ya sabes que tengo mucha estima a nuestas conversaciones y que aunque no siempre tengamos disposición de hablar, bien por ocupaciones personales o bien por el distinto horario que tienen nuestros respectivos países, aquí siempre estaré pendiente para escucharte, tanto como amiga como escritora. ¡Ánimo con _Mi aventura contigo_ , que me tiene enganchada!**

 **-** **Wiseold Sage** **: Thank you very much, nakama! You are welcome to write your own opinion** **on the development of** **this fic as well.**

 **- Alina: Pues si te pareció candente el segundo capítulo, espera a llegar al séptimo, jejejeje. No te voy a spoliear nada, más que éste sí di rienda suelta a mi mente pervertida sobre esta parejita, pero no será la única vez que pase shishishi. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y me alegro mucho de que te guste esta historia, nakama :)**

 **- ErzaEscarleth: ¡Gracias por tus comentarios, nakama! Este fic creo que es el más cómico que he escrito hasta ahora sobre One Piece, y la verdad es que disfruto mucho con el resultado (admito que yo también me río sóla mientras escribo algunas escenas). Trato de mantenerme fiel a la esencia de la obra de Oda y a sus personajes, aunque los ambiento un poco más maduros al tratarse de un "post-ending". En cuanto a la pareja Ommar, también me molesta eso de incluír una pareja homosexual "de los pelos", porque es algo perfectamente natural como cualquier otro tipo de pareja. Cuando escribo algo así, no los visualizo como personajes "homosexuales", sino como personajes y punto, jajajaja, con sus pasados, virtudes y defectos. Y así intento plasmarlo en mis historias.**


	9. 3ª prueba, parte 2: Fast and furious

**¡Hola relinchoso de nuevo, nakama-lectores! Por fin he podido terminar lo que me quedaba de esta penúltima prueba del Concurso de Parejas, y lo más importante, ¡que por fin puedo compartirlo con vosotros! Estos días en los que no di apenas señales por Fanfiction se debió, por un lado, a que tuve bastantes tareas en la universidad, y por otro, mi pareja se fue a otra ciudad a estudiar y quise pasar el máximo tiempo posible con él (podré verle de vez en cuando hasta que vuelva en Navidades, pero sigue siendo otra ciudad, jajaja).**

 **Hay una pequeña teoría que apliqué en esta saga, y seguro que algunos que tal vez querréis asesinarme por ello, jajaja (me sale una gran gotita de sudor), pero tomé la decisión de escribirla porque me parecía interesante hacer un post-ending influenciado por dicha teoría en caso de cumplirse (¡aunque espero que no, por Oda que no jajaja!). Aviso de esta teoría no se aplicará en la saga de la _Era de Monkey D_ (Luffy+Nami+Mae), así que quedaros tranquilos, porque habrá dos futuros alternativos en cuanto al destino personajes originales.**

 **Ya centrándonos de nuevo en el fic, esta prueba la dividiré en tres partes, contando con el capítulo anterior. Subiré hoy los dos que quedan. Me lo pasé genial escribiendo estos capítulos, incluso había escenas en las que me reía sóla mientras redactaba XD**

 **¡Sin más distracciones, que se abra el telón!**

* * *

El almuerzo en el _Thousand Sunny_ se llevó a cabo con normalidad; o mejor dicho, con la normalidad propia entre la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja, con Luffy devorando otra media tonelada de carne (parecía imposible que le cupiera tanta comida después del atracón que se había dado entre la pasada noche y aquella mañana); Chopper, Usopp, Franky y Brook bromeando entre ellos y jugando con los cubiertos; Sanji intentando poner orden mientras servía las raciones; y las chicas conversando animadamente (siendo el único foco de formalidad alrededor de la mesa). Por su parte, los caballos Sunny y Merry descansaban de pie sobre en el césped de la cubierta, con la cabeza apoyada en el lomo del otro.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Nami se llevó a Luffy al cuarto de cartografía para comentarle cierto detalle de la tercera prueba del Concurso de Parejas.

-Patrick me avisó el día de los entrenamientos de que durante la carrera, tendremos que llevar cada uno un objeto de valor personal para el otro; pero Rommer dijo que debe ser algo que no pese más de dos kilos.

-Eso no es problema, shishishi. Tú llevarás mi sombrero.

-¿Vas a confiarme tu tesoro más importante en la carrera?

-Pues claro, ya te lo he prestado más veces y lo has cuidado muy bien, shishishi. Confío en ti para que lo lleves.

La joven no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de ternura ante aquellas palabras; la llenaba de alegría escuchar decir a su capitán la increíble confianza que depositaba en ella.

-¿Y yo qué llevaré, Nami?

-No estoy muy segura, no tengo ningún objeto en particular que tenga un valor personal para mí.

-¿Qué tal tus mandarinas? Shishishi.

La joven abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante aquella propuesta; no había pensado en ello, y eso que aquellos frutos eran lo más importante para ella, mucho más que todo el oro y el dinero del mundo.

-Podría meter un par de kilos en un saco, ¿pero estás seguro de que podrás cargarlas durante la carrera, Luffy?

-¡Oi, por supuesto!- contestó el chico, cruzando indignado los brazos- ¿Acaso no confías en mí o qué?

-¡Pues claro que sí, idiota!

Luffy relajó su expresión y en un intento de calmar a la pelinaranja, le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, mientras esbozaba su característica sonrisa.

-Puedes estar tranquila, Nami. Yo vigilaré de que no se caigan ni se arruinen, tú sólo preocúpate de conducir, shishishi.

El gesto y las palabras de su capitán surtieron efecto en la joven, pues le devolvió la caricia cubriendo la mano de él con la suya.

-Yo también cuidaré de que tu sombrero no se me caiga.

Nami sintió el impulso de acariciar la mejilla de su compañero, dándole a entender que confiaba plenamente en él para proteger las mandarinas de Bellemere. Sin embargo, no estaba de más darle un pequeño aviso...

-Pero como se estropee una sola fruta, amorcito, despídete del sexo por una buena temporada- murmuró con una mirada acechadora la pelinaranja mientras le pellizaba (demasiado) suavemente el carrillo.

-Eh... sí, entendido.

Luffy tuvo en cuenta estas palabras muy en serio. En los meses en los que había desarrollado una relación amorosa con la navegante, había llegado a disfrutar mucho del sexo, no sólo por lo bien que se sentía, sino porque cada vez sucedía algo diferente y más placentero que lo anterior. Podría decirse que le afectaba de igual manera que si le amenazaran con prohibirle la carne en toda una semana. La sola idea de no poder disfrutar de la intimidad con Nami activó sus sentidos de alerta al máximo para proteger aquellas mandarinas.

* * *

A las 17:00, los Mugiwaras estimaron que ya era hora de ir hacia el Circuito Irisiano, de modo que la pareja decidió que iría a caballo, mientras que los demás alquilaron un carruaje particular (el cual Nami se aseguró de contratar con un descuento forzado del 85%). Emocionado por el hecho de volver a cabalgar, Luffy se situó sobre la baranda superior que rodeaba el huerto, de manera que el césped de la cubierta estaba debajo de él.

-¡Sunnyyyyy, nos vamos!- llamó el moreno a su caballo, el cual, igual de entusiasmado por volver a galopar, se dirigió con un trote brioso hacia el lugar que quedaba debajo de Luffy.

-Shishishishi, siempre quise hacer ésto- murmuró risueño el chico mientras se frotaba las manos.

Acto seguido, Luffy saltaba de la baranda y caía hábilmente sobre la espalda del enorme animal.

-¡Wow, yo también quiero hacer eso!- exclamó Usopp estupefacto, deseando imitar a su capitán en aquel acto tan genial- Permíteme un segundo a tu yegua, Nami.

Antes de que la aludida pudiera responder, el artillero se lanzaba desde la parte superior del huerto para caer sobre la silla de Merry, la cual ahora estaba al lado de Sunny y Luffy, haciendo mientras tanto una exagerada pose heroica. Pero la yegua retrocedió al adivinar sus intenciones, de manera que Usopp aterrizó de nalgas contra el suelo y chillando de dolor. Entonces, ante la mirada asombrada de los demás presentes, comenzó a ser agredido por Merry, que lo golpeaba con su pezuña delantera una y otra vez al tiempo que relinchaba furiosa y mostrando unos dientes afilados.

-¡Au au au au au au!- se lamentaba el francotirador con cada impacto- ¡¿Pero yo qué te he hecho, Merry?!

-Dice que eres un desconsiderado por intentar saltar sobre ella, y que cómo te atreves a tratar así a una chica- dijo Chopper mientras interpretaba los reclamos de la yegua anaranjada.

Una vez que ésta decidió que ya era suficiente, le dio la espalda a un maltrecho Usopp, alzando el mentón mientras resoplaba con aire altanero.

-Tranquila, chica- la intentó animar Nami dándole unas palmaditas en el cuello- Te comprendo, yo tengo que vivir cada día con situaciones como ésta.

La equina frotó su cabeza con suavidad contra el hombro de la cartógrafa, emitiendo dóciles relinchos.

 _-Eres una humana muy valiente por soportar a estos impresentables machos, Nami-chan_ \- comentó Merry en su idioma caballar.

Por su parte, mientras el pobre y magullado Usopp era atendido por Chopper, Luffy y Sunny se partían a carcajadas ante la cómica escena.

* * *

Poco después, la pareja Mugiwara descendía del barco a lomos de sus respectivos caballos, mientras que los demás abordaban un carruaje tirado por soberbios caballos castaños de raza Shire; mientras tanto, Brook se quedaría para vigilar el _Sunny Go_.

-¡Ey, Nami, te echo una carrera hasta el circuito! ¡Corre, Sunny!- declaró el Rey Pirata, enrollando sus elásticas piernas alrededor del dorso del semental negro.

-¡Hiihiihii!- respondió el animal con desafío al tiempo que echaba a galopar hacia la carretera que llevaba al Circuito Irisiano a través de la ciudad.

-Luffy, no hagas tonterías. ¿Es que acaso no eres consciente de que tenemos una prueba importante que ganar?- le avisó Nami mientras cabalgaba con paso lento y sosegado; en la parte posterior de la silla, portaba colgando un morral con un par de kilos de sus mandarinas.

El aludido hizo detenerse a su montura y miró a su compañera con fastidio, ¿por qué tenía que comportarse de una manera tan aburrida, cuando se suponía que en un concurso lo más importante era divertirse? Sin embargo, el moreno enseguida supo cómo introducirla en su juego.

-Pues que sepas que el último que llegue deberá pagar diez berries, shishishi- le comunicó a la navegante antes de indicarle a Sunny que reanudase la carrera.

-¿QUÉEEEE?- espetó la pelinaranja mostrando una dentadura afilada- NI HABLAR, LUFFY. NO PIENSO PAGARTE MÁS DE LO QUE GASTARÉ EN TU CENA ESPECIAL DE CARNE, VUELVE AQUÍIIIIIII.

Nami apretó las piernas contra los costados de Merry, pidiéndole que echase a correr detrás de sus respectivos compañeros, a lo que ésta obedeció gustosa, pues Sunny también la estaba provocando para que se uniera a esa pequeña competición personal.

 _Demonios, cómo me conoce este idiota_ ; dijo Nami para sus adentros, mientras perseguía al moreno a toda velocidad.

Ambos atravesaron la ciudad a todo galope, sin preocuparse más que por adelantar al otro, de modo que a su paso salieron volando algunos puestos callejeros y unas pobres cabras irisianas que se cruzaron en su camino. Los viandantes gritaban asustados antes de arrojarse a un lado para apartarse de los dos bólidos equinos, y lo mismo hicieron los conductores de motocicletas y los carruajes que recorrían las carreteras.

-¡Vamos a ganar Sunny, shishishi!- se escuchaba decir al Rey Pirata, aferrando con una mano las crines del caballo frisón, y con la otra se sujetaba el sombrero.

-¡No pienso perder diez berries, vamos Merry!- gritaba Nami, impulsada por su espíritu tacaño para no ceder una simple décima (pero valiosa para ella) al atolondrado de su capitán.

Ambos caballos corrían hombro con hombro, sólo adelantándose cada cierto tiempo por unos centímetros de hocico. En algún momento, intentando ayudar a sus jinetes, Merry lamía de manera seductora la oreja de Sunny para ralentizarlo, o éste le hacía cosquillas a la hembra rascándole las costillas con su hocico.

Finalmente, sin darse cuenta, Luffy y Nami ya habían cruzado la ciudad y llegaban a la zona que rodeaba el Circuito Irisiano.

-¡La victoria es mía, Nami!- declaró el joven, que giró la vista hacia a su compañera con una sonrisa desafiante.

-¡Ni hablar, no voy a cederte ni un berrie más!- le contestó ella enseñándole su lengua juguetona.

Al mirarse mutuamente, ninguno de los dos se fijaba en que ya habían alcanzado el circuito, que estaba rodeado por una masa de concursantes e invitados, y para cuando se percataron, ya era demasiado tarde para aminorar la marcha.

-KYAAAH- chilló Nami.

-YAHOOOO- exclamó Luffy.

Entraron como una exhalación mientras que personas, animales y carros se apartaban de ellos como podían. Sin embargo, un par de hombres a caballo no se percataron de lo que se les venía encima hasta que la pareja Mugiwara estuvo a tan sólo medio metro de distancia. Los reconocieron al instante.

-LUFFY, NAMI, PARAAD- les gritó Akira con los ojos desorbitados, al igual que los de su caballo.

-AY NO, CUIDADOOOO- lo acompañó Patrick con la misma expresión, al tiempo que su animal relinchaba horrorizado.

CATAPUUM

En apenas una fracción de segundo, los cuatro jóvenes y sus respectivas monturas chocaron provocando un gran estruendo, para después terminar derribados por los suelos en medio de una nube de polvo.

-¡Jajajajajaja, que divertido!- dijo Luffy entre carcajadas, con Nami acostada de pleno sobre él tras caerse del lomo de Merry por el impacto- ¿Hmm, Nami, qué te pasa?

-Ooh, mi cabeza...- lograba apenas murmurar la mareada navegante con los ojos convertidos en espirales.

-Aaah, mi espalda...- se quejó Patrick, el cual había sido aplastado por su caballo, que se había desmayado.

-Pues mejor no os digo lo que me duele a mí, aay...- comentó Akira sentado mientras se palpaba su dolorido trasero; su montura consiguió ponerse en pie, pero se tambaleaba a causa del shock.

Cuando Nami recuperó la consciencia, observó que Sunny estaba siendo regañado por una furiosa Merry; ambos equinos tenían un chichón en la cabeza a causa del choque, pero la yegua acababa de añadirle uno nuevo a su compañero con el casco delantero.

" _¡Serás inconsciente, casi nos matamos!"_ , le espetaba ella.

" _¡Aaayy, pero si tú tampoco mirabas por dónde ibas!"_ , se defendía el semental mostrando unos colmillos puntiagudos.

Por su lado, Patrick intentaba salir de debajo de su montura, mientras que Akira intentaba ayudar a su esposo.

-¿Estás bien, Nami?- le preguntó Luffy a la joven, acercando su rostro al de ella con expresión preocupada.

La aludida se fijó en la postura en la que se encontraban, con ella acostada con todo su cuerpo sobre él y sus caras tan cercanas la una de la otra. Sin embargo, se enfureció al recordar por qué habían acabado de esa manera, dándole a Luffy un soberano tortazo.

-¿Y DE QUIÉN ES LA CULPA DE TODO ÉSTO, LUFFY?- rugió la pelinaranja, sentada aún encima del capitán.

-¡Aaauuch! ¡Pero si tú también quisiste correr!- respondió el chico mostrando también unos colmillos de tiburón.

-¡Porque tú me dijiste lo de los diez berries! ¡Y como se hayan arruinado mis mandarinas por ese topetazo te juro que...!- la muchacha se calló de golpe al ver el saquito con sus apreciadas frutas en la mano de Luffy; el moreno las había recuperado de la silla de Merry antes de que la yegua pudiera aplastarlas al caer al suelo.

-Te prometí que cuidaría de ellas, ¿no? Shishishi- comentó Luffy con su característica sonrisa.

La joven, ya calmada, le dio un tierno beso en la frente a su capitán.

-¿Eso significa que ya no estás molesta?

-Así es, pero no pienso pagar diez berries, porque ninguno ha llegado el primero.

El moreno sonrió de oreja a oreja al entender que esta vez no tendría que pagarle nada después de haberla metido en un lío... O eso había entendido, al menos.

-Pero me debes el pago de una tarde entera en el balneario de la ciudad por haberme ensuciado la ropa.

El chico suspiró derrotado, aquéllo había sido demasiado increíble para ser cierto. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que su compañera le guiñaba un ojo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Era broma, tonto- dijo la pelinaranja enseñándole su lengua juguetona- ¿Crees que te obligaría a gastar el dinero del tesoro cuando podré usar los 90 000 berries del primer premio?

-Vaya, realmente me asustaste con éso, Nami. Shishishishi.

Ambos se rieron unos segundos, con Nami todavía sentada sobre el capitán Mugiwara, hasta que éste le tendía su sombrero.

-Cuídamelo mientras participamos en la carrera, shishishi.

-Por supuesto, jamás permitiría que se perdiera mientras lo llevo.

La pareja se miró con una sonrisa cargada de ternura, olvidándose por completo que se encontraban junto a un estadio lleno de gente, a quienes habían llamado la atención con su "arrasadora" llegada y después con su conversación enternecedora.

-Parece que a ciertos enamorados no les bastó con sólo una noche en el _Young Paradise_ \- se escuchó decir a Gabriel Rommer, el cual se encontraba en lo alto de una tarima de cristal junto a la cabra Carrie.

Nami se sonrojó por completo al oír los murmullos y silbidos pícaros del público, que los observaba con una mezcla de curiosidad y rubor.

-¿QUÉ DIANTRES MIRÁIS? ¿NO TENÉIS NADA MEJOR QUE HACER?- les espetó Nami con una expresión furibunda, a lo que los aludidos desviaron la mirada aterrados y volvieron a sus respectivas ocupaciones, mientras que Rommer terminaba de prepararse para dar los detalles de la carrera.

Nami se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa, quedando el sombrero de paja colgando detrás de ella por la cuerda en el cuello. Por su parte, Luffy se cargó al hombro el saco de las mandarinas.

-¡Resiste, Patrick, te sacaré de ahí!- escucharon decir a Akira, el cual seguía intentando sacar a su marido de debajo del caballo inconsciente, tirándole de los brazos con todas sus fuerzas.

El maltrecho joven se lamentaba de dolor mientras un par de cascaditas de lágrimas le descendían por los carrillos.

-¡Oh, no, aguanta _Pato_!- exclamó Luffy.

El moreno levantó al equino como si fuera una ligera almohada y lo apartó a un lado, ante cual el animal se quejó con un débil relincho.

-Gra... gracias...- farfulló Patrick resollando al tiempo que se levantaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Nami preocupada, lo cual alegró a Akira al ver con sus propios ojos que ya no había ninguna enemistad entre la pirata y el barbudo.

-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Pero cómo se os ocurre irrumpir al galope en medio de la gente?

-Nami y yo competíamos a ver quién llegaba antes y pagaba diez berries, shishishi. Pero como quedamos en empate, nadie tiene que pagar- respondió Luffy llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza en actitud despreocupada.

-¡Yo no quería competir, me influenciaste con el dinero!- le reprochó ella dándole una colleja, pero a él no le dolió esta vez, por lo que siguió sonriendo.

-Porque sé que te gusta el dinero, shishishi, no sabía cómo convencerte de otra forma para que cabalgases conmigo.

La pelinaranja se ruborizó un poco al escuchar ésto último, pues le abrumaba el hecho de que Luffy expresase que deseaba hacer cosas sólo con ella (aparte de las fogosas actividades que compartían en la intimidad).

-Veo que ya os habéis intercambiado vuestros objetos más valiosos- comentó Patrick- Nosotros también lo hemos hecho.

El pelicobrizo mostró una bufanda verde de aspecto algo envejecido pero que igualmente lucía elegante, y Akira por su parte, portaba en la mano un pequeño trofeo dorado con las iniciale grabadas en él.

-Ésta bufanda era de mi abuelo, le tengo mucha estima- comentó Akira con un deje nostálgico en su voz, pues aquella prenda era la favorita de su querido jichan, que había fallecido hacía unos años, y a quien el pelicaoba recordaba con mucho cariño.

-Y éste es el trofeo del primer puesto que conseguimos Akira y yo la primera vez que competimos en el Concurso de Parejas, es uno de los escasos que en verdad siento que valiera la pena haber ganado- añadió Patrick con una sonrisa.

El pelicaoba le sonrió a su esposo con una mirada enternecida.

-Luffy se encargará de cargar las mandarinas que cultivo en nuestro barco- les comunicó Nami señalando el morral que colgaba del hombro de su compañero- Son lo más apreciado para mí porque provienen de los mandarinos de mi madre.

-Y Nami llevará mi tesoro, que es el sombrero que me legó mi buen amigo... Shanks- al mencionar aquel nombre, el moreno sintió que la tristeza lo invadía por un momento al recordar la pérdida del pirata pelirrojo, hacía varios meses, a manos del ex marine Akainu durante la Guerra Final contra el Gobierno Mundial.

Patrick y Akira permanecieron en un respetuoso silencio, pues sospechaban que a Luffy le resultaba doloroso recordar al amigo que le había regalado aquel sombrero. Y Nami por su lado, comprendió su estado y bajó la mirada con pesar. Ella también recordaba con amargura al Emperador pirata: Unos días después de arrivar los Mugiwaras por fin en Raftel, Akagami no Shanks había aparecido y se llevó a cabo una gran fiesta para celebrar que Luffy era el nuevo dueño del trono pirata, durante la cual el moreno y Shanks habían pasado largo rato conversando sobre las aventuras que el primero había vivido durante su travesía. Al día siguiente, les había ayudado a derrotar a Kurohige, el cual también se había enterado de la llegada de Luffy a Raftel y se enfrentaron por la posesión del One Piece; Shanks les había ayudado a derrotar al cuarto Emperador del Mar, pero cuando los Mugiwaras se alzaron con la victoria, Kurohige (que esperaba darle la cruel noticia fuera cual fuera el resultado de la batalla) avisó a Luffy que, gracias a las información que el barbudo había otorgado a la Marina, éstos habían apresado Sabo y de Dragon, y que tenían intención de ejecutarlos muy pronto. De esta manera, se desató la Batalla Final... Shanks, junto a un gran ejército de piratas aliados, ayudó a Luffy a liberar a su hermano y a su padre; pero una vez lo consiguieron, el pelirrojo fue asesinado a traición por Akainu, tras lo cual Luffy se enfrentó aél con tanta furia que casi acabó con la vida del almirante.

La muerte de Shanks supuso un insoportable dolor para Luffy, pues no sólo le habían arrebatado a su hermano mayor, sino también al hombre que le impulsó a convertirse en pirata y a quien consideraba lo más cercano a un padre.

Nami acarició el hombro de su compañero con dulzura en un intento de animarlo, a lo que éste reaccionó volviendo a levantar la mirada con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bueno, sé que Nami cuidará bien de mi tesoro, shishishi.

La aludida asintió, devolviéndole una tierna sonrisa mientras le apretaba la mano para darle a entender que siempre contaría con su apoyo cuando la tristeza y los recuerdos del pasado lo atormentaran.

-ATENCIÓN, CONCURSANTES. ACERCAOS A MÍ PARA INFORMAROS SOBRE LA CARRERA- la voz de Gabriel Rommer se hizo oír en todo el exterior del circuito gracias a su micrófono, interrumpiendo el momento enternecedor entre la pareja.

Éstos se aproximaron al presentador pelitrigueño en compañía del matrimonio Ommar. Pronto estuvieron rodeados por varios pares de participantes, que escuchaban atentamente a Rommer mientras éste comenzaba a dar instrucciones acerca de la penúltima prueba.

-Puedo observar que todos habéis traído vuestros objetos personales más apreciados, así que ésto es lo que haréis: durante el recorrido, confiaréis a vuestra media naranja dicho objeto para que lo lleve consigo, el cual no debe caerse ni menos perderse mientras dure la carrera. Ésta se trata de una prueba de plena confianza mutua, en la que se demostrará que os preocupáis de verdad por vuestra pareja a través de su tesoro más personal.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos, ¿no, Nami?- preguntó Luffy, por suerte no lo suficientemente alto como para que oyesen los que estaban a su alrededor.

-¡Shhhhh! Calla, idiota, los demás no son conscientes de que lo sabemos- le advirtió la aludida tapándole la boca.

-Cada pareja utilizará una única motocicleta, de manera que uno conducirá el vehículo y otro viajará detrás; de esta manera lo estabilizaréis en las curvas más cerradas del circuito. Es un recorrido de tierra de cuatro kilómetros de distancia, y para superarlo debe darse una vuelta completa al mismo; la primera mitad se encuentra en esta zona, y la última atraviesa el Valle de las Cabras, cuyo terreno es más irregular y difícil de conducir por él, así que id con precaución. La pareja que llegue en primer lugar sumará 1500 puntos; los segundos, 1300 puntos; y los terceros, 1100 puntos. Los que lleguen después se llevarán 800 puntos. ¡Bien, y ahora que ya conocéis los detalles, id a poneros los trajes moteros y situaros en la línea de salida dentro de diez minutos!

* * *

En el transcurso de dichos minutos, los concursantes se vistieron con las chaquetas de cuero sintético negro, las gafas protectoras moteras y el casco, que les fueron entregados por el personal del concurso. Como era reglamentario, las ropas de Luffy y Nami habían sido personalizadas con sus respectivos colores distintivos (naranja para Luffy, y rojo para Nami), además de portar a la espalda de las chaquetas su nombre estampado con letras grandes. Para mayor protección, les fueron proporcionadas también unas botas de cuero endurecido, aunque Luffy insistió en seguir llevando sus inseparables sandalias, a pesar de que Nami le sugirió (en vano) que se las quitase.

Cuando la pareja ya hubo terminado de vestirse, el carruaje que transportaba a los demás Mugiwaras llegó al lugar. Huelga mencionar que el Rey Pirata recibió una furiosa patada por parte de Sanji en cuanto éste escuchó que él y la navegante se habían chocado mientras galopaban; por supuesto, le echaba toda la culpa al moreno por influenciar a "su delicado ángel" a hacer algo tan temerario como una carrera de caballos. Para cuando Rommer llamó a los participantes para que acudieran a la línea de salida, Luffy tenía bajo su casco una montañita de chichones por cortesía de los zapatos del cocinero, y aunque también pretendió darle un Premier Hache en el trasero por la pasada noche que había pasado con la pelinaranja, se vio obligado a resignarse al ver a la cabra Carrie, ocultándose de ella detrás de la espalda de Franky. Zoro no dudó en aprovechar la ocasión para burlarse de su nakama, a lo que éste le respondió jurándole que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, le daría una buena paliza en su "cara de alga".

* * *

Luffy y Nami montaron en su motocicleta, rodeados por más de una docena de parejas. Ella, al control del manillar del vehículo, portaba el sombrero de Luffy colgando de su cuello por la cuerda; mientras que él cargaba al hombro el morral con las mandarinas, y con su brazo libre se sujetaba a la cintura de su compañera.

-Asegúrate bien de que no se pierda ni una sola de mis mandarinas, Luffy, sino quieres pasarte los próximos meses en abstinencia de sexo- le dijo la pelinaranja al tiempo que arrancaba la motocicleta; aunque no lo hizo con un tono de amenaza, sino como un mero recordatorio, pues confiaba en la palabra del chico.

-Sí, Nami, lo haré, shishishi- contestó el moreno, que no le devolvió el aviso de que cuidara de su sombrero, pues él sabía perfectamente que Nami no extraviaría su tesoro más preciado.

Mientras tanto, Gabriel Rommer se encontraba subido a una elevada plataforma de cristal producida por su Kesshō Kesshō no mi, desde la cual podría presenciar en vivo la salida de la carrera. En cuanto a los espectadores, éstos observarían la competición a través de un par de pantallas de gran tamaño.

-¡Muy bien tortolitos! En breves minutos se dará el disparo de salida- comunicó el artista pelitrigueño desde lo alto de su plataforma- Os aviso que aquellos que seáis usuarios de Akuma no mi, podréis utilizar vuestras habilidades únicamente para volver al recorrido en caso de que os desviéis del mismo, pero si os valéis de ellas para derribar o molestar a otros competidores, quedaréis descalificados de inmediato y expulsados del concurso.

Nami y Luffy se alegraron al entender que éste por fin podría volver a valerse un poco de la Gomu Gomu no mi. Aunque lo hicieran bajo ciertas condiciones, era una carta valiosa que usar a su favor. Mientras tanto, sus nakamas los animaban a voz en grito desde el exterior del circuito, con Chopper, Franky y Usopp ondeando sus banderitas en sus manos; Sunny y Merry hacían lo mismo, pero llevándolas en la boca.

-PREPARADOS...- anunció Gabriel con un revólver en la mano para dar la señal.

Las motocicletas rugieron al ser arrancadas al unísono.

-LISTOS...

Nami apretó con fuerza el manillar, preparándose para acelerar en cualquier momento; y Luffy expulsó aire por la nariz ante la inminente determinación que sentía por ganar junto a su navegante.

-YA.

BUUM

Una vez que Grabriel disparó al aire, los vehículos arrancaron a la vez levantando una extensa nube de polvo y humo de tubo de escape. Los vítores y chillidos de ánimo por parte del público inundaron el ambiente, mientras observaban a los concursantes dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el primer tramo del circuito. Éste era el más fácil, pero se encontraba abarcado por diversos obstáculos que los corredores debían esquivar. Los que no habían entrenado lo suficiente o que no fuesen muy hábiles, terminaban cayendo en dicha zona.

Nami, que tenía muy buena mano para manejar la motocicleta (como ya había demostrado en el día de los entrenamientos), no tuvo problemas para sortear las vallas, los hoyos poco profundos y los charcos artificiales. Luffy se aferraba firmemente a su cadera mientras ella zigzaneaba, desaceleraba y volvía a acelerar, sin soltar la cuerda que ataba el saco de mandarinas a su hombro, asegurándose así de que no se le resbalara. Por su parte, la navegante no tenía que preocuparse por el sombrero al estar bien sujeto por el cordel a su cuello. Tras atravesar los primeros metros, consiguieron quedar de cuartos a la cabeza, mientras que los Ommar iban de segundos. Al frente de ellos corría otro matrimonio, los Ellien, que eran unos turistas llegados del Grand Line y que habían quedado en quinta posición en el recuento de puntuación; si ganaban esta carrera, estarían en el podio y a muy pocos puntos de ganar el primer premio. Cegados por la avaricia, decidieron aprovechar su ventaja para quitarse a sus rivales de en medio (eso sí, debían hacerlo de manera discreta si no querían que los descalificaran).

El marido, David, era un hombre rubio y de ojos azules, muy alto y de constitución fornida, lo cual le otorgaba una silueta de un oso con rasgos humanos. Al ser él quien conducía, aprovechó que pasaban por encima de un charco de barro para intentar embarrar de lleno a los Ommar.

-¡Akira, cuidado!- avisó Patrick a su esposo.

Pero el pelicaoba, que era un experto al manillar, esquivó ágilmente el fangoso proyectil, el cual terminó por impactar a una pareja de chicas que les iban detrás. Ahora, cuando ya estaban dejando atrás el primer tramo y se adentraban en el Valle de las Cabras, Luffy y Nami quedaban de terceros.

-Ten cuidado con esos tipos, Nami. No juegan limpio- advirtió el moreno a la cartógrafa, la cual no les quitaba la vista de encima a aquel par de tramposos; si bien había llegado a tener una relación de rivalidad muy severa con Patrick hasta hacía poco, ya nada quedaba de aquel sentimiento tóxico que los carcomía a ambos, e incluso ella había llegado a apreciar al pelicobrizo tras conocer su triste pasado. Aquella pareja que iba a la cabeza había intentado echarlo a él y a Akira del camino... no dudaría en que se lo haría pagar.

Nami aceleró al máximo, de manera que se sujetó el sombrero de paja con una mano para asegurarlo bien sobre su casco, hasta que ella y Luffy alcanzaron a los Ellien, conduciendo ambas parejas en paralelo. Se encontraban recorriendo un tramo cubierto por árboles, de manera que las cámaras no podían mostrar lo que sucedía durante aquellos metros, en los cuales siempre se daba el mayor número de trampas y jugadas sucias entre los competidores más ambiciosos.

-¡Oi, vosotros!- dijo Nami a los Ellien, los cuales voltearon hacia ella al mismo tiempo- ¿Quién os habéis creído que sois para tratar a nuestros amigos así?

-¡Somos los que vamos a ganar esos 90 000 berries, par de perdedores!- contestó Grace, la mujer, que tenía unos rasgos delicados, cuerpo voluptuoso, cabello morado y largas piernas que terminaban adornadas por unos finos zapatos de tacón de aguja (ella tampoco estuvo dispuesta a ponerse las botas de cuero, pues no las consideraba estéticas para su figura).

-¡Cállate, pelo de arándano! ¡Habéis intentado hacer trampas contra _Pato_ y _Amira_!- intervino Luffy con una mirada iracunda, a él también le había enfurecido ver aquella mala jugada contra sus antiguos rivales, y que ahora él y la pelinaranja consideraban sus amigos (aunque Luffy, al contrario que la navegante, nunca los había visto como rivales y menos como enemigos).

-¿QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO?- reclamó Grace mostrando unos colmillos de cocodrilo.

David no pudo evitar carcajearse ante aquel insulto hacia su esposa, a lo que ésta le respondió con un puñetazo en la nuca, hacíendole daño al rubio a pesar de tener la cabeza protegida por el casco motero.

-¡Tú concéntrate en conducir, imbécil!- le espetó la peli-morada.

Grace se giró de nuevo hacia los dos Mugiwaras, mirando a Nami de arriba abajo en busca de un punto en particular. Cuando lo encontró, esbozando una sonrisa malintencionada, la mujer le dio una patada al muslo de Nami con su afilado tacón, atravesando el pantalón y clavándole un poco el extremo en la piel. La pelinaranja ahogó un grito de dolor entre dientes, pero no pudo evitar desestabilizarse sobre la motocicleta, la cual zigzaneó con violencia.

-NAMI- exclamó Luffy al tiempo que aferraba a su compañera contra su pecho para que no se cayera.

-¡Sois unos cabrones!- gritó furioso Patrick a los Ellien, mientras que Akira los observaba igual de iracundo.

El vehículo amenazaba con derribarse de costado con ellos abordo, por lo que el Rey Pirata se echó el morral a los dientes, dejando así la otra mano libre para enderezar la máquina.

-¡Mantén el manillar centrado y no te muevas hacia los lados, Luffy, así la motocicleta se estabilizará!- le dijo Akira en un intento de ayudar a la pareja; por nada del mundo iba a permitir que no acabasen la carrera, ni mucho menos por ser víctimas de las trampas unos sucios competidores como los Ellien.

El joven Mugiwara intentó hacer lo que el pelicaoba le aconsejaba, pero no tenía ni la mitad de habilidad con los vehículos como Nami, además de que estaba más preocupado por sujetarla que por asegurar el equilibrio. Sin embargo, enseguida la pelinaranja se sobrepuso al dolor y se liberó del brazo de Luffy para volver a controlar la motocicleta, que consiguió enderezar con maestría.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó el moreno, observando con tensión cómo una manchita roja sobresalía del pantalón de la chica.

-Sí, ésto no es nada comparado con las heridas que tengo recibido durante nuestras batallas.

Ahora el recorrido estaba de nuevo descubierto y las cámaras volvían a mostrar el desarrollo de la carrera. Pero Luffy no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, aquellos tipos tenían que pagar por lo que le habían hecho a su navegante... y sabía a la perfección cómo hacerlo sin que los descalificasen.

-Sitúanos junto a ellos, voy a dejarlos inconscientes con mi Haoshoku Haki.

-De acuerdo.

Nami aceleró de nuevo y pronto volvieron a encontrarse al lado del matrimonio Ellien, dejando muy atrás a los Ommar. Luffy enfocó directamente su mirada en ellos, preparándose para golpearlos con una buena oleada de haki... Pero no pudo siquiera emanar una pizca, pues Grace, que ya se temía que los Mugiwara intentarían tomar la revancha, fingió que se agachaba para asegurarse un zapato mientras derramaba con la mayor discreción un chorro de aceite especial. Se trataba de un líquido sumamente deslizante, del cual bastaba tan sólo un chorro del tamaño de una mano para hacer resbalar a un elefante, por lo que las cámaras no podrían detectarlo.

-¡Hasta la vista, pringados!- se burló la pelimorada enseñándoles la lengua.

En cuanto la rueda delantera de la motocicleta Mugiwara hizo contacto con aquel aceite, ésta se desvió rápidamente hacia un lado del camino, provocando que el vehículo descendiera sin control por un desnivel.

* * *

 **¿He matado a Shanks en esta saga...? ¡Soy un monstruo, buaaaaaah! Tranquilos, en la saga paralela aparecerá vivito y coleando, shishishi.**

 **Vamos con los reviews del capítulo pasado:**

 **- Kaoru likes One Piece: Entre tu fic y el mío, los caballos se están robando el show jajajaaja. Aunque no creo que sea una gran experta en equinos, sí que sé bastante porque los adoro desde que tengo uso de razón, y también porque tengo una yegua en casa con la que aprendo mucha práctica en el trato y comunicación de caballos (apunto que en la realidad no se ríen como las personas, pero esto es ficción y todo vale, jajaja). Acerca del comentario sobre parejas, sí lo vivido y aún lo vivo, shishishi. No soy casada y aún no lo planteo, pero comprendo que la forma de ver la relación no cambia igualmente. Gracias por el doujinshi, ES INCREÍBLE, y por un momento pensé que el dibujante yo nos conectamos por los astros o algo así cuando escribí el capítulo 7 XD ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras y estaré pendiente de nuestras conversaciones! ¡Ánimo con _Creciendo con los Mugiwaras_ , estaré pendiente y éste y de la actualización de _Joyas de la Corona_! ¡Te mando muchos besos relinchosos!**

 **- Falkner Zero: Querido amigo, espero que todo esté yendo bien con tu salud y tu vida privada, estaré pendiente de tu estado para lo que necesites; y esperaré pacientemente por tu regreso a FF, que se te echa de menos, jejeje. Tienes toda la razón con Sunny, shishishi; el Rey Pirata es el hombre más libre del mundo, no merecía menos que tener una montura que también ama la libertad por encima de todo. Siendo ambos escritores de escenas lemmon, entendemos qué escenarios pueden sacar buen jugo a la intimidad de nuestra pareja favorita (uy, eso suena muy mal...). ¡Gracias por tu review, te mando un fuerte abrazo relinchoso y muchos sincerísimos ánimos, nakama!**

 **- anonina: ¡Muchas gracias relinchosas, nakama! Sunny y Merry los tenía ideados desde hacía un tiempo y ya me tardaba presentarlos; no será la última vez que aparezcan en esta saga de precuelas, así que tendremos para rato para seguir riéndonos con ellos ;)**

 **- Alice1240: ¡Amor equino entre tú y yo, amiga, shishishi! Siempre quise hacer un fic en el que se juntasen los Mugiwaras y los caballos (mi anime-manga favorito y mi animal predilecto), y Luffy y Nami merecían unos que se ajustasen a su personalidad (y un poquito en su aspecto, como podrás apreciar en sus coincidencias en el color del cabello y del pelaje, respectivamente). Tranquila, que aunque a este fic le queden escasos capítulos, tengo planteadas otras dos historias que tienen lugar antes de _Aventura en el Antiguo Mundo_ (fic que retomaré tan pronto como acabe éste). ¡Espero con ansias _Mi aventura contigo_ y estaré pendiente nuestras conversaciones aunque la universidad me fastidie de vez en cuando! ¡Muchas gracias, nakama, y un gran beso relinchoso!**

 **- anon: Siendo Luffy y Nami la pareja más alocada y divertida de los mares, ¿qué menos que tener unas monturas a su altura? Shishishi. Ya he vuelto después de que las tareas de la universidad me hayan retenido por unos días, así que tengo arsenal para que leas, shishishi. ¡Muchas gracias relinchosas por tu review, nakama! :)**


	10. Aterriza como puedas¡Victoria Mugiwaras!

**¡Hola de nuevo, nakamas! Aquí va la tercera y última ronda de la penúltima prueba! Este fue el capítulo en el que más de he reído mientras escribía, y lo mismo espero que os divierta a vosotros.**

 **¡Y ahora, que se abra el telón!**

* * *

Los espectadores observaron el desvío de la pareja Mugiwara ahogando una exclamación, pues no entendían cómo la motocicleta había cambiado por su cuenta de dirección.

-NOOOO, NAMI-SWAN. AGUARDA, TU CABALLERO ANDANTE IRÁ A SALVARTE- exclamó Sanji forzando una pose heroica.

Para asombro de todos, el cocinero montó en el caballo más cercano para entonces salir al galope hacia el Valle de las Cabras, sin hacer caso de las advertencias de sus nakamas y de Gabriel Rommer.

-¿Es consciente de que podrían descalificar a Luffy y a Nami por éso?- comentó Franky arqueando una ceja.

-Yo me encargaré- dijo Zoro, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa tan maligna que acongojó a algunos de sus nakamas- ¡Oooh, Carrieeeeee!

-BEEEEEEE.

* * *

Nami y Luffy chillaban desesperados al no poder hacer nada para detener su motocicleta. Atravesaron arbustos llenos de espinas, pegajosas telas de araña, ramas frondosas habitadas por aves que levantaban el vuelo espantadas, y por último, embistieron por accidente a una manada de cabras irisianas que pastaban pacíficamente la hierba que crecía en el desnivel. Dos de ellas se aferraron a la cabeza de Luffy, tapándole la vista.

-¡Oi, quitaros de encima! ¡No puedo ver nada!- les reclamó Luffy, sujetando con fuerza el saco de las mandarinas para que no se perdiera con las violentas sacudidas de la moto.

-BAAAARG, BEEEEEEAAAAHHH- balaban aterrorizados los pobres animalillos, que se negaban a soltarse a pesar de los intentos del moreno por librarse de ellas.

-AAAAH, UAAAAH, NO PUEDO CONTROLAR EL MANILLAR, LUFFY. NOS VAMOS A ESTRELLAAAAAAR- gritaba Nami mientras dos regueros de lágrimas caían de sus ojos y volaban detrás de ella.

Los chillidos de la pelinaranja y los balidos de terror de las cabras llenaban el ambiente. El desnivel por parecía terminar nunca... De repente, una de las cabritas se fijó en el sombrero de paja que volaba detrás de la nuca de Nami; relamiéndose, saltó a los hombros de la chica e intentó morder el objeto.

-¡Ey, ni se te ocurra!- le dijo Nami tomando el sombrero en la mano para apartarlo del hambriento animal.

Pero éste volvió a intentar atraparlo y esta vez consiguió aferrarse al sombrero con los dientes. Ahogando un grito de desesperación, Nami soltó el manillar y agarró la prenda de paja con ambas manos, ¡aunque ganar los 90 000 berries era importante, bajo ningún concepto iba a permitir que aquella cabra glotona se comiera el tesoro de Luffy!

-¡Suéltalo, dichoso peluche con cuernos!- reclamó ella mientras la moto seguía avanzando hacia abajo a toda velocidad por el valle.

-¡Nami, el fondo!- exclamó Luffy, que ya se había liberado de la otra cabra (la cual ahora se encontraba colgada de su hombro, sin dejar de balar asustada) y podía ver que estaban a punto de llegar al final del desnivel, que era nada menos que un río caudaloso; si caían ahí, la moto quedaría inutilizada y no podrían retomar la carrera.

-¡Oh no, maldición!- dijo Nami, que se negaba a soltar el sombrero para recuperar el control sobre el vehículo.

-¡Yo me encargo!

Luffy saltó de la moto y cayó enfrente de la misma, agarrándose a dos grandes árboles con ambas manos. La máquina impactó de lleno contra él, pero al tener el cuerpo hecho de goma, no le dolió en absoluto, y se fue estirando más y más como si de un tirachinas se tratase.

- **GOMU GOMU NO**...

-Luffy, no me digas que vas a...- murmuró Nami con una voz apenas audible, pues se temía lo que su capitán pretendía hacer.

- **ROCKEEEEEET**.

Y la motocicleta surcó los aires cual proyectil con sus ocupantes abordo. Las pobres cabras salieron disparadas hacia otro lado, cayendo en Oda sabe dónde.

-YAHOOOOOO.

-KYAAAAAAH.

-BAAAAAARG.

* * *

Sanji ya había llegado al tramo en plena mitad del valle. Su caballo resollaba con la lengua de fuera por la larga distancia que había recorrido a pleno galope hasta allí. Sin darse cuenta, el cocinero había adelantado a todos los concursantes.

-¡Nami-swaaaan! ¡¿Dónde estás, mi ángel?! ¡Respóndeme!- llamaba el rubio con gritos exageradamente dramáticos.

-¡Beeeee, beeeee!- un tierno balido hizo que al rubio le recorriese un escalofrío por la espalda, su suerte no podría ir a peor.

-No...

Al volverse, Sanji vio aterrado que Carrie corría hacia él dando saltitos mientras unos corazones revoloteaban a su alrededor. Sin esperar un segundo más, ordenó a su montura que echase a correr lo máximo posible, pero el amor de Carrie era tan poderoso que no tuvo problemas para seguir de cerca a su amado humano.

-DEJAME EN PAAAAZ. NOOOOOO.

Para colmo, una cámara los enfocaba de cerca de modo que el público se carcajeó de buena gana ante la extravagante escena, pero sobre todas las risas, la del espadachín Mugiwara se elevó por encima de ellas. Mientras tanto, los Eillen y los Ommar pasaron al lado de Sanji, observando con una gotita de sudor por unos segundos la cómica persecución.

-¿No es ése uno de los nakamas de Luffy y Nami?- preguntó Akira sin dejar de correr.

-Eso creo...- dijo Patrick con una expresión de perplejidad total.

Entonces el pelicobrizo recordó que no había visto a la pareja Mugiwara desde hacía un buen rato. Ambos habían desaparecido de su vista al adelantarse hacia los Eillen, y no los habían vuelto a ver desde entonces; esperaba que no les hubiera pasado algo malo a manos de aquel par de sucios saboteadores. Por su parte, Carrie había conseguido saltar a la grupa del caballo y ahora se abrazaba con sus patitas a la espalda de Sanji, con los ojos convertidos en corazones.

- _Amor míoooo_ \- balaba feliz ella.

-¡Suéltame de una vez, pesada!- reclamaba éste con una dentadura afilada, intentando en vano librarse del enamoradizo animal.

Tan ocupados estaban también los Eillen observando la extraña escena que se desarrollaba tras ellos, que no se percataron de que algo descendía sobre ellos.

-KYAAAAAAHH.

-YUPIIIIIIII.

- **¡¿Pero qué caraj...?!** \- el matrimonio miró hacia arriba con los ojos desorbitados, descubriendo demasiado tarde lo que se les venía encima...

PUUUUUM

La motocicleta de Luffy y Nami se estrelló de lleno sobre los Eillen, dejándolos completamente noqueados, aunque Grace salió por los aires y aterrizó sobre Sanji, derribándolos a él, a Carrie y al caballo. Mientras tanto, Nami estrangulaba a Luffy mientras lo zarandeaba como a un muñeco de trapo, espetándole lo inconsciente que había sido al lanzarlos por los cielos de esa manera. Y David, había quedado inconsciente bajo el vehículo de los Mugiwaras. A través de los grandes monitores, junto a la entrada del circuito, Rommer y los espectadores observaban la escena con los ojos desorbitados, mientras que los Mugiwaras se llevaban la mano a la frente (a excepción de Robin, que se reía lo más discretamente posible, aunque le costaba).

Patrick y Akira se vieron obligados a detenerse para asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues todo era demasiado extravagante como para ser verdad, pero ahí estaba.

-SERÁS IDIOTA, LUFFY. ¿ES QUE PRETENDÍAS QUE NOS MATÁSEMOS O QUÉ?- seguía regañando la pelinaranja a su novio, quien ya tenía la cara de color morado y los ojos desenfocados.

-Aaamggiii, ggi jaji gghiiffo a fa jagghefaa (Namii, si así ya volvimos a la carrera)- se defendía el chico al tiempo que intentaba respirar.

-¡Bah! Tienes razón- suspiró la aludida, que sorprendentemente, había entendido los gritos ahogados de su compañero y lo soltó.

-Chicos, ¿os encontráis bien?- les preguntó Akira acercando su motocicleta a ellos.

-¿Dónde os habíais metido?- quiso saber Patrick, igual de preocupado.

-La mujer de pelo de arándano nos echó de la carrera- respondió Luffy, aún resollando mientras recuperaba el aliento y su color natural.

-Hijos de... Debí suponerlo- masculló el pelicobrizo entre dientes- Pienso denunciarlos ante los responsables del Concurso por ésto.

-Yo también, aunque creo que ya han perdido la prueba de todos modos- comunicó Akira señalando al desfallecido David debajo de ellos.

-¿Hmm, y dónde está la mala pécora que iba con él?- se preguntó Nami buscando a Grace con la mirada, dispuesta a hacerle pagar por su rastrero truco.

Nadie tuvo en cuenta al hombre rubio que había quedado tumbado en una esquina de la ruta, ni a la mujer de cabellos morados que había caído sobre él, ni tampoco a la cabritilla y al caballo que se encontraban inconscientes cerca de éstos.

-No podéis pelearos con otros participantes, va contra las normas- avisó Akira a la pelinaranja al adivinar sus intenciones.

La joven exhaló un hondo suspiro al comprender aquella advertencia, no podía permitirse perder la oportunidad de ganar por culpa de un ajuste de cuentas con aquel matrimonio. El sonido de motores en la lejanía le hizo recordar su principal objetivo.

-Bueno, lo importante es que hemos vuelto a la carrera; así que sigamos, Luffy- declaró la pelinaranja mientras volvía a arrancar la moto, colocándose el sombrero de paja por encima del casco.

-¡Sí, sigamos corriendo Nami, shishishishi!- le respondió Luffy mientras enrollaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella.

Los Ommar sonrieron en complicidad y también activaron su vehículo.

-No pienso cederos esos 90 000 berries, biiii- comentó la navegante, mostrándoles al matrimonio su lengua felina.

-¡Je, que te lo has creído, novata!- le contestó Patrick, sin poseer ninguna mala intención al llamarla por su anterior apodo.

Ambas parejas echaron a correr, siendo pronto seguidos por otros competidores, algunos de los cuales pasaron sin darse cuenta por encima del maltrecho David, quien terminó aplastado contra el suelo como un papel pisoteado. Cuando todos se hubieron marchado, Sanji despertó y descubrió para su agrado que los grandes pechos de Grace le rozaban el mentón, por lo que volvió a desmayarse, pero esta vez desangrándose por la nariz.

-Senos... dulces senos... mellorine...- murmuraba apenas el pervertido cocinero con los ojos sustituídos por corazones palpitantes.

-Ouch, ¿qué ha pasado?- se preguntó Grace, quien también se estaba despertando.

Sin embargo, la mujer no pudo siquiera darse cuenta sobre quién había ido a caer, ya que de pronto una furiosa bola de pelo, pezuñas y cuernos la asaltó sin piedad mientras le espetaba insultos en idioma cabril.

- _¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi macho?! ¡Te acordarás de mí, voy a machacarte!_ \- balaba Carrie con ira y enseñando unos colmillos de tiburón, al tiempo que atacaba a Grace con mordiscos y embestidas.

-UUUAAAH, SOCORRO. QUÍTAMELA DE ENCIMA, DAVID.

-Aaa... ayúdame tú a mi primero... aaayyyy...

* * *

Los Mugiwara y los Ommar permanecieron a la cabeza durante todo el tiempo, a veces se adelantaban y otras veces conducían en paralelo. No hubo miradas tóxicas ni amenazas, no se gritaron insultos ni se burlaron del contrario. No tardaron en llegar al tramo final de la carrera. La tripulación Mugiwara animaba a su capitán y a su navegante con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Vamos, chicos, podéis conseguirlo!- decían Usopp, Chopper y Franky agitando las banderitas.

- _¡Ánimo, vais ganar!_ \- relinchaban Sunny y Merry.

Nami y Akira habían acelerado al máximo el motor de sus respectivos vehículos, sin conseguir sacarse mucha ventaja. La meta ya estaba muy cerca, tan sólo 20 metros les separaban de cruzarla. Si los Ommar volvían a quedar de primeros, Luffy y Nami lo tendrían muy difícil para alcanzarlos y aún más para superarlos en la última prueba. Consciente de ésto, el Rey Pirata repasó mentalmente las normas de la carrera: no podía utilizar su Gomu Gomu no mi para ganar, ni tampoco pensaba usar su Haoshoku Haki contra el matrimonio, pues ahora le caían muy bien; pero si Nami y él no llegaban de primeros, habría menos posibilidades de que la navegante se quedase con esos 90 000 berries, y él había prometido ayudarla a conseguirlos. Entonces se percató de otra habilidad que poseía y que no faltaría a las reglas. Ya sólo quedaban diez metros, tenía que hacerlo ahora o nunca...

- _ **Gear Second**_ \- murmuró el joven mientras su piel se teñía de rojo y vapor- No vamos a perder, Nami.

La aludida se giró hacia él sin comprender del todo sus palabras, pero cuando abría la boca para preguntarle, sintió que la motocicleta aceleraba a una velocidad vertiginosa: Luffy había dado una patada al suelo para darle un empujón al vehículo, que impulsado por la Segunda Marcha, dio una fuerte acelerada que les permitió adelantarse a los Ommar hasta por dos cuerpos de ventaja. Ninguna cámara ni ningún ojo ajeno se dio cuenta de aquel sutil pero poderoso gesto por parte del moreno.

Y antes de que Nami pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Luffy y ella cruzaron la meta en solitario.

Se produjo un sepulcral silencio por unos segundos, pero enseguida la eufórica voz de Rommer inundó el ambiente.

-¡La pareja Mugiwara son los vencedores de la tercera prueba! ¡No puedo negar que estoy impresionado, damas y caballeros, pues es la primera vez en cuatro años que alguien supera a los Ommar en este concurso! ¡Sumando los 1500 puntos del primer puesto, Luffy y Nami se alzan a la cabeza del podio con un total de 2550!

El público se contagió rápidamente de aquella expectación y gritaron vítores hacia la pareja ganadora. La tripulación del Sombrero de Paja no era menos, sino todo lo contrario, ya que sus voces (y relinchos) se elevaron por encima de los demás. Mientras tanto, Patrick y Akira llegaban a la meta con un par de minutos de diferencia.

-¡Los Ommar cruzan la línea de llegada en segundo lugar! ¡Sumando los 1300 puntos del segundo puesto en la carrera, el veterano matrimonio obtiene el segundo puesto en el podio con un total de 2400 puntos!

Mientras los demás corredores se aproximaban al final del recorrido, Luffy había saltado de la motocicleta y elevaba ambos puños hacia las cámaras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El morral de las mandarinas seguía colgado de su hombro, luciendo como una honrosa banda de triunfo.

-GANAMOS, NAMI, SHISHISHISHI.

La chica permanecía aún aferrada al manillar, con las manos temblorosas mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar. Habían ganado la carrera, y ahora superaban a Patrick y a Akira por nada menos que 150 puntos. No significaba una victoria asegurada al cien por cien, pero...

-HEMOS GANADO, LUFFY. HEMOS GANADOOOOO- gritó la pelinaranja casi llorando de felicidad, saltando también del vehículo para abalanzarse sobre su compañero.

Luffy cayó derribado de espaldas al recibir el abrazo de su navegante, al que correspondió con gusto estrechándola con fuerza contra su pecho mientras reían juntos. Tan eufóricos estaban celebrando su victoria con aquel gesto tan sencillo como hermoso, que tardaron en darse cuenta de que una multitud los había rodeado para felicitarlos.

Usopp y Chopper abrazaron a Luffy, Zoro le dio animosas palmadas en la espalda, y Sunny le dio un lametazo en la mejilla que le hizo cosquillas. Por su lado, Nami recibió un abrazo por parte de Robin y Merry le restregó el hocico contra el hombro, mientras que Franky hacía su característica pose para elogiar a la SUPER COUPLE.

-¿Te duele eso, Nami?- quiso saber el renito al descubrir la herida que Grace Eillen le había hecho a la pelinaranja en la pierna con su tacón.

-No es nada, ni siquiera lo siento desde hace rato- contestó ella restándole importancia, pues apenas lo notaba, aunque tendría que ponerse un ungüento en cuanto regresasen al _Sunny Go_.

-Felicidades- escuchó decir de repente la chica a una voz familiar; al volverse hacia ésta, descubrió a Patrick, esbozando una sincera sonrisa.

-Gracias. Tú y Akira también lo habéis estado geniales en la carrera- le respondió ella al tiempo que alargaba el puño hacia el pelicobrizo para chocarlo como muestra de compañerismo, gesto que él correspondió.

El barbudo se alejó del grupo para dejarles celebrar a gusto, y volvió con Akira.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Patrick- le dijo el pelicaoba con una tierna sonrisa.

-Bueno, estoy un poco harto de llevar siempre la victoria. De vez en cuando está bien descansar un poco de tanto ganar- contestó él, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

Sin embargo, un abrazo por parte de su cónyuge le hizo olvidarse del poco orgullo que aún le quedaba, y lo estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza.

-Para mí siempre serás el mejor, ¿lo sabes, verdad?- susurró el joven pelicaoba, enterrando el rostro en la bufanda que su compañero se había asegurado de proteger durante la competición.

-Lo sé, Akira. Tú me impulsas a ser una mejor persona- le respondió Patrick; su mano rozó el trofeo que Akira había portado colgando de su cinturón, y entonces comprendió que nunca lo había necesitado para ser feliz junto a su esposo; estando así, sumido en aquel abrazo, le bastaba más que todos los trofeos y premios del mundo.

* * *

Poco después llegaron los últimos participantes, dando entonces por finalizada la tercera y penúltima prueba del Concurso de Parejas. Sin embargo, cuando el personal del evento hizo el recuento de parejas, cayeron en que faltaba el matrimonio Eillen, de manera que enviaron a un equipo de emergencias en su busca. Por su parte, los Mugiwaras también se percataron de que faltaba su cocinero, el cual no había dado señales de vida desde que Luffy y Nami aterrizaron en el circuito y aplastaron a los Eillen.

-¿Creéis que le habrá pasado algo?- comentó Chopper muy preocupado.

-Lo dudo, seguramente aún está con su amada Carrie- intervino Zoro con una mirada cruel de diversión.

-O tal vez cayó por un desnivel del valle y se ha roto el cuello- dijo Robin con expresión pensativa.

-¡No digas esas cosas tan gafes!- le reclamaron Usopp y Chopper levantando una mano en el aire.

-¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota de ir detrás de nosotros?- se preguntó Nami llevándose una palma a la frente- ¿Es que no era consciente de podrían habernos expulsado a Luffy y a mí por recibir ayuda externa?

-Por eso envié a su novia tras él, muajajajaja- contestó el espadachín peliverde mientras se imaginaba el sufrimiento del cocinero, esbozando al mismo tiempo una risa tan terrorífica que hizo que Usopp y Chopper se abrazasen asustados.

-Iré a buscarlo- comentó Luffy, pues estaba ansioso por ir a cenar un merecido banquete al _Thousand Sunny_ ; y sin Sanji, eso no sería posible.

-¡OI, mirad!- exclamó Franky señalando a una extraña masa que caminaba por el tramo final del circuito y se acercaba hacia ellos.

En cuanto la figura se aproximó más, descubrieron que era Sanji, quien estaba siendo cargado por Carrie. La cabritilla era tan enana que sólo se le apreciaban las patitas por debajo del cuerpo del rubio, pero igualmente no parecía importarle que la doblase en tamaño. Detrás de ellos trotaba el caballo que había montado Sanji, contento de salir por fin de aquel circuito infernal.

-¡Sanji!- gritó aterrado Chopper al tiempo que corría hacia su nakama- Respóndeme, ¡¿estás bien?!

El pequeño doctor lo colocó boca arriba para revisar su estado, pero para su alivio, observó que sólo se trataba de una de sus comunes hemorragias nasales. Un poquito de implante de sangre en el _Sunny Go_ y estaría otra vez como nuevo. Los demás enseguida se reunieron en torno a él; en efecto, no se trataba de nada por lo que preocuparse demasiado: dos hilos de sangre descendían de cada agujeto de la nariz del cocinero, y en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa babosa.

-Mellorineeeees...- tarareaba el rubio, sumergido en un sueño de voluminosos bustos.

Cuando entreabrió los ojos, frente a él distinguió una figura borrosa con un inconfundible cabello anaranjado.

-Nami-swan, dale un besito a tu salvador, mu-mu-muaaaks...

Los labios del cocinero fueron correspondidos y él creyó estar en la gloria por un momento, pero cuando despertó del todo...

- _Oooh, amorcitoooo_ \- baló Carrie mientras desviaba la mirada con el hocico sonrojado.

-AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGG.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos, la tripulación observaba cómo Sanji intentaba escapar de los besos y lametazos de Carrie, mientras se partían a carcajadas.

* * *

Esa noche, los Mugiwaras celebrarían el éxito de su pareja favorita con una fogata en la cubierta del barco, la balada de Binks Sake a cargo de violín de Brook, grandes raciones de carne, varios barriles de cerveza y sake, docenas de dulces y pinchos a la parrilla, y mucha avena y manzanas para los caballos. Para los piratas más famosos del mundo, aquella fiesta sería una de las más divertidas y especiales que habían tenido desde que descubrieron el One Piece, pero lo fue sobre todo para el capitán y la navegante. Al día siguiente, tendrían que afrontar la última prueba del Concurso de Parejas, pero esa noche sólo pensarían en disfrutar del momento presente, juntos.

* * *

 **Sigo ríendome aún, ¿y vosotros? XD Mi parte favorita fue: _"Amor míooooo"_. Admito que he hecho sufrir mucho al pobre Sanji en este fic, pero seré buena con él la próxima vez jejejeje. **

**Dado que he actualizado tan pronto esta vez (todo un récord, la verdad shishishi), responderé a los reviews al anterior capítulo por MP.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por seguirme en esta locura y por vuestro apoyo, tanto en vuestros reviews como leyéndolo y añadiendo a Favoritos y Follows. ¡Muchos besos y abrazos relinchosos de mi parte y de Sunny, nos leemos pronto, nakamas! ;D**


	11. Quiero preguntarte una cosa

**¡Hola otra vez, nakama-lectores! Por fin estoy aquí de nuevo sin haber tenido que esperar tanto a que la vida real me liberase de su secuestro. Si bien éste se trata de un capítulo más breve que los anteriores, va a tratar un tema importante para las historias que seguirán a ésta. El siguiente tratará la última prueba y será el penúltimo capítulo. Después, subiré el epílogo y continuaré con Aventura en el Antiguo Mundo.  
**

 **Lasiguiente canción de la "Fiesta pirata" está inspirada en la "Fiesta pagana", de la banda El mägo de Oz, con la letra ligeramente cambiada para adaptarla al universo One Piece; podéis escuchar la versión original en Youtube :)**

 **¡Sin más que decir, que se abra el telón y a leer!**

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde la medianoche cuando la fiesta de los Mugiwaras aún estaba en pleno apogeo. Franky se había encargado de levantar una fogata con una base de material aislante, que impedía que el fuego se extendiese al césped de la cubierta, de manera que las llamas ascendían hasta el cielo e iluminaban la noche con un bello tono anaranjado. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper y Sunny (éste sobre sus cuatro patas) bailaban alrededor del fuego al animado ritmo del violín de Brook:

 _Ponte en pie, alza el puño y ven_

 _A la fiesta pirata, en la hoguera hay de beber_

 _De la misma condición, no es el pirata ni un señor_

 _Ellos tienen el oro, y nosotros nuestra canción_

Luffy levantaba en el aire un gran hueso con carne mientras cantaba, Usopp y Chopper hacían lo mismo con una brocheta y un algodón de azúcar respectivamente, y Sunny masticaba una manzana entera en cada carrillo. Mientras tanto Zoro, Nami y Robin los observaban sentados en la hierba mientras bebían sake y cerveza, con Merry pastando junto a ellos.

-Sigues sin poder superarme en el reto de beber, Zoro- se burlaba la pelinaranja del espadachín; sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas debido a la avanzada ebriedad, pero aún se mantenía consciente.

-¡Bah, yo no compito con brujas!- espetó el aludido dándole otro gran sorbo a su botella de sake.

-¡Sí, claro, jajaja! Lo que intentas es ocultar tu vergüenza por ser tan flojo- contestó la joven enseñándole la lengua.

" _Ojalá un día te caiga encima uno de tus propios rayos..."_ , deseó el peliverde para sus adentros, volviendo a concentrarse en su bebida.

-Naaaami-swan, Roooobin-chawn, traigo vuestros aperitivos- se escuchó tararear a Sanji, que salía de la cocina cargando dos bandejas con los pedidos de las chicas.

-Muchas gracias, Sanji- le agradeció Robin al cocinero en cuanto éste le tendió su sándwich y su bebida de frutas.

Nami hizo lo mismo, dejando a un lado su jarra de cerveza para tomar el jugo y el emparedado de mermelada de mandarina que había solicitado.

-Está delicioso, Sanji-kun- comentó la navegante tras darle un bocado al snack, guiñándole un ojo al rubio.

-¡Oooooh, todo sea por mis ángeles, os bajaría hasta la luna si me lo pidierais!- declaró el adulado rubio al tiempo que se ponía a dar vueltas alrededor de las mujeres, repartiendo corazoncitos por doquier.

Zoro, sintiéndose un poco celoso al ver a su pervertido nakama rondando a Robin, se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Oye, Ero-cook, ¿no sería mejor que guardes tus halagos para Carrie?- le dijo con una sonrisa cruel, estaba decidido a herirlo en el orgullo para dejarle claro que no era tan permisivo como Luffy a la hora de que el cocinero cortejase descaradamente a su pareja.

Sus palabras surtieron efecto y Sanji se quedó de repente petrificado como una estatua, mientras que sus corazones se caían al suelo como hojas marchitas.

-AHORA SÍ QUE TE LO BUSCASTE, MARIMO. VAS A SABER LO QUE ES SUFRIR- gritó el rubio estallando en llamas mientras se abalanzaba sobre el espadachín con una furia asesina.

-VEN AQUÍ E INTÉNTALO, DON JUAN DE LAS CABRAS- le respondió el aludido, soltando su botella para empuñar sus espadas.

-AAAARRRRGG, ESTÁS MUERTOOOOO.

Ambos hombres se enzarzaron en una violenta lucha que a ninguno de sus nakamas le importó lo más mínimo, pues estaban más que acostumbrados a que esos dos se pelearan casi a muerte. Mientras tanto, Brook había terminado de tocar la Fiesta Pirata y ahora empezaba con Binks Sake. Aquella melodía llenaba de dicha a los Mugiwaras, que dejaron de danzar y se retiraron a comer alrededor de la hoguera, todos excepto su incansable capitán.

-¡Oi, Namiii! ¡Ven a bailar, shishishi!- llamó Luffy a su compañera, subido de pie en la grupa de Sunny.

-Ahora no, Luffy, estoy...- la chica no había terminado de comer su emparedado, pero enseguida comprendió que de todos modos no podría hacerlo...

-Creo que no tienes otra opción, fu fu fu- comentó Robin al ver que el moreno acaba de estirar su brazo para enrollarlo en la cadera de Nami.

-Mierda, otra vez noOOOOOOOOO- chilló la pelinaranja al salir disparada hacia el cuerpo de su compañero.

Al ser arrastrada con tanta rapidez, Luffy cayó de espaldas al césped cuando ella impactó contra su pecho, quedando los dos abrazados junto al fuego.

-¡Jajajajajaja, qué divertida eres cuando quieres, Nami!

-SERÁS BESTIA.

PAAF

-AAAUCH.

Mientras Nami reprendía al Rey Pirata por su comportamiento impulsivo e infantil, Zoro y Sanji habían dejado de pelearse y se retiraban cada uno por un lado, mascullando insultos contra el otro. El espadachín regresó al lugar que ocupaba al lado de Robin, con la intención de seguir disfrutando de su sake, pero descubrió que Sunny estaba olisqueando la botella con curiosidad.

-Jamelgo, ni se te ocurra tocar éso, es mío- le advirtió el peliverde malhumorado.

Pero el caballo no le hizo caso y lamió una gota que asomaba por la boquilla de la botella, para después relamerse al encontrarle gusto a aquella bebida.

-¡¿Oye, es que acaso quieres que te corte?!- volvió a amenazarlo Zoro, en vano.

Ante la expresión boquiabierta del espadachín, el semental negro tomó el recipiente entre los dientes y elevó la cabeza hacia arriba para tragar con avidez su contenido.

-OI OI OI OI OI, SUELTA ESO.

Zoro le arrebató la botella al animal, pero descubrió que para su mala suerte éste se la había bebido entera.

-¡Si serás...!- exclamó furioso el peliverde con una dentadura de cocodrilo.

El aludido, indiferente, sólo abrió la boca para echarle un eructo en la cara al espadachín, que se apartó asqueado del caballo.

-¡Iieeeeg, un día voy a hacerme unos jamones contigo, Sunny! ¡Eres igual de cabeza hueca que tu jinete!

-Sí, e igual de divertido también, fu fu fu fu. Será una pena cuando nos despidamos de él y de Merry- comentó Robin, que había presenciado la cómica escena.

-Pues yo me sentiré aliviado- masculló Zoro sentándose junto a la morena, mientras que el caballo regresaba con Merry, quien lo recibió frotando su hocico con el de su compañero.

* * *

Cuando Nami se cansó de pellizcarle las mejillas, Luffy la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a mover los pies, invitándola a una especie de vals lento y descoordinado, pero lo suficientemente atrayente para que la navegante aceptase, posando una mano en el hombro del capitán y entrelazando la otra con la de él. Brook continuaba cantando Binks Sake, a un ritmo pausado y relajante, perfecto para los movimientos de la pareja. Ambos danzaban alrededor de la fogata, cuyas llamas proyectaban sus sombras, tan unidas que no se distinguía a quién pertenecía cada una. Sus pasos eran torpes, irregulares y poco elegantes, pero a ellos nada les importaba el decoro ni las reglas del vals o de cualquier otro baile, les bastaba con disfrutar del instante mientras se miraban mutuamente.

Sus nakamas los observaban con una sonrisa en el rostro, felices por ver a sus dos amigos sumidos en tanta plenitud; ni siquera Sanji se atrevió esta vez a interrumpirlos, ya que a pesar de que seguía enfadado con Luffy por haberle "arrebatado" a su ángel pelinaranja, no era tan bastardo como para arruinarles aquel hermoso momento.

-Luffy...- murmuró dulcemente la muchacha mientras enterraba su rostro en el hombro de su compañero.

-¿Hm, qué ocurre, Nami?

-Nada, sólo es que eres muy romántico cuando quieres.

-¿Tú crees? Shishishi.

Siguieron así unos minutos más, hasta que el contacto continuo entre sus cuerpo empezó a hacer otros efectos en el Rey Pirata. Nami, ruborizada, no tardó consciente de ello al notar una fricción contra su vientre, donde su capitán había pegado su entrepierna y no se atrevía a separarla, bien porque no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta, o bien porque le gustaba la sensación. Por suerte, los demás Mugiwaras había dejado de mirarlos hace rato y estaban ocupados en charlar, comer y beber.

-Vamos a un sitio más privado- le susurró la pelinaranja al oído; ella necesitaba también consumir la pasión que empezaba a aflorar en sus entrañas.

-Yosh- alcanzó a contestar el moreno con un ronco tono en la voz.

Nadie (salvo un espadachín y una arqueóloga que sonrieron de soslayo) se percató de la desaparición de la pareja hasta que se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a las 4 de la madrugada; para entonces, en el interior de la cámara del tesoro, Luffy y Nami ya habían disfrutado de diez posturas diferentes y coronando cada una con un orgasmo más placentero que el anterior.

* * *

-OOOH SIIII, LUFFYYYY- gritó Nami antes de derrumbarse boca arriba sobre una alfombra bordada toda en hilo de oro, resollando agotada después del undécimo éxtasis.

Ya no quedaban muchas horas para el amanecer, y la última prueba del Concurso tendría lugar a las 16:00 horas del día siguiente, de manera que decidieron descansar un poco. Luffy aún estaba unido a ella, con el sombrero puesto como única prenda, tumbado sobre ella y apoyándose en los codos para evitar aplastarla. Había usado toda su energía en la fogosa actividad con su navegante, e incluso se atrevió con un poco de haki en aquella última vez. La había besado y lamido por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y se había dejado mordisquear a gusto por la joven, la cual decidió que ésta vez le tocaba a ella torturarlo mientras la penetraba. Estaban empapados en sudor y en saliva, con el pelo humedecido y enredado; parecían dos guerreros después de una encarnizada lucha.

-Nami, quiero preguntarte una cosa- dijo Luffy de repente, con un tono serio y poco común en él.

-Dime, capitán- respondió la aludida con una voz de lo más relajada después de la intensa sesión, los ojos cerrados y con la nuca apoyada en la alfombra; parecía que estaba disfrutando de una buena siesta bajo el sol, en lugar de en una habitación llena de oro y aún conectada a su amante.

-¿Algún día querrás casarte conmigo?- preguntó él sin más.

La pelinaranja creyó estar imaginándolo por el gran estado de relajación en el que estaba sumida, pero cuando se fijó en la mirada sumamente seria de su capitán, supo que no era una alucinacióna: Luffy, el Rey Pirata, el hombre que tenía toda la libertad y el poder de los océanos a sus pies; él, que más de una vez dijo que no quería ataduras de ningún tipo, le estaba ... ¡¿proponiendo matrimonio?! ¿Acaso el mundo se había vuelto del revés de repente, o ella había bebido demasiado alcohol y estaba soñando cosas raras? Además, es aquella postura... ¿a quién se le ocurriría proponer algo así en un momento como ése?... Oh, claro. Por supuesto, sólo a Monkey D Luffy.

-Luffy, ¿hablas en serio?- dijo Nami acercando su rostro al del capitán con ojos inquisitivos; si realmente se trataba de un chiste, no sería muy cruel incluso viniendo de él.

Pero el moreno la miraba directamente con una expresión severa pero sincera.

-Sí- se resignó a contestar, sin molestarse en parpadear siquiera.

-Es que eso ha sido... tan imposible de creer que saliera de tu boca.

En un rápido movimiento, Luffy se acostó de espaldas sobre la alfombra dorada, quedando así la chica sobre él.

-Nami, no estoy bromeando. De verdad quiero saber si algún días querrás casarte conmigo.

-Pero... ¿a... ahora?

Ante aquella pregunta, la expresión del moreno cambió y se echó a reír con su distintiva sonrisa.

-No seas tonta, shishishi. Por supuesto que no, sólo he dicho algún día.

-¿A qué te refieres con "algún día", Luffy? No es algo que puedas desear hacer así de repente.

-Yo creo que sí, shishishi. Ahora no me apetece, pero hace en la noche del banquete entendí que no me importaría casarme contigo en un futuro y que todos sepan que eres mi reina.

La joven no podía ni parpadear debido a lo incrédula que le estaba resultando aquella conversación. Escuchar al Rey Pirata hablando de contraer matrimonio era como ver de repente a un perro sentado en el sofá y leyendo el periódico. Sin embargo, por otro lado, saber que era ella la mujer a quien se lo estaba pidiendo (o al menos, a quien se lo pediría en el futuro), la llenaba de una portentosa dicha.

-Pero... tú...yo...- ella apenas conseguía articular las palabras.

-¿Tú no quieres?- preguntó el moreno con un deje desmotivado, al no recibir una respuesta clara por parte de su compañera.

-Siempre decías que no quieres ataduras.

-Bueno, pero somos piratas, Nami. Hagamos lo que hagamos, seguiremos siendo libres, ¿no?

Nami seguía sin entender del todo los pensamientos de su capitán, de modo que el chico decidió aclararle las cosas utilizando, como siempre, una lógica que era de todo menos mundana.

-Cobi ahora es un capitán de la Marina, pero sigue atado a esas normas tan aburridas y estúpidas que tienen los marines; yo también soy capitán, pero siendo pirata, soy un hombre libre. Entonces, si dos piratas se casan, como tú y yo, no estarían atándose a nada. Seguiremos siendo libres, Nami shishishi.

La pelinaranja arqueó una ceja al comprender lo que quería decir, en el cierto modo en que se podía entender la mente de Luffy.

-No puedo negar que me asombra tu perspectiva de la lógica, capitán.

-¿Eso es un sí? Shishishi.

-Pero, ¿se supone que debo esperar a que un día te dé el impulso y me lo pidas en cualquier momento?

-Síp. No me gusta andar planeando las cosas. Ahora sólo quiero que vivamos aventuras juntos y con los demás, pero después también podremos hacerlo aún estando casados, ¿verdad?

La chica le acarició la frente antes de responder.

-Sí, por supuesto que sí, Luffy. Por nada del mundo te pediría que detuviéramos nuestra travesía.

-¿Entonces sí querrás?

Nami se abalanzó entera sobre el moreno y se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello, para después asaltarle la boca con un beso salvaje y cargado del amor más sincero. Cuando les faltó el aire, ella apoyó la cabeza en el fornido pecho de Luffy, mientras una discreta lágrima de felicidad descendía por su mejilla.

-Sí... oh, Luffy, claro que querré... algún día, jijijiji.

-Shishishishishishi.

La pareja continuó besándose por unos minutos, hasta que Luffy sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a despertarse de nuevo ante el contacto con la bella muchacha.

-Bien, ahora podremos continuar.

-¿EEEEH? ¿Aún tienes energías para eso?

-Síp, shishishi.

Luffy no se hizo esperar y se deslizó, para después enterrar su rostro entre las finas piernas de la navegante, arrancándole un grito y saboreándola con una pasión que sólo ella, de entre todas las mujeres del mundo, podía infundirle.

* * *

 **¿Luffy hablando de matrimonio? ¡El mundo se ha vuelto loco! ¿Para cuándo será esa boda? Sólo Dios lo sabe... o yo jejejeje (sonrío a lo malvada mientras Chopper y Usopp se abrazan asustados).**

 **Dado que no pude responder por MP a los reviews de los que comentaron en rango de Invitados, les responderé por aquí:**

 **- Guest: Luffy y Nami sabes cómo cuidar y proteger sus respectivos tesoros, tal como han demostrado en la historia original (sobre todo Nami con el sombrero de paja), aquí no iban a ser menos, jejeje. Me alegro de que te gusten Sunny y Merry, yo también me divierto al imaginar sus escenas con Luffy y Nami. Sobre todo me alegra ver que mis personajes y escenas transmiten lo que busco reflejar en ellos, y con ésto me refiero también a las escenas cómicas como la de Carrie y Sanji XD ¡Muchas gracias relinchosas por tus palabras, nakama!**

 **- Alina: Me alegra saber que te has divertido leyendo esta locura como yo redactándola, shishishi. Luffy sabe bien cómo engatusar a su navegante, por algo es el capitán y ha compartido el mismo barco con ella tanto tiempo (y ahora cama también, jajajaja... PAF... Nami me ha pegado otra vez, aaauch). ¡Muchos relinchos de agradecimiento por tu review, nakama!  
**


	12. Serio dilema a plena mañana ¡de panties!

**¡Hola relinchoso, nakamas-lectores! Aquí os traigo el nuevo y penúltimo capítulo; al cual seguirán el último, con el final del Concurso de Parejas, y el epílogo. Dado que no quiero tardar demasiado en actualizar (y en parte porque disfruto con ello), a veces hago capítulos que no avanzan tanto en la aventura y se centran más en los personajes y sus relaciones. Con ésto quiero preguntaros, ¿os gusta este tipo de desarrollo en mis fics, u os parece un proceso lento o parado?**

 **Ahora quisiera compartiros algo que, aunque no tenga que ver con el fic, quiero hacerlo igualmente con la gente con la que he compartido mi pasión por el fanfic y por One Piece. Hace pocos días, la provincias españolas de Galicia (donde vivo) y Asturias, y una parte del país vecino, Portugal, fueron arrasados por una oleada de incendios simultáneos. No se sabe mucho aún sobre quiénes provocaron ésto, ya que han declarado que los incendios en España han sido provocados en su mayoría (algunos con intención y otros por imprudencia). Uno de esos fuegos pasó no muy lejos de mi casa, cuando el viento empezaba a soplar con fuerza, por lo que hubo riesgo de que se acercara a las viviendas. Por suerte, no ocurrió nada y las llamas fueron extinguidas a la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo, no tuvieron tanta suerte en otros lugares de Galicia, pues muchas casas se quemaron, y cuatro personas y varios animales murieron, además de que muchas vidas corrieron grave peligro. Pero en Portugal fue mucho peor, porque murieron más de 40 personas. Desde aquí quiero enviar todo mi sincero apoyo a todos los afectados, tanto en España como en Portugal, sobre todo a los familiares y amigos de las víctimas fallecidas. Y así mismo, agradecer a los equipos (bomberos, policías, guardas forestales, etc.) y a las personas voluntarias que con su esfuerzo, voluntad y valentía consiguieron impedir que esta tragedia fuera a peor.**

 **Ya regresando con el fic, ¡que se abra el telón!**

* * *

El sol aún empezaba a asomar por el horizonte cuando la tripulación Mugiwara se despertó uno por uno.

Nami fue la primera en abrir los ojos a la nueva mañana. Los primeros rayos del astro rey asomaban todavía por la pequeña ventana redonda en la puerta de la cámara del tesoro, iluminando el lugar al reflejarse en el mar de oro y brillantes que recubría la habitación, lo cual permitió a la pelinaranja apreciar el rostro de Luffy. Él roncaba con la mejilla apoyada en su vientre y ambos brazos colgando a cada lado del cuerpo de la navegante, y había dejado el sombrero de paja apartado a un costado en algún momento antes de dormirse.

La joven sonrió de soslayo, recordando la extraña pero inolvidable conversación que habían mantenido hacía apenas unas horas; no terminaba de creerse que no fuera un sueño. Y como aún no terminaba de amanecer, tomó la cabeza de su capitán entre los brazos y lo ascendió hacia su clavícula, volviendo entonces a dormir mientras lo abrazaba.

* * *

Como de costumbre, Sanji fue el primero en salir del camarote de los hombres. El pobre cocinero se secaba el sudor que le recorría el rostro después de la terrible pesadilla de la que acaba de despertar: en un momento estaba rodeado por mujeres voluptuosas que le besaban por los cuatro costados y lo ahogaban en sus pechos; y de repente, todo se esfumó y una figura con vestido de novia aparecía frente a él, con la cara tapada por un fino velo blanco. Babeando con una sonrisa pervertida, el rubio retiró la tela para descubrir horrorizado quién se ocultaba detrás: _"¡Amor mío, beeeeeeeeee!"_.

Con la intención de sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza, decidió ir a preparar el desayuno de todos sus nakamas, y como su capitán comía por lo menos lo equivalente a cinco personas, el sol ya habría sobresalido por completo para cuando hubiera terminado. Se dirigió hacia la despensa mientras encendía su primer cigarrillo del día, recordándose que más tarde tendría que ir a la ciudad a comprar alimentos, sobre todo carne, que estaba por escasear (y lo habría hecho del todo de no ser porque Luffy no logró sonsacarle a Nami la clave del refrigerador en varias semanas).

Como el monarca pirata había estado con su navegante en todo momento después de marcharse de la fiesta, algo que Zoro (con intención de hacerlo sentir mal de nuevo, por supuesto) le había hecho saber en cuanto el preocupado cocinero casanova había buscado a Nami por todo el barco al no saber nada de ella desde hacía rato, el almacén de comida había estado a salvo por esta vez. Con este feliz pensamiento en mente (respecto a la despensa, no a que el estúpido gomoso hubiera dormido otra vez con su querido ángel pelinaranja), Sanji llegó a la puerta del compartimento, sin darse cuenta de que ya estaba entreabierta... y su mandíbula cayó de golpe contra el suelo al encontrarse con una desoladora imagen: La mitad de los vegetales habían desaparecido y algunos se encontraban desperdigados por el suelo a medio morder, y en medio de la estancia estaba Sunny, de espaldas al rubio y masticando vorazmente unos aguacates.

-SUNNYYYY- rugió Sanji mostrando unos dientes de cocodrilo.

El animal, que tan ocupado estaba en comer que no se había percatado de la persencia del cocinero, escupió la fruta del susto con los ojos desorbitados.

- _¡Hiiihihaaa (mierdaaaa)!_ \- relinchó asustado al haber sido descubierto con las pezuñas en la masa.

-MALDITO CABALLO, VOY A FREÍRTE EN CACHITOS.

Durante la siguiente media hora reinó en la cubierta una cómica persecución entre el chef y el equino que despertó por completo al resto de los hombres Mugiwara.

-¡Ahou, cierra el pico, que los demás queremos dormir y aún es de noche!- le espetó Zoro malhumorado y medio desvestido, asomando la cabeza fuera del camarote de Robin.

-¡Ya es de día, lento!- lo corrigió Usopp haciendo lo mismo desde la entrada del cuarto de los hombres.

-¿Eh, en serio?- el aludido se rascó la nuca con aire soñoliento para después observar el cielo cada vez más clareado.

-YA ESTOY HARTO DE LOS ANIMALES- gritaba Sanji mientras seguía corriendo en pos del caballo negro, con la pierna preparada para darle una buena patada en el trasero.

Sunny saltó al césped de la cubierta y galopó hacia Merry, quien también se había desvelado con el alboroto y ahora lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero no reprendió al semental cuando se escondió detrás de ella para refugiarse de su furioso perseguidor.

-¡Sal de ahí detrás, cobarde! ¡No voy a perdonarte que te comieras la mitad de los vegetales!- reclamó Sanji echando humo (literalmente) por la boca como un dragón rabioso.

El corcel negó con la cabeza y se pegó aún más a la grupa de la yegua naranja, que parecía pequeña comparada con su imponente tamaño; ésta arqueó una ceja al escuchar la última frase de Sanji acerca de la comida que se zampó su compañero, pero no se movió de su lugar. Al final, como el cocinero no se sentía capaz de tratar con brusquedad a la yegua de su adorada Nami, aunque fuera para apartarla, se retiró hacia lo que quedaba de la despensa mascullando algo sobre muslos de caballo en una olla a fuego lento. Sunny respiró aliviado y se rió levantando el labio superior, pero enseguida fue callado por el casco de Merry, que le asestó un potente tortazo entre la mejilla.

Los demás presentes, ya bien despiertos y listos para ir hacia la cocina, observaban la escena entre atónitos y divertidos. Y el pobre Chopper, que entendía lo que los equinos decían, se llevó la pezuñita a la frente mientras escuchaba la acalorada discusión de relinchos.

 _-¡Serás tragón, Sunny!-_ gruñó la yegua a su compañero.

 _-¡Aayyyy! ¡Pero es que tenía hambre, Merry!-_ reclamó éste mostrando unos colmillos afilados.

 _-Con razón ningún humano nos quiere montar más de una vez, ¡no piensas más que en comer!_

 _-Y tú siempre muerdes y das coces cuando no te tratan como quieres._

Ante aquella última respuesta por parte de Sunny, la hembra irguió su elegante cabeza con aire altanero.

 _-Eso lo hago porque soy una dama, y como tal exijo que me traten-_ alegó ella, meneando sus sedosas crines.

 _-Más bien una remilgada es lo que eres-_ contestó el macho con una mueca de fastidio.

Sin previo aviso, Merry coceó al semental con tal fuerza que lo envió volando por los aires, estrellándose después el desfigurado animal contra la puerta de la sala del tesoro con un gran estruendo. La cerradura había sido bien reforzada por Franky para que ningún ladrón insensato osara adentrarse a robar, por lo que la puerta resistió el impacto, pero el ruido fue suficiente para despertar a la pareja que descansaba allí dentro.

-Mmmhhee... ¿qué pasa? ¿a qué viene tanto ruido?- gruñó Luffy abriendo un ojo a medias.

-¿Eeh... ya es de día?- preguntó la también recién desvelada navegante.

El moreno bostezó aún con la cara apoyada contra la piel de Nami, sin darse cuenta de que una fina línea de saliva descendía de su boca hacia los pechos de la pelinaranja.

-¡Oye, no me babees encima!- protestó ella apartándolo con brusquedad.

El aludido, indiferente al reciente empujón, se hurgó el oído con un dedo mientras volvía a bostezar abriendo su boca cuan ancha era. Si bien sus modales a pleno día no eran muy recatados, cuando recién se despertaba a la mañana lo eran todavía menos; a esas horas sólo pensaba en desvelarse, luego en rascarse el trasero, la entrepierna, la nariz o las orejas (dependiendo de dónde le picaba más), y claro estaba, en comer. A Nami le fastidiaba a veces que lo primero que veía en el día era aquel indecoroso ritual matutino de su pareja, pero en fin, ya estaba acostumbrada y sabía que por mucho que lo regañara, no iba a cambiar tal conducta.

-Buenos días, Nami, ¿nos vamos a desayunar? Shishishi- alegó el moreno desechando una bolita de cera de oído que sin quererlo, cayó sobre una valiosísima tiara de diamantes, lo cual le hizo ganarse un buen chichón de inmediato.

-NO ENSUCIES EL TESORO, GUARRO.

-AAAUCH, LO SIENTO...

Luffy fue el primero en terminar de vestirse, poniéndose sólo los calzones y el pantalón; como no se acordaba dónde había dejado la chaqueta, no se molestó en buscarla, ya que le apremiaba comer y la idea de vestirse por completo no le era tan primordial como a su compañera.

-Apura, Namiiii. Me muero de hambreeee- protestaba el chico mientras esperaba impaciente a que la pelinaranja acabara; pero la tarea le llevó más tiempo de lo esperado porque no encontraba una prenda en concreto, llevando solamente un top blanco con estrellas doradas, por lo que estaba desnuda de cintura para abajo.

-¡Ya voy, pesado!- contestó ella con una vena palpitando en su sien, sin dejar de rebuscar entre los cofres y las montañas de oro- Sólo déjame encontrar mis panties, a saber dónde las arrojaste anoche.

-¿Tus panties? Las rompí porque tardaría demasiado en quitártelas y estaba muy ansioso, shishishi- respondió el descarado capitán, poniendo ambas manos detrás de su nuca en una postura despreocupada.

-¡¿Otra vez?! Es la vigésima vez que me arruinas la ropa interior; tienes que aprender a controlarte, Luffy- lo regañó la cartógrafa colocándose enfrente de él mientras le apuntaba con un dedo.

El moreno parpadeó sorprendido ante esa última frase, y entonces esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, casi perversa, que dejó boquiabierta a la pelinaranja. Sin previo aviso la tomó por las nalgas descubiertas y la acercó contra su cuerpo de acero. La persistente despreocupación del Rey Pirata quedó a un lado y su mirada viril se clavó en su ruborizada compañera, que no se sintió capaz de articular ni una palabra.

-¿En serio quieres que me controle cuando hacemos el amor, Nami?- murmuró Luffy a su oído, apretando sus glúteos en el proceso.

Ella gimió sin poder evitarlo, y por un instante se sintió vulnerable ante el cortejo de su capitán. Pero orgullosa como era, no pensaba dar el brazo a torcer.

-Sí quiero, en lo que concierne a no estropearme la ropa- la joven colocó la mano en el pecho de él a modo de barrera- Esas panties me costaron caras, ¿sabes?

Luffy volvió a apretarla y ella ahogó el gemido. Ambos eran tan tozudos como piratas y como amantes, y ninguno pretendía ceder.

-Esas cosas a veces me molestan cuando te desvisto, no entiendo por qué gastas tanto en algo tan tonto, shishishi. Ni siquiera sé por qué te las pones.

-Por la misma razón que tú llevas calzones, idiota- aclaró la pelinaranja arqueando una ceja.

Luffy parpadeó un par de veces al comprender la comparación, volviendo a ser el mismo atolondrado de costumbre (un atolondrado que tenía las manos aferradas al trasero de la mujer más bella del East Blue y tal vez de todo Paraíso).

-Oh, cierto, shishishi.

Nami negó la cabeza con un hondo suspiro, si tan sólo hubiera una manera de convencer al fogoso monarca para que no le arruinara la ropa tan de seguido (ya que evitarlo para siempre era algo imposible)...

Entonces, de súbito una idea pervertida surgió en la mente de la mujer, que invadida ahora también por su instinto de seducción, tomó el mentón de su pareja y aproximó su rostro al suyo hasta quedar separados por unos escasos centímetros.

-Te propongo un pequeño acuerdo, Majestad- susurró la pelinaranja, con sus ojos castaños irradiando un brillo acechador como los de una tigresa- Si tú prometes dejar de romperme las panties durante un año, yo me "olvidaré" de llevarlas en las noches que a uno de nosotros le toque vigilar el _Sunny Go._ ¿Qué me dices?

 _Aparte de que pienso cobrarte el doble del precio de cada una que me eches a perder a partir de ahora;_ comentó ella en sus pensamientos, reprimiendo una sonrisa malvada.

El aludido no respondió con palabras, sino que lo hizo cubriendo la pequeña distancia de sus bocas con un fugaz y hambriento beso. Se desató una danza de labios y lenguas entrelazadas que prendió de nuevo el fuego de la pasión entre ambos piratas. Nami creyó que se le derretían las entrañas en cuanto notó la fricción de la dura entrepierna del Rey Pirata contra la parte inferior de su vientre.

Los instintos más básicos de Luffy le gritaba que tumbase a su compañera sobre uno de aquellos montículos de riquezas para inundarse en ella de inmediato; y lo habría hecho de no ser porque otro tipo de hambre, que llevaba conviviendo con él mucho más tiempo que el sexual, reclamó su atención haciendo rugir a su estómago como una fiera.

GRUUUUM

Luffy detuvo sus besos y caricias y se dobló mientras se sujetaba la panza, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin probar bocado y aquella llamada de sus tripas significaba que comer era ya una urgencia.

-Vamos, Nami, o se enfriará el desayuno, shishishi- dijo él, volviendo a su estado del Luffy infantil y glotón de siempre.

Nami le frunció el ceño al principio, pero luego suspiró resignada y se puso los pantalones: su capitán podía parecer un insensible egoísta a veces, pero ella lo conocía bien y sabía que él jamás haría algo así por malvad; simplemente, Luffy era Luffy, y así lo aceptaba y lo quería. Además, ella también estaba hambrienta después de la intensa sesión que compartieron aquella madrugada, lo cual le recordó una cosa...

-Espero que no se te ocurra arruinarme el vestido de novia cuando tengamos nuestra noche de bodas, capitán- comentó mientras le levantaba el mentón con un dedo y esbozando una sonrisa juguetona.

El aludido también sonrió al acordarse de aquella conversación que habían tenido hacía unas horas.

-No tengo intención de romperlo, shishishi- respondió riendo abiertamente de oreja a oreja.

Aunque no lo iba admitir abiertamente porque no era propio de él andar confesando sus pensamientos, nunca olvidaría el momento en que su navegante aceptó que se casaría con él en cuanto se lo pidiera. A ojos del resto del mundo, sólo era eso: su navegante, o sino su nakama y amante; pero para él, Nami era todas esas cosas y también, su futura Reina Pirata.

Enseguida ambos salieron de la estancia, encontrándose a Sunny aún noqueado en una postura bizarra junto a la puerta, con el rostro deformado por la coz que le había propinado Merry.

-Oi Sunny, levántate ya, que es la hora del desayuno, shishishi- comentó Luffy sin darse cuenta del penoso estado del caballo.

Nami ya había pasado de largo, sin fijarse tampoco en el pobre equino, y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar su lugar en la mesa, siendo pronto seguida por su compañero. Sus nakamas ya habían comenzado a comer y no dijeron nada en cuanto los vieron entrar, pues ya estaban acostumbrados a que ambos amantes a veces aparecieran más tarde por las mañanas (pero eso sí, ya fuera más temprano o más tarde, Luffy al desayuno nunca faltaba).

-Te veo muy feliz hoy, navegante-chan. ¿Tuviste una noche interesante con tu rey? Fu fu fu- preguntó Robin con discreción a su amiga, mostrando una sonrisa divertida.

-Sí, jijiji. Muy interesante- contestó la pelinaranja sacando la lengua- Luego te contaré.

Nami tenía mucha confianza con la morena para cualquier tipo de conversación, incluyendo los temas sentimentales; durante las primeras semanas desde que Luffy y ella se habían emparejado, Robin había sido su consejera y confidente, mostrando al principio algo de timidez la navegante cuando comentaba cómo iba avanzando su relación con el capitán, hasta que terminó por perderla por completo (sólo con Robin, por supuesto, pues si alguno de los demás Mugiwaras comentaba o preguntaba algo que tuviera que ver con su intimidad, no tardaban en recibir un buen puñetazo). Así mismo, la arqueóloga compartía con ella sus vivencias amorosas con Zoro, con quien se había unido poco antes de que lo hicieran Luffy y Nami, más concretamente en el día anterior a la batalla contra el Gobierno Mundial.

-Supongo que tú también has pasado una buena velada con cierto bebedor flojo- siguió hablando la cartógrafa con una mirada traviesa.

-¡Lo he oído!- le espetó el espadachín desde la otra punta de la mesa.

-Sí, y tanto que ha sido buena, fu fu fu- respondió Robin, haciendo aparecer un brazo fleur en el hombro de Zoro para acariciarle el mentón.

-¡Oi para, mujer, no hagas eso aquí! ¡Ya sabes lo que me pasa cuando lo haces!- rugió el peliverde mostrando unos colmillos afilados y con el rostro como un tomate.

Ambas chicas se rieron ante la adorable vergüenza de Zoro. Quién diría que el espadachín más poderoso y temido de los océanos podía ser tan vulnerable ante las caricias de una mujer.

-¿Y QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA CUANDO ROBIN-CHWAN HACE ESO, MARIMO?- intervino Sanji, irradiando en sus ojos una rabia celosa mientras blandía un afilado cuchillo de cocina.

-Algo que a ti no te concierne, Amante Cabrón.

-¿QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO?

-Te lo diré de una manera que puedas entenderlo: Be bee beeeeeee.

-TE VOY A REVENTAR A PATADAS, CABEZA DE MUSGO.

Mientras los contendientes se preparaban para abalanzarse sobre el otro, el resto de la tripulación continuó comiendo como si nada.

-Oi Zoro- dijo Luffy interrumpiendo la inminente pelea- Dime una cosa, ¿a ti también te parecen un estorbo las panties?

Todos escupieron lo que tenían en la boca, menos Robin, que era la imperturbabilidad personificada. Incluso Sanji se quedó petrificado con la mandíbula caída (pero no menos iracundo contra el otro "ladrón de mellorines", a quien le daría un buen merecido después de encargarse del Marimo). Luffy ni siquiera se inmutó del ambiente incómodo que había provocado con esa pregunta, y poco le importaría de todos modos, porque cuando quería saber algo, lo preguntaba al instante y no importaba dónde ni quién pudiera escuchar.

-¿Has dicho panties, Luffy-san? Yohohoho- habló Brook emocionado- ¿De qué color eran las que llevaba hoy Nami-san?

-Pues eran neg...

PAAF

Nami se encargó de arrojarle con suma energía una jarra de agua a Brook a la cabeza, dejándolo KO, antes de pellizcarle el carrillo al bocazas de su compañero.

-LUFFY, NO CUENTES POR AHÍ LO QUE LLEVO Y LO QUE NO- chilló Nami hecha una furia.

-¡Ay ay ay ay ay!

Mientras tanto, Zoro había pensado seriamente qué contestar a su capitán.

-Pues la verdad es que suele traerme sin cuidado que Robin las lleve o no; pero sí, muchas veces me resultan una molestia- reflexionó el espadachín como si le hubieran preguntado algo normal; acto seguido se volvió hacia la arqueóloga- Oi, Robin, ¿por qué no pruebas a dejar de llevarlas una temporada? Creo que nos sería más cómodo.

-YO LO MATO- rugió Sanji estallando en llamas, lo cual preocupó a los demás por si llegaba a incendiar la cocina.

-Sanji, espera- dijo Robin levantando una mano, permaneciendo sentada con aire elegante y una expresión _demasiado_ tranquila- Esto me corresponde a mi.

La morena hizo aparecer una docena de brazos fleur alrededor de Zoro, inmovilizándolo hasta que lo derribaron en el suelo, donde empezaron a torturarlo retorciéndole hacia atrás las extremidades y la espalda. Los alaridos del temido (y ahora humillado) maestro de la espada asustaron a Chopper, a Brook y a Usopp, que se abrazaron mientras temblaban aterrados.

-AAAH, UAAAAH, PARA MUJER, ME VAS A ROMPER LA COLUMNA.

-¡Muy bien hecho, Robin-chwan!- comentó Sanji mientras le depositaba a la morena un café, que tenía en la superficie una fina capa de nata con forma de corazón.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¿Ves, Nami? Si no llevaras tanto esas panties, creo que tardaría menos hacerte esas cosas que te gustan, como cuando yo te...

-IDIOTAAAAA.

PAAAF

Esta vez Luffy se había pasado de la raya con su bocaza, y el castigo no se hizo esperar: Nami le arreó un titánico puñetazo que le hundió la cabeza en las tablas del suelo.

* * *

Después del desayuno, Luffy se encontró con Sunny, que ya había recuperado el sentido y tenía la mandíbula aún hinchada, similar a la que tenía su jinete.

-¿Tú también, eh amigo? Shishishishi- dijo el moreno palmeando el hombro del caballo.

Éste asintió riéndose también, para después frotar su cabeza contra el pecho de Luffy en señal de afecto. Por su parte, Nami se encontraba cerca de ellos, saludando a Merry con unas caricias.

-¿Pero sabes qué? A pesar de los golpes que me da Nami a veces, y que se enfada fácilmente, la quiero mucho.

- _Y yo a Merry también, aunque me de coces y me muerda cuando se enfurece_ \- relinchó Sunny.

La yegua escuchó esto último y se acercó trotando al semental para frotarle el hocico con dulces relinchos. Luffy decidió dejarlos solos y se aproximó a Nami, que estaba ahora apoyada en la baranda del barco mientras observaba la ciudad de Iris.

-En pocas horas será la última prueba- alegó ella en cuanto Luffy estuvo a su lado- Es un reto de preguntas, ¿crees que será muy difícil?

-Da igual si lo es o no. A lo mejor yo no entenderé todas las preguntas, y menos si tienen muchas palabras raras o números, pero seguro que tú sí que las comprenderás porque eres muy lista.

A pesar de sus palabras, el chico vio que su navegante reflejaba un atisbo de duda.

-¿Pero qué pasará si yo tampoco entiendo alguna pregunta, Luffy?

Luffy no sabia qué más contestar para levantarle el ánimo a su pareja, de modo que se llevó la mano al sombrero y se lo posó a ella sobre el cabello, para luego pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros y pegarla a él. Entonces la joven, comprendiendo lo que Luffy quería transmitirle, se apoyó con gusto en su hombro.

-No digas más tonterías, Nami. Vamos a ganar, ¿eh? Shishishishi.

-Lo sé, Luffy. Si están tan seguro de ello, sé que así será.

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo tendrá lugar la última prueba, ¿cómo terminará esta aventura? Shishishi. No tardaremos mucho en saberlo ;)**

 **Y ahora vamos con las respuestas a vuestros reviews:**

 **- Kaoru likes One Piece: Luffy y Nami lo dan todo en la intimidad como lo dan en la batalla, no podría ser menos jajajajaja. Admito que los animales se llevan buena parte de la comedia en este fic, ya tenía ganas que mezclar a mis personajes de manga favoritos con ellos (con caballos sobretodo, para qué negarlo, no tengo remedio con eso). Rara vez he visto escena cómica con animales que no me saque una sonrisa, y así lo quise trasmitir a través de los Mugiwaras; me alegro mucho de que lo esté logrando :) ¿De verdad te alegró la mañana leer el capítulo? ¡Ay no, que me sonrojo! Lo mismo digo cuando veo tus acutalizaciones, por mal que me vaya el día siempre me levanta el ánimo cuando veo el aviso; y hablando del tema, hoy tan pronto pueda, comentaré el nuevo capítulo de _Creciendo con los Mugiwaras_ (lo leí ayer anoche antes de acostarme y ya te adelanto que dormí con una sonrisa shishishi). Conociendo a Luffy así hará, le preguntará a Nami cuando menos nos lo esperemos; ¿cuándo será? Aún ni él mismo lo sabe, pero aseguro que no va a tardar. Como ya dije, aún quedan dos precuelas más antes de los eventos de _Aventura en el Antiguo Mundo_ , la trama de ambas ya está fijada e iré escribiendo la segunda mientras termino con el _Antiguo Mundo_. ¡Muchas gracias por tus ánimos después del incendio y tus conversaciones, nakama! ¡Un SUPER abrazo relinchoso y mucho ánimo en tu trayecto escritor!**

 **- Falkner Zero: Creo que ya te respondí todo lo necesario a tu review en el MP. Pero nuevamente, muchas gracias por tus palabras y ánimos por lo del fuego, amigo Edu-san, y más ánimos que yo te mando para tu salud, dedicándote la canción _Arround the World_ de los Mugiwaras (que conocí gracias a nuestra nakama y también maestra Kaouru-san) con una gran sonrisa. ¡Un gran abrazo relinchoso y que el _Binks Sake_ te acompañe siempre!**

 **- LuNaObssesed: El amor no conoce fronteras, y Carrie y Sanji lo saben jajajaja (Sanji: ¡No es cierto!; Yo: Beeee; Sanji: ¡Uaaah! ¡¿Dónde está?!). Sunny y Merry están inspirados en parte en los propios Luffy y Nami, con su propia personalidad también. Para algunas escenas me inspiré en películas con caballos graciosos (como cuando Sunny le roba el sake a Zoro, basándome en una escena de _La leyenda del Zorro_ ). Respecto a la boda y la noche de bodas, sí habrá, como afirma nuestra pareja... ¡algún día! Shishishi. Por supuesto que Luffy desea casarse con Nami en un futuro no muy lejano, pero quiere primero tomarse su noviazgo con calma. Pero tranquila, te aseguro que no está lejos ese día.**

 **- ErzaEscarleth: No pasa nada, nakama, cada quien tiene sus prioridades en la vida real (créeme que lo comprendo por lo que tardo a veces en comentar o actualizar a veces) y eso va primero. 1) Qué menos teniendo como jinetes a nuestra pareja; y más Sunny coincidiendo tanto con el Rey Pirata, aquí creo que quedó más que claro que juntos pueden ser una bomba de relojería, jajajaja. 2) Amor eterno con Sanji lo dudo, ya que él se enamora de una mujer a cada minuto, pero con Carrie no te quito razón jajajaja. Aunque a Sanji no es que le haga mucha gracia que para una vez que una chica se enamora de él tan deprisa sea una cabra (Sanji: ¡Por supuesto que no me hace gracia, esto es un infierno!), pero prometo tratarlo mejor en los próximos fics shishishi. 3) No podía ser menos, shishishi, son dos piratas enamorados (y de los más poderosos del mundo) y como tales se comportan, con ternura y fogosidad. 4) Sí, algo así, jejeje. Luffy le ha pedido si algún día (cuando a él le apetezca hacerle la GRAN PREGRUNTA) querrá convertirse en su reina oficialmente, y ella ha aceptado; así que una futura boda está confirmada, pero la fecha aún está por saberse; del Rey Pirata depende ;) ¡Muchas gracias por tu review, nakama, tanto no merezco, que aún soy principiante en el LuNa, jejeje, pero en serio, gracias igualmente de corazón! ¡Un abrazo grande y relinchoso te mando!**

 **- Alice1420: Luffy es muy tierno y romántico cuando quiere, shishishi, y no duda en demostrarle a su navegante cuán importante es para él ese vínculo que tienen, y si para ello ha de pedirle que comparta el trono pirata con él, lo hará tal y como ha demostrado. Espero que este capítulo no te haya provocado caries, amiga Alice (¡sino aquí te llamo a Chopper para que te la cure!); y en cuanto a si ésto tendrá consecuencias: sí, las tendrá y mucho, tanto en esta historia como en las dos entregas que la seguirán. ¡Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y tus palabras en chat cuando te hablé del incendio y muchos besos relinchosos, esperaré impaciente el último capítulo de _Mi aventura contigo_ y también tus futuras historias, nakama! ¡Ánimo a ti también en tu travesía como escritora en esta comunidad!**

 **- Alina: ¡Muchas gracias, nakama! Y yo me emociono mucho cuando la gente que lee este fic me comunica que voy por buen camino :) Claro que habrá boda, cuando Luffy decida pedírselo a Nami, shishishi (Luffy: Oi, ya dije que se lo pediré cuando me apetezca; Yo: ¡Ya lo sé, baka! Eso es cosa de Nami y tuya, yo sólo lo transcribiré; Luffy: Aaah, vale, shishishi). Sunny y Merry son tan geniales como sus jinetes, sí dolerá cuando se tengan que despedir... ¿pero será la última vez que los vean después de las buenas migas que han hecho? Respecto a tu pregunta del estiércol de los caballos, aunque no lo he comentado: sí, Usopp es quien se encarga por petición (casi amenaza con deuda de varios berries) de Nami, jejejeje; aunque por otro lado le beneficia porque el estiércol lo puede utilizar de abono para sus plantas del huerto. Sanji y Carrie creo que ya cumplieron tu petición, jajajaja; no creo que a Pudding le importará saber de ese sueño, de todos modos sabrá que su Sanji no la engañaría con una cabra. ¡Un abrazo relinchoso grandísimo! **

**- Guest: Por suerte Donald Trump no existe en One Piece, o sino Luffy le habría pateado el trasero más de una vez, jajajajaja. Luffy ha tenido tiempo para disfrutar de su relación con Nami y reflexionar hasta cuánto significa ésta para él, y la idea de un futuro matrimonio lo dice todo. ¿En serio te has picado? Shishishi, tranquila, que ésto aún no termina; aún quedan dos capítulos, la continuación de _Aventura en el Antiguo Mundo_ y dos precuelas más, así que aventuras y romance quedan para rato. ¡Muchos agradecimientos y un abrazo relinchoso, nakama!**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos de nuevo! Publicaré el próximo capítulo la semana que viene si no me raptan la universidad y las visitas familiares de cada fin de semana, reitero que el próximo ya será el último y después publicaré el epílogo, pero esta saga de precuelas aún no acaba. ¡Aún quedan dos entregas más, así queda para rato aún!...**

 **-Mugiwaras (cantando): ¡Arround the Woooorld!**

 **-Yo: ¡OI, fuera ya todos de mi casa, mis vencinos se van a enfadar!**

 **-Nami me mira amenazante sacando su libreta de deudas: ¿Decías algo, querida? Creo que nos lo debes después de las escenas subidas de tono que publicaste de Luffy de mí.**

 **-Yo (tragando saliva): Eeeh... claro, por supuesto que os lo debo... je... jejeje... seguid celebrando.**

 **-Luffy (babeando): ¡Oh, un conejo negro! ¡Vamos a asarlo a la brasa!**

 **Yo: ¡¿Eh?! ¡Luffy, no; deja a Harry en paz, que es un gato, no un conejooo!**

 **-Harry (huyendo de Luffy): ¡Miaaaaaaau (ayudadmeeeee!).**

 **En fin, ya me despido, que sino el pobre Harry no llega a mañana. ¡Un saludo relinchoso y nos leemos pronto!**

 **(Sonido de muebles rompiéndose y maullidos)**

 **-Yo: ¡Luffy! ¡Suelta a mi gato, maldito!**


	13. El laberinto de cristal ¡ERES MI REINA!

**¡Buen noviembre, nakamas! Aquí está el penúltimo capítulo (o el último, si tenemos en cuenta que el siguiente será el epílogo) y lo he conseguido terminar en el tiempo que esperaba, porque entre que me puse mala de salud (el invierno se acerca a Galicia) y tuve bastantes nervios debido a que me están apretando los trabajos de la universidad (siendo noviembre, queda poco para terminarlos), por lo que necesité un descanso en lo que me podía permitir. Pero sabiendo que angustiándome no lograría arreglar nada, ya con las ideas refrescadas y recuperada de salud, decidí volver a la carga y seguir trabajando en el capítulo.**

 **Quiero agradeceros de nuevo a todos por vuestros mensajes de apoyo y ánimos en los reviews del capítulo anterior. Sois grandes de corazón como el All Blue, chicos ;( ¡No estoy llorando, es que me sudan los ojos!**

 **Admito que me da un poco de pena pensar que voy a terminar este fic, pues me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo y aún más compartiendo mis ideas alocadas con vosotros. Una vez que termine _Oro y Cristal_ , seguiré con _Aventura en el Antiguo Mundo_ como había anunciado. **

**¡Y ahora, que se abra el telón y veamos como termina esta disparata competición!**

* * *

A las 15: 30, los Mugiwaras descendieron del _Thousand Sunny_ y se dirigieron hacia el Corazón de la Esmeralda, donde tendría lugar la última prueba, quedando Brook como guardia del barco. Luffy y Nami montaron en sus respectivos caballos, mientras que los demás abordaron el carruaje que habían alquilado el día anterior.

La plaza verde estaba más llena que nunca, pues la mayoría de sus ciudadanos y de los turistas estaban ansiosos por ver cómo terminaba el Concurso de Parejas de aquel año, pues nunca el primer puesto del podio había estado tan reñido. En esta ocasión sólo las dos parejas más puntuadas podían participar, quedando el resto descalificadas, de manera que la expectación era todavía mayor: los participantes favoritos del evento, el matrimonio Ommar y la pareja Mugiwara, iban a enfrentarse definitivamente por el premio. El presentador, Gabriel Rommer, estaba subido a su plataforma de cristal junto a Carrie, que miraba entre la multitud buscando a su "macho" humano.

Luffy y Nami se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde tendría lugar la prueba, mientras que sus nakamas lidiaban con un pequeño problemilla respecto a su cocinero.

-¡De aquí no salgo!- alegó Sanji con unos dientes de cocodrilo, negándose a bajar del carruaje después de ver a la cabritilla; sabía que lo estaba buscando y lo último que quería era que su cara volviera a ser babeada por aquella hembra pesada.

-Vamos, Sanji, bájate del carro. Hay demasiada gente, así que Carrie no podrá encontrarte- le suplicaba Chopper tirándole de la pierna con sus patitas.

-¡Pero puede olerme, y estoy seguro de que en cuanto ese bicho me identifique se abalanzará sobre mi!- el rubio se sujetaba a la entrada del vehículo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo imposible sacarlo de allí.

Entonces Zoro, en un intento "generoso" de ayudar a Chopper, se giró hacia Carrie y se preparó para llamarla.

-NI SE TE OCURRA, MARIMO- le rugió Sanji al averiguar sus intenciones.

-Entonces no te preocupará bajar del carruaje, ¿verdad?- alegó el peliverde mientras miraba al cocinero con una sonrisa cruel- ¿O prefieres que venga tu novia a convencerte?

Apretando la mandíbula mientras fulminaba al espadachín con la mirada, Sanji tuvo que resignarse a abandonar su refugio.

-Cuando ésto termine pienso machacarte, Marimo, y después te asaré el culo a fuego lento y lo arrojaré a los tiburones.

-Bueno, no sé si mi sabor será mejor que el tuyo. Podría preguntarle a Carrie, puesto que ya te "cató" ayer con sus besitos.

Al escuchar ésto, el rubio estalló literalmente en llamas y se lanzó hacia Zoro con una furia asesina.

-TE VOY A MATAR, MALDITO, YA ME TIENES HARTO.

-INTÉNTALO, ERO-GOAT.

CRUNCH

Una docena de brazos fleur se aparecieron en la espalda de ambos contendientes, sujetándoles los brazos hacia atrás para después inmovilizarlos en el suelo.

-Vosotros dos, ya basta- los reprendió Robin con una fría seriedad- Estamos aquí para ver competir a Luffy y Nami y necesitan nuestro apoyo, después podréis pelearos lo que queráis.

-¡Suéltame, Robin, voy a poner en su sitio a este idiota!

-Zoro, he dicho que no.

El aludido se reprimió de contestar, pues aquella mujer era la única que sabía mantenerlo en su sitio. Por su parte, Sanji disfrutaba casi sádicamente de la incómoda llave a la que lo tenía sometido la morena, sonriendo como un bobalicón.

-Roooobin-chwan, me encanta cómo me agarras de manera tan dolorosa.

-¡No te acostumbres, cabrón!- le gruñó Zoro, imponiendo quién era la pareja de aquella mujer.

-¡¿Qué me has llamado?!

CRUNCH

Ambos hombres quedaron tumbados y retorciéndose bajo el castigo de los brazos de la arqueóloga Mugiwara.

-AAAAHHH, PARA ROBIN, MI ESPINAZO.

-UUAAAAAH, SIGUE TORTURÁNDOME, ROBIN-CHWAAAAN.

-AHOU, ELLA ES MI CHICA, NO LA TUYA.

Al oír aquellas últimas palabras, Robin sonrió de soslayo y aflojó un poco el agarre de Zoro. No lo soltaría de momento, pero detalles como éstos le eran (considerable y deliciosamente) agradecidos al espadachín en los momentos que él y la morena se veían a solas. Hoy no sería una excepción, tal vez cuando terminase la prueba podrían escaparse discretamente hacia algún callejón...

* * *

Luffy y Nami desmontaron y se acercaron con sus caballos hacia Gabriel, el cual se había bajado se su plataforma para recibirlos. Patrick y Akira también llegaban al mismo lugar por otro camino.

-Qué bien que hayáis llegado al mismo tiempo, parejitas- dijo el artista de la Kesshō Kesshō no mi al tiempo que se ajustaba su corbata- La prueba comenzará en el centro de la plaza, pero antes tendréis que rellenar unos formularios que os voy a entregar ahora.

-No recuerdo que hiciéramos éso en el concurso pasado- comentó Patrick confuso, frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, cinco años el primer puesto no ha estado tan disputado, así que los jueces del concurso y yo hemos modificado algunos detalles de este último evento.

Nami tragó saliva discretamente, pues aquellos cambios inesperados podrían poner en riesgo sus posibilidades de conseguir la victoria. Confiaba plenamente en su capitán, pero temía por el tipo de dificultades que supondrían esas modificaciones para ambos; Akira y Patrick habían competido durante cinco años y seguro que estarían preparados para un imprevisto así, pero ellos sólo habían participado este año. En un intento de apartar las dudas que amenazaban con invadirla, le tomó la mano a Luffy, quien por supuesto se había mantenido indiferente ante la noticia de los cambios de la prueba; pero al entender de inmediato la preocupación de su compañera, le apretó la mano para animarla al tiempo que le regalaba su mejor sonrisa.

-Se suponía que este evento sólo consistía en contestar una serie de preguntas sobre la pareja y ya- dijo Akira un poco molesto, ya que a ellos tampoco se les había avisado de tales modificaciones.

-Y así es, señor Ommar, las preguntas seguirán siendo el tema principal de la prueba, pero se desarrollará de manera diferente.

El presentador les extendió un papel a cada uno, en el cual había unas preguntas simples como "¿Cuál es tu color/comida/animal/pasatiempo favorito?" y otras demasiado personales como "¿Cuál ha sido la experiencia más excitante que has tenido con tu pareja?". Las de este último estilo hicieron que Nami se pusiera roja como un tomate mientras dejaba caer su mandíbula.

-Y ahora, por favor, rellenad este formulario sobre algunos de vuestros datos personales, ya que serán fundamentales para la prueba. Una vez que me devolváis los documentos, dará comienzo el evento.

-¡¿Estás de coña?! ¿A qué vienen este tipo de preguntas tan comprometidas?- espetó Nami ruborizada y mostrando unos colmillos de cocodrilo; Carrie, aterrorizada al verla tan rabiosa, saltó al cuello de Rommer balando de miedo.

Los Ommar asintieron en apoyo a la pirata, tan ruborizados e indignados como ella.

-Lo siento, señorita Nami, pero el jurado así lo ha decidido y ya no puede cambiarse nada- intentó disculparse el castaño, temblando también ante la ira de la navegante.

-No entiendo por qué te enfadas tanto, Nami. Responder a estas preguntas es muy fácil- intervino Luffy, tan inocente y descarado como siempre.

PAAF

-¡Tú no eres el más indicado para opinar sobre ésto!- le chilló la pelinaranja después de enterrarle la cabeza en la tierra de un tortazo.

" _No puedo creer que tenga que sacrificarme tanto por ganar esos 90 000 berries. ¡Oda y todos los dioses ya pueden compensarme bien por ésto!"_ , pensó la chica mientras apretaba un puño con frustración, tenían que ganar o estarían haciendo el ridículo en público para nada.

* * *

Los cuatro jóvenes respondieron sus cuestionarios y se los entregaron a Rommer, para después encaminarse hacia el centro de la plaza con sus respectivos caballos. Salvo Luffy, todos se mostraban tensos y confundidos.

-¿De qué trataba esta prueba en los años anteriores?- quiso saber Nami, girándose hacia Patrick.

-Hasta ahora se sometía a cada pareja a una serie de preguntas sobre tu compañero o compañera: cuantas más acertases o más coincidieses con el otro, más puntos obtenías. Siempre eran preguntas parecidas año tras año, como qué es lo que más le adora en el mundo a tu pareja o qué actividad juntos disfrutásteis más en el último año, y cosas similares; aunque no pedían que respondieses a cuestiones tan comprometidas como las ese formulario. Lo único que tenías que hacer era sentarte en una mesa dividida en dos, frente a frente con tu compañero y con una pantalla en medio para no facilitarse las respuestas el uno al otro; pero ahora, no tengo ni idea para qué pretenden que hagamos, ni para qué necesitaremos a los caballos.

-Una chica nos comentó el primer día que estuvimos en la ciudad que las cabras irisianas eran importantes para el concurso.

-Ah, sí. Las cabras eran las encargadas de entregarte cada pregunta en papel a la mesa, y cada vez que te equivocabas, recibías una embestida de sus cuernos como castigo por no conocer bien a tu pareja.

 _Sí que se toman muy en serio el tema del romance aquí_ , pensó Nami mientras una gota de sudor caía por su sien.

Una vez que estuvieron en el centro del Corazón de la Esmeralda, la multitud se reunió en torno a ellos, esperando con ansia que comenzase el espectáculo.

-Por fin vamos a competir juntos, ¿eh, Sunny? Shishishi. Vamos a patearles el culo a _Pato_ y a _Amira_ \- le dijo Luffy al semental frisón, riéndose ambos como si se sincronizasen.

-QUE NOS LLAMAMOS _PATRICK_ Y _AKIRA_ , PUÑETAS- le espetaron al unísono los aludidos con unos dientes afilados.

-Oda, por favor, dame paciencia- murmuró Nami, suspirando con el rostro apoyado contra las crines de Merry, que le daba palmaditas de ánimo en la espalda con su pezuña.

-¡Atención, tortolitos y querido público!- anunció Gabriel desde lo alto de su plataforma para llamar la atención de los presentes- La última prueba del Concurso de Parejas de este año está a punto de empezar.

Aplausos y vítores se escucharon en toda la plaza y también en varios barrios a la redonda. Sólo cuando las voces se tranquilizaron, Rommer decidió continuar.

-En los concursos previos, bastaba con que cada pareja contestase a una serie de preguntas sobre su media naranja, pero estando tan disputado el primer puesto esta vez, es necesario hacer un ligero cambio para que estas dos parejas tan determinadas demuestren que se merecen el uno al otro, y por tanto, el premio mayor.

Las dos grandes pantallas que habían sido instaladas desde la primera prueba mostraron varias calles de la ciudad, en las cuales se habían levantado unas sólidas puertas gigantes de cristal gracias a la Akuma no mi de Gabriel.

-A lomos de sus caballos, cada uno de los participantes saldrá del Corazón de la Esmeralda por separado y galopará hacia la meta del recorrido.

Los monitores mostraron una gran fuente de cristal multicolor en forma de corazón, en la cual desembocaban las distintas calles que componían el laberinto improvisado. Justo encima de la estatua del corazón, había una cajita dorada.

-En esa caja se encuentra la llave que abre la caja fuerte del primer premio. La pareja que se haga con ella, ganará el concurso.

-¿Sólo tenemos que atravesar ese laberinto a caballo? No parece tan difícil- comentó Nami un poco aliviada.

-Pero bien sabemos que este premio sólo lo merecen aquellos que se amen de verdad, así que los concursantes únicamente podrán avanzar cruzando esas enormes puertas de cristal, pero éstas sólo se abrirán si responden correctamente a una pregunta sobre su media naranja. Para saber si lo que contestan es acertado o no, os daremos unos Den Den Mushi Delatadores, que ya habíamos utilizado en los concursos anteriores para verificar las respuestas; si falláis, esta vez no recibiréis un cabezazo por parte de nuestras cabritillas, sino una ligera descarga y la imposibilidad de cruzar la puerta, por lo que tendréis que buscaros otro camino para seguir avanzando.

-¡Glups!- Nami, Patrick y Akira tragaron saliva a la vez.

-No sé qué es peor, si la cornamenta de una cabra en el trasero o los voltajes de un caracol por todo el cuerpo- comentó Patrick con una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

Unos empleados del evento les colocaron un pequeño den den mushi sobre el hombro a los participantes, los cuales se les sujetaron gracias a su base adhesiva. A Nami le dio un poco de asco sentir el líquido espeso del caracol sobre su camiseta, pero a Luffy, por el contrario, le pareció un accesorio muy gracioso e intentó entretenerse con él tocándole los ojos. Pero el pequeño invertebrado, molesto por el trato de fastidioso chico, le mordió el dedo.

-UUAAH, BICHO BASTARDO- gritó Luffy furioso al den den mushi mientras se soplaba el dedo hinchado.

-Hihihihihihi- se carcajeó Sunny con ganas ante la hilarante escena.

-¿¡OI, y tú de qué te ríes!?- gruñó el moreno atizándole al caballo en la cabeza.

El equino, molesto, se abalanzó sobre su jinete y así ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea en mitad de una nube de polvo y herraduras voladoras.

 _-¡Aaay, no me muerdas, maldito!_

-¡Aaauch, esa coz me dolió, cabronazo!

 _-¡Pues cuando te golpee en otra parte más delicada conocerás el dolor de verdad!_

-¡Inténtalo siquiera y te arranco las kintama!

- _¡Atontando!_

-¡Pulgoso!

Los demás presentes (excepto los Mugiwaras, por supuesto) observaban boquiabiertos la disputa entre hombre y animal, sin saber qué decir al respecto ante la bizarra situación.

-¿Que no se llevaban bien esos dos?- dijo Zoro.

-Por supuesto. La cuestión es que son exactamente iguales, y por eso también se pelean tan fácilmente, fufufufu- comentó Robin.

-¿Oi, acaso Luffy comprende lo que dice Sunny?- se preguntó Usopp anonadado.

-Eso parece- respondió Chopper, quien aparte de Luffy, era el único que entendía los insultos del equino.

La batallita de puños y cascos hubiera continuado por un buen rato de no ser por la intervención de las compañeras de los combatientes, que los dejaron KO en el suelo.

-YA BASTA, LUFFY, ¿ES QUE QUIERES QUE NOS DESCALIFIQUEN?

 _-DEBERÍA DARTE VERGÜENZA A TU EDAD, SUNNY, NI QUE FUERAS UN POTRILLO_.

 **-¡Fefdón (perdón)!** \- se disculparon a la vez con el rostro hinchado.

-Bi-bien... en fin...- alegó Gabriel con un carraspeo- ¡Subid a vuestras monturas, parejas, la prueba final está por comenzar!

El público comentaba expectante entre susurros al tiempo que los participantes montaban, después debían colocarse en sus respectivos puntos de salida, en cada una de las cuatro esquinas de la plaza. Antes de ir hacia su lugar, Nami fue junto a su capitán a lomos de Merry.

-Tú sólo concéntrate responder correctamente y con total sinceridad las preguntas que te hagan en el laberinto, Luffy. Y no hagas tonterías como intentar sortear las puertas por la fuerza, porque entonces quedaríamos descalificados, ¿entiendes?

El moreno asintió rápidamente, pues él tampoco pensaba echar a perder su victoria después de haber llegado tan lejos.

-Confía en mí, Nami. No perderemos- le aseguró, dejando atrás su expresión de temor y mirándola con la seriedad propia de un capitán.

Sin que ella lo esperase, el joven le dio un último beso en los labios, para después dirigirse al trote con Sunny hacia su punto de salida. Con una discreta sonrisa, Nami hizo lo mismo; confiaba en su capitán más que nada en el mundo, no podían perder. En cuanto ambas parejas estuvieron en su sitio, Gabriel se elevó con micrófono en mano sobre su plataforma por unos cuatro metros para tener una panorámica completa de la plaza.

-MUY BIEN, PAREJAS, EN CUANTO SUENE EL SILBATO DARÁ COMIENZO LA ÚLTIMA PRUEBA DEL CONCURSO.

En las pantallas aparecieron los números que daban una breve cuenta atrás.

 **3**

Patrick y Akira se miraron por última vez y se dedicaron una mutua sonrisa. Aunque ya no les era tan prioritario quedar de primeros, se esforzarían al máximo como siempre habían hecho.

 **2**

Nami acarició el cuello de Merry al tiempo que se aferraba a la silla de montar con las piernas. La yegua resopló decidida para darle a entender que también se esforzaría por ayudarla a ganar.

 **1**

Sunny pateó el pavimento con la pata delantera, expulsando él y Luffy vapor por la nariz mientras que el moreno apretaba las crines del corcel.

PIIIIIIIIIT

Los cuatro concursantes se adentraron como una exhalación en las calles de la ciudad, en medio de los gritos y palmadas de ánimo de los espectadores, siendo los Mugiwaras los que más se hacían notar entre ellos.

* * *

Luffy y Sunny avanzaron un largo tramo sin fijarse más que en seguir adelante lo más deprisa posible, por lo que no vieron a tiempo la primera puerta de cristal que se interponía en su camino y se la comieron con un buen golpe de morros.

-Aaauch... ¡¿pero qué hace esta estúpida puerta en medio?!- protestó el moreno con una dentadura de tiburón y la cara colorada por el topetazo.

De repente, observó asombrado que unas enormes letras se dibujaban sobre el sólido cristal. Gabriel se encargaba desde el Corazón de la Esmeralda de escribir (valiéndose de la Kesshō Kesshō no mi) las diferentes preguntas a cada concursante que se topara con sus puertas. La primera cuestión a la que debía enfrentarse Luffy era:

" **¿Cuál es la comida favorita de Nami?"**

Luffy frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos al terminar de leer, parecía que incluso había encontrado ofensiva aquella pregunta.

-¡Pero qué estupidez tan grande!- espetó casi haciendo un puchero- Está claro que a Nami le encantan las mandarinas, puerta idiota.

Las letras se borraron y el Den Den Mushi Delatador que el chico llevaba al hombro dijo "Correcto". La puerta desapareció y el camino quedó despejado de nuevo.

-¡Yosh, adelante Sunny!- declaró Luffy volviendo a montar sobre el caballo, que se encabritó con desafío antes de continuar su carrera.

Los dos amigos se estamparon contra tres puertas más, cuyos enigmas Luffy supo superar con éxito mientras alegaba lo estúpidas que eran (no entendía como no era obvio que a su navegante le gustaba el color naranja, estudiar el clima y las cartas de navegación, y que su mayor sueño era completar su primer mapa global de la Historia). Entonces se topó con otro muro de cristal, el cual esta vez le preguntó:

" **Vuestra primera vez fue en un hotel. ¿Verdadero o falso?"**

-¿Nuestra primera vez en qué?- quiso saber el muchacho, ladeando la cabeza confundido.

Las letras se modificaron y apareció una frase más detallada.

" **La primera vez que hicisteis el amor fue en un hotel. ¿Verdadero o falso?"**

-Oooooh, ahora sí lo entiendo, shishishi. Nami y yo no lo hicimos en un hotel, sino en su cama, cuando ella se quedó de guardia en el barco y yo acabé regresando allí sin querer después de perderme buscando una taberna.

-Correcto- dijo el den den mushi... pero Luffy no lo oyó y siguió explicando.

-Como tenía mucha hambre, decidí quedarme a comer en el _Sunny Go_ y así acompañaría a Nami para que no se aburriera. Pero al final el que se aburrió fui yo, así que decidí hacerle cosquillas para que jugara conmigo, entonces ella se cayó encima de mí mientras me perseguía y...

-¡Correcto, he dicho que es correcto!- exclamó el pequeño caracol con unos dientes afilados.

-Ah, no te había escuchado. ¡Sigamos, Sunny!

Los dos amigos continuaron su recorrido, ignorando que a unos metros de allí, en el Corazón de la Esmeralda, un iracundo y llameante Sanji estaba siendo agarrado a duras penas por Chopper en su forma Heavy Point. Por suerte o desgracia, ni Luffy ni Nami sabían que sus nakamas y prácticamente media ciudad se acababan de enterar (gracias a los monitores) de cuándo y en qué circunstancias perdieron la virginidad juntos.

-CONQUE FUE EN ESA OCASIÓN CUANDO LA MANCILLASTE, GOMOSO MALNACIDO. CON RAZÓN NO SE TE VIO POR AQUEL PUEBLO EN TODA LA TARDE. TE VOY A...

-Vaya, sí que se lo tenía bien escondido Nami, fufufu. Eso de las cosquillas nunca me lo mencionó- comentó Robin divertida.

* * *

Nami también había sorteado varias puertas sin fallar ni una vez. Por ahora, todas habían tratado sobre cosas simples, como la comida y el pasatiempo preferido de Luffy; nada por lo que quejarse. Sin embargo, como a todo gato negro le llega su Noche de Brujas, la navegante no tardó en enfrentarse a cuestiones más "personales".

-¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA DE PREGUNTA ES ÉSTA?- rugió la chica, sonrojada hasta las orejas después de leer la inscripción que acababa de aparecerse delante de ella.

" **Vuestro primer beso tuvo lugar en el mascarón de vuestro barco . ¿Verdadero o falso?"**

-¡¿Qué pretendéis preguntando estas cosas?! ¡En esta ciudad sois unos malditos entrometidos!

-Tienes que contestar, o tú y tu pareja seréis descalificados. Y recuerda que debes responder con total sinceridad- le advirtió su Den Den Mushi Delatador.

-Aaaarrg... ese maldito cuestionario...- masculló la pelinaranja asiendo un puño en el aire.

Ella se había visto obligada a responder esa misma pregunta en el documento que les habían entregado en la plaza, pero no imaginaba que llegarían a tal extremo de hacerle confesar una de sus mayores intimidades amorosas.

-Bueno, al menos ésto quedará entre tú y yo, ¿verdad, Merry?- comentó la inocente joven a la yegua anaranjada, que asintió.

Entonces Nami decidió dejar a un lado su vergüenza y respondió ya sin ningún pudor.

-Sí, es cierto. Nuestro primer beso fue sobre el mascarón del _Sunny Go_.

-Correcto- dijo el caracol en su hombro, y la puerta se abrió.

La navegante y la equina así pudieron así seguir avanzando por el laberinto, desconociendo la pobre chica que estaba siendo filmada por las cámaras, las cuales acababan de retransmitir un dato curioso sobre su vida sentimental.

-NOOOOOOOO, ¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE OÍR DECIR ESO DE TUS LABIOS, NAMI-SWAAAAAN?- se escuchó el lamento de Sanji por toda la plaza.

-Qué suerte tiene ese Mugiwara no Luffy- comentó un envidioso chico del público.

-Cómo desearía que también me besaran en la proa de un barco- murmuró una muchacha, esta vez con envidia hacia Nami mientras se imaginaba una escena al estilo de _Titanic_.

-Eso del mascarón tampoco me lo contaste, navegante-chan, fufufufu- murmuró Robin risueña; de todos los Mugiwaras, ella y Zoro eran los que más estaba disfrutando con el espectáculo (una por la timidez de Nami, y el otro por el sufrimiento de cierto cocinero pervertido).

* * *

La pareja Mugiwara ya había cruzado doce puertas cada uno, a veces contestando cosas inocentes y otras viéndose obligados a confesar intimidades que hasta entonces sólo ellos conocían (al menos no les preguntaron cuáles eran sus posturas sexuales favoritas); pero finalmente consiguieron superar todas las preguntas del laberinto urbano. Ambos doblaron una esquina, sin verse aún, y sonrieron de oreja a oreja al descubrir la fuente del corazón y la cajita dorada sobre ella. Hicieron trotar a los caballos hacia allí, y cuando se adentraron en la plaza de la fuente por fin se encontraron... y también a los Ommar, que habían llegado por otras calles, al mismo tiempo que ellos.

- **A POR ELLA** \- gritaron al unísono mirando a sus respectivos compañeros con complicidad, para luego saltar de sus animales hacia el pequeño recipiente.

Nami cerró los ojos al descender sobre él, mientras que Luffy caía a su lado y con los brazos también extendidos. La pelinaranja sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al sentir que sus dedos alcanzaban la caja y abrió los párpados, lista para gritar de alegría tras su victoria. Pero su gozo se hundió en un pozo al descubrir que tanto Luffy como los Ommar también habían atrapado el objeto.

- **NO JODAS** \- exclamaron a la vez con los ojos desorbitados.

-Oh, vaya, vaya. De nuevo hemos quedado en un empate- se escuchó decir a Gabriel Rommer desde algún lugar de la plaza.

El corazón de cristal en la fuente se abrió de par en par y de él sobresalió una pequeña pantalla, que proyectaba la imagen del presentador.

-Bueno, tortolitos, parece que todos vosotros amáis de verdad a vuestra media naranja; sin embargo, sólo puede haber dos ganadores en esta competición. Así pues, dado que os habéis hecho con la caja dorada al mismo tiempo, sólo queda una solución: ¡Y de eso se encargará nuestra querida estrella, Carrie!

Acto seguido se escuchó un balido familiar doblando una esquina de la plaza de la fuente, los concursante se giraron hacia el origen del ruido y observaron a la mencionada cabritilla adentrándose con un brioso trote en el lugar.

-¡EY!- la regañó Luffy cuando el animalito saltó sobre su cabeza y luego se acercaba a la caja dorada.

Con una pata, Carrie la abrió, mostrando una elegante llave de oro sobre un fondo recubierto de seda escarlata. Apenas pudieron admirarla los demás cuando la cabra la tomó entre los dientes y de un brinco descendía de la fuente.

-Para ganar esta prueba, uno de vosotros tendrá que alcanzar a Carrie y hacerse con la llave. ¡Mucha suerte a los cuatro!

El monitor se apagó y volvió a ocultarse en el interior del corazón de cristal, momento en el cual Carrie echaba a galopar hacia una de las calles. Las dos parejas no perdieron un segundo en ir tras ella, aunque los Mugiwaras no tardaron en tomar la delantera.

-¡Vuelve aquí, trocito de carne con cuernos y cola de pompón!- chillaba el Rey Pirata a la cabra como si la estuviera cazando.

-¡No te escapes, maldita, dame esa llave o me haré un bolso con tu piel!- rugía Nami, que parecía una fiera yendo detrás de su presa.

-BAAAAAAARRRRGGGG ( _SOCORROOOOOOOO_ ).

Carrie estaba tan aterrada que trepó a uno de los tejados de los edificios más bajos para evadir a sus furiosos perseguidores; pero Luffy, ágil como un mono, no tuvo problema en subirse también y así seguirla de cerca. Sunny, decidido a ayudar a su amigo humano, también se encaramó de alguna manera hasta las tejas, y se unió al Rey Pirata en su "cacería".

Por su lado, Patrick y Akira habían tenido que volver a montar en sus caballos y ahora iban en pos de la cabra a todo galope (por si había dudas, ellos cabalgaban por la calle, no por el tejado). Nami pronto empezó a quedarse atrás, resollando agotada.

-¡Maldita sea, no puedo seguirles el ritmo con estos tacones!- se quejó la pelinaranja, que en efecto, había elegido un mal día para ponerse zapatos de tacón alto, ya que la hacían más torpe en su carrera (además de que nada podía hacer contra las veloces cuatro patas de las monturas de los irisianos).

La joven empezaba a temer que no podría ayudar a su compañero, cuando Merry apareció a su lado al trote, relinchándole mientras señalaba a su lomo con el hocico.

-¡Buena chica!- le agradeció Nami, montándose de un hábil salto sobre la silla.

La yegua echó a galopar y pronto volvieron a superar al matrimonio Ommar. Mientras tanto, Luffy continuaba persiguiendo a Carrie por los tejados, gritándole como un cavernícola hambriento; con Sunny a su lado relinchando de manera tan atronadora que parecía el caballo de la Muerte. Carrie dejaba tras de sí dos ríos de lágrimas y balaba de horror, imaginando que si aquel humano feroz la atrapaba, seguramente lo haría para darle un bocado.

Arriba, un chico y un corcel corriendo desbocados, y abajo en la calle, una joven y dos hombres a caballo; todos ellos persiguiendo a una cabra que llevaba una llave en la boca y lloraba de miedo. Definitivamente, no se veía algo así todos los días.

-¡Carrieee, baja aquí y te daré algo rico de comer!- la llamó Patrick, intentando que la aludida saltase voluntariamente hacia sus brazos y así hacerse con la preciada llave.

Pero la pobre criatura no le hizo caso, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada intentando huir de un loco con sombrero de paja y apetito incansable (no iba a comérsela, pero de todos modos, Luffy pensaba que Carrie podría estar deliciosa asándose a fuego lento y con salsa barbacoa). Nami sabía que la cabra no bajaría hacia ella a no ser que tuviera un buen motivo... fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una genial idea.

-¡Carrie, si me das esa llave te conseguiré una cita con Sanji!- le dijo al animalito mientras seguía cabalgando.

-NOOOOOO, NAMI-SAN, POR FAVOR- gritó aterrorizado el aludido hacia el monitor en el Corazón de la Esmeralda, pero por supuesto, ella no le escuchó y aunque lo hubiera hecho, sin duda lo ignoraría; Luffy y ella tenían que conseguir esa llave fuera como fuera.

Sin embargo, la estrategia dio resultado y la cabra, con los ojos convertidos en corazones, le arrojó la llave Nami, escapando por una milésima de segundo de las manos de Luffy; pero Sunny, que no pudo frenar a tiempo, embistió al muchacho y ambos se precipitaron del tejado, aterrizando sobre unas cajas.

La llave dio vueltas en el aire mientras se precipitaba hacia una alcantarilla...

-¡Noooooo! ¡El acceso a los 90 000 berries!- dijo Nami con horror.

La joven desde el lomo de Merry hacia el pequeño objeto, extendiendo los brazos todo lo que pudo; no se percató que iba a impactarse contra una estatua hasta que apenas estuvo a medio metro de ésta.

-¡Nami, cuidado!- escuchó gritar a Luffy.

De pronto unos brazos poderosos la rodearon, un cuerpo masculino la cubrió y ambos rodaron por el suelo, librándose así la navegante de un incidente del que podría haber salido muy mal parada. Reconoció de inmediato la enorme cicatriz en forma de X contra la que estaba apoyado su rostro.

-¿Os encontráis bien?- les preguntó Patrick mientras él y Akira desmontaban y corrían hacia ellos.

Nami buscó desesperada con la mirada la llave de oro, pero no la veía por ningún lado... ¿Se habría colado por la alcantarilla y acababan de perder otra oportunidad de ganar, cuando habían estado a un mero centímetro de lograrlo?

" _No... no puede ser..."_ , se lamentó la joven, bajando la mirada con impotencia.

-¡¿Luffy, qué tienes?!- gritó de repente Akira atacado de los nervios.

Nami se volvió hacia su compañero y observó con horror que se había puesto azul y se sujetaba la garganta con los ojos salidos de las cuencas, mientras emitía ruidos y jadeos entrecortados; al parecer algo se le había metido en la faringe y lo estaba ahogando.

-¡Escúpelo, Luffy, sácalo para fuera!- le dijo la navegante apretando aún más el cuello de goma del muchacho y lo zarandeó con energía, en un intento por deslizar aquel cuerpo extraño hacia arriba y que así lo expulsase, pero lo único que conseguía era quitarle más aire... Se estaba poniendo morado.

-MAAGGI, JEJO JO FGE AYGUGEEE (¡Nami, mejor no me ayudes!)

-PARA, MUJER, QUE LO VAS A MATAR- le decía Patrick a la chica llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Luffy ya tenía los ojos en blanco cuando por fin el zarandeo de Nami consiguió desatascar su garganta y el objeto que la obstruía fue expulsado hacia la boca del joven.

-PUUAAAJ- exclamó mientras que en su mano aterrizaba un chorro de saliva y la cosa que lo había atragantado.

Nami se cubrió de la lluvia de baba con un brazo, asqueada pero también aliviada al ver que Luffy se había salvado. Pero su impresión fue aún mayor al fijarse en el objeto que su compañero acababa de escupir: una pequeña llave bañada en oro y en babas.

-¿Eh... cof, cof... qué es esto?- preguntó Luffy recuperando su color.

Nami y los Ommar tenían los ojos desenfocados hacia la llave y con la mandíbula caída hasta las rodillas; los Mugiwaras, los caballos, los demás espectadores y Gabriel tenían la misma expresión. Un silencio sepulcral invadió la ciudad entera, que casi parecía un cementerio de no ser por el piar de los pájaros y el balar de las cabras irisianas en las calles.

-¿Oi, qué os ocurre a todos?- quiso saber Luffy, confundido ante la repentina y extraña expresión que mostraban los demás.

No obtuvo respuesta, sólo recibió un inesperado abrazo de Nami que lo derribó en el suelo, dejándolo más extrañado aún.

-¡Es la llave, Luffy...! ¡Es la llave!- apenas alcanzaba a decir la pelinaranja mientras cubría de besos el rostro de su capitán.

-¿La llave de qué?- dijo él sin terminar de comprender a qué venía tanto revuelo, pero igualmente recibió gustoso aquellas carantoñas- Estás muy cariñosa, Nami, shishishihi...

Al chico le costó un minuto de caricias y risas de la navegante hasta que por fin comprendió lo que sucedía.

-OOH, ES LA LLAVE DE LOS 90 000 BERRIES. GANAMOS, NAMI, SHISHISHI- chilló entusiasmado mientras estrechaba a la pelinaranja contra su pecho, rodando ambos por el suelo de nuevo.

- **Y tú eres muy lento** \- comentaron los Mugiwaras, aventando una mano al otro lado del monitor que estaba enfocando a la pareja.

-NO LA ABRACES ASÍ, MALDITO GOMOSO. DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HAS DICHO TE VOY A...- rugió Sanji, siendo sujetado por los brazos fleur de Robin; bajo ningún concepto iba a permitir que los celos del cocinero arruinaran el precioso momento de alegría entre el capitán y la navegante.

-¡Impresionante, damas y caballeros!- declaró Gabriel Rommer a voz en grito, aunque llevaba su micrófono, poca falta le hacía con tanta euforia que lo recorría en ese momento- ¡En el primer año en que concursan, y siendo los primeros en superar al matrimonio Ommar por primera vez en seis años, la pareja Mugiwara se alza con el primer puesto del podio en el V Concurso de Parejas de Iris!

El público estalló en eufóricos aplausos, silbidos y coros felicitando a la pareja ganadora; algunos incluso lloraban. Las demás parejas que habían quedado descalificadas reaccionaron de distintas maneras, unos se alegraron por ellos, y otros los miraban frustrados y con rencor (como el maltrecho matrimonio Eillen); pero no cabía duda de que se trataba de algo insólito para aquel año en Iris City, que merecía celebrarse por todo lo alto.

Mientras tanto, Luffy y Nami acababan de festejar la victoria con besos y abrazos cada vez más apasionados, pero habían tenido que detenerse cuando Patrick y Akira, ruborizados y sudando de los nervios al verlos tan entregados a su tarea, les pidieron que se calmasen un poco (de hecho, los enamorados piratas hasta se habían olvidado de que estaban ahí).

-Lo siento, es que estamos muy contentos, jijiji- se disculpó Nami con pocas ganas, sacando su lengua felina. Luffy la acompañó en sus carcajadas.

-No, si ya lo vemos- dijo Akira intentando mostrarse despreocupado, aunque no pudo ocultar la gota de sudor en su sien.

-Enhorabuena a los dos, Nami- felicitó Patrick con una humilde sonrisa al tiempo que le tendía la mano a la cartógrafa Mugiwara.

Esta vez, el pelicobrizo no sintió rabia, ni frustración, ni ira por no haber ganado en una competición. Por primera vez en muchos años, se sentía en paz consigo mismo por completo; se había dado cuenta de que durante todo aquel tiempo, no necesitaba ningún trofeo o premio para disfrutar de un reto, le bastaba con esforzarse al máximo, sobretodo si Akira estaba a su lado.

Nami, devolviéndole la sonrisa, aceptó la mano de su antiguo rival y chocaron puños en señal de amistad, zanjando así de forma definitiva su competitividad entre ambos. Akira también dio sus parabienes a la pareja estrechándoles la mano.

-Supongo que deberíamos regresar al Corazón de la Esmeralda- alegó el pelicaoba montando en su caballo.

-Tienes razón, ¿donde estarán...?- respondió Nami, buscando con la mirada a Sunny y a Merry.

El caballo frisón apareció entonces de la nada, asaltando a Luffy con lametones para felicitarle la victoria a su manera. Merry también lo hizo, frotando dócilmente las orejas contra el hombro de Nami.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, PARA SUNNY, ME HACES COSQUILLAS, JAJAJAJA- se carcajeaba el Rey Pirata, indefenso bajo el ataque baboso del equino.

Pero éste no le hizo caso y continuó lamiéndolo, hasta que Luffy al final se cansó de ser bañado en saliva y pasó en un segundo de partirse a carcajadas a fruncir el ceño enfadado.

-¡Oye, cabronazo, ya está bien!- regañó al caballo dándole así por las buenas un puñetazo en el morro.

- _AU, ¿¡pero tú de qué vas, pedazo de idiota?!_ \- relinchó furioso el animal con unos dientes afilados.

De este modo los dos amigos acabaron otra vez peleándose dentro de una nube de polvo, puños y cascos. Sus compañeras no podían hacer más que negar con la cabeza y suspirar por el comportamiento infantil de aquellos chicos.

-Ay, son tal para cual, ¿no crees, Merry?

- _Estoy totalmente de acuerdo_.

Ante los boquiabiertos de los Ommar y de las personas que los veían en pantalla, Luffy y Sunny continuaron luchando mientras se lanzaban insultos que sólo ellos entendían. Finalmente, el joven capitán, cabreado después de que el semental le diera un mordisco en el trasero, estiró los brazos hacia atrás todo lo que pudo, preparándose para darle el golpe de gracia.

- **GOMU GOMU NO**...

- _¡Aquí te espero, Luffy, dame con todo lo que tengas!_ \- bufó Sunny pateando fuerte la carretera con los cascos delanteros.

Desde el Corazón de la Esmeralda, Rommer decidió desviar su atención de la estúpida pelea para dar un aviso importante.

-¡Atención, participantes, venid a la plaza para recoger vuestros respectivos premios!

Los Ommar decidieron ponerse ya en marcha, seguidos por Carrie. Por su parte, Nami se colocó detrás del caballo negro, a lomos de Merry.

-Oi, Luffy, ya escuchaste. Déjate de peleas tontas y vamos...

- **BAZOKAAAAAA**

El equino recibió el impacto de lleno y fue despedido hacia atrás con suma potencia, llevándose consigo a Nami y a Merry en su recorrido.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAHH.

-HIIIIIIIHAAAAHAAA.

Los tres se estrellaron los tres contra una pared, dejando un considerable boquete con la forma de sus siluetas. Las pobre chicas quedaron cubiertas de yeso pulverizado y con un chichón en la cabeza.

-¿¡Nami, te encuentras bien?!- le preguntó Luffy preocupado a la navegante mientras se acercaba corriendo a la escena.

Sin embargo, el moreno se detuvo en seco al fijarse el resplandor rojo que mostraban la joven y la yegua, con una venita palpitando en sus sienes.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, los Ommar ya habían llegado y Gabriel ordenó que trajesen las cajas fuertes que contenían el primer y el segundo premio. Una contenía 90 000 berries y la otra 50 000, todo ello en monedas de oro. La segunda caja no necesitaba cerradura, por lo que Patrick y Akira contemplaron con orgullo su recompensa, para después abrazarse ante los enternecidos _Oooooh_ de los presentes.

-¿Vas a volver a donar el dinero a los niños del orfanato?- le preguntó Akira a su esposo.

-Así es, ellos siempre lo han merecido más que yo. Aunque no pueda darles los 90 000 berries esta vez, ésto cobre más que lo necesario para comprarles a todos nuevo material escolar y hasta algunos juguetes para Navidad.

-Tú siempre has merecido lo mejor por ser tan buena persona, ¿sabes?

-Quiero aspirar a ser mejor, Akira. Quiero dejar del todo atrás ese espíritu competitivo que tanto daño nos acabó haciendo a los dos.

-Ya lo has hecho, gracias a Luffy y a Nami. Les debemos mucho a ese par de piratas alocados.

-Sí, es cierto.

Entre el público, la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja buscaba en vano a sus nakamas, pues no había rastro de ellos ni en la plaza ni en los monitores.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido esos dos?- comentó Zoro.

-Espero que no se hayan perdido- dijo Usopp.

-A lo mejor pararon otra vez a copular, para celebrar que han ganado. Los humanos emparejados suelen demostrar su entusiasmo teniendo sexo y Nami está en plena época de su celo.

-NO HABLES DE NAMI-SWAN COMO SI FUERA UNA YEGUA DE CRÍA, CHOPPER- rugió Sanji expulsando el humo de su cigarro como un dragón encolerizado, lo cual asustó al pobre renito, que se escondió detrás de la pierna de Robin- ¡Y como sea verdad que ese cerebro de goma haya vuelto a tocarla, juro por Oda que le voy a freír las pelotas en una sartén! ¡No le voy a perdonar ahora que sé cómo mancilló la virginidad de mi inocente ángel pelinaranja!

-¿Inocente la bruja tacaña? JA- se burló Zoro forzando una carcajada- ¿Por qué no tomas ejemplo de ella y de Luffy y das un nuevo paso en tu relación con Carrie?

Los Mugiwaras se apartaron de ambos hombres, esperando que el rubio estallase en furiosas llamas; esta vez el espadachín se había pasado de la raya.

-ESTÁS MUERTOOOOOO.

Sanji iba a lanzarse contra Zoro con un Premier Hache listo para serle asestado, cuando de repente un balido se elevó entre la multitud y se fue acercando hacia ellos. El cocinero se congeló de repente y empezó a sudar a mares.

-Mierda, no...

- _¡Amor míiiiiiooooo!_

Carrie hizo su acto de presencia saltando sobre la gente hacia la espalda de Sanji, donde se enganchó con sus patitas para entonces restregar amorosamente su mejilla peluda.

-NOOOOO, DÉJAME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ- dijo Sanji entre alaridos al tiempo que echaba a correr como un loco entre los espectadores del concurso.

Sanji siguió corriendo y salió al centro de la plaza, donde se encontraban Rommer y el matrimonio Ommar, que lo miraban anonadados.

-SUÉLTAME, PUÑETAS. YO NO SOY UNA CABRA.

- _¿Qué importa la especie, querido? El amor no tiene fronteras_.

-QUE ME SUELTES.

De pronto, desde el otro extremo de la ciudad se escucharon ecos de golpes, puñetazos, relinchos, gritos furiosos femeninos y alaridos masculinos de dolor.

-LUFFY, ERES UN BRUTO Y UN IDIOTA.

-AAAAUUUUCH, AYUDAAAA.

Se oyó un tortazo más potente que los anteriores y entonces un par de figuras salieron volando de entre los edificios, dirigiéndose como bólidos hacia la plaza verde. Eran Luffy y Sunny, ambos igual de cubiertos de chichones y moratones.

-UUUUAAAAAAHH.

-HIIIIHAAAAAHHH.

Los dos cayeron como piedras sobre la caja fuerte del primer premio, llevándose por delante a Sanji en su camino, quien no se había percatado de su inminente aterrizaje al seguir intentando quitarse a Carrie de encima. Los cuatro terminaron derribados dentro del recipiente de acero, cuya puerta se abrió y quedó abollada con la cara marcada de cada uno. El público los miraba con los ojos saliendo de las cuencas, mientras que Gabriel intentaba decir algo con su micrófono, pero sinceramente, no tenía palabras para describir lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Jajajajaja, parece que ya hemos llegado a la plaza, Sunny- anunció Luffy despreocupado y positivo como era natural en él, colocándose el sombrero mientras se asomaba de la caja con varios dientes faltantes y las mejillas hinchadas.

El caballo le dio la razón en su idioma, sacando también la cabeza hacia el exterior con signos similares a los del chico.

-¡Vaya porquería, al final no hacía falta esa estúpida llave para abrir esta caja! ¡Casi me muero atragantado por nada!- se quejó al observar dónde habían caído. Algunas de las monedas de oro se habían desperdigado alrededor y la puerta había acabado en una esquina de la plaza.

-LUFFY, CONQUE AQUÍ ESTÁS, MALNACIDO- dijo Sanji, saliendo también de la caja con una expresión asesina, mandando a Luffy a volar con una imperiosa patada.

-UUAAAAH, ¿QUÉ TIENES TÚ AHORA, SANJI?

-¡¿Que _qué tengo_?! ¡Dirás mejor lo que yo _no tengo_ y tú sí, capitán bastardo! ¡Te llevaste la castidad de Nami-san, y ahora tú dejarás de ser hombre!

El cocinero persiguió al monarca pirata por toda la plaza, con Carrie aún colgada de su espalda mientras dejaba una estela de corazoncitos tras de sí. Poco después, Nami llegaba con Merry y se quedó observando por un minuto la escena con una ceja arqueada; no quería saber por qué Sanji estaba intentando matar de nuevo a su pareja, aquellos hilarantes momentos eran algo ya habitual en el día a día de la tripulación. Pero cuando descubrió la maltratada caja fuerte y las montañitas doradas que contenía...

-EL PREMIOOOOOOO.

Sonriendo y con iniciales de berries en los ojos, Nami se bajó de la montura de un ágil (y sorprendentemente largo) brinco y aterrizó en el oro con un profesional salto de natación. Literalmente, se bañó en el premio y empezó a salpicar las monedas como hacía una niña en su pequeña piscina de plástico. Ya se había olvidado de la llave, si la puerta había quedado abierta y el dinero estaba disponible, nada le importaba si casi se había roto la cabeza contra una estatua para alcanzar la dichosa llave.

-Mis queridos 90 000, ¿habéis añorado a vuestra mamá? ¿Quién es vuestra mamá ahora? Qué felices vais a estar en la cámara del tesoro con el resto de mi fortuna, jijijijijiji.

-¿Le acaba de decir "vuestra mamá" al dinero?- comentó Usopp con expresión de fastidio.

-Mejor no preguntes- alegó Zoro aventando una mano.

-Bueno, pero se la vez feliz, fufufufu- dijo Robin, sonriendo al ver a su amiga tan contenta- Mejor que esté así de loca y alegre que furiosa por perder, ¿o no?

- **¡No no no no no, mejor así, mejor así!** \- le dieron la razón los demás al unísono.

-¡Luffy ven, mira cuánto oro hay aquí!- llamó la chica al capitán, el cual aún estaba esquivando por los pelos las acometidas de su celoso cocinero.

El aludido evadió el último golpe saltando por encima al rubio, que se acabó cayendo de cabeza en una fuente al no poder frenar en su embestida (con su enamorada cabra sin dejar de abrazarlo), y aterrizó junto a Nami dentro de la caja fuerte.

-Me gusta verte tan contenta, shishishi- le dijo a la pelinaranja, para luego ponerle su sombrero de paja.

Luffy se permitió unos segundo para contemplar con calma a su pareja. Aquel sombrero siempre le quedaba bien, la hacía verse aún más hermosa si eso era posible; daba igual cuánta ropa variopinta y joyas brillantes se pusiera, le daba igual qué peinado llevase (ya fuera corto o largo, le parecía igual de bonita); porque Nami le gustaba sólo por ser Nami, su navegante. Ninguna tiara o corona podría reflejar lo mucho que el Rey Pirata admiraba de ella, aquel sombrero, que tantas veces le había encomendado como muestra de su absoluta confianza, la hacía lucir como una verdadera reina, su futura reina.

 _Futura reina..._

 _Reina Pirata..._

Algo de eso habían hablando Nami y él hacía poco, ¿no?... En la cámara del tesoro... ¿panties? ¡No, antes de eso!...

-¿Luffy, en qué estás pensando? Te sale humo de las orejas- escuchó decir a Nami, que lo miraba un poco preocupada al verlo tan pensativo de repente- ¡¿Luffy?!

-¡Aaargg, no consigo acordarme!- se lamentó cuando el nivel de temperatura de su cerebro rozaba límites peligrosos- ¿Te dije algo en la cámara del tesoro, Nami?

-Sí, prometiste que no me romperías más panties en una temporada.

-No, aparte de eso.

Luffy se acarició la frente y luego se masajeó las sienes, intentando exprimir cualquier cosa que le ayudara a recordar, pero fue en vano. Nami arqueó una ceja, y empezó a preguntarse si su novio de verdad estaba bien, pues no era propio de él recordar y menos molestarse en hacerlo con tanto ahínco. Por su lado, ajeno al sufrimiento mental del muchacho, Gabriel Rommer se aproximó a la pareja para darles la enhorabuena y de paso, entrevistarlos un poco. Una de las cámaras los enfocó para que todos pudieran ver a sus campeones del año.

-¡Felicidades, tortolitos!- dijo el presentador sonriente- Veo que no habéis perdido tiempo en "saborerar" la victoria, o mejor dicho, bañaros en ella.

El público se echó a reír, pero Luffy sólo ladeó la cabeza sin entender. Nami tampoco se rió, pero se molestó en adecentarse un poco para las cámaras.

-¿Qué podéis decirles a toda esta gente que ha estado siguiendo vuestro progreso en el programa hasta ahora?

-Eh... pues...- Nami no sabía muy bien qué responder, qué más podía expresar que no hubiera hecho ya al hundirse en la caja fuerte.

Su objetivo hasta entonces había sido ganar el Concurso de Parejas con Luffy y llevarse sus ansiados 90 000 berries, nada más y nada menos. ¿Cómo iba a explicarles a aquellos desconocidos una cosa tan simple? Sí era cierto que se había divertido mucho y que había disfrutado el hecho de competir con Luffy, y por supuesto, los momentos inolvidables que habían compartido tanto dentro como fuera del concurso. Pero aquellos pensamientos se los guardaba sólo para ella, no era incumbencia de nadie saber las fuertes emociones y sentimientos que le despertaba su capitán.

-Vamos, señorita Nami, es norma que los Reyes del Concurso ofrezcan un pequeño discurso a su público- insistió Gabriel acercando el micrófono al rostro de la joven.

-OOOH, YA ME ACUERDO- gritó Luffy de pronto con tanta fuerza que Rommer se cayó de espaldas por el susto.

-¡¿Luffy, por qué chillas así?!- protestó Nami tapándose el oído dolorido.

-Ya recordé que te pedí que te casaras conmigo un día y dijiste que sí, shishishishishi.

 **-¿QUE LE PIDIÓ QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?**

Todo el mundo (recalcando que TODOS, los Mugiwaras incluidos menos Robin, por supuesto) los miraron con la mandíbula apoyada en el suelo y los ojos de fuera. De aquella alocada pareja de piratas se esperaban de todo, menos una declaración de matrimonio. Y además, teniendo en cuenta que Luffy era el Rey Pirata, entonces también era una declaración del primer título oficial de la Reina de los Piratas. Estaban ante una doble proposición, una real además, si podría llamarse así. Los Mugiwaras daban aún menos crédito a que la palabra "casarse" hubiera salido de la boca de su inmaduro, loco, rebelde y desatado capitán; la idea de ver a Luffy tomando matrimonio les parecía una quimera imposible, ¡así que ni qué decir que esa persona con la que pretendía casarse era Nami, la mujer más tacaña, tramposa, mezquina y terrorífica de todos los mares!

-¡BLOOOOOOO (nooooooo...)...!- gritó Sanji levantando la cabeza fuera del agua- ESO SÍ QUE NO TE LO PERMITO, LUFFY.

-Luffy, enloqueciste más allá de tus límites- opinó Zoro con expresión atónita; aunque entendía que Luffy, por alguna jugada extraña del cosmos, se había enamorado de la bruja, no le daba la cabeza para comprender por qué quería unirse a ella oficialmente DE POR VIDA- En verdad él es el hombre más valiente sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Sus nakamas asintieron, sin terminar de entender tampoco la situación. Esperaban que Luffy dijera de pronto que todo era una broma, pero por el rostro ruborizado de Nami que la hacía parecer un tomate hirviendo en la pantalla, ya lo dudaban.

-Yo creo que ya iba siendo hora, ¿no? Fufufufu- murmuró Robin con su discreta sonrisa.

- **¿Qué te llevaba a pensar que ésto podría pasar?** \- protestaron los demás levantando un brazo en el aire.

-Bueno, era obvio que algún día Luffy decidiría dar el nuevo "gran paso" con nuestra navegante.

- **¡No, sólo a ti te parecía obvio!**

Por supuesto, Rommer no quiso perder tiempo en hablar sobre el tema.

-¡¿En serio os vais a casar?! ¿Acaso era una sorpresa para el final del Concurso? ¿Para cuándo es la boda: un año, un mes, ahora? ¡Vamos, contadnos!

-POR AHORA NO HAY NINGUNA BODA, PUÑETAS- habló Nami al fin con colmillos de cocodrilo y aún colorada como una amapola.

-¡Oh, por Oda! ¡¿Estás rechazando la proposición de tu pareja, EN PÚBLICO?!

Los espectadores irisianos ahogaron un suspiro de horror, sintiendo lástima por el pobre muchacho. Sin embargo, Luffy ahora sólo se concentraba en hurgarse la nariz con la mirada distraída.

-¡No, no es eso, joder!- aclaró con los nervios de punta.

Cuando la navegante se volvió hacia su compañero, que seguía rascándose el interior de la nariz sin prestar atención a nadie, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Por supuesto que quiero casarme con este idiota, pero sólo algún día.

-No lo comprendo, ¿a qué te refieres con "algún día"?

-Eso sólo Luffy lo sabe.

Al escuchar a Nami decir su nombre, el aludido sacó su dedo del orificio nasal y se la quedó mirando confundido.

-¿Hm? ¿Que yo sólo sé el qué?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

La pelinaranja no respondió, sólo se rió, embriagada por una sensación de felicidad tan intensa que jamás había sentido, y lo agarró de la camiseta para acercarlo a su rostro.

-Oh, ven aquí, tonto- dijo ella entre risas y lo besó.

Luffy al principio parpadeó sorprendido, pero no tardó en unirse al baile húmedo que la ansiosa lengua de Nami le solicitaba, buscando fundirse con él. El capitán la abrazó rodeándole la cintura y la espalda con sus brazos de goma, apoyando las manos en la pelvis de la mujer; mientras que ella le tomó con dulzura el rostro entre las palmas y con una mano comenzó a acariciarle el cabello de la nuca. Rommer se alejó para darles su espacio, colorado hasta las cejas.

No les importó que una multitud de al menos cien personas los estuvieran viendo en directo después de declarar su intención de casarse, entre ellos sus nakamas; ellos eran los que primero merecían saberlo, pero ya se habían enterado de todos modos y, aunque no saldrían de su asombro en unos cuantos días, en el fondo estaban felices porque sus dos amigos y camaradas se amaran tanto como para hacer semejante "sacrificio" (no les culpemos por pensar así, son piratas después de todo). Sunny y Merry también relincharon de alegría al escuchar la noticia, frotando sus hocicos a modo de beso.

Bueno, todos se alegraron menos...

-¡¿Por qué-la-vida-es-tan-injusta?!- maldijo Sanji ya fuera de la fuente, ahora arrodillado en el suelo y golpeándolo con su puño con cada palabra- LUFFY-TE-ODIOOOOOOOO.

- _¿Tú y yo seremos los siguientes en casarnos, verdad, amor mío?_ \- le susurró Carrie restregando su cabeza contra el cocinero.

-¡***a vidaaaaa!- lloró desconsolado el rubio, para el cruel disfrute de su nakama espadachín.

-Ah, el sabor de las lágrimas de un cocinero pervertido mientras lo acosa una cabra enamorada- murmuró Zoro con una sonrisa demoníaca- No hay nada igual, muajajajajajajajajajaja.

-Zoro, das miedo cuando sonríes así- dijeron Usopp y Chopper abrazándose y temblando de horror.

Fue el beso más íntimo y profundo que Luffy y Nami habían compartido hasta entonces, sin ser muy salvaje ni muy tierno; era el sello de una promesa entre los dos, la de una vida que compartirían juntos y que declararían ante el mundo entero por medio de su boda. Ya nadie dudaría que Nami era la Reina Pirata y la pareja de Monkey D Luffy, la navegante y amiga del capitán que se convertiría en su esposa.

* * *

 **¡El V Concurso de Parejas ha terminado y también esta aventura amorosa de nuestra pareja favorita! ¿Os ha gustado la última prueba y el anuncio público de Luffy y Nami? Espero vuestras respuestas, shishishi. Una última pregunta para vosotros, ¿a qué película os recordó la escena de Luffy escupiendo la llave?**

 **Y ahora vamos con las respuestas a los reviews:**

 **- Kaoru likes One Piece: Si el anterior se te hizo corto, ¿éste qué tal te pareció? Shishishi. Lo mismo me pasa cuando leo tus fics, que los disfruto de carrerilla y de repente cuando llego al final digo "¿Qué? ¿Ya está? ¡Quiero máaas!". En cierto modo acertaste en lo del anuncio del compromiso, como has podido leer en este capítulo ;) Si lo hubieran comentado mientras hablaban sobre panties, no quedaría muy romántico (ya sé que el romanticismo no es precisamente el estilo de los Mugiwaras, pero ya me entiendes jajaja). Carrie está perdidamente enamorada de Sanji, y hasta en sueños lo persigue... Pobre hombre, le debo una buena en el próximo fic para que supere ésto, tal vez que retoce con unas bailarinas voluptuosas o algo parecido. **

**¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras, amiga Kaoru-san! Aunque no pude rondar mucho por FF últimamente debido a las razones que expliqué al principio, fui leyendo en los momentos libres _Creciendo con los Mugiwaras_ (vamos, hombre, ¿perderme uno de mis fics más favoritos? JA. Por encima del cadáver de Usopp. Usopp: OI, QUE TE HE OÍDO); amé los dos capítulos que subiste (en especial el de Edd con Nami por la ciudad juntos, aunque el de Edd en la escuela me mató de risa también) y ya que por fin pude organizarme mejor con los trabajos, los comentaré tan pronto pueda entre hoy y mañana.**

 **- Alice1420: Hola, querida Alice, siempre es un gusto hablar contigo jejeje. Lo de llevar panties o no es un serio dilema, a veces a ellos les gusta que las llevemos y otras no, ¿en qué quedamos? Jajaja. Yo, personalmente, soy defensora de las panties, por un lado por la razón que tú has dicho (necesitamos abrigarnos también) y por otra, es un elemento erótico importante. Pero conociendo a Luffy, que aunque maduró un poco, sigue prefiriendo ir al grano como de costumbre, shishishi; pero si a Nami le gusta igualmente, ¿qué quejas hay? (Uy, Nami me está mirando desde la puerta, y no tiene buena cara...). Respecto a Harry, no te preocupes por él, pude salvarlo a tiempo y está bien jajaja, aunque le di una buena regañina a Luffy por intentar comérselo. **

**¡Muchas gracias por tu review, tus ánimos y tus conversaciones, nakama! Estaré esperando ansiosa por la actualización de _Mi aventura contigo_ y mucho ánimo para ti también :)**

 **- FalknerZero: ¿Magnífica? Jajaja, no creo que llegue a tanto, pero gracias igualmente, amigo Edu-san (ay, que me sonrojo). Ya vi tu tatuaje en Tumblr y sólo puedo decir que me encantó, ¡es muy bonito! :D Me hizo pensar en Brook cuando toca Binks no Sake en el piano al final del arco de Thriller Bark; espero que tu tatuaje te haga recorbrar los ánimos como lo hace esa canción. **

**Hablando del capítulo, Nami es tacaña incluso siendo la mujer más ricachona de los mares, y por tanto, no creo que le haga mucha gracia andar gastando su dinero en comprar nuevas panties después de sus encuentros con Luffy, shishishi. Aunque el One Piece (y el dinero que nos cobró a la fuerza a ti y a mí) es de todos los Mugiwaras, Nami es la controladora indiscutible de la economía del _Sunny Go_ y sólo ella decide cómo usarlo (estoy diciendo ésto mientras ella me apunta con el Perfect Clima Tact... Ayudaaaa T-T). Los caballos sí son casi idénticos a Luffy y Nami, en lo bueno y en lo malo, como quedó claro en este capítulo con las peleas tontas entre Luffy y Sunny. Sé que las panties son un elemento erótico muy provechoso (olvidemos que he dicho eso, que al final acaberé quedando como una pervertida jajaja), pero Luffy siendo como es, prefiere ir directamente a su "objetivo" y quitarse todos los obstáculos que se le interpongan, por muy provocativos que sean. Aunque creo que a veces tiene debilidad por estas prendas, pero eso es una historia para otro día, jejeje (que no se entere Nami o no llego al día de publicarlo). **

**¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras, nakama, y mucho ánimo! Espero que pronto tu salud se reponga al 100% y puedas volver a compartir tus SUPER Historias LuNa que tanto me enamoran. Supongo que nuestro amor por el estilo de escritura es mutuo, shishishi, ¿formamos una alianza pirata del Lado Oscuro?**

 **- LuNaObssesed: Me alegro de que te hayas divertido leyendo el capítulo, nakama shishishi, eso significa que estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo como escritora :) Aquí ya tienes el resultado del concurso, ¿te ha satisfecho?, shishishi. Las panties son una prenda importante, tenían que salir tarde o temprano en este fic... Un momento, yo no escribí ésto, (me giro hacia Brook con dientes afilados) ¡¿Brook, lo hiciste tú?!; Brook: A lo mejor me dejé llevar por mis dedos. Oh, espera, ¡pero yo no tengo dedos yohohohoho!**

 **En fin, ¡muchas gracias por tu review, nakama LuNa! No te preocupes, habrá boda "algún día" como dice nuestra parejita, pero te aseguro que no tardará en llegar ese día ;)**

 **- Alina: Luffy no sólo es el Rey de los Piratas, también lo es de los Bocas Anchas y de las Lenguas Demasiado Largas, jajajajaja, y no olvidemos su título por excelencia del Rey de los Tragones. Pero también ha demostrado ser un rey en todos sus aspectos al haber declarado todo el mundo quién será su reina, aún sin pretenderlo.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y por tu review! Por lo del incencio no te preocupes, aquí estamos todos bien y la lluvia ya ha regresado.**

 **La diversión aún no ha terminado, ¿eh? Shishishi. Aún nos queda el epílogo, y las otras dos historias que seguirán a ésta.**

 **- ErzaEscarleth: Recalco que éste el fic más cómico que he escrito hasta ahora, y la verdad es que, leyendo estos reviews, me llevo una alegría enorme y siento que lo estoy haciendo bien como escritora. Después de leer tu review, inmediatamente fui a You Tube a reproducir Minato Mura mientras releía el capítulo, y tienes razón, es perfecta para escenas como éstas, jajajaja. **

**¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras, nakama! No te preocupes por lo del incendio, ya se solucionó y no hubo más problemas. Galicia es una comunidad llena de árboles, por lo que a veces suceden estos incidentes aunque sea sin querer. El mayor problema es la falta de concienciación de las personas hacia el ecosistema y también un sistema de protección contra incendios que necesita ser más efectivo. Pero prefiero mantener la esperanza en la humanidad y pensar que llegará el día en que plantas, animales y humanos podamos convivir en paz.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto en el epílogo, nakama-lectores! Muchas gracias a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí y darle la oportunidad a esta historia. Termine pronto o no _Aventura en el Antiguo Mundo_ (aunque espero haberlo hecho que para antes de marzo de 2018 como mucho), no tardaré tampoco en subir la segunda precuela que seguirá a _Oro y Cristal_. Espero seguir mejorando como escritora y seguir trayendo más hsitorias LuNa para compartir con vosotros :)**


	14. Adiós,Iris City! Zarpamos a la aventura!

**¡Hola por fin de nuevo, nakamas-lectores! Primero de nada, os pido mil y una disculpas por haberme retrasado tanto en publicar el final de _Oro y Cristal_ ; al finalizar las vacaciones de Navidad y hasta hace unas semanas, sufrí una breve pero persistente ansiedad a causa de un problema familiar, que terminó afectando a mi motivación para escribir. Sin embargo, después de poner en orden mis pensamientos, hablar con buena gente que me rodea y reflexionar mi situación, tomé la decisión de sacar la cabeza de debajo del ala y volver a sonreír. La vida propia ya es bastante complicada como para dejar que los problemas ajenos nos consuman, y la felicidad no podrá alcanzarse jamás si no miramos la luz que tenemos dentro y dejamos que también nos ilumine la de la buena gente que nos rodea. Así pues, aquí regreso con fuerzas renovadas y con muchas ganas de seguir compartiendo mis historias con vosotros por mucho, mucho tiempo. **

**Les dedico especial mención a los grandiosos escritores Kaoru likes One Piece, a FalkerZero y a Alice1420 por sus palabras de apoyo y sus conversaciones. No podía desear mejores nakamas en esta trayectoria de escritura, muchas gracias a los tres de corazón. Si los aquí presentes no conocéis sus historias LuNa, os recomiendo al 100% que paséis por sus perfiles, porque son tan épicas como divertidas :)**

 **Bueno, no quiero entreteneros más, que sé que queréis ver cómo acaba esta locura, jajaja. ¡Así pues, que se abra el telón!**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente de haber terminado el Concurso de Parejas, los Mugiwaras decidieron que partirían ese mismo día en busca de nuevas aventuras. La noche anterior, Luffy y Nami habían tenido una cita como no habían tenido en semanas: primero cenaron en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad a cuenta de Nami, en el cual tal y como ella le había prometido a su novio si ganaban, éste se dio un buen atracón de la mejor carne de toda la isla; después rentaron una habitación en el hotel del balneario irisiano, donde entre hermosas fuentes multicolor de cristal en forma de caballos y de peces, en pleno baño termal privado, la pareja se rindió a una sesión de placer y desate sexual que recordarían por muchos días siguientes (y también los ruborizados clientes de las habitaciones contiguas). Salieron de allí después de un almuerzo que para Luffy se quedó muy corto, debido a que Nami le advirtió que no pensaba pagarle más comida después del inmenso gasto que supuso la cena anterior.

-Luffy, acompáñame al barco un momento- le pidió la pelinaranja al capitán después de abandonar el balneario, ante lo cual el aludido asintió, aunque un poco confundido al desconocer qué pretendía la joven.

Una vez en el _Sunny Go_ , ante la expresión aterrorizada del Rey Pirata, Nami rellenó un saco entero con monedas de oro que extraía de la cámara del tesoro.

-BROOK, BROOK- empezó a gritar Luffy como loco al músico Mugiwara, que se había quedado a vigilar el barco- TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA GRAVE.

-¡¿Qué ocurre, Luffy-san?!- respondió el esqueleto mientras llegaba hasta la pareja a la carrera.

-VE A BUSCAR A CHOPPER. A NAMI LE PASA ALGO MUY RARO, CREO QUE ESTÁ ENFERMA- dijo el joven desesperado, casi parecía por su actitud que la navegante se estaba muriendo.

PAAF

La navegante detuvo la carrera de su capitán noqueándolo en el suelo con un tortazo en el cráneo.

-Chopper no está aquí, idiota, ¿no recuerdas que se fue con Usopp a explorar la ciudad?- le reclamó la chica con una venita palpitando en la sien- Y además, no me pasa nada.

-¿Entonces por qué estás sacando tanto dinero del tesoro del _Sunny Go_?

-Voy a dárselo a los niños del orfanato en el que trabaja Patrick. Sé que él donaba el dinero del primer premio cuando él y Akira ganaban en los años anteriores. Como ahora nos lo hemos llevado nosotros, no sé si el segundo premio le llegará para donar lo de costumbre al orfanato.

- **¡¿Vas a darles dinero del primer premio?!** \- preguntaron Luffy y Brook al unísono con los ojos desorbitados (bueno, sólo Luffy, ya que Brook no tenía); parecía que estuvieran recibiendo la noticia de que había llegado el apocalipsis.

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡Ni soñando donaría los 90 000 berries que tanto me costó ganar!- rugió indignada la chica al ver lo poco que la conocían sus nakamas a esas alturas- Sólo voy a darles un poco del tesoro de la cámara del barco. Patrick me comentó que siempre da de su sueldo unos 20 000 berries por año al orfanato, aparte del dinero del premio; así que sumando los 60 000 del segundo premio del concurso que Akira y él recibieron, yo les voy a dar 10 000 berries. Así tendrán de todos modos el donativo que Patrick suele donarles después del concurso.

- **Ooooh** \- respondieron a la vez hombre y esqueleto.

-Pero de todos modos...- siguió hablando Luffy con expresión preocupada- ¿Estás segura de que no necesitas que Chopper te examine?

-¡Que no estoy enferma, idiota! ¿Tan extraño parece que quiera ayudar a unas criaturas desamparadas como esos huérfanos?

El aludido y el bardo abrieron la boca para responder, pero Nami se vio venir lo que iban contestar y decidió interrumpirlos enseñando un puño amenazante y unos colmillos afilados.

-MEJOR CALLAOS SI NO QUEREIS COBRAR.

Nami se echó el costal sobre el hombro y se encaminó hacia la ciudad, dejando a Luffy y a Brook sin creerse todavía que la navegante no necesitase una revisión médica.

* * *

Una vez que la pelinaranja llegó al orfanato, dejó el saco con los berries en oro ante la incrédula mirada del director del lugar, que después de recuperarse cuando casi le dio un infarto por la impresión, registró el donativo a nombre de Nami y ordenó que guardaran el dinero en una caja fuerte dentro del propio orfanato; no quería arriesgarse a perder ni una sola moneda (pues aunque sólo estuvieran valorados en 10 000 berries, no todos los días se recibían donativos fabricados con oro, y mucho menos sacados del tesoro del mismísimo Rey de los Piratas). Poco después, la joven salía del edificio, justo en el momento en que Patrick aparcaba su moto, vestido con un traje negro de académico.

-Nami, ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó sorprendido el pelicobrizo al verla, ya que creía que la pareja Mugiwara pasaría su último día en la ciudad haciendo turismo con sus nakamas.

-Tranquilo, no he venido a restregarte la victoria en la cara- le respondió la aludida apoyando una mano en la cadera- Sólo he venido a dejar un pequeño donativo al orfanato.

-Ah, eso esta muy bi...- empezó a decir Patrick, antes de que su rostro cambiara de una sonrisa jovial a una mueca que no quedaba muy claro si era de terror o de perplejidad absoluta- ¡¿Que quéee?! Pero... después de todo lo que tú y Luffy os esforzasteis para ganar el primer premio...

-No he donado parte del premio, lo hice con las reservas del tesoro de nuestro barco- le aclaró ella aventando una mano para restarle importancia al asunto- ¿No pensarías que iba a despilfarrar el premio que ganamos enfrente de vuestras narices? Jijijiji.

El barbudo se tomó unos segundos para asimilar la situación, aunque aún después de eso seguía costándole comprender cómo era que la conocida como la mujer más tacaña de los mares había decidido darles una parte de su preciado tesoro a unos niños a los que no les debía nada.

-Gracias de todos modos, Nami- contestó al final, decidido a ver el lado bueno de aquel extraño suceso- Los niños te lo agradecerán mucho.

-Pero no vayas pregonando por ahí que soy un alma caritativa o una tontería parecida, porque no quiero que se piensen que voy regalando dinero, ¿entendido?- le avisó la aludida mientras le picaba el pecho con un dedo acusatorio.

-Tranquila, mis labios están sellados. Pero, ¿puedo saber porqué lo has hecho?

-Sé lo que se siente cuando vives en la más absoluta miseria...- respondió Nami, intentando disimular que aún le dolía recordar la infancia difícil que le tocó vivir, pero no pudo ocultar el brillo de tristeza que reflejaron sus ojos, sobre todo -...y lo que es lamentar la ausencia de una madre.

El cuerpo de Patrick se comprimió en solidaridad con la navegante al comprender la dura vida que tuvo que ella soportar. Él había tenido unos padres, pero jamás le amaron y lo habían echado de su casa cuando apenas era un adolescente. Por suerte, conoció lo más cercano a un contacto fraternal gracias a los padres de Akira cuando éstos lo acogieron en su hogar.

-Oh, yo... lo siento... ¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre?- le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Bellemere, la asesinaron unos piratas cuando yo tenía ocho años. Esos mismos piratas me tuvieron esclavizada durante diez años para que dibujase mapas para ellos; de no ser por Luffy y los demás, nunca habría podido salir de aquel infierno.

El pelicobrizo retorció su boca en una mueca de disgusto al imaginarse las peripecias que tuvo que soportar la navegante antes de llegar a donde estaba ahora. Aunque él nunca tuvo una relación apenas cercana con su progenitora, la idea de que alguien perdiera a una madre (una verdadera, que sí amara a sus hijos) le resultaba una de las peores tragedias que podían existir, sobre todo a una edad tan temprana como le había ocurrido a Nami, El irisiano recordó entonces el modo apático con el que la recibió el día en que se conocieron en aquella posada, cuando los Mugiwaras apenas acababan de llegar a Iris.

-Nami, te pido perdón por lo mal que me comporté contigo cuando nos conocimos. Fui un auténtico imbécil.

-¡Je! ¿Te creíste que esas provocaciones infantiles me afectaron?- respondió la chica mientras le daba un tope cariñoso en el hombro- Olvidas que soy pirata, ese tipo de palabras me resbalan, jijiji.

El barbudo le sonrió en agradecimiento al comprender que la pelinaranja lo había perdonado a pesar de la venenosa competitividad que les había llevado a enemistarse al principio del concurso. Ahora sabía que contaba con una buena amiga en la futura Reina Pirata.

-¡Buenos días, maestro Pato!- saludó de pronto un niño pecoso de ocho años que vestía con camisa a rayas y pantalones marrones harapientos, mientras pasaba corriendo para entrar en el edificio.

-¡Me llamo Patrick, Chespi! ¡Soy el _profesor Patrick_!- regañó el pelicobrizo al niño mostrando unos dientes afilados, aunque éste ya había entrado en el orfanato y no le escuchó.

-¿ _Maestro Pato_?- dijo Nami, que tuvo que taparse la boca para aguantar la risa.

-Sí, sólo ese niño me dice así, pero en realidad es un buen chico- comentó el barbudo con un hondo suspiro, mirando con una ternura especial el lugar por donde se había marchado el pequeño.

-Bueno, al menos tus alumnos no lo pasarán mal mientras estén aquí.

Patrick arqueó una ceja al no entender bien a qué se refería la navegante.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó.

-Tienen a un buen maestro velando por ellos- le contestó Nami con una sonrisa sincera.

El barbudo se sonrojó un poco al sentirse aludido, sintiéndose en confianza para confesarle un pequeño secreto a la pelinaranja.

-No le digas a nadie, pero Akira y yo estamos pensando en adoptar a Chespi- le susurró a la chica, sin darse cuenta del más que notable rubor de sus mejillas.

-Me alegro mucho por vosotros, prometo que no se lo diré a nadie...- de repente, el rostro de Nami reflejó una mirada maligna- Si nos dejas ganar de nuevo a Luffy y a mi en el Concurso de Parejas la próxima vez que compitamos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni lo sueñes!- replicó ceñudo el pelicobrizo cruzándose de brazos.

En ese momento, el pequeño Chespi apareció junto a la entrada del orfanato mientras jugaba a mantener erguida en una escoba sobre su pie. Al ver al niño, con una sonrisa traviesa, Nami se volvió hacia él.

-¡Oh, Chespiiiii!- lo llamó, aunque controló que su tono no fuera aún demasiado fuerte como para que lo oyese el niño, pero sí lo suficiente para dejarle claras las cosas a Patrick.

-VALE, VALE, ESTÁ BIEN- chilló éste con los cabellos de punta- Te reservaré el 50% de los premios que Akira y yo ganaremos en las próximas competiciones.

-Dejémoslo en un 70% y estaremos en paz- concluyó la joven guiñándole un ojo con malicia.

-Si serás...- farfulló el barbudo entre gruñidos mientras apretaba un puño con impotencia.

El agudo sonido del timbre avisó que las clases en el orfanato daban comienzo, de modo que Patrick tuvo que resignarse y soltó un suspiro de derrota antes de echar a andar hacia la puerta.

-En fin, tengo que ir a dar la clase- se despidió de Nami mientras se giraba hacia ella con una sonrisa- Ha sido un placer competir contigo, novata.

-Lo mismo digo, fanfarrón- le respondió la pelinaranja guiñándole de nuevo el ojo, pero esta vez sin ningún rastro de avaricia.

* * *

Mientras caminaba de regreso al _Sunny Go_ , Nami decidió hacer una última parada en los Establos de Iris para despedirse de Sunny y de Merry. Sin embargo, se extrañó a los no encontrarlos en las cuadras y entonces decidió hablar directamente con el propietario de los establos, que se sorprendió al ver a la ganadora del Concurso de Parejas en sus humildes caballerizas.

-Ossan, ¿dónde puedo encontrar a los caballos que Luffy y yo montamos ayer?- preguntó al dueño, un hombre entrado en años, medio calvo y unicejo.

-¿Se refiere a Vulcano y a Venus?- dijo éste alzando la mitad de su ceja al acordarse de los animales más tozudos que había tenido nunca- Esta misma mañana conseguí deshacerme de ellos.

Nami se quedó estática por un momento mientras asimilaba las palabras del viejo, sobretodo la palabra "deshacerse". Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al temerse lo peor...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Últimamente esos dos caballos no me daban más que problemas, así que se los vendí al organizador de la subasta semanal de ganado. No me pagaron mucho por ellos debido a su carácter difícil, pero al menos no tendré que mantener más a esas dos mulas inútiles.

Por un lado, Nami sintió un gran alivio al saber que los caballos al menos no habían ido a parar al matadero, y también tenía unas ganas casi irrefrenables de darle una paliza a aquel viejo insensible; pero tenía que ganar tiempo si quería evitar que sus amigos acabasen en manos de un comprador que a saber cómo los trataría.

-¿Dónde se celebra esa subasta?- se limitó a preguntar.

-Al lado del punto de salida del circuito de motocicletas, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

Nami no le dejó terminar y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta de salida.

-Espere, señorita- le pidió el viejo; al volverse hacia él, Nami descubrió que sus ojos de comadreja reflejaban una estela de avaricia- He oído que hace un rato donó cierta cantidad de dinero en oro al orfanato de la ciudad.

La pelinaranja lo miró de soslayo con un brillo asesino al intuir lo que el unicejo se traía entre manos, pero una vez más se aguantó el impulso de dejarlo en el sitio con una buena ración de puñetazos, y tal vez un toque de rayos como acompañamiento.

-¿Y qué hay con eso?

-¿No le gustaría hacer también un donativo a los Establos de Iris para mantener a los demás caballos?

La navegante le chistó al hombre con desprecio antes de darle su última palabra.

-Manténlos tú con el dinero que te han pagado por vender a mis amigos.

El aludido se quedó tieso como el hielo ante aquella contestación mientras que la pelinaranja salía del lugar con paso elegante y decidido.

-¡Oiga, señorita, ése es mi caballo!- se escuchó de repente reclamar a un hombre desde el patio trasero de las cuadras, seguido de un sonoro relincho.

El dueño de los establos corrió como una exhalación hacia el lugar de los gritos, justo a tiempo para ver cómo Nami se alejaba al galope de allí a lomos de un caballo que un cliente acababa de ensillar.

* * *

La navegante cabalgó a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde se celebraba la subasta de ganado irisiana. Una vez allí, buscó con la mirada a Sunny y a Merry, pero fue en vano ya que había demasiadas personas, animales y carromatos yendo de acá para allá. Frustrada, desmontó del animal que había "tomado prestado", agradeciéndole el haberla llevado hasta allí y que regresase a los establos, a lo que el equino obedeció (con corazoncitos en los ojos) y desapareció al trote entre el gentío. Entonces la chica decidió dirigirse hacia uno de los puestos de compra-venta con la intención de averiguar el paradero de Sunny y Merry.

-Disculpe, ¿podría decirme si están a la venta una pareja de caballos traídos del Establo de Iris?- le preguntó al muchacho que estaba al cargo de uno de los puestos.

El aludido ojeó los registros de los animales hasta que se detuvo en una página.

-Sí, se tratan de un semental frisón y una yegua de silla americana. Están a punto de subastarlos en este momento por separado, en el corral número 5.

Nami ahogó un suspiro de alivio por haber dado con ellos y corrió hacia el recinto señalado. Allí encontró un grupo de hombres y mujeres que esperaban impacientes a ver a los animales que podrían adquirir.

-¡Muy bien, damas y caballeros! ¡La última subasta de esta mañana comenzará en breves momentos, así que preparen bien sus pulmones y sus bolsillos!- declaró un elegante hombre corpulento, ataviado con un espeso bigote canoso y un sombrero de copa, situado en una plataforma de madera en mitad del corral.

Junto a un recinto contiguo, más pequeño y ocupado por varios caballos, un mozo de cuadra con fusta en mano vigilaba a los animales que esperaban a ser expuestos para la subasta. Entre ellos se encontraba una yegua de pelaje anaranjado que Nami reconoció enseguida.

-¡Merry!- exclamó mientras se acercaba a la equina.

Las personas que estaban alrededor de la navegante a multitud se volvieron sorprendidos hacia ella al identificarla de inmediato.

-¿Ésa no es la Gata Ladrona?- preguntó una mujer.

-¡Sí, la ganadora del Concurso junto con Monkey D Luffy!- comentó un anciano.

-¡Y la prometida del Rey de los Piratas!- murmuró un muchacho.

-¡Hiihihihi _(Nami-san!)_!- relinchó Merry casi llorando de alegría al reconocerla.

Nami ignoró las exclamaciones y piropos de las personas cercanas y cruzó la valla del recinto. En cuanto estuvo junto a Merry, le acarició el hocico.

-¡Oiga, señorita! ¡No puede estar ahí!- le llamó la atención el mozo que custodiaba el corral.

Éste ingresó en el recinto con intención de sacar a la pelinaranja del lugar, pero Merry lo detuvo pisoteándole el pie. El palafrenero masculló maldiciones entre dientes y levantó la fusta hacia la yegua, sólo para ser agredido por un imponente caballo negro que salió de la nada y le mordió la cabeza, desapareciendo dentro la boca del equino.

-Sunny- murmuró Nami al reconocer al caballo de Luffy.

-UUUAAAAH, QUITÁDMELO DE ENCIMA, SOCORROOO- gritaba desesperado el tipo al tiempo que agitaba los brazos como una gallina sin cabeza.

- _¡¿Qu_ _é pretendías hacerle a Merry, malnacido?!_ \- relinchaba el semental con rabia mientras seguía mordisqueando al hombre.

Ante la mirada impotente de Nami, unos hombres amarraron a Sunny y lo alejaron a duras penas, pues el corcel estaba casi loco de furia contra el mozo, que una vez liberado volvió a agitar la fusta contra Merry. Sin embargo, de nuevo se vio detenido cuando la mano de la navegante Mugiwara lo aferró firmemente del brazo, sorprendiendo al tipo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño o te frío, maldito!- le murmuró la joven con una mirada tan gélida y amenazante que de ser lógicamente posible, el hombre juraría que quería atravesarlo con ella.

El palafrenero podía haber apartado a la impertinente mujer con una simple sacudida, pero sabiendo que era una personalidad muy admirada por las gentes de Iris, decidió contenerse sino quería meterse en líos con buena parte de la ciudad. Nami tampoco quería problemas, así que se guardó las ganas de chamuscar a aquel tipejo con su Clima Tact y le soltó el brazo. Iba a salvar a los caballos con un idioma que todo ser humano comprendía y que ella dominaba mejor que nadie: el dinero.

-¿Cuánto cuestan esta yegua y el caballo negro?- le preguntó al mozo, sin dejar de mirarlo como si fuera a mandarlo a criar malvas.

El hombre retuvo una sonrisa avariciosa; en realidad él no tenía ninguna autoridad para ponerles precio a los animales, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de llevarse un buen dinero extra si aprovechaba la urgencia que tenía aquella muchacha por comprar a aquel par de equinos con mal carácter. Así que pensando que se encontraba ante una inocentona desesperada que pagaría sin miramientos, propuso la primera cifra jugosa que le vino a la mente.

-60 000 berries por cada uno.

Nami arqueó una ceja al adivinar las intenciones del mozo de cuadra, si aquel estúpido creía que podía sacarle dinero así por las buenas a la Gata Ladrona, estaba muy equivocado.

-¿Después de haber visto cómo los tratas? Te doy 600 por los dos y agradece que no te denuncie a tu jefe por maltrato animal... Aunque ahora que lo pienso, mejor dejémoslo en 200 berries y asunto zanjado.

-¡¿200 berries y nada más?! ESO ES UN ROBO.

-No me llaman "la Gata Ladrona" por nada, baka.

Merry y Sunny (al que habían dejado a atado entre dos postes para que no volviera a atacar al palafrenero) esbozaron una sonrisa de suprema satisfacción al ver la cara boquiabierta tipejo, que sino iba a pagar cuentas por maltratar a los caballos, ahora lo haría por intentar estafar a la mujer más avariciosa de todos los mares.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?- se hizo oír el presentador de la subasta, que acababa de entrar en el corral con expresión de enfado.

-Señor, esta chica impertinente ha entrado sin permiso en el recinto y...- comenzó a explicarse el mozo, pero el bigotudo le obligó a callarse levantando la mano.

Éste le dio una rápida mirada a Nami de arriba abajo y tragó saliva al reconocerla.

-Se... señorita Nami, qué honor tenerla aquí. ¿Puedo saber cuál es el problema?

-Este tipo ha intentado estafarme con el precio de dos caballos que estoy interesada en comprar- contestó con reproche la pelinaranja, señalando al aludido con un dedo acusador.

-¡No la he estafado, lo juro!- se defendió el hombre, aunque el sudor en su frente y su expresión desesperada lo delataba-¡Estos ejemplares son de pura raza y no valen menos de 80 000 berries cada uno, y ella exige pagar sólo 200!

-¡Antes me dijiste que su precio era de 60 000, sucio timador!- le espetó Nami con las manos en las caderas mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada; si había algo que odiaba más que ver en serios apuros a sus nakamas, era que intentaran timarla (aunque no era quién para hablar acerca de este tema, en verdad).

El tipo torció una fea mueca, empezaba a hartarle la altanería de aquella mujer, fuera famosa o no. Pero antes de que pudiera responderle algo con lo que rozaría la falta de respeto, el presentador lo volvió a acallar levantando la mano. Éste reflexionó seriamente la situación en la que se encontraba: en efecto, aquellos dos caballos era unos ejemplares magníficos cuyo precio no podía bajar de los 20 000 berries, cuanto menos; pero por otro lado, era muy consciente de la masiva admiración social que levantaban los ganadores del Concurso de Parejas en la isla. Aquél sería su último trabajo como presentador de la subasta antes de jubilarse, y lo último que deseaba era que su retirada quedase marcada por un escándalo relacionado con la pareja triunfadora. Así que, si para evitarlo tenía que tomar medidas extremas como regalar dos caballos bien valiosos, lo haría.

-Bueno, siendo usted ganadora del Concurso de Parejas, podemos hacer una excepción- le dijo a la navegante, esbozando una sonrisa tan ancha que sus espesos bigotes de morsa se retorcieron hacia arriba.

-¡¿Quieres decir que me los puedo llevar... GRATIS A LOS DOS?!- preguntó la pelinaranja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; el presentador se asustó un poco al ver que sus ojos se habían convertido en símbolos de Berrie.

-Por supuesto, después de todo a los campeones de ese evento se les considera los ídolos de la isla, considérelo como un regalo en nombre de la subasta anual de Iris.

Nami no podía contener la emoción y casi saltaba de alegría al saber que no tendría que soltar ni un sólo berrie para salvar a sus amigos equinos.

-Tú, trae al caballo negro- ordenó el bigotudo al mozo de cuadra.

El aludido le tendió las riendas de Merry a Nami, y luego se dirigió hacia Sunny. Pero al hacer amago de agarrarlo por la cabezada después de desatarlo, el corcel, aún molesto por la forma en que el hombre había tratado a su compañera, le mordió la mano con fuerza.

-UAAAAH ¡Maldito saco de pulgas!- espetó el mozo levantando la fusta en el aire con intención de castigar al equino.

Nami ahogó una exclamación de horror y estuvo a punto de sacar su Clima Tact, pero...

-NI LO SUEÑES, BASTARDO- se escuchó rugir a alguien desde lo alto de un tejado cercano.

De pronto una figura embistió al palafrenero a la velocidad de la luz, que cayó a varios metros completamente noqueado. Los presentes observaron al pobre infeliz con los ojos salidos de las cuencas, sin acabar de creerse lo que acababa de pasar, sobre todo Nami, que no dudó de quien había sido el responsable.

-¡Oi, Sunny! ¿Cómo has estado, amigo? Shishishishi- saludó Luffy al caballo mientras se le colgaba del cuello como un mono con brazos y piernas, a lo que éste le respondió con un entusiasmado relincho.

-Luffy...- escuchó el moreno que lo llamaba su navegante, con un tono demasiado dulce, lo que hizo que el muchacho empezara a temblar- SI SERÁS INCONSCIENTE E INOPORTUNO.

-AAAAUCH, AAAYYY, ¿PERO AHORA QUÉ HE HECHO?

-¡Ahora que me habían regalado a Merry y a Sunny e iba a poder sacarlos de esta subasta sin gastar un céntimo, apareces tú así de repente y lo hechas todo a perder!

Nami lo zarandeó unas diez veces más antes de decidir que tuvo suficiente.

-¡Iba a hacerle daño a Sunny!- respondió firmemente el chico, ya liberado del agarre- ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?!

La respuesta tomó por sorpresa a la navegante al no encontrar la manera de reprocharle; de hecho, ella habría atizado al estúpido palafrenero con su Clima Tact si Luffy no hubiera hecho acto de presencia. Así pues, se resignó a darle la razón al capitán con un leve suspiro.

 **-¡Monkey D Luffy y Nami la Gata Ladrona, quedan arrestados en nombre de la ley!**

La pareja se volvió hacia un hombre de espeso bigote (similar al del presentador de la subasta, sólo que el suyo era negro) que vestía un uniforme de comisario de policía, que venía acompañado de un grupo de diez agentes. Resultaba que ellos se encontraban haciendo una ronda de vigilancia por la zona y no tardaron en acudir al lugar en cuanto oyeron el jaleo, habiendo reconocido antes la voz de Luffy mientras se abalanzaba sobre el palafrenero. Se confirmaron sus sospechas gracias a que unos pocos testigos (que en realidad sólo fueron el aterrorizado presentador de la subasta y dos compañeros del tipo noqueado) confirmaron que el Rey Pirata había sido el responsable de la agresión.

-Es una lástima que tengamos que hacerles ésto a los campeones del Concurso de Parejas- comentó el comisario con voz serena, pues dada la efectividad de la policía irisiana, estaba muy acostumbrado a que los criminales se entregaran sin ofrecer resistencia- Pero por mucho que los habitantes de Iris les aprecien, acaban de agredir a un civil desarmado y no tendremos más remedio.

-Maldición... ¿Qué hacemos, Luffy?- le preguntó Nami a su capitán, preocupada por haberse metido en semejante aprieto justo el último día de su estancia en aquella isla.

Pero la joven observó que mirada de Luffy permanecía oculta bajo el sombrero de paja, mientras que poco a poco, en su rostro se iba formando una sonrisa traviesa que ella conocía muy bien: _"esa sonrisa"_ significaba que iban a meterse aún en más problemas. Así pues, sabiendo que no podría quitarle fuera cual fuera aquella idea de la cabeza al tozudo de su compañero, se limitó a suspirar y a prepararse mentalmente para lo que se les vendría encima. Sunny también debió presentir que su jinete tenía en mente algo emocionante, porque empezó a resoplar y a patear el suelo con la pezuña, como si estuviera esperando una pelea.

-Shi shi shi shi- respondió el moreno, levantando su sombrero para mostrarle al policía una sonrisa maliciosa- Me temo que no vamos a hacer caso de lo que tú nos ordenas, ossan.

-¡¿Qué?!- replicó el agente entre incrédulo y ofendido.

Pero Luffy no se molestó en contestarle y subió de un rápido salto al lomo de Sunny, para después enrollar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Nami y montarla en la grupa detrás de él. Aquel gesto sorprendió a la chica, que esperaba que reducirían a la patrulla allí mismo. Pero por supuesto, el Rey Pirata tenía otros planes: si de todas maneras tendrían que abandonar la isla y enfrentar a la autoridades en un mismo día, qué mejor manera que hacerlo de un modo divertido, A LO GRANDE.

-VAMOS, SUNNY, A TODO GALOPE HACIA EL BARCO- dijo el moreno a su montura con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¡Luffy, espera! ¡¿No estarás pensando en...?!- exclamó Nami, que temiéndose lo que iba a hacer, se aferró al capitán con todas sus fuerzas rodeándolo con los brazos.

La pelinaranja hizo bien en agarrarse, ya que el caballo negro se levantó sobre sus patas traseras con un relincho desafiante.

- _¡ALLA VAMOS!_ \- respondió Sunny antes de lanzarse al galope hacia la salida del corral, abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

- _¡Oi, esperadmeeee!_ \- relinchó Merry mientras echaba a correr detrás de ellos.

-ALTO, ALTO AHORA MISMO HE DICHO- les ordenó el comisario, pero los aludidos le hicieron caso omiso y continuaron su carrera.

-ATRÁPANOS SI PUEDES, OSSAN. SHISHISHISHI- le contestó Luffy desde la lejanía.

-¿PERO QUÉ DICES, IDIOTA?- se escuchó reprenderlo a Nami, acompañado de un tortazo.

-DETENEDLOS, QUE NO ESCAPEN- dijo el policía bigotudo a sus agentes, que montaron en sus respectivas motocicletas para ir en pos de los piratas fugitivos.

La joven pareja irrumpió en las calles de la ciudad con la patrulla pisándoles los talones, sembrando el caos entre los viandantes, que chillando se apartaban de un salto o desviaban sus vehículos justo en el último momento. Nami, pegada a la espalda de Luffy como una lapa, gritaba aterrada mientras atravesaban la ciudad y saltaban por encima de estatuas, fuentes y parejas de apacibles ancianos que disfrutaban de aquel hermoso día sentados en un banco. Poco a poco algunos agentes intentaban acercarse más a ellos, pero no lograban superar apenas dos cuerpos de distancia, debido a que Luffy los mandaba a volar con sus elásticos ataques o Nami los dejaba en el sitio con una poderosa descarga de su Clima Tact, e incluso los caballos les ayudaban dando coces o embistiendo objetos pesados a su paso para que sus perseguidores se tropezasen.

Al final sólo quedaron un par de policías, de los cuales uno de ellos era el comisario, que se situó justo enfrente de Sunny para obligarles a disminuir la velocidad, mientras que el otro agente alargó una mano hacia la cuerda que rodeaba la cabeza del caballo.

-¡Detengan ahora mismo su montura o me veré obligado a usar la fuerza bruta!- advirtió el hombre a la pareja.

Pero el pobre infeliz sólo recibió como respuesta un fuerte azote en la cabeza por cortesía del Clima Tact de la navegante Mugiwara, rompiendo su casco por la mitad, y se desplomó en el suelo con estrellitas en los ojos. Al presenciar ésto el comisario, viéndose sólo contra los criminales, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño Den Den Mushi para avisar a la comisaría central de la ciudad.

-¡Todos los agentes han caído; repito, _todos han caído_! ¡Necesito refuerzos y rápi...!

-¡Apártate ya de ahí, pesado!- le reclamó Luffy al policía, interrumpiendo su llamada de socorro mientras preparaba su puño- **GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL**.

El brazo del moreno se estiró hasta impactar en pleno rostro del bigotudo, que salió despedido de su motocicleta por los aires. Pero cuando parecía que la pareja Mugiwara por fin se había librado de aquel grupo de impertinentes, en pocos segundos se encontraron con un pequeño ejército de al menos treinta policías detrás de ellos.

-¡Luffy, son demasiados y casi los tenemos encima!- advirtió Nami a su compañero mientras veía por encima de su hombro a la furiosa masa policial, que a cada minuto se incrementaba más y más.

-¡Yosh, nos dividiremos entonces!- contestó el aludido, agarrando a la pelinaranja de la cintura sin previo aviso para después colocarla sobre el lomo de Merry, que galopaba a su lado.

-¡Idiota, te tengo dicho que no me hagas eso sin avisar!- lo regañó la joven pellizcándole la mejilla con unos colmillos afilados.

-AY AY AY AY.

-¡La Gata Ladrona ha cambiado de montura, van a dividirse! ¡Atrapadlos, deprisa!- gritó uno de los policías, que no tardó en intuir el plan de Luffy.

Al verse descubiertos, Nami aferró al moreno de la camisa y le plantó un breve pero apasionado beso en los labios.

-Nos veremos en el _Sunny Go_ , capitán- se despidió Nami con una sonrisa seductora antes de tomar las riendas de Merry y desaparecer en una calle paralela al galope.

Luffy no pudo evitar reírse mientras saboreaba el beso de su navegante y ésto le hizo sentirse aún más motivado para pelear. Mientras que Sunny seguía corriendo, el chico desenrolló las piernas de su torso y con una maestría innata se colocó de pie sobre el lomo del equino, pudiendo así volverse hacia sus asombrados perseguidores, cuyo número ahora rondaba los ochenta.

- _ **Gear Second**_ \- murmuró con una sonrisa burlona mientras que su piel comenzaba a expulsar vapor- **GOMU GOMU NO J** **ET GATLING**.

Al menos la mitad de la patrulla cayó como moscas ante la marea de puños del joven monarca, mientras que en la zona por donde había desparecido Nami se divisaban explosiones eléctricas y torrentes de relámpagos, señal de que la pelinaranja también estaba batallando contra su respectivo grupo de enemigos. Los golpes y resplandores de la lucha se reflejaban en las estatuas, fachadas y demás elementos de la ciudad de cristal, convirtiéndola en un espectáculo de lo más particular de luces, tintineos y chasquidos de cristales rotos. Llegó un punto en que la estación policial de Iris se quedó completamente vacía a después de que gran parte de los refuerzos cayesen a manos de la pareja Mugiwara.

Con todo aquel ejército intentando en vano atrapar a los campeones del Concurso de Parejas, y que por tanto eran la pareja más querida y admirada de la ciudad, muchos habitantes irisianos no tardaron en abandonar sus respectivos quehaceres para presenciar la persecución. Algunos se quedaron sin habla al saber que la pareja estrella del año había cometido una falta contra la ley, mientras que otros (que para suma sorpresa de ambos Mugiwaras) animaban respectivamente al rey y a la futura reina mientras cabalgaban por las calles y se enfrentaban a las patrullas arrojándoles fruta o zapatos, todo con la intención de ayudar a sus ídolos a escapar.

Por supuesto, con tanto jaleo en el que los nombres del capitán y la navegante estaban en boca de todos, sus nakamas no tardaron en averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo y abandonaron sus últimas actividades de ocio en aquella ciudad para unirse a la batalla.

-¡Demonios, por fin algo de acción después de tanta cursilería!- proclamó un eufórico Zoro al tiempo que aparecía en escena junto a Luffy, cortando a diestro y siniestro con una sonrisa diabólica.

Chopper, y Franky también acudieron para asistir a su capitán, abriéndose paso a través de las calles y derribando sin esfuerzo a docenas de policías, que nada podían hacer para enfrentarse a los piratas más poderosos del mundo. Por su parte, Nami logró desquitarse de la mayoría de sus insistentes perseguidores gracias a la aparición de Robin y Usopp.

-AQUÍ LLEGA TU SALVADOR, NAMI-SWAAAN- gritó desde lo alto de un edificio el asistente que no podía faltar, que con suma rapidez mandó a volar a la mitad de los agentes con sus poderosas patadas.

Algunos que consiguieron de puro milagro evadir las llameantes piernas de Sanji, las plantas depredadoras de Usopp y las múltiples manos de Robin, aceleraron sus vehículos al máximo hasta que quedaron a sólo un cuerpo de distancia de la navegante. Nami apenas consiguió cargar una pequeña descarga de rayos en su Clima Tact, pero no bastaría para derribarlos a todos. Ya casi los tenía encima cuando de pronto un hombre se plantó enfrente de los policías, obligándolos a detenerse en seco.

-¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco, Patrick?! ¡Por casi nada te llevamos por delante!- rugió enfurecido uno de los agentes al sujeto que se había interpuesto en la carretera.

Nami se giró apenas un segundo para mirar a quien la había librado de aquella situación bastante peliaguda, y descubrió que el pelicobrizo le guiñaba un ojo antes de volverse de nuevo hacia la pequeña patrulla.

-Lo siento, muchachos, pero estoy llevando a mis alumnos de excursión y necesito que los dejéis cruzar- comentó el barbudo mientras que un grupo de adorables infantes de entre seis y ocho años atravesaban la carretera en fila india.

-DEBES DE ESTAR DE BROMA. ¿QUÉ NO VES QUE ESTAMOS EN PLENA PERSECUCIÓN POLICIAL?- rugió el policía en un ataque de nervios.

-Y lo comprendo perfectamente. En cuanto los niños terminen de cruzar la calle, podréis seguir con vuestro trabajo.

-MALDITA SEA, SE NOS VA A ESCAPAR.

Y en efecto, cinco minutos después, los policías le perdieron la pista a la navegante Mugiwara y tuvieron que divirdirse de nuevo, sólo para ser reducidos en poco tiempo por el resto del grupo de Nami.

* * *

El grupo de Luffy ya casi había alcanzado el puerto cuando se separaron por culpa de una mala indicación de Zoro, que se perdió de vista por una callejuela en compañía de Franky, mientras que Chopper ahora cabalgaba con Luffy, subido en la cabeza de Sunny y aferrándose a sus orejas (cabe mencionar que ambos así se veían muy adorables). Ya quedaban muy pocos agentes yendo tras ellos, pero éstos habían traído con ellos unos bazookas que arrojaban grandes redes de Kairoseki. Entonces el caballo negro, intuyendo el peligro que aquel material suponía para sus jinetes, se adentró en un enorme edificio como una exhalación, que no era otro que la estación de correos de Iris, provocando el caos entre los pobres trabajadores del lugar. Montones de cajas, cartas, papeles y paquetes volaban por los aires allí por donde el trío pasaba, mientras que los policías intentaron adelantarse rodeando el edificio para detenerles el paso desde la salida.

La pequeña patrulla los habría acorralado como tenían previsto, de no ser porque una montaña de cajas de correos se precipitó delante de ellos, provocando que chocasen de narices. Luffy detuvo a su montura para ver lo que había ocurrido, descubriendo que Akira había sido el responsable del incidente.

-Ups, lo siento mucho, agentes. Fue un accidente- se disculpó el pelicaoba desde su motocicleta- Estaba aparcando mi moto y sin querer arroyé ese montón de cajas.

Luffy y Chopper le dedicaron una amplia sonrisa antes de reanudar la marcha.

-¡Gracias _Amira_! ¡Eres un tipo genial!- le agradeció el moreno a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Que me llamo _Akira_ , pesado!-lo corrigió el aludido con unos colmillos de cocodrilo, pero su expresión se suavizó al ver que el trío desaparecía doblando una esquina-¡Mucha suerte a todos, y dile adiós a Nami de mi parte sino llego a tiempo para despediros!

-DE ACUERDO- respondió Luffy desde alguna calle mientras el galope de Sunny se escuchaba cada vez menos hasta perderse en la lejanía.

* * *

-Oi, ¿dónde se han metido todos?- se preguntó Zoro deteníendose al borde del tejado de un edificio de conserva de pescado, situado junto al _Thousand Sunny_ \- Shesh, siempre perdiéndose por ahí.

El espadachín había derribado y cortado a todos los policías que se le habían cruzado por delante, por lo que ahora nadie le perseguía, lo cual para él significaba que volvía el aburrimiento, a no ser que volviese a la ciudad para buscar a los "despistados" de sus nakamas. Pero por lado, de hacerlo correría el riesgo de que éstos le perdieran la pista de nuevo.

-¡Yohoho, Zoro-san!- se escuchó carcajearse a Brook desde la cubierta del barco Mugiwara, ya que el esqueleto se había quedado como vigilante del mismo- ¿Sabes qué está ocurriendo en la ciudad? Desde hace un rato se escucha mucho jaleo por allí, ¿acaso me estoy perdiendo alguna fiesta entretenida? Yohohohoho.

-No es una fiesta exactamente, pero sí que es algo muy divertido que me estoy perdiendo por culpa de esos pobres desorientados- le respondió el peliverde desde lo alto del edificio de conservas.

Una gruesa gota de sudor apareció en la nuca del músico afro, pero decidió guardarse cierta opinión sobre el sentido de la orientación del espadachín por miedo a una reacción terrorífica de su parte.

-ZOROOOOOOOO- lo llamó alguien con un alarido que retumbó en todo el puerto, seguido de un cercano sonido de cascos... muy cercano.

Entonces el aludido, sintiendo una punzada desagradable por todo el cuerpo, se volvió con cautela... sólo para presenciar aterrorizado cómo Luffy y Chopper llegaban hasta él a lomos de Sunny, saltando desde un bloque de apartamentos cercano. Después de dejar atrás el edificio de correos, los tres habían decidido evadir a los últimos policías que los perseguían huyendo por los tejados, y se habían precipitado al galope hacia Zoro en cuanto lo divisaron poco antes de llegar al puerto. Ahora Sunny estaba salvando los últimos metros y consiguió pisar tierra con éxito, pero no pudo frenar a tiempo y derrapó sin control hacia el espadachín.

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos de diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Zoro era atropellado sin remedio por el caballo y los cuatro se precipitaron hacia el vacío.

-UAAAAHHH.

-AAAAAHHHH.

-YAHOOOOOO.

-HIIIIIHIIHIIIIII.

En escasos segundos, el grupo aterrizaba ileso en la cubierta del _Sunny Go_... bueno, a excepción de que Luffy quedó medio enterrado en el césped, Chopper tuvo suerte y logró agarrarse a una cuerda que colgaba del palo mayor, Zoro quedó estampado al caer de plancha sobre las tablas del suelo, y Sunny cayó de narices sobre un barril de tal modo que su cabeza quedó atascada dentro.

-¿Os encontráis bien?- comentó Brook preocupado.

Luffy sacó de un tirón la cabeza del suelo y se rió en respuesta, dando entender que todavía se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, y Sunny asintió con la cabeza aún metida dentro del barril. Pero Zoro no podía decir lo mismo, y en cuanto se recuperó lo suficiente se abalanzó con una furia asesina sobre su capitán y el caballo con dos de sus katanas en ristre al grito de "OS VOY A MATAR, MALDITOS". Mientras tanto, Chopper bajó a la cubierta con un habilidoso salto en su forma Walk Point.

El espadachín ya llevaba unos minutos intentando dar caza a Luffy y a Sunny (a quien en un momento dado Zoro lo despojó del barril cortándolo al intentar darle una estocada), cuando Nami apareció en escena a lomos de Merry, que con un salto elegante subió a la cubierta.

-Oh, Nami, ya regresasteis, shishishi- saludó Luffy a su compañera esquivando a Zoro con un ágil quiebre, provocando así que el peliverde cayera de morros en la hierba- ¿Dónde están los demás?

-No tardarán en llegar- contestó la pelinaranja mientras desmontaba- ¿Qué hacemos con los caballos, Luffy?

Los demás presentes se pusieron tensos al reparar en que tenían de nuevo a aquellos dos animales en el barco, y aunque no sabían muy bien por qué habían ido a parar allí de nuevo, tenían que decidir qué hacían con ellos.

-Nos los quedamos, por supuesto. Shishishishi. Son nuestros nakamas ahora- respondió el joven completamente convencido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni hablar, yo me niego!- protestó Zoro con unos colmillos de tiburón; no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que aguantar a las réplicas equinas del idiota de su capitán y de la bruja tacaña.

En ese instante llegaban los demás miembros de la tripulación, siendo Sanji el último en aparecer. Tenía la cara pálida y humedecida, y sudaba a mares debido al horrible trauma por el que acababa de pasar: resultaba que mientras le seguía la pista a Nami, el fatal destino quiso que se topara con Carrie, que fue tras él y al menos tres veces consiguió alcanzarlo para llenarle las mejillas de lametones y besos; apenas había logrado evadirla poco antes de alcanzar el puerto. Al espadachín no le resultó difícil adivinar el motivo de su expresión.

-¿Ya te has despedido de tu amada peludita, Ero-Goat?- le preguntó al cocinero con una cruel sonrisa de burla.

-CÁLLATE, NO QUIERO OÍR HABLAR DE CABRAS EN LO QUE ME QUEDA DE VIDA- le espetó éste mientras se lanzaba sobre el peliverde rodeado de llamas.

-¡Oi, chicos! Sunny y Merry se van a unir a nuestra tripulación, shishishi- anunció Luffy ahora que todos estaban abordo.

- **¡¿Quéeeeeeee?!** -exclamó la tripulación al unísono.

Los caballos se miraron y sonrieron abiertamente al escuchar que tenían un nuevo hogar, al menos por el momento, además de contar con las personas que mejor los habían tratado en toda su vida. No perdieron tiempo en darle un lametón de agradecimiento al capitán Mugiwara.

-Luffy, ¿sabes acaso cuánto cuesta mantener a un caballo?- alegó Nami, intentando (en vano) hacer entrar en razón al capitán aunque sólo fuera por una vez- Ya bastante tenemos con los gastos que provoca tu glotonería. Además, ¿no has pensado que a lo mejor ellos no quieren quedarse aquí?

-Pero si tú ibas a comprarlos de todos modos, Nami- comentó el moreno sin dejar de sonreír.

La aludida suavizó su expresión, sin saber qué responder.

-Oi, ¿vosotros dos qué decís?- preguntó Luffy dirigiéndose a los equinos.

Éstos asintieron en respuesta.

-¿Lo veis? Shishishi- sentenció el moreno con una sonrisa orgullosa, estaba convencido de que iba a salirse con la suya.

-A mí me parece bien, además los dos son muy adorables- comentó Robin, haciendo aparecer una mano fleur en el hocico de los animales para acariciarlos.

-A mí también, me han caído bien desde que los conocimos- añadió Chopper; en respuesta, Merry le dio un lametón cariñoso, lo que hizo que el renito se pusiera a bailar con las mejillas sonrojadas -¡No necesito que me digas esas cosas, tonta, no creas que me hace feliz!

-Yo lo apruebo siempre que no tenga que volver a limpiar sus cacas, ahora que se encargue Luffy- declaró Usopp cruzándose de brazos, ya que mientras los equinos habían estado con ellos durante los últimos días del concurso, él había sido el encargado (bajo estafa de Nami, por supuesto) de adecentar los desechos orgánicos que dejaban en el césped.

-¡Puaj, que asco! ¡No pienso hacerlo!- replicó el moreno con una mueca de disgusto.

-Bienvenidos al _Sunny Go_ , SUPER HORSES- exclamó Franky haciendo su pose de SUPER CYBORG.

-Bueno, con ellos abordo dispondremos de suficiente comida de emergencia- comentó Sanji mientras analizaba la constitución de los animales, provocando que a Merry se le erizara el pelo (Sunny sólo giró la cabeza preguntándose a qué se refería el cocinero con eso de "comida de emergencia").

Por su parte, Brook se limitó a sonreír (aunque no tenía labios para ello), encantado con los nuevos integrantes, mientras que Zoro chistó con una mueca de fastidio. En cuanto a Nami, ésta suspiró al entender que ya nada podía hacer para replicar a su capitán, cuando a Luffy se le metía algo en la cabeza no había manera humana de hacerle cambiar de opinión y menos cuando terceras personas (y animales en este caso) apoyaban su decisión. Además, ella también les había tomado cariño a aquel par, y aunque se los hubieran dado en la subasta sin que Luffy armase todo aquel escándalo por la ciudad, no había pensado qué hacer con ellos; ni siquiera sabía a quién entregárselos con la seguridad de que tuvieran un buen hogar. Miró hacia los caballos, y sólo vio que estaban contentos de quedarse en el barco. Por el momento, la opción de Luffy era la única solución que tenían.

-Bueno, pero con una condición: cualquier coste a mayores que suponga su comida, lo restaré de tu paga para carne.

-¡¿Quéeeee?! ¡Eso no es justo!-protestó el joven con una dentadura de cocodrilo, para luego volverse hacia los caballos- Oi, vosotros aguantad sin comer hasta que atraquemos en la próxima isla.

- _¡Ni de coña!_ \- respondió Sunny molesto, ya que a él también le encantaba comer y no pensaba quitarse el gusto mientras que su jinete se hartaba de carne.

-¡No pienso quedarme sin carne!

- _¡Ni yo sin manzanas!_

 **-¡¿Quieres pelear?!** \- se gruñeron al unísono mostrándose los dientes, para luego enzarzarse en una nube de puñetazos y coces.

De pronto se oyeron sonidos de motor, gritos de despedida y sirenas policiales, lo cual los Mugiwaras tomaron como una señal de que ya era la hora de partir. Estaban a punto de soltar amarras, cuando de pronto una masa de irisianos se aglomeraron en el puerto para despedir a la pareja Mugiwara. Todos venían cargados de regalos (en los que destacaban varias raciones de carne para Luffy y accesorios de belleza para Nami, y que Franky y Sanji se encargaron de subir rápidamente al _Sunny Go_ ) y hacían llover todo tipo de halagos a sus nuevos ídolos.

-¡Buen viaje, pareja Mugiwara!

-¡No olvidaremos vuestras hazañas en el Concurso de Parejas!

-¡Sois nuestros héroes!

-¡Volved algún día, por favor!

-¡Viva Monkey D Luffy, el Rey de los Piratas y del V Concurso de Iris!

-¡Viva Nami la Gata Ladrona, la futura Reina Pirata y la mujer más bella de los mares!

Nami no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel último piropo y se cubrió las mejillas como si fuera una adolescente, mientras que Luffy sólo se despedía de sus fans agitando las manos.

-¡Pero yo no soy un héroe, bastardos, soy un pirata!- les aclaró el joven son dejar de reír- ¡Muchas gracias por la carne, la de esta ciudad está deliciosa, shishishi!

De repente, una plataforma de cristal se elevó sobre la multitud, sobre la cual se encontraba Gabriel Rommer, que acercó a la baranda del barco donde se encontraban asomados la pareja Mugiwara.

-En nombre del Concurso de Parejas y de las gentes de Iris, quisiera entregarles este humilde presente como recuerdo de su estancia en la isla- dijo el castaño mientras abría su mano y moldeaba una masa de cristal que salió de la misma.

En unos segundos Rommer creó una delicada estatuilla de cristal en la que se representaban a Luffy y a Nami sentados en un gran trono; ambos tenían una pierna cruzada y una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro de material transparente, cada uno portaba elegante una corona (con el sombrero de Luffy colgando detrás de su cuello) y una capa al estilo medieval; mientras que Luffy aferraba la empuñadura de una espada en una mano y con la otra rodeaba la cadera de Nami, ésta mostraba un grueso diamante en su mano, con el brazo cubierto de collares. Cada uno tenía un colgante en el que se apreciaba la calavera Mugiwara en tamaño diminuto. Por último, en la base se habían tallado las siguientes palabras: _"Rey y Reina de los Piratas. Ganadores del V Concurso de Parejas de Iris"_.

-¡Sugooooii!- exclamó Luffy, más impresionado por la habilidad de la Kesho Kesho no mi de Gabriel que por la figura en sí.

-¡Es preciosa!- dijo Nami emocionada con estrellitas en los ojos al verse tan bien retratada en el cristal (es bien sabido que la humildad no le sobraba a la muchacha...).

-Tómenlo como un regalo de despedida- comentó Rommer, satisfecho de que la estatuilla les hubiera gustado a la pareja- Esperamos volver a verles pronto.

-Pues claro que regresaremos, shishishi. La carne de esta isla es deliciosa- respondió Luffy mientras que Nami recogía la figura de cristal.

-Sus majestades- se despidió Gabriel, retirándose con una reverencia sobre su plataforma.

En ese momento, varios policías comenzaban a llegar al puerto, todos ellos armados con lanzadores de redes de Kairoseki. Sin embargo, nada pudieron hacer los agentes en su afán de detener a los piratas, pues de repente una estampida humana se abalanzó sobre ellos y les impidió avanzar; bajo ningún pretexto permitirían que tocasen a sus ídolos, y menos que los metieran entre rejas. Los Mugiwaras aprovecharon entonces la ocasión para elevar el ancla y partir hacia el océano abierto. Algunas policías les disparaban en vano desde mientras el _Thousand Sunny_ se iban alejando a gran velocidad de la ciudad de cristal, con el griterío de sus habitantes deseándoles la mejor suerte y alabando al capitán y a la navegante.

-NOVATA- se hizo oír una voz masculina que Nami reconoció de inmediato, por lo que se asomó a la popa.

En el puerto se encontraban Patrick y Akira, situados en primera fila y despidiéndose de ellos con los brazos en alto. Ambos habían conseguido evadirse un instante de sus respectivos empleos para darles un último adiós.

-¡No creas que ésto ha terminado! ¡La próxima vez que participéis en el Concurso de Parejas, Akira y yo os machacaremos!- le gritó Patrick a la navegante con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Eso habrá que verlo, pedante! ¡Hasta que eso ocurra, Luffy y yo seguiremos siendo los campeones supremos del concurso!- le contestó la aludida enseñándole la lengua.

-Por cierto Patrick, ¿y tus alumnos?- alegó Akira al fijarse que a su esposo no le acompañaba su grupo de clase.

El barbudo se quedó estático al recordar que se suponía que tenía estar cuidando de sus alumnos mientras los llevaba de excursión.

-AAAAHH, LOS NIÑOS. ME LOS OLVIDÉ EN EL PARQUE- chilló aterrado con los cabellos de punta, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Los Ommar echaron a correr hacia sus motocicletas mientras gritaban como locos sobre el peligro que estaban corriendo los niños solos en la ciudad.

-¡Adiós, _Pato_ y _Amira_! ¡Me alegró mucho conoceros, shishishi!- se despidió Luffy de ellos en la distancia.

-QUE NOS LLAMAMOS PATRICK Y AKIRA- le espetaron al unísono con unos dientes de cocodrilo, hastiados de que el chico de goma se olvidase siempre de sus nombres (aunque ésto no les quitó de devolverle el gesto agitando los brazos, pues también le habían tomado aprecio a lo largo de aquellos últimos días).

Al minuto, el matrimonio desapareció entre la multitud para dirigirse hacia el centro de la ciudad a toda velocidad.

-Qué tipos tan divertidos, ¿verdad?- comentó Luffy en cuanto los perdieron de vista.

-Sí, le debo mucho a Patrick después de lo que hablamos- murmuró Nami con una sonrisa enigmática mientras recordaba la conversación que ella y el pelicobrizo tuvieron la noche el banquete.

-¿Hmm?- Luffy se volvió hacia su compañera, arqueando una ceja confundido-¿A qué te refieres?

-A nada. Voy a contar el dinero del premio antes de meterlo todo en la cámara del tesoro- se limitó a contestar ella para luego encaminarse hacia el cuarto de cartografía.

Mientras tanto, Sanji se subió al barandal de la popa para lanzar besos de despedida a las hermosas damas irisianas.

-BEEEEEEE- se escuchó de repente un balido sobre el griterío de la gente, haciendo que el rubio se quedara estático y pálido como la nieve.

Los Mugiwaras observaron que una criatura pequeña y peluda saltaba al mar de entre la multitud y acto seguido se nadaba rápidamente hacia el _Thousand Sunny_. No tardaron en distinguir dos cuernos curvados en forma de corazón sobre la estela de agua que dejaba el animalito a su paso.

 _-¡Amor mío, regresa! ¡No te vayas! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?!_ \- balaba desesperada Carrie sin dejar de propulsarse con sus patitas.

-NOOOOOO. TÚ OTRA VEZ NO- gritó Sanji con los ojos desorbitados al ver que la cabra estaba ya a poca distancia- FRANKY, ACTIVA EL COUP DE BURST PERO YA.

-¡Eso está hecho, aniki!- contestó el cyborg levantando el pulgar.

- _¡Machito mío!_

-APÚRATE, FRANKY.

-Pobrecita, creo que se merece un beso de despedida, ¿no crees?- le sugirió Zoro al cocinero antes de echarse a reír como nunca.

-Eso, Sanji, dale un último beso a tu amada- lo acompañó Usopp, sin poder aguantarse las carcajadas tampoco.

Al segundo todos los varones Mugiwaras se unieron a la ronda de risas ante la "romántica" escena.

-CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ U OS MUELO A PATADAS, BASTARDOS- rugió Sanjo ya cubierto en llamas por la rabia y la vergüenza que lo estaban carcomiendo.

- **COUP DE BURST** \- gritó Franky, activando el sistema.

Ante los boquiabiertos irisianos, el motor trasero de cola se activó y el barco pirata despegó a gran velocidad por el aire.

 _-¡Mira Merry, estamos volando!_ \- exclamó Sunny con los ojos resplandeciendo de euforia, mientras que Luffy, igual de divertido, se colgaba de su cuello con un brazo para asegurarse mientras el _Sunny Go_ se impulsaba en el aire.

- _¡Aaaaah! ¡Detened esta cosa, quiero volver a estar en el suelo!_ \- protestó Merry con dos cascaditas de lágrimas y aferrándose con sus patas a una esquina de la cabina principal.

La potencia del Coup de Burst le dio de lleno a Carrie, que había estado a nada de alcanzar la popa, y la pobre cabritilla también salió volando pero en dirección contraria.

- _¡Te estaré esperando, macho de mi corazón!_ \- se despidió mientras le enviada un beso al rubio, antes de impactar contra Grabiel Rommer, cayendo ambos desde la plataforma de cristal sobre la muchedumbre.

Sanji sintió por todo el cuerpo un horrendo escalofrío similar al que tenía cuando recordaba su estancia con los okamas. Zoro no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver al cocinero pervertido en tan miserable estado; sin duda tendría material para atormentarlo durante muchos, _muuuchos_ días.

* * *

Dos horas después de abandonar la ciudad de cristal, el _Thousand Sunny_ navegaba hacia el Nuevo Mundo después de que Robin les comunicase que, según un libro de civilizaciones antiguas que había leído recientemente, en el West Blue se hallaba una isla misteriosa de la que ningún barco había regresado jamás, y que además, albergaba en ella una antigua ciudad construida con materiales de oro y piedras preciosas. Obviamente, a Luffy no le faltó tiempo para ordenar el nuevo destino y la navegante no tardó en ponerse manos a la obra para verificar la posible ubicación de la isla y así trazar el rumbo. Por supuesto, los demás miembros de la tripulación no tuvieron duda alguna de que ambos compartían el mismo entusiasmo por descubrir aquel lugar por dos motivos muy claros: hambre de aventuras para Luffy, y toneladas de tesoros para Nami. Dejando aquéllo de lado, los Mugiwaras volvían a la rutina habitual, ahora con los dos nuevos nakamas equinos abordo, a los cuales Franky se encargó de prepararles una caballeriza reformando una pequeña estancia debajo de la escalera derecha de la cubierta, que daba salida directa al césped para que los caballos pudieran pastar.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte mientras que Nami terminaba con las últimas cuentas del dinero que ella y Luffy habían ganado en el Concurso de Parejas y que después añadiría a la cámara del tesoro. Una vez que comprobó que tenía todo en orden, observó la figurita de cristal que les había regalado Gabriel Rommer y que la navegante había decidido colocar en un lado del escritorio a modo de adorno. Se trataba de recuerdo demasiado íntimo como para tenerlo a la vista de Robin en el cuarto que ambas compartían, y además, de ese modo podría mirarla siempre que acudiera al cuarto de cartografía a trabajar o para consultar un libro.

Aunque no lo admitía abiertamente, su pequeña aventura en la ciudad de cristal le había dejado una huella en su corazón para siempre: había conocido a dos buenos amigos en la pareja Ommar, especialmente en Patrick, a quien además le debía en buena parte el haber cambiado de opinión respecto al matrimonio con Luffy; y aunque había formado equipo con su capitán para ganar una nada menospreciable suma de 90 000 berries en oro, en realidad la joven se había sentido verdaderamente feliz no cuando ganaban, sino cuando ambos se compenetraban tanto dentro como fuera de la competición (como cuando se ayudaron el uno al otro para derrotar a Saber Fang, o durante la carrera de motocicletas a pesar del sinfín de peripecias a las que se enfrentaron).

A pesar había sido idea de ella el hecho de partipar en el evento, la experiencia de llevarse el premio no le habría supuesto ni la mitad de satisfactoria si no la hubiera compartido con Luffy. Aunque tuviera todo el oro del mundo en sus manos (y de hecho, podría decirse que así era), no significaría nada sin sus nakamas y aún menos sin Luffy, a su lado. Aquella estatuilla de cristal de ambos sentados en el trono pirata representaba el futuro que compartirían, un futuro que se le había revelado a Nami con total claridad desde el momento en que Luffy le pidió que (algún día, recordemos) fuera su esposa, y el instante en que la convirtió en (por así decirlo) su prometida.

" _Prometida"_ , pensó la pelinaranja con la mirada perdida en el mar teñido de ocre por el crepúsculo

Así es, ahora Nami era la prometida del Rey Pirata además de su navegante, y el recuerdo de su compromiso había quedado marcado en la ciudad de cristal y en el premio de oro que se añadía al tesoro del _Sunny Go_. _**Un recuerdo de oro y de cristal**_.

-NAMIII, SHI SHI SHI- la llamó de repente un risueño Luffy mientras entraba en el cuarto de cartografía dando un portazo.

-UAAAHH. ME HAS ASUSTADO, IDIOTA- lo reprendió la aludida desde el suelo, que se cayó de la silla por el sobresalto.

Nami se levantó para adecentarse los pantalones, observando que Luffy la miraba con una emoción que apenas podía contener.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó confundida mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Ven conmigo, quiero a enseñarte algo genial- le respondió por fin el moreno para después tomarla de la mano y llevarla afuera.

Luffy la guió por el barco, atravesando las puertas de las distintas estancias hasta que llegaron a una que Nami no recordaba haber visto antes. Ésta se encontraba al fondo de la cabina principal, al lado de la puerta que bajaba a la cámara del tesoro; y para sorpresa de la navegante, descubrió que debajo del ventanuco redondo que la adornaba, había dos calaveras que portaban coronas sobre ellas, una de rey y otra de reina.

Luffy la abrió con una sonrisa ilusionada antes de llevar a Nami al interior de la nueva estancia, y la sorpresa de la joven no pudo ser menos: Ante ellos se encontraba un elegante camarote con paredes de color crema; el techo estaba coronado por una gran lámpara de araña de cristal irisiano multicolor; una alfombra de color marfil cubría gran parte del suelo, y en su centro habían bordado la calavera Mugiwara; varios muebles de calidad llenaban el cuarto, entre los cuales se observaban un escritorio, un baúl, una estantería de madera y vidrio que contenía los libros de Nami, dos sillones de tela roja y un armario doble tallado con madera de pino que abarcaba por completo una de las paredes (en cada una de las puertas del mismo se habían dibujado las mismas calaveras de rey y reina que en la del camarote); en una esquina había un tocador con un gran espejo, y en otra, un pequeña nevera (instalada, sin duda, a petición de Luffy y repleta de carne); en la pared de la izquierda, se había clavado una pequeña percha para el sombrero de Luffy, y debajo de ésta, había una elegante cama matrimonial, con sábanas blancas de seda y un futón escarlata que, como la alfombra, llevaba estampado el Jolly Roger de los Mugiwara.

-¿Te gusta, Nami?- le preguntó el moreno intrigado.

-Luffy... ¿Esto es...?- a la navegante, sobrellevada por la emoción y la perplejidad, no le salían las palabras.

-Es nuestra habitación a partir de hoy, shishishi. Es mi regalo de compromiso.

-¿Pero cuándo...?

-Cuando te fuiste a entregar el dinero al orfanato, le pedí a Franky que hiciera la habitación para darte una sorpresa. Le ha quedado genial, ¿verdad?

Nami por fin se recuperó de la impresión y miró a su compañero con la sonrisa propia de una joven enamorada hasta las entrañas.

-Sí, desde luego que sí. Es perfecta.

-Ahora no tendremos que esperar a que nos toque el turno de vigilancia nocturno para dormir juntos, shishishi, y yo podré comer algo de carne sin que me regañe Sanji.

El joven se vio sorprendido por un repentino abrazo de la navegante, que enterró el rostro en su pecho para ocultar las lágrimas de felicidad que se le asomaban, no sólo porque ahora tenían un lugar privado para ambos, que sólo compartirían en exclusiva ellos dos, dentro del barco que era su hogar; sino porque el hecho de que Luffy hubiera decidido celebrar que se casarían (algún día) con aquel regalo. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Luffy tomó a la navegante en brazos y la arrojó sobre la cama, saltando sobre ella justo después con una sonrisa atrevida.

-¡Luffy...!- exclamó la chica azorada por haber sido abordada de esa manera.

-Vamos a estrenar _nuestro_ camarote, shishishi- dijo el aludido, antes de devorarle la boca con fogosidad.

Nami parpadeó perpleja al principio, pero enseguida le correspondió con la misma intensidad y rodeó el cuello a su compañero con los brazos para acercarlo más a su cuerpo. Satisfecho por lo receptiva que se mostraba la navegante, el moreno frotó su endurecida entrepierna contra la cadera femenina, haciéndole comprender a la chica lo mucho que la deseaba. Ésta gimió contra su boca, y sin dejar de besarse, comenzó a despojar a Luffy de su ropa mientras que él hacía lo mismo, aunque éste, impulsado por el hambre sexual que lo torturaba, de que éste le arrancó el sujetador de un tirón y le abrió el pantalón haciendo volar los botones de la apertura.

-Eres consciente de que pienso cobrarte por todo lo que acabas de romper, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero soy el hombre más rico del mundo, shishishi.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, capitán.

El aludido le dedicó su mejor sonrisa en respuesta antes de penetrarla con los dedos, arrancándole un gemido.

-Lo soy porque tengo a la mejor navegante.

Mientras el _Thousand Sunny_ avanzaba por el océano en busca de nuevas aventuras, el nuevo camarote se convertía en el escenario del apasionado encuentro de los piratas a los que el mundo pronto empezaría a reconocer como la Pareja Real. Y aunque todavía quedaban lugares por descubrir, alocadas aventuras a las que sobrevivir, y peligrosos enemigos a los que enfrentarse, antes de que llegase el día en que ese título se hiciera oficial, a nadie le quedaba duda de que ahora Luffy compartía el trono pirata con su hermosa y amada navegante, su única reina.

* * *

 **¡Ya hemos llegado al fin de la aventura en Iris! ¡Y tenemos dos nakamas más a bordo, jejeje! ¿Qué aventuras les esperan a la tripulación Mugiwara en las dos siguientes historias que siguen?**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Me ha quedado muy largo el capítulo, jajaja, pero es lo menos que os debía después de tanto tiempo de espera. Y como ya había anunciado, después de terminar este fic continuaré con _Aventura en el Antiguo Mundo_ , y también comenzaré a redactar la secuela de _Oro y Cristal_. **

**P. D. El niño Chespi es una referencia al fallecido genio de la comedia mexicano, Roberto Gómez Bolaños, más conocido como Chespirito. Como habréis notado, sus ropas están inspiradas en su conocidísimo personaje (y mi favorito de entre sus creaciones): El Chavo del Ocho.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus hermosísimos reviews en el anterior capítulo a ErzaEscarleth, Alina, sephirothCC, y por supuesto, a los ya mencionados Kaoru likes One Piece, FalknerZero y Alice 1420; y muchas gracias también a aquellos que habéis añadido este fic a Follows y/o Favoritos y a los que la habéis seguido en la lectura. Que Oda bendiga vuestra paciencia y os reitero mis agradecimientos de todo corazón por apoyarme hasta el final en esta historia que tanto ha significado para mí. ¡SOIS SUPER A FULL!**

 **¡Muchos relinchos amorosos para todos y nos leemos pronto! :)**


End file.
